My Father's Wife
by GrrrrsRandomness
Summary: Grieving her mother's death, Brittany moves to New York a little sooner than originally planned. While celebrating her 18th birthday early to honor her mother, she meets a sexy Latina at a Gay Club. What happens when she meets her father's wife? Will she accept her step daughter? G!PBrittany
1. You Have Beautiful Eyes

Author's Note:

This is a porn-with-plot story. There will be lots of smut. This is also a g!p story. Brittana are endgame. This may not be your cup of tea. If it isn't, please skip this story.

* * *

Brittany finds her seat. It's the first time she's flown in first class. She puts her carry-on in the space above her seat as instructed by the flight crew and sits down.

Brittany sighed. Her mother died no more than a week ago. Everything's been such a blur. One minute, she was out celebrating the end of the year with her senior classmates and the next, she gets a call from the hospital.

Her whole life flipped upside down. Instead of walking with her classmates on stage, she had been in the hospital praying and hoping her mother would have enough energy to stay awake and speak with her. She hadn't known her mother had cancer. She cried so hard and despite wanting to be angry at her mother for keeping it from her, she couldn't help but feel anything but sadness.

Her friends had visited her when they could but she didn't want to see any of them. She wanted to focus solely on her mother and the little time she had left. She didn't want to call her father. She hated him ever since her parent's divorce. She would forever be bitter about that.

She remembers making the call only because her mother had asked her too. It was her dying wish.

* * *

_"You have to call him. I'm dying Brittany. I don't want to leave you in this world all alone."_

_"I hate him."_

_"You're angry. I was, too. He's still your father."_

_"He left us."_

_"He left me. He loves you."_

_"No, he loves his much younger wife." She said with spite._

_"You've never met her. You don't know anything about her. You didn't go to the wedding. He wanted you to be there."_

_"I don't ever want to meet her. She broke this family apart. I have no interest in knowing who she is."_

_"Our marriage was over long before he asked for the divorce. Way before she even came into the picture. I had found out about the other woman before her."_

_"He could've stuck around then. If your marriage was over long before that, he should have stuck around."_

_Brittany wishes she was stronger but she can't put on the front much longer. The tears fall from her face for the first time. Her mother is dying._

_There was no changing that._

_"I know." She says gloomily with a trembling lower lip. New tears fall from her red puffy eyes._

_"I don't want to leave you here, alone.I want you to be taken care of. Call him. I want you to call him. Please. Forgive him. I have."_

_Brittany nods. If this is her mother's dying wish, she'll do it._

_Her mother nods and closes her eyes. She's getting weaker every day._

_She's not in pain. The medication given to her took it all away. Her eyes close longer and go her until she's sleeping again. The beeping machine being the only reason Brittany knows she's not gone. Not completely. Not yet._

_She stays there for a moment. Half wanting to not call her father and a half preparing what she's going to tell him._

_She curses how unlucky she is. The universe clearly had it out for her._

_She dials the number. Part of her wishing, hoping he doesn't pick up. She really doesn't want to forgive him. She knows she will if he picks up because again, her mother is dying and this is what she wants. She couldn't deny her wish._

_"Hey, Honey B" she hears the deep voice say._

_She sighed. "Hey, Dad." She meantime it to come out stronger but she chokes out the sobs. Like, when her mother picked her up after she fell off her motorbike. She cried a little because it did hurt but she knew her mother would make her stop riding her bike if she got hurt but as soon as her father took her to the back of his truck to apply the first aid care, she cried like a baby._

_"What's wrong, Honey?" she hears with a voice full of concern. Her father never liked when she cried._

_"It's mom. She's sick." The way she says it. She knows her father knows it means she's dying. She wouldn't have called otherwise._

_She hears her father's movements still. She can hear the creaking is a chair and she imagines he's sitting on his chair now. She hears him tell his secretary to cancel all his meetings and to let his wife know he will be unavailable. She doesn't hear him say anything after that. She just hears deep breathing. Then she hears a sniffle and just like that, she knows her father still cares. Everything else doesn't matter._

_"I'll fly out today." He promises._

_Brittany shakes her head. She doesn't want him here. She doesn't want her mother to be reminded of all the hurt he caused her. She'd seen her mother fall apart after then ended. Her mother judged every aspect of herself and her body when she found out he was dating someone much younger._

_"Please don't. She hasn't got much time left. I just need to be alone with her."_

_"Honey, I.."_

_"Please. It's been just me and her for some time now."_

_"Britty..."_

_"She wanted me to call you. To tell you."_

_She knows her father knows what she means. He always did. Even when she said the wrong word or when she said something weird, her father always understood her._

_"Use my card. For the packing company. I'll send my agent over to take care of the legalities regarding the house and hospital bills. Don't worry about anything. Just...be there for your mom. Call me when you have the flight information. You can call me whenever. If you changed your mind, I'll be there as soon as you tell me."_

* * *

A voice shakes her from her thoughts. She looks at the flight attendants' lips moving but she can't hear what he's saying. She shakes her head and he repeats himself.

"Ma'am, we need you to pull down your tray for your meal."

She does so and he puts her meal on the tray. She's begins eating while her mind replays her past few days.

Her mother dying in her arms. Her spreading her ashes into the ocean. Her mother had wanted to be cremated and her ashes thrown into the oceans. She wanted to be free.

A sad smile makes its way onto her lips. Her mother is in a much better place now. Still, she misses her. She's 17. She's supposed to be enjoying her last summer break before college with her friends. Instead, she had to move sooner than planned.

The silver lining in this whole thing is that she knows she'll see her two best friends Rachel and Kurt, in New York. Both of them had gotten into NYADA and she had gotten into NYU. She'd gotten a scholarship in mathematics but she planned on minor in Dance. She loved math but sometimes she'd lose herself and dancing always helped herself get grounded again.

She logs into the airplane WiFi and Googles gay clubs in the city. She just needs a night to have a little fun. Just one. Her mother had asked her to celebrate life, her getting into college with a full ride, and her 18th birthday albeit a bit early. Okay, a lot early. It wasn't her fault that she was the youngest in her class all the time. Her mother had explained how she was able to jump a grade because she was so smart but that must have been Kindergarten because she doesn't recall it.

A sad smile makes its way onto her face as she looks at her fake ID. Her mother had found it and confiscated it when she had first gotten it. She'd given it back to her on her death bed asking her to use it only once before promising to wait until she was of legal age to enjoy clubbing and drinking. Brittany promised.

She memorizes the name of the club and plans to go there. She books a room at a nearby hotel. One night.

She smiles sadly again, she misses her mom so much. Always pushing her to be her best. Her hero.

The pilot announces for the passengers to remain seated and buckled as they were going to be landing in a few short minutes.

She retrieved her luggage from the baggage carousel and makes her way to the loading area just outside the airport where her Lyft is already waiting.

She hops in tells the driver where she is staying and they drive off. She checks into the hotel with the credit account tied to her father's account and makes her way into the room where she showers and gets ready for the night. She wears a black dress that shows off her long toned legs and black Jimmy Choo sandals. Her hair curled. She wears her fake lashes and makes her blue eyes pop more with dark eyeliner. Her lips a shade darker than their natural pink color. She looks herself over in the mirror and winks at herself. Despite her extra appendage, she's always felt very feminine.

The club is only a few blocks away and she decides to walk there. She stands in line waiting for her turn and once the bouncer asks her for her ID, she gets it out and shows him. He looks it over and a little plastic card with her picture on it before he nods his head. He returns it to her and lets her in.

Brittany stores away her fake ID as she entered the club. She had lied to her dad about the details of her flight.

She needed this though. One night to let everything go. To dance her troubles away and drink her pain away. She's also extremely nervous about meeting her father for the first time in years. She'd been so angry that she refused to stay at his house during her school breaks. Because she was old enough, there wasn't much the court could do. She didn't even go to his wedding a couple of years ago. She even enquired about information about living in a dorm on her campus but the lack of privacy was a big issue for her.

Brittany orders a shot of vodka and downs it as soon as she gets it. She isn't looking forward to moving in with her dad and his new wife 18 years his junior. She shivers. It's a little creepy to think that his new wife is could practically be her older sister if she had one. They weren't too far apart in age.

She orders another shot and again downs it as soon as she gets it. The burning sensation numbing every sense except for the one she's been feeling all night. She thinks it's the most annoying feeling. This eerie feeling that someone has been watching her since she stepped in. She couldn't shake it.

She sighs in frustration and turns to look at the person who was still looking at her. With no emotion, she questions the girl by raising her eyebrow.

"You're too cute to be upset." The woman said. "Beautiful, too."

Brittany just rolls her eyes and turns to order another drink.

"Bad night?" The woman is now standing right next to Brittany. She takes the shot out of Brittany's hand and drinks it." She cuts Brittany off before the taller girl can even protest. "You're too pretty to be drinking."

Brittany stares at the woman. She saw her a moment ago but didn't quite see her. Brittany guessed it might have been because of the shots she had taken. Looking at the woman a second time, she was sure she'd never seen a more beautiful woman in her life.

"Hot" Brittany let out under her breath.

"It earned her a smirk from the tan-skinned woman.

The brunette tells the bartender to charge her and the blonde's drinks on her tab before dragging the taller girl to the dance floor.

Brittany can't believe her luck. She's at a gay club and she clearly has the hottest girl dancing with her. All of the women are staring and a few of the guys too. She doesn't blame them. Brittany closes her eyes trying to control her excitement but it's getting too hard to do so. Literally. Part of her is scared but the alcohol in her system is her little bit of courage.

She can't seem to care right now.

The shorter girl feel something stiffen against her posterior. Her hold on the woman's arms around her waist tighten. She's almost sure what it is or what it could be but she's slightly confused. She's dancing with a woman, right?

She grinds her ass a bit more provoking the taller woman to huskily moan into her ear. She swallows thickly as she thinks she's confirmed it. She turns around in the girl's arms keeping the gap between their bodies closed and wrapping her arms around her neck. It was her turn to moan feeling the hardness against her front.

"Is that what I think it is?"

Brittany is ready for the obvious reaction. She might as well just say it.

"Not a strap-on though."

She waits as the other woman's mind process it. She knows what is going to happen. She's used to the reaction but still, she waits.

In the past, the other woman who've gotten this far usually ran for the hills. The other times it was Brittany who ran. She doesn't know why neither of those things has happened yet. The Latina's face demonstrates that she understands. Brittany swallows deeply and nods her head to confirm that she, in fact, does have a penis.

"Jesus," The woman says breathlessly. Her eyes stare into the deep blue orbs staring back at her. "We're going to have so much fun."

"Brittany," She says, offering the girl her name. She wants the brunette to know her name but more than anything, she's hoping to tell the other woman her name will get the other to share hers as well. It works.

"Santana," the other woman responds.

Brittany wanted a name but she got a lot more. Plump lips steal a kiss.

Whatever control Brittany had up until that moment, was gone. Lips sucked on lips, tongues battled each other for dominance, and breathing got deeper.

Santana pulls away. "We need to get out of here before we end up fucking in from of all these people. I wouldn't want anyone here to have a heart attack watching me do all the crazy things I'm going to do to you." She smirks as she sees the blonde gulp.

"I have a hotel down the street." The blonde gets out. Her voice thick with arousal.

"Perfect." She says before she kisses Brittany. "Lead the way."

Brittany takes her hand in hers and pulls her out of the club. They exchange glances and kisses as they walk over the few blocks to Brittany's hotel room. The duo grew more handsy as they got closer to the hotel.

Entering the elevator, Brittany cornered Santana and groped her ass.

Santana had her arms draped around her shoulders as she exposed her neck so Brittany could kiss it. Santana smirked and winked at the camera not carrying that someone might be watching in the security room.

Brittany's teeth grazed the tan skin of her neck before she bit down. She licked it and gently sucked the flesh as Santana moaned. The elevator door opened and an elderly couple walked in.

Brittany never stopped fondling the voluminous ass cheeks as she ran her tongue across Santana's collar bone to and up to her pulse where she sucked again.

Santana was about to say something but squeaked as Brittany lifted her up. Her legs wrapped around her and her ankles locked. Santana looked down and rejoined their mouths.

The elderly man smirking at them with a bulge evident in his pants.

"This generation has no manners." Brittany hears the elderly say in disbelief at the couple before her.

She separates from Santana and gently lets her down before she wipes the corners of her mouth. Santana does the same and rolls her eyes at the woman.

"Thanks, lady, now you've gone and ruined the moment. Britt-Britt here has my panties soaking wet."

"Your mother should be ashamed." The elderly woman says in pure disgust at the Latina woman.

The elevator dings and the doors open and the woman grabs her aroused husband and pulls him out. Santana and Brittany look at each other before they burst out in laughter.

"Trust me, she didn't ruin anything. I'm still gonna give you the night of your life. I've got a packet of condoms and we've got all night." She says with her dark blue eyes staring at deep brown ones.

Santana gulps. So used to always dominating her conquest, she can't help but wind Santana up again.

"Baby," she says as she runs her pointer finger down from her lips, between her chest, and resting her hands on her hips. "I didn't choose to take birth control for no reason."

She smirks as her expert hands rise up her dress at the sides little by little while kissing the taller girl. The dress is high up now that Santana has access to her most private area. She cups and gently squeezes Brittany's front under her dress and whispers into her ear in her seductive husky bedroom voice, "I want you to cum inside me until there's not a drop left in you."

"Oh fuck" Moans out.

It's a miracle Brittany didn't blow her load right then and there.

She feels Santana's other hand grab a handful of her ass as plump lips are on hers once more.

Brittany feels the Latina pull away and when she opens her eyes she realizes the elevator door is open and Santana's already retrieving her hotel room key from her clutch purse.

She notices the extra sway of Santana's hips before the Latina turns over her shoulder and smirks.

"The longer you take to get your sexy ass over here, the less time we have for us to fuck."

Brittany practically sprints to her and Santana giggles as she pulls the blonde into the room, puts the DO NOT DISTURB sign on the door, and locks it.

Brittany makes her way further into the room and sees Santana removing her heels as she flicks her feet. Brittany takes a little longer as she has to unclasp the small buckle around her ankles. Her back is facing Santana who is watching her while biting her lip as she checks her out from behind.

After finally managing to rid her feet off her heels, she turns around as is not prepared to see Santana already on her knees looking at her with a smirk and giving her a look of pure, undeniable lust.

She wastes no time in pushing up Brittany's skin-tight dress before putting her face into Brittany's groin. Her nose sniffing her most intimate area. Her hands squeeze Brittany's ass which only pushes her face into Brittany even more.

Brittany grunts out in pain. She's hard cock is tucked between her butt cheeks. Her growing erection was not only making things uncomfortable, but it was also painful. She needed to take the tight compression shorts off now. She lifts her dress farther up.

"Take them off." She says to the Latina.

Santana lifts her head and licks her lips at the sight of the blonde's tight abs. She runs the fingers of her left hand over them gently, loving how they contract under her touch. She brings her mouth and kisses the area multiple times before her tongue runs across the defining line in the center of her abdomen. Her fingertips tease the edge of her underwear where her tongue slowly followed. She stops at her belly button where she circles the slight opening before her tongue enters it.

She loves how everything tightens even more. Her hands finally pulling down the tight undergarments slowly to enjoy the whimpers and grunts above her. Her mouth nipping and licking the now exposed flesh. Her tan hands pulled the undergarments farther and farther down until at least, she caught sight of Brittany's impressive length. She gulps as more and more of it is exposed. Her face wincing as she finally sees how it's bent between her legs. Upon seeing this, her hands move faster to relieve the taller woman of her discomfort. Free from the tight undergarments, her hard cock springs forward hitting Santana in the face.

Brittany moans at the lack of tight restraints on her hard on. Her moan turns into a surprised gasp at the sensation of Santana's hot mouth surrounding her swollen, mushroomed head and her hand squeezing her shaft at the base. Her eyes closed as her hands find shelter in Santana's locks. Santana swallows more and more of her length until she can hear her choking on her cock. Brittany's breathing deepens.

Santana is absolutely devouring Brittany's meaty pole like no tomorrow.

She removes her mouth but continues moving her hand along the thick shaft.

"Look at me while I take your big dick in my mouth." she husks out. Her voice is raw and strained from having such a large object down her throat. "Look. at. me." she demands as she runs her hand from the base to the top where she clenched her hand at the top before repeating the action with each word.

Brittany swallows and opens her eyes and locks them with brown eyes with pupils so dilated that they make her eyes appear entirely black.

"You like when I'm sucking your cock, Baby?" she asks though she knows the answer is obvious.

Brittany licks her lips before she answers. "Yessss"

"Tell me" She demands with her husky voice.

"I want you to suck my cock. Take it into your mouth and make me

come."

Santana moans at this. "What else do you want me to do?" she encourages.

"I want you to suck me dry."

"Fuck" she whispers.

Santana's eyes never leave Brittany's as she runs her hand down the length as her left-hand leads until its at the base. Using her hand to align the perfect member she runs the tip of her tongue along the slit where her precum was coming out of. Her tongue then swirls around the top before her mouth sucks the engorged head.

"Take it all in," Brittany grunts out.

So Santana does.

Her mouth takes more and more of Brittany inch by inch until her throat tightens around the top of her head. Still, Santana moves her head more and more. Her gagging subsiding as she gets used to the massive invasion on her mouth. Her eyes still looking into blue though Brittanys are heavy-lidded at the sensation of her entire being embraced by

Santana's hot mouth before she releases it almost entirely leaving only the top before she takes it all into her mouth once again. She moans at the salty taste it releases and she sucks just a little bit more.

Brittany needs more. Santana can tell as her lips buck into her more and more.

"Fuck my mouth." She tells her when she releases her cock with a loud pop before wrapping her lips around the head and sucking particularly hard.

Brittany's hands tighten their grip around Santana's head as she takes pushes her cock into Santana's mouth. She loves how Santana gags again as she is now in control.

"Is this what you want? For me to fuck you like this?" She husks out.

Santana's free hand moved from behind Brittany's thigh up her right butt cheek. She squeezes it in response.

"Look at you" she grunts. "Chocking on my fat dick" she says as she thrust harder and harder into Santana's mouth.

Santanas nails are clawing at the blonde's butt cheek as Brittany plowed deliciously into her mouth.

Harder and harder she thrust and more and more Santana gagged.

Their eyes still locked onto each other's though sometimes remaining shut for a long moment when Brittany was deep in Santana's throat.

Her movements grew erratic and frantic. Faster and faster she went.

"I'm cumming." she gasps as her movements chased her orgasm.

"Fuck, fuck, fuuuuuck"

Santana just kept taking it all in like it was the last meal she would ever have.

"Sucking it so goooood. ugh ugh ugh"

Three more thrusts and Brittany came shooting her load deep into Santana's mouth as she shouted Santana's name followed by a loud moan.

Santana continues to meet Brittany's movements as the shaft inside her mouth was still released long thick ropes of come. It twitched inside her as the last bit of it was released. She sucked her hard to ensure she got the very last bit of it before she released her now flaccid length with a wet popping noise.

She wiped the corners of her mouth with her thumb and sucked it.

She stands up straight and kisses Brittany who moans at the remaining taste of herself. She takes her hand and guides her to the bed where she pushes Brittany onto the bed and removes her dress. She stands for a moment to observe the blonde on the bed in her underwear and bra.

Brittany looks at her with her post-orgasm look and smiles. Santana looks so sexy. Santana smiles at her in return. She hovers over Brittany with an intent to unbutton her dress but Brittany pulls her down into a passionate kiss.

This kiss. It's different than the rest. She lets herself enjoy it. The warmth. The million butterflies in her entire body. No other kiss had made her feel so much.

"Wow" she hears Brittany say.

"Got lost in a trance there." She smirked.

"Give me a moment and I'll return the favor."

"Oh you most certainly will." she teases again.

She's never been this comfortable with someone. Normally she just dominates the person, gets her release, and dresses. She doesn't do this. This. Whatever this is.

She bites her lip and kisses her again before unzipping the zipper on Brittany's side and pulling her dress until its completely gone. Her eyes focused on the blue looking at her and not anything else.

"You have beautiful eyes," Santana tells her.

"Thank you" She says with a smile.

They lay there looking at each other's eyes until their lips meet again.

This is going to be a long night.


	2. This, Whatever This is

Santana's hand rest on Brittany's face. Caressing it as she languidly kisses the blonde. Enjoying the feeling of the blonde's lower lip in her mouth when she sucks it. The blonde opens her mouth inviting her in. Santana's tongue finds hers and they glide against each other's. She twirls her tongue around hers. Before pulling away and repositioning their mouths once they meet again.

She smirks into the kiss. Brittany has the softest lips she's ever kissed. Her thin lips complement her fuller set of lips perfectly. Brittany's mouth separates from hers entirely.

She's about to complain but Brittany giggles. She freaking giggles and Santana thinks it's actually the most adorable, sexy thing she's ever heard. Perfectly manicured hands cradle her face and Brittany's cute giggling ends. All that's left is a smile as she Brittany leans down and kisses her again. She pecks her a few times before sucking her bottom lip. She sticks her tongue out and Santana licks it with her own before she sucks it. She gives the blonde a chaste kiss. She would have deepened it but Brittany pulled away.

The blonde stands up. She gives Santana a flirty smile as her hands move up her abdomen and under her bra pushing it upward as she exposes her perfectly round breast. She punches both of her nipples before moving her palms to cup her breast and squeezing them. Her hands reach behind her to unclasp her bra. She teasingly removes the strap of her left bra and it slipped down her arm. She let it fall onto the grown.

Her hands move down to grabs her underwear at her hips. She teasingly toys around with the fabric at her hips moving her hips in a little dance. She giggles at Santana who's mouth had gone shape and her eyes focusing solely on her hard on. All the movement with her legs is causing her dick to sway all over the place. She looks down and momentarily takes her eyes off of the Latina woman to remove the underwear. She looks up at Santana who's licking her lips before biting her lower lip.

* * *

Santana's eyes fall to take Brittany's naked body in its entirety. Brittany's body is unlike anything she's ever seen. Her perfect breast. Smaller than hers but oh so delicious. Her link nipples erect and inviting. A clear, defined line down the center of her abdomen to perfectly toned stomach. Her earlier hip movements allowed for other defined lines to be seen. Brittany's has amazing abs. God Santana just wanted to run her tongue up all over those abs. Later, she promises herself.

The Latina lets her eyes travel down to her slim hips, the well defined V, and her impressive length. Santana wonders for a moment how despite having a masculine feature, how incredibly feminine the girl still appears. She concluded in her head that, her cock is equally as feminine as the owner because her penis doesn't look out of place at all.

As a woman who's slept with men for status and power, she had never really been attracted to penises. Brittany's cock, however, she could feel her mouth-watering at the mere sight in front of her. Without a doubt, Brittany's cock was beautiful. It's surprising to her how she feels that Brittany was perfect just the way she was. With that thought, her brown eyes travel down to Brittany's endless legs. Perfectly toned as well.

"I'm so jealous." She finds herself saying and her eyes open in shock but relaxes when

Brittany giggles. She can feel her face heat up in embarrassment. "I mean your body is so damn perfect."

Her eyes lock with Brittany as the blond girl gets closer to her. Once more, her perfectly manicured hands pull her into a kiss.

It's slow. Tender. Playful. So playful she finds herself smiling into the kiss when Brittany smiles into it, too.

"Have you seen yourself?" She hears Brittany ask in the sweetest voice once she pulls away and stands upright. "You are pretty perfect, too."

"I still have my dress on." She says with a raised eyebrow.

"I know." She hears Brittany say. "We need to get you out of this dress."

Santana looks at the hand Brittany has offered and takes it allowing herself to be brought to her feet.

* * *

Having Santana standing in front of her, with all the beauty that was her, it was too much for her. She smiles at her. This girl makes her so happy. She'd been giggling and smiling all night. Earlier in the elevator, she was laughing hysterically. She can't remember the last time she'd laughed so much.

Brittany looks down as Santana looks up. Their height difference is cute, she thinks.

Nothing uncommon because she's always been taller than all her girlfriends. She swallows. Their smiles gone. There's no discomfort or awkwardness. In fact, Brittany can't understand why everything feels so right. So comfortable.

All that can be heard is the sound of their breathing. Moments pass. It feels like an eternity but its probably a few minutes.

"You're perfect" Brittany tells her again

Santana's smile returns to her face. Much flirtier this time, she notes.

Blue eyes watched as Santana turns around and looks over her shoulder at where she stands. Santana lifts her eyebrow as her eyes as she gestures to her zipper with her eyes and head.

"Wanna help me out?"

Brittany nods and lifts her right hand to unzip the zipper. Slowly she tucks both sleeves down exposing more of her back. She runs her fingertip from her right shoulder blade to her left and then down her spine. She smirks at the goosebumps that form on the tan skin. Both hands grip and squeeze Santana as she gets closer to her body. She brings her lips to her right shoulder and kisses it.

She hears Santana sign-in content at the contact. Enjoying the way she leans farther into her. She grinds her hips into her and feels her own breathing become deeper.

Her kisses move along her back to her other shoulder where.

"You feel so good grinding into me." She admits.

* * *

Santana can only nod in agreement. Her movements continuing as Brittany kisses move along with her soon as she pulls her dress down.

Santa feels the absence of Brittany's hard-on as it no longer felt on her posterior. Brittany knows Brittany is behind her still so she's patient. She lets herself enjoy this feeling. Being worshipped. She'd never let anyone do it.

It's just one more thing she's allowing herself to enjoy. She's been so out of character all night. She doesn't do this. She reminds herself. She doesn't let people undress her or kiss her. She doesn't let them lead. Ever. She certainly doesn't spend this much time with them. Intimacy is a quick thing with her.

Before she can analyze the situation further, she realizes a moan. Brittany, having already removed her dress, is kissing and her. Thank god she chose to wear a thong tonight.

"Your ass is fantastic." She hears before Brittany bites her right cheek.

"Fuck," Santana says in a low voice as her eyes close.

She moans when Brittany licks the spot she bit. Her tongue moistens her lips and her breathing deepens as Brittany's fingers pull down her underwear.

Brittany stands up and grips Santana hips ones more. Her lips returning to her shoulders were she places tender kisses again. She can't help the hand that finds its way onto the tan, extravagant ass. Her hand raises up and spanks her causing it to giggle. She hears the Latina moans again.

To her surprise, Santana turns around and shoves her onto the bed. She moves up when Santana crawls above her.

Her eyes looking up with her long lashes fluttering at the possessive eyes filled with lust. Blue eyes heavy-lidded as they watch Santana grip her tightly standing it upright.

She feels Santana's knees resting both sides of her hips where she positions herself. Her hands rest on either side of her hips. She gasps when Santana hovers over her and rubs her cock between her wet, warm pussy lips.

"Fuuck" she hushed out through deep breaths. The sheer contact of her heat making her eyes closed as she tries to not cum. She feels Santana's free hand on one of hers.

"Open your eyes and look at me. I want you to remember this moment."

Brittany is having a hard time focusing as it is and Santana's bedroom voice is just making it that much harder to not shoot her load. She opens her eyes to meet Santana's. Her eyes drop to Santana's hands as she starts to sink down onto her.

* * *

Santana's never been this wet. Surprising to her because Brittany's cock was a bit intimidating. She was kind of scared when she saw the sheer size of her meaty pole but she couldn't resist taking it into her mouth. It tasted so good. Having Brittany take charge and fuck her mouth until she came turned her on like never before.

"Ohhh fffuck," Santana says as her eyes furrow at the feeling of her walls stretching to accommodate Brittany. "So fucking big."

Deeper and deeper she sinks. She lets out a grunt of satisfaction as she's now taken it all in.

"Jesus" Brittany moans out. She licks her lips. "You feel so good around me. So tight."

Santana closes her eyes still taking the moment to let her insides relax. Brittany thumbs caressing her hip, soothing her.

She opens her eyes and instantly they land on Brittany's blue eyes. Surprised to find a look of concern in them despite their current position.

"We can stop," Brittany whispers to her. "It's okay."

Santana bites her lip and just shakes her head. Instead, she leans over and kisses her.

Her kisses are languid. Focusing on kissing to relax her inner muscles.

After a moment, Santana begins to move her hips, grinding into her slowly. Her hand resting Brittany's shoulders. Her body enjoying more and more feeling Brittany in places no one's ever been before. Loving how Brittany's hands move to grip her ass. Squeezing her ass cheeks together and then apart before moving them in circles.

"Fuuuck. You feel soooo good." She moans into her ear.

Santana repositions herself upright again. Her knees lifting herself almost completely off until the tip is the only trace of Brittany in her before she drops once's again taking her completely.

She repeats the action again causing Brittany moans out loudly.

Needing to feel her deeper, she leans back so that her arms rest on Brittany's legs.

"FUCK Yeah," She says as she moves faster.

Brittany thrust up to meet Santana's movements causing Santana to let out a high pitched moan.

"Do that again." She rasps out.

Brittany does exactly as she's told. Over and over again.

"HARDER...FUCK ME HARDER"

* * *

Brittany sits up. She wraps her arm around Santana's waist and lifts her up so that she can wrap her legs around her hips and her arms grip Brittany's shoulders from under her armpits. Once Santana has made herself comfortable, Brittany places her hands on her ass anew.

"I'm gonna fuck you so hard." She whispered to Santana.

"OH FUCK" Santana moans at the combination of hearing Brittany's voice and their new position.

Brittany lifts her up before dropping her into her upwards thrust. Santana licks up their rhythm again. Harder and harder they thrust become.

She wants to remember this sight in front of her. Santana on top of her, riding her for all she's worth. The teasing and slow pace are long gone. Her hands hand her ass as she pounds into her from underneath. Pulling her and pushing to meet Santana's desperate movements.

Their perky, round breasts and nipples bouncing into each other.

"SOOO OOOH F-FU-UGH-UCKING GOOD" She hears

Their moans echoing throughout the room. The smell of their sex filling the room.

Brittany wanted to remember this. She wanted to remember it all.

Their lips meet in a sloppy kiss. Before Brittany feels Santana's walls tightening suffocating her cock buried deep in her. Santana moans into her mouth before she pulls away with her eyebrows furrowed and her mouth agape.

"DON'T STOP...FUCK...I'm gonna cum"

Brittany moves against the tightness and keeps up with her movements. A few thrust later and Santana screams her name before she tilts her head back and lets out a strangled moan.

Brittany felt her release all over her cock. She feels Santana tight pussy pulsating around her cock. A few more thrusts and her cock shoots long ropes of cum into Santana while moaning her name.

* * *

Santana moans at the feeling of Brittany cumming inside her. Her movements still not stopping until the last bit of cum is emptied.

Santana kisses her as her movements slow.

"Jesus," she says with a chuckle. "That was amazing."

"We're just getting started." She hears Brittany say.

She feels herself her lifted and once again, Brittany's arms wrap around her waist. She lets out a squeal as Brittany repositions them so that she's flat on her back and Brittany is hovering over her.

Despite coming merely moments ago, Santana is all too aware of Brittany's growing cock. She raises an eyebrow at the blonde only to receive a wink in return.

"Plenty more where that came from." She says with a proud smile.

Santana can do nothing but grab the face of the blonde and pull her into a deep kiss. Brittany is full of surprises. It's incredibly enduring how, despite fucking her moments ago, she's still slow and gentle at the start. Her kisses slow and gentle. Her hips moving slowly and gently inside her.

Despite the slowness of it all, Santana is incredibly sensitive. She can already feel her second orgasm approaching and they've literally just pulled away.

"Fuck" she muttered out. Not expecting to already be so close.

* * *

Brittany smiles and moves her to kiss her neck. She sucks her neck. Slowly. Taking her time to enjoy the scent and taste she finds there.

Santana moans and her nails dig into Brittany's back.

"God Brittany"

She feels one Santana's hands on her head pushing her head into her neck. Her legs still wrapped around her allow for her heels to push her hips into her.

Continuing her slow rhythm, Brittany continues to thrust in and out and grind into her in a circular motion. She continues this over and over. Loving the beautiful sounds

Santana made. They weren't as loud as before but they still managed to work her up.

She can hear her moans, grunts, gasps right in her ear. Her breathing accompanying the sounds she's making.

"You're fucking me so good, Britt."

Brittany sucks her neck harder in response. She loves the way she can feel the Latina's heart rate against her tongue. She moves her mouth to her ear.

She picks up the pace up again.

Brittany moans out feeling Santana tightening around her walls.

"I'm CUU-"

One thrust. Two thrusts and she moans loudly.

"UGH FUCK!"

Brittany looks at her and she sees a blush from on the Latina's face. It's cute how she's embarrassed at how quick she came.

"It was hot." She reassures her with the truth.

With Latina beneath her is still breathing hard. She kisses her before she lifts herself off of her and repositions herself. Sitting up and bending her knees between Santana, she opens her legs wide. She pounds into her giving her no time to come down. Santana's pussy feels so fucking good around her cock. She's so fucking wet she can hear the sounds of her wet pussy as her balls also make a smacking sound against her skin.

* * *

The new angle allows for Brittany to thrust her at an angle. Santana didn't think Brittany could fuck her any better but here she was. Her body so hot and covered in sweat. Her pussy having to use muscles she didn't even know she had. And she's falling apart all over again.

"FUCK YEAH BRITT"

"You feel so good around my fucking cock, Santana."

"FUCK ME JUST LIKE THAT" she encourages as Brittany is pounding into her so hard the bed moves with them. Both of there breast moving with their bodies. The sounds, the feeling, the smell of their sex. The sight of their bodies and the electric feeling between them. Everything about this night is a sensory overload and Santana fucking loves it.

This is something entirely new to her. This feeling. Whatever the fuck it is. She's never felt this way.

She moves her hips up to meet Brittany as best as she can and the feeling inside her becoming even more intense. Brittany isn't small and yet her body is taking her up as an expert.

"SO FUCKING HOT," Brittany says as she pounds into her wet pussy. Brittany bends over and sloppily kisses her before continuing her hard and deep thrust.

"OH FUCK OHH FUUUUCK" Santana can feel her orgasm approaching once again more intense than the previous ones.

Just as she's about to announce how close she is to her peak, Brittany moans out that she is close too.

She feels Brittany's hand above her pussy and her fingers find her clit. Her fingers start moving in a circular motion.

"So fucking tight" Brittany grunts out as she continues to plow into her and rub her clit.  
Her mouth gasps before a high pitches squeal leaves her mouth. Her own body lifts off the bed as she has the most intense orgasms she's ever had. Her body releasing fluid as she comes unbelievably hard. Some of it squirting onto

Brittany and her. She hears Brittany moan her name as she ejaculates inside her. Her back falls down a moment later onto the comfortable bed below her. She lets out a satisfied hum. Completely spent and satisfied. Brittany's still coming in ropes as her pussy pulsates around her meat. Milking her for the very last drop. Brittany doesn't stop grinding into her as they both ride out their orgasms. With one last thrust, she feels

Brittany twitches inside her as the last bit of cum is released. It softens and Brittany collapsed onto Santana panting, still out of breath like she is.

They both smile at each other and giggle. Still comfortable and still finding this night to be so fun.

"You came so fucking hard, San." the blonde above her teases with a playful tone. A smile on her face. Her voice is soft. A whisper. It sounds so sexy to Santana.

She rolls her eyes playfully with a smile on her face. "Shut up." Her hand comes up to playfully slap the blonde ass with her right hand. Her left comes up to caress her face before she pulls her into a kiss.

It's soft. Full of so many emotions. So tender. So passionate. The way Brittany holds her and kisses her and makes her feel. It's so much and yet, not enough. She wants more. She needs so much more. The constant craving since she's seen her is so strong. The need to take her in every way and tattoo her memory to her body is overwhelming.

This blonde above her kissing her so sweetly. So slowly. So passionately is making her feel things. She feels so many emotions. Emotions she doesn't want to analyze at the moment. She doesn't do this. It's so out of character for her. This is only for tonight. It can only be for tonight. She is allowing herself to feel this. If just for tonight, she'll let herself bask in this feeling, in all that Brittany is, and everything she's giving her. Fuck whatever her mind is telling her because, this, this feels so fucking good.

She feels Brittany hardening inside her again. Both of them smiling into the kiss. Both knowing that the night is still young.

Santana is so down for this.

This, whatever this is.


	3. Thirsty

Brittany pulls her cock out of Santana. The Latina moans at the emptiness she feels. Brittany's eyes gloss over at the site of the fluids slipping out of her body. She feels herself harden at the sight before her.

Santana flips them over. And her tongue runs along the define muscles of Brittany's right abdomen licking her sweat and cum mixed. Loving how the tight muscles tighten as her tongue cleans her up. The taste of cum and sweat making her moan. Her tongue goes travels farther and father until her eyes land on Brittany's cum covered cock. She grips her balls and her base making it stand up. She blows on it and giggles at Brittany's eyes rolling to the back of her head.

Her plump lips wrap around the engorged head. She moans as she tastes the mixture of cum.

She sinks her head, taking more and more until her lips are flush with Brittany's hips. She gags making her throat tighten. He gags reflex making her pull away. Strings of saliva attached between the meaty pole and her mouth. She licks her lips and tilts her head sideways and pulls her cock away from her face allowing her tongue to run along the length. Santana circles her right testicle with her tongue before taking it into her mouth and sucking it while her hand moves up and down her length.

"Damn" Brittany gasps out at the feeling.

Santana comes up, takes the mushroomed head into her mouth and again takes her entire length in her mouth. Again, she gags and pulls away. Twirling her tongue around her mushroomed tip. her tongue runs down the right side down to her balls where Santana circles it before taking it into her mouth and sucking it just like she had its twin.

She moans again. Santana gives the best head.

She opens her eyes to find Santana looking at her. Eyes glazed over as she takes her into her mouth again bopping up and down. Having still now and then but determined to satisfy her with her mouth.

Her hands find their way onto her head. Pushing her down as her hips come up to meet her mouth. Her eyes flutter closed at the contrast of her throat. Santana's gagging noises only spurring her on.

"Look at you, taking it all in. Choking on my cock.

Santana's brown eyes look up to her and her eyebrows flutter at her. Brittany grunts Santana sucks so hard on her meat that her cheeks hollow.

"Shiiiit"

She rolls her hips into her thrust as both hands hold Santana's head in place. She traits her hips into her mouth hard. Once. Twice. Then a couple more times. Not stopping when Santana gags. On the fifth thrust, she hips her length in feeling her throat tighten.

"Such a hungry slut for my cock" she grunts out before she thrust out letting Santana breath.

Her eyes close as Santana's hand move quickly up and down her tongue swirling around the tip of her shaft. She stills her movements when her hand is at the base and squeezes her making it stand up straight. She runs her tongue down the cum leaking slit before she takes her entire length down her throat once more.

"fuuuuck" she moans.

Her head bobs up at a slow pace before her lips suck her tip hard. She then quickly takes her in and she slowly bobs up and then again, sucks her mushroom head hard. She repeats this once. twice.

Brittany's eyes closed as her face furrow together before head tilted back. Her breathing becoming hips thrusting faster and faster into Santana as her hand and mouth match her speed.

Her thrust gets faster and faster as she gets closer and closer to her release.

"so close."

Santana stills her mouth again this time, allow her hands to grab her ass. She squeezes it and pushes Brittany into her throat. Brittany's hands help her in place as she thrust hard into her throat.

Santana lets Brittany fuck her mouth and throat. Her throat tightens as it resists the gag reflects. Her nails clawing into Brittany's ass. Brittany's panting and mouth go agape. Her muscles tightening.

"oooooh fuuuuuuuck" she moans as her orgasm hits her. She thrust out enough to let Santana breathe. Her cum shooting out in thick ropes into her mouth. Santana hummus at the satisfaction and quickly sucks and swallows her load. Her head bopping to help her ride out her orgasms.

Brittany hums as Santana sucks her top to ensure she's got it all. She smiles down at her. Her eye follows her as she makes her way up until their faces are close to each other again. Santana smiles.

"You taste so fucking good." She whispered into her lips before she kissed her.

Without breaking the kiss, Brittany's right-hand finds her cheek and she caresses her cheekbones with her thumb. Her left hand running down Santana's spine to her ass where she squeezes.

Santana moans into the kiss as Brittany's hand gropes her ass.

"You are amazing," Brittany says through kisses.

Santana smiles into the kiss. She pulls away and bites her lip. "You are absolutely the cutest."

"Ouch," Brittany says in a playful tone. "I thought I would've gotten passed cute. Especially after all that"

"You will always be cute. You've got this whole innocent look working out for you though. Looks are deceiving because you are anything but innocent. Calling me a slut and stuff." She bit her lip. "Me gusto."

Brittany looks away and blushes.

"See? Fucking cute" Santana says before she crashes their lips together again. "I am a hungry slut for your cock though." She said between kisses. "I'm thirsty for so much more." She said her kisses moved to her neck. Marking a new spot. "So much more."

Brittany flips them over and crashes her lips on Santana's. If Santana wanted more, she would give her more.

* * *

A loud ringing woke Brittany up. She reached out for her phone blindly and answered the call when she retrieved it from the nightstand.

"Hello?" She said groggily. Her face was face down. A thin bed sheet covered her body as she turned around with her eyes still closed. Her hand searched the bedside next to her but finds it empty. Last night had been amazing and she hoped the Latina would still be by her side this morning. She falls back into the bed and uses her arm to shield the light from her eyes. The harsh reality of why she is even here in New York, to begin with crashing on here like a ton of bricks now that there were no distractions.

"Yeah, dad. I'm here. Sorry, just spaced out. Yeah, I'll wait for you at the airport. A had Hour? Not a problem. I'll wait."

Brittany showered, dressed, and checks out the hotel. She takes a Lyft to the airport. There, she waits for her dad at the loading area. The memory of last night was nothing but that, a memory.

Brittany is listening to music when a white BMW M760i pulled up honking. She looks up and sees her dad lowering the window down. She smiles seeing him wave. He opens the trunk and she puts her bags inside. She had sent the majority of her stuff to her dads some days prior. She gets in the passenger's dear and fastened her seatbelt.

"How was your flight, Honey B?"

"It was good."

There's not much conversation between the two. She loved her dad but she had only recently forgiven him at her mother's request in her last days. She did forgive him for leaving Brittany's mother but she wasn't completely okay with the fact that her dad married someone so young. That was just gross. She shivers and her father notices right away.

"How are you holding up, kiddo?" He asks with a voice full of concern.

"I'm taking it one day at a time." She said honestly while looking out the window.

New York City was beautiful. Different from Lima, Ohio. Her mother would often tell her that she'd make it here. Brittany was too big and bright to stay in a little town. She smiled at the memory. She knew some days would be hard and others would be easy. Today, it's so-so.

New York traffic was a pain. It's the first thing she notices. It was taking almost forever to get to her dad's place, but finally, they enter a parking garage. Brittany is just really glad her father has assigned parking. She notices her dad has 3 spots. He parks between a Turquoise 1966 Mustang GT Fastback, her dad's dream car, and a red Tesla Model license plate reading "Diabla" was a dead giveaway that it was her dad's wife's car. She rolled her eyes. Her mother would always refer to the woman as the she-devil.

Her father turns off the car. They sit there for a moment.

"I've missed you, Honey B. I am going to do whatever I can to make you feel at home. Whatever you need, ask. I am here for you."

Brittany looks over at him and nods with a smile. She just wants to get to her room and go to bed.

At the lack of verbal communication, her father nods and opens the door. Brittany does the same and just as her father is about to retrieve her bags, she does so. Her father sighs but is quick to follow her.

"Just one elevator ride and we're home." He said as he walks beside her, guiding her to the elevator.

"Can't wait," she says dryly before apologizing for being rude to her dad. She was all he had left.

Her father lived on the top floor. It offered the best view he told her. She wishes she could go back to last night. Back to her little bubble of happiness. Where everything was perfect. Where absolutely nothing hurt. At least, not in a bad way. She shakes her head, willing herself to focus on the situation at hand. She's about to meet the woman her father got married to a couple of years ago.

That one elevator ride turned out to be a long one. People hopped on, people hopped off. They must have stopped 3 times but eventually, they made it to the correct floor. She feels like each step she's taking is making the hallway longer and narrower. It feels like forever but then they reach the door to her new home. Her jaw tightens. This doesn't feel anything like home. Her father is opening the door but it swings open before he can finish.

The door opens and her heart drops to her stomach as her breath catches in her throat. This is the last person she ever expected to see.

She still can't quite believe the events that have happened in the past few days. She danced with the most beautiful woman she had ever seen, fucked her so many different ways that her penis still hurt, and met her father's new wife. The only problem was that it was the same woman, Santana.

Oh my.

That's when it all dawned on her. Santana was married.

Shit.

Brittany slept with a married woman.

Fuck.

Brittany slept with his father's wife.

Jesus.

Santana was married to her dad.

Fucking shit.

Santana cheated.

She cheated.

Shocked brown eyes lock with hers. Santana just smiles at her and greets her in. Brittany's head is spinning. She doesn't remember much of the interactions after she stepped into the room. She recalls her father showing her the house. A tour of the place. She recalls it took a while to end. Brittany only remembers that her father builds a dance room for her and she had a very spacious room. The entire house was luxurious.

Her father isn't exactly living small.

He'd been rich his whole life. She knew that as a young girl. Her father had never been one to fault it. He always preferred to live like the middle class. She's not exactly sure when that changed but he did. She remembers how after the divorce, he would always buy her expensive things. Brittany didn't want any of them. She always refused them. She wasn't into materialistic things. Something her mother wasn't into either.

"and we're back to the living room." Her father announces as he sits on the expensive-looking couch. Brittany took a moment to take in her surroundings once more. The room was beautiful. It had windows all around and she felt like she was on a cloud because of how high they were. See the Statue of Liberty and the trade center from here. She shifts on her feet unsure of where to sit.

She decides to go to her room to be alone. Today was becoming too much.

"I am going to go to my room. I am going to take a nap. I am jet-lagged."

"I'll call you for lunch. Santana makes a mean club sandwich. I told her it was your favorite."

Despite the awkwardness she's feeling, she smiles and nods before turning her heels and making her way to her new room.

It's bare and decorated nicely but it wasn't her. She opens the boxes the moving company had moved some days prior. She finds new places to put them. Rearranging things to her liking. When her hands land on the last item of the box, she fails to keep her emotions at bay. It's a framed picture of her mom. It was taken when she had come out to her. Her mother had made her a rainbow cake to show her support.

She shits down on the foot of the bed and looks at the picture. Her mind wonders as to why her life sucks so bad. She's a lesbian with a penis whose parents are divorced because her father wanted someone much younger and that woman is stepping out of her marriage. To make shit worse, Brittany fucked her. Many, many times.

"I fucked up so bad, ma. Like, I am probably going to burn in hell."

* * *

Santana is internally panicking. This was not supposed to happen. Never in a million years did she ever think this would happen. Brittany, the girl she fucked all night into the early hours in the morning, was her husband's daughter.

When she opened the door her heart dropped to her stomach. She thought maybe her eyes were playing a trick on her but when she noticed the dark hickeys on the neck that she had left only hours prior, she knew this shit was for real.

She greeted the girl and her husband before basically running to the kitchen to keep herself busy. Now she's making club sandwiches which she learned a few days ago that they were the blondes favorite. Her heart rate quickens when she feels muscular arms around her waist and a deep voice whispering into her ear.

"Thanks for starting lunch."

Santana nods before replying, "Anything to make it a little easier for her."

She turns around as she finished plating the sandwiches.

"You should go get her. Time to eat."

She smiles as David kisses her forehead and then makes his way over to his daughter's room. She gives him a questioning look when he returns and Brittany isn't following him.

"She didn't answer. She must be jet-lagged."

Santana swallows but nods and offers a smile. She knows that isn't it. Guilt rushes through her.

"I'll wrap it up and leave it in the fridge for later." She says in a calm voice.

Internally, she's full-on panicking. Her web of lies just got complicated. Her perfectly planned life was now at risk. She's a lesbian who married a man for money. There was a reason why she'd gotten away with it for so long. Her one night stands had all been with women. Women who she never ran into. They were her age. They didn't mingle in her and David's circles. At least not yet. She had yet to run into someone she's kept with. The blonde was not even supposed to be there. David had told her that she was 17!

* * *

Brittany wouldn't come out of her room all day. She spent the day crying and being angry at the world as she listened to music. She doesn't know when it happened but she ended up falling asleep.

She wakes up that night to arguing and the rumbling in her stomach. She sits up in her bed and makes her way to the door and sits on the floor as she pouts her ear against it. She continued to listen to the conversation. She guesses they were somewhere down the hall. Maybe the living room or perhaps their room.

"I don't want to adopt Brittany, David!"

"Okay. I'll drop the subject. I just want you to think about it. She's my daughter. She's technically your stepdaughter now that we're married. Having my ex-wife pass has been a bit of a wake-up call. I don't want to leave this world without having settled everything."

She hears the water run in the bathroom and assumes the fight is over. She lays in her bed anew. Even if she's hungry, she doesn't want to get out of her room. She doesn't want to risk seeing Santana.

Hours passed and her stomach rumbles again but this time rather loudly. She looks at the time at the top of her phone. It's 2:30 am. She is sure her dad and Santana are sleeping. She quietly makes her way to the kitchen and finds the sandwich that she was supposed to have for lunch. Her dad was right. It was fucking delicious.

She is almost done when she notices she's a bit cold. She should be as she only has her lacy boy shorts on and a screened crop top that read, "I like cats and pussy too." She finishes her cup of water before making her way to the sink.

"What were you doing in that club? You had no business being there. You're not even 18 yet, you shouldn't have been drinking either!" She doesn't need to turn around to know who it is that is whisper yelling at her.

Brittany turns around. She notices how Santana's eyes look her entire body over. If she were pissed off at the whole situation she'd smirk and tease the Latina to no end but the Latina is married. To her dad. She rolls her eyes at the ridiculousness of the situation again because how does that even happen?

* * *

"I think the better question is, what were you doing there that night?" Her voice is empty. cold. Nothing like the blonde from last night.

Santana doesn't even get to answer before the blonde turns around to put the dishes in the sink. She lets her eyes roam the blonde's body as the girl washes her dishes but quickly averts her gaze. She's about to return to her room but just as she does so, the blonde reaches her arm and turns her around. Her breathe hitches as blue eyes look at her neck intently before looking up to look into her eyes.

"You did a good job hiding all those hickeys I left." The blonde gets closer and whispers into her ear. "I hope you got them all. I wouldn't want daddy dearest to know you're stepping out on your marriage or you know, that you fucked his daughter."

Santana swallows. Her feelings were a mixed bag of arousal, fear, and regret.

Brittany walks passed her and without turning around she tells her to have a good night.

Santana already knows she won't be sleeping soundly.


	4. A Terrible Idea

Santana is unbelievably attractive. Brittany has known this to be a fact since the first time her blue eyes saw her when she had arrived weeks ago. Seeing her with her father made her want to scream and shout about her infidelity. She couldn't though. Not when she was one of her conquests. It would absolutely upset her father. He was so happy. No matter how attractive she was, Brittany couldn't help but have some resentment towards the Latina.

"But she's still so fucking hot." Brittany huffs to herself as she jogs in place at the corner of the street as she waits with the crowd for the hand to turn into a walking figure.

Brittany has been jogging in the mornings. It's part of her routine. Brittany loves routines. It makes her life easy. She likes knowing where she has to be at any given time. Being an early riser, she wakes up at 5:45, drinks her protein shake, and starts jogging until 7. She comes home and showers before going to explore the city. She's been trying to get familiar with places around her college campus before school starts.

Maybe make some friends or score a part-time job. She also needed to find a gym to work out.

Exiting her room after she'd changed, she goes to the living room to gather her things. Her father greets her when he entered the living room tightening his tie. She wasn't at all prepared for what her father was about to suggest.

"You know Britty, Santana is a student at NYU. She could show you around."

"She goes to NYU?" She voices her thought aloud.

"Yeah, She's currently working on her Master's."

"Oh" Brittany wasn't expecting that at all.

"I am sure she doesn't mind." He says. He asks Santana who is putting on her loose NYU hoodie over her tight, white, tank top. "You don't mind showing Britty around, do you?"

Brittany could easily tell she was uncomfortable with the suggestion but smiles anyway and says, "No, I do not. Let me just fo change into my jeans and put on my shoes and we'll go." She says turning to Brittany who can only nod.

Of course, the universe would make her situation more difficult.

She hears her father say, "I'd really like it if you would put a little effort into bonding."

She can only get herself to say that she'd try. She was lying of course.

A moment later, Santana reemerges now wearing ripped, distressed jeans and some white converse. Her hair is in a messy bun.

Brittany hates to admit she looks beautiful.

* * *

Accepting to show Brittany was a terrible idea. She knew it would be the moment David suggested it. Neither of them had said a word during the whole car ride. She's not sure how they made it to her car without saying a word. It's deathly silent in her car. The only noise being made is the tapping Brittany is doing while on her phone, the air coming out of her car's ac, and the music from her phone that's paired via Bluetooth.

The tension between them was uncomfortable. Santana truly felt she couldn't breathe. She'd slept with the blonde and spent one hell of a night with her, and yet here she was pretending to play family with her husband's daughter. This shit was awkward as fuck.

Her phone starts ringing and Santana is so very thankful someone decided to call. A quick glance at the screen and she realizes it is her best friend calling.

"Morning Q, you're on speaker and Brittany is with me. Keep it PG."

Santana ignores the rolling of Brittany's eyes.

"Anyway Quinn, what's got you calling me this early?"

"I wanted to see if you wanted to grab a coffee or something. You can even bring Brittany along."

"I don't know Quinn. David wanted me to show Brittany around campus and I am not sure when I will be free."

"Actually, Quinn, You can meet her anytime today. I am making plans to meet up with my two best friends."

* * *

Right on cue, Brittany's phone rings. "Rachel, hey, yeah I am on my way to campus right now." She nods and listens to Rachel. "Yeah okay, I'll meet you there."

She hangs up and hears Quinn speak up.

"Perfect. I guess I'll be meeting up with you then, Satan. See you at Puck's restaurant."

"See you there."

Brittany waits for the end tone to sound through the car.

"Did you sleep with her, too?" She says with spite.

Santana's eyebrows rise up and a surprised gasp leaves her mouth. "That's none of your business."

"I will take that as a yes."

"Look, you've had an attitude since the first day you moved in. I know I am not your favorite person but you are living in my house." She parks the car and turns off the

engine. "I will not let you speak to me like that."

"Oh, you actually have feelings. You're married to my father and you are cheating on him. You have feelings, that's surprising."

"You don't know shit about me," Santana says lowly through gritted teeth.

"I know a lot about you."

"Oh yeah?" She said with swaying her head with attitude. "Like what?" She challenged.

Brittany just looked into her eyes. Despite the front Santana had on right now, she could see the fragile girl she was. She knew the woman was married to her dad and that she was stepping out of her marriage. Yeah she probably could tell you some other things like, her favorite color is red, she goes by Satan, she's a pretty decent cook, and she can sing but those were merely observations.

Her mind flashes back to the night they shared. How Santana acted that night, the things she said. There was so much you could tell about a person based on how they interacted when they were completely vulnerable.

She doesn't know what the hell possessed her but her pale hands embraced, a bit rough, the Latina's tan cheeks stilling the Latina's head in place as her lips crashed into the Latina's. She feels an electric current coursing through her veins as her lips move against Santana's. She'd forgotten how soft her lips were. How sweet they tasted. She pulls back her hands aware Santana isn't responding to the kiss, she begins to pull away when Santana's left hand comes up to her cheek pulling her into a kiss. She feels her thumb caress her cheek as Santana's lips take her lower lip into her mouth sucking it. She moves to suck her top lip and soon, her tongue slowly asks for entrance into Brittany's mouth. She opens her mouth inviting her in.

Tongues meet gliding against each other. Massaging each other before both of them tried to gain dominance.

A moan is released and Brittany isn't sure who's mouth it came from but it had reality crashing down on her. She pulls away despite how amazing it felt.

Both of them are breathing hard. Hearts still beating fast. Blood and adrenaline still coursing throughout their bodies.

They look at each other again. Blue eyes flicker to Santana's lips as the tongue that was just in her mouth moistens them. She wants to feel those lips on hers again.

Closer and closer she gets until Brittany's lips are on delicious, plump ones. Her lips are the softest she's ever kissed.

* * *

"No," Brittany voices sternly. Santana is unsure if she's saying it to her or herself because Brittany is the one that kissed her. "No, no, no, no."

Santana looks over to her and can tell she's panicking. After a pregnant pause, the blonde speaks again.

"Here is what is going to happen. I am going to get out of this car. I'm going to hang out with my friends and you are going to hand out with Quinn. I think it's best we create some space between us. This" Brittany said gesturing to each other" never happened."

This whole thing was a terrible idea. She runs her hand through her hair to try and calm her nerves. Brittany is her husband's daughter. They've already slept together and it was all sorts of fun but they both know that spending extra time together was a bad idea.

Thank god Brittany had spoken up. She is married to Brittany's dad. Yeah, their sexual chemistry was off the charts but there are plenty of other women out there that could satisfy her just as good.

Santana nods. She's glad the two of them are on the same page. She watches as her blonde opens her car door waiting for it to fully rise up before getting out and walking without turning back.

Santana too exits her car. She enters Puck's restaurant and makes her way behind the counter to greet her friend.

A few moments later, Quinn comes into the back with a shit-eating grin. Santana knows that grin. Her friend has either just had sex or she has found someone to have sex with.

"What's with the grin?" Puck asks.

"I just ran into a girl with a smoking body who I just invited to our Sorority's party tonight." She says as she hugs Santana. She makes her way over to hug Noah before he goes off to make them all a pizza.

"Fuck. That's tonight?" Santana says in frustration. She had forgotten all about it.

"Yes, the party is tonight. Lemme guess you won't be able to make it?" Quinn asked knowingly.

"I would but can't"

"You're lucky that you an I are the top sisters in that sorority."

"I will make it up to you."

"I am still waiting for you to make up getting married to David?"

"Please don't start. You know why I did it."

* * *

Brittany walks looks up from her phone to the building and then back to her phone again. Google Maps is telling her she's at the right location.

She read the name out loud to herself. "Think Coffee"

She shrugs trusting that if both Kurt and Rachel like it, that she will too.

She walks into the doors and right away spots Rachel who is standing up and waving her arms trying to get her attention. Kurt is sitting net to her motioning to the extra cup in his hand and point in her direction. She makes out the words from his lips. It is for her. Smiling, she walks over to them.

She kisses them on the cheek to greet them as she hugs them before sitting down.

"Aren't I glad to see you both."

It's the first time she's meeting up with her friends since she got here three weeks ago.

"How have you been, Britt?" Kurt asked. There is a look of compassion in his eyes as she speaks with a soft voice.

Brittany can tell he is remembering the passing of his own mother when he was a child.

"Honestly, I just want to cry all the time. I want to ignore the world and just cry."  
Rachel's hand reaches to hold Brittany's free hand for comfort.

"I can relate. I was a total mess when my mother passed. I kept wishing she'd walk into school one day to pick me up and tell me it had all been some terrible dream. I am glad you're keeping busy."

"Its the only way I can keep my emotions in check. If I'm busy doing other things, I don't have time to think of how I feel." She takes it upon herself to switch topics. "So, how'd you guys find this place?"

"We walking around and decided to try something other than Starbucks."

"This is really good," Brittany said referring to her drink.

"I knew you would like it."

"Oh," Brittany says suddenly remembering. "I got invited to a party tonight. We're going."

* * *

Tensions are high at the Pierce residence. Brittany had arrived home rather late and her father was not having it. They'd gotten into an argument about her being irresponsible for not calling or texting him or Santana to let them know where she was and when she'd be home.

She gets that her father was worried bit she kind of also didn't care. She couldn't stand being home. Being home just made her angry.

"Dad, look, I was just having some fun with my friends." Her phone chimes. "Look, if you want, you can meet them. They're coming over here so we can go out for dinner. I can go to dinner, right?" She asks through a pout.

The blonde knows she's gotten her way when her father sighs. She smiles and embraces him with a crushing hug. She tells him she loves him and kisses him on the cheek and informs him that she is going to get ready for the night.

When she's in her room, she calls her friends and lets them know that her father thinks they're going to dinner and orders them to not mention anything about them going to a party she got invited to by the sorority chick she'd bumped into.

* * *

The married couple is having dinner alone since Brittany had gone out with her friends. They were discussing the good friends that Brittany had. Santana talked about her school and how things were going at work.

"Which reminds me, I have to go out of town next week. I need to meet up with some clients on the west coast. I'll be out there for the weekend and be back Monday."

"You're lucky school is going to start again. I would be so bored without a distraction. I'll just try not to miss you so much." She said cutely.

She had always known how to make David feel special. It was something she was good at. Tricking men. Women even. Stringing them along to get what she wanted. Santana always got what she wanted. Always.

It did help that Santana was very easy on the eyes. Plus, she was one hell of an actress.

She smirked as David pulls her into a kiss.

* * *

Brittany should have known that she would get separated from her friends at the party. She was greeted very quickly by the short-haired blonde that had invited her. She hadn't known how or when but she was quickly separated from her friends by the woman with hazel eyes.

She accepted the drink offered to her and agreed to dance with her. She had no idea how much time had passed but she felt Rachel tapping her on the shoulder to get her attention. The short brunette informed them that she and Kurt were leaving. Her dance partner whispered in her ear that she was going to get them something to drink, that she would be back. Brittany nodded.

Brittany didn't blame her friends for wanting to leave early. They seemed a little out of place and Brittany would have left with them but the short-haired girl was groping and grinding against her all night. She couldn't pass up the opportunity for some hot ass.

Kurt and Rachel understood. It wasn't every day that a girl like Brittany would be getting some ass without being in a relationship. They simply told the girl to be safe and to call them when she got home.

"I will be your alibi if need be. Just tell your dad you're staying at mine it gets too late." Rachel said.

"You're the best Rachel!" She said hugging her friends.

Kurt whispered in her ear to use protection.

Brittany smirked and then watched them leave before a hand cupped her own.

"You and I are going to have so much fun tonight." The girl whispered into her ear hotly before she was kissed.

Brittany let the girl guide her up the stairs to her room.

* * *

Ever since that kiss some a couple of weeks ago, Brittany hasn't trusted herself alone with Santana.

She'd avoided her like the plague. It wasn't too hard. Classes have started and college has kept her busy.

Brittany had hooked up that short-haired, hazel-eyed chick at that sorority party. She didn't care if she never got a name. She had a really good time and Brittany had left a lasting impression because now, not only did college keep her busy, college girls kept her busy. Many of them were open-minded. Upperclass girls even overlooked the fact she was a college freshman. They only cared about the thing between her legs that had most of them talking. She had a lot of them over.

"Fuck me" The brunette girl moaned out repeatedly.

Brittany thrust in and out of the girl hard and fast. In and out. She wanted the girl to scream her name. She wanted a distraction.

Her thoughts were filled with a different brunette. One that was forbidden. She thrust harder and faster making the brunette moan louder.

"Uh...uh...I'm cumming"

Brittany continued to thrust deeply in and out until one last thrust she came. She removed herself from the girl and took her condom off before disposing of it.

"The rumors were true about you. You're amazing in bed." The girl said as she smirked at the blonde.

Brittany smiled. "I am glad you had fun. Call me if you want to hook up again." She looks at the time on her phone. "My dad or his wife should be home soon. Close the door on your way out."

Brittany made her way out of the room, down the hall, and into the shower. The other girl dressed and made her way out.

* * *

In the next room, Santana lay in her bed coming down from her orgasm. Her soaked panties down her thighs and a big dildo still in her pussy. Her juices had squirted all over her stomach and sheets. She'd never come so hard by herself.

"Fuck" she sighs out.

She had come home while Brittany was fucking the other girl. She couldn't help herself hearing Brittany and the other girl. She couldn't help imagining herself being the one moaning and screaming as Brittany pounded so deliciously into her. She licked her lips as she felt the need to satisfy herself once more.

She knows she's in deep shit. Never in a million years did she ever think she'd be in her current situation. She just got off to her husband's daughter fucking some random chick. She heard them and that night with the girl came back to her like a ton of bricks. It's weird. None of her one night stands had ever been able to remain in her memory this long. She certainly never got off to any memory of her past conquests. She couldn't deny it though. Hands down, Brittany had fucked her so damn good that night. It was easily the best fucking she'd ever had. That was saying something because Santana had a lot to compare to.

Though she wasn't the kind of girl to let her one night stands see her again, if David weren't in the picture, she wouldn't mind letting the blonde fuck her again. That would be a first and Santana wouldn't really mind if that happened right this very moment. She wants all up on Brittany's big, fat, cock. She wants to feel I deep inside her pounding into her with all her strength. She also just wants to suck her dry.

Deciding to stop her thoughts right there. She gets up takes off her clothes, throws them in the bed, and removes the sheets from her bed. She makes them into a ball before walking over to retrieve her robe. She makes her way out of the room, to the laundry room, and drops the sheets in the laundry basket. She then proceeds to do some laundry.

Santana can't wait for David to go away on business. She needs to get laid. She needs to get laid so fucking bad.

But first, she needed a really, really cold shower to cool off.


	5. Is This What You Want?

Santana could not be more excited for tonight. It was Friday and David was away on business which meant she was finally, finally, going to get the release she's been craving. The kind of release only a woman could give her.

She had a plan. She'd thought about it all week. Her sorority was throwing a back to school party to get some new pledges. She'd find a girl, take the girl she was going to have sex with to her old unoccupied room at her sorority house, and then come home. Saturday night, she would do something similar.

She could not wait.

"Come over tonight? Help me pick something that no girl would be able to resist."

"S, you can wear anything and have any girl. We're in college. You're older, you're a sister, you're smart-"

"Q, come over," Santana whined.

"Fine. I'll be over there soon. I am taking my stuff to get read over there."

"Thank you. I love you. See you soon!" She exclaimed excitedly.

Santana hung up and made her way to the bathroom and showered with a smile on her face.

It was only a matter of time before she got what she was looking forward to for two weeks.

"She getting down with me, yeah-ah, she getting down with me, yeah-ah" she sings as she showers.

* * *

In the middle of getting ready for a night out, Brittany hears the doorbell ring. She shrugs her shoulders as she isn't expecting anyone and figures Santana would get the door. She hears the doorbell a second time and huffs and rolls her eyes as she gets up. Quickly, she makes her way out of her room, down the hallway, past the living room and dining room to the front door.

She opens the door and her eyes widen at the sight before her.

"Quinn!" She hears behind her before a flash of brown tresses passes her and towards the shorter-haired blonde.

Brittany watches as Santana hugs Quinn, who is looking at her with a matching shocked expression.

"Come in, come in. Let's go to my room and get ready. I am dying to get out of here."  
Brittany rolls her eyes as the two women come into the apartment. She closes the door.

"Oh, I am so rude. Quinn, this is David's daughter, Brittany. Brittany this is Quinn. She's my best friend."

Santana just smiles and nods her head. She wants to get out of here. As fast as she can. Yup, the universe has it in for her again.

"Well, don't be rude, Brittany. Shake her hand. You're going to be seeing a lot of her."

Oh, how that true that statement already was. Brittany had indeed seen a lot of Quinn.

"You know what, San? That's okay. I am sure Brittany has a lot of things she'd rather be doing than to shake my hand."

Brittany nods.

She only starts to get nervous when Santana kept looking back and forth between her and Quinn.

* * *

Santana looked between her best friend and Brittany for a good two minutes. There was some odd tension and both of them looked like they wanted to be far away from each other. That's when it hit her.

"Oh no, no, no, no. Please, tell me you two did not sleep together?"

Santana only noticed the look of guilt on Quinn's face for a brief second but it was just enough to confirm her suspicions.

"YOU," Santana says with a finger pointing in Brittany's direction. "You slept with my best friend!?" Santana exclaimed with shock.

"You two," Santana points between her best friend and Brittany. "are lucky that I have plans to get completely shit faced. Quinn lets go to my room and get ready."

* * *

The first thing Brittany does when she enters her room is flop onto her bed. She can't believe her luck. Why does she keep running into her one night stands?

"because the universe fucking hates you." She groans to herself.

She decides to go out with her friends. There' this big party on campus and she got invited by one of her one night stands. Brittany hadn't planned to go but that all changed when Quinn arrived. She was annoyed with Santana because the brunette was going out and the meant the brunette was probably going to be cheating on her father again. Brittany just didn't want to stay home to let her thoughts consume her. No, she wants to go to this party, have fun, and find a distraction.

"Santana probably won't come home tonight." She smirks at the thought of not having to rush her sexual encounters.

She texts Rachel and Kurt to join her at the party but they refuse. She shrugs. She knows she will find someone there.

* * *

There are a lot of parties in college. Sororities threw all of the best ones. They would be full of smart, attractive, and open-minded people. There was always a lot of alcohol and marijuana. Sometimes even some stronger drugs. College parties were fun. This party was no different.

Loud music blasted out of the huge speakers the DJ had. A smoke machine was creating smoke, lasers and lights flashed. A red solo cup in everyone's hands and all over the sorority house. Everyone had glow-in-the-dark necklaces or bracelets. Beach balls and balloons were being tossed amongst the dance floor.

Santana and Quinn were pretty happy with the result.

"So, you slept with Brittany?" She questions as she dances.

"Yeah, met her at the party we had."

"She was here?" She questioned.

"Yes. Blondie had it going on in all the right places if you know what I mean." Quinn said with a wink.

"I don't," Santana said pretending not to know.

"Oh! That's because I didn't tell you." She gets closer to Santana and whispers into her ear, "Blondie has a big dick and she knows how to use it. I couldn't keep the secret. I bragged about it." She said nodding and wiggling her eyebrows.

Santana squints her eyes and furrows her eyebrows at Quinn trying to understand what she meant.

"The rumor is the reason why blondie is getting so much ass." She tilts her head to her right. "Tina is going to fuck her."

Santana's head turns to look at the direction Quinn had motioned to with her head. Her heart quickens at the sight. Tina was dancing with Brittany. Santana's eyes widen at the sight. She had known that Brittany was a dancer and that she was good at it but seeing her dance now, Santana swallowed at the sight.

Brittany's body moved so fluidly like an ocean current only her movements were smooth and effortless. She looked hot as fuck doing body rolls as she grinds into Tina who enthusiastically moved with Brittany's body.

A weird feeling rushes through her. One she doesn't recognize. She takes a drink from a near girl and tells Quinn that she is going to find someone to spend the night with.

* * *

Loud music can be heard thumping downstairs from Santana's old sorority room. The girl she fingered and ate is now returning the favor. Santana likes it. She likes it when she gets fingered and eaten out. It's her favorite thing.

She likes it a lot. For so long, she has. Or she did. Santana can't figure out why tonight, all of a sudden she isn't feeling it. She's not even a turned on a little which is weird because usually, Santana had no issues at all.

She closes her eyes and tries to let go of everything and focus on getting fucked. To feel what the other girl is doing it's hard.

It surprises her. The first thing she pictures is Brittany. It was unexpected. A couple of weeks she had gotten off to Brittany because she had come home to Brittany fucking a girl and she heard it but she never thought of another person while having sex without someone else but when Brittany flashed inside her mind, the girl's actions felt good.

Deciding there is nothing wrong with fantasizing, she lets herself picture the blonde. She imagines the blonde pounding into her. She licks her lips as her hips thrust harder into the hand.

"oh fuck" she finds herself saying

Her hips move harder and faster as imagines of Brittany aid in turning her on more than the girl she was with.

"So close" she announces breathlessly.

One thrust. Two thrusts. Three thrusts. Going, going and gone. Her abdomen tightens and her hips lift off the be as she comes.

She smiles at the girl who looks like she feels pretty good about having made the Latina come but Santana feels a bit unsatisfied. She watched the girl get dressed and she also does the same. This party suddenly isn't so much fun. She announces to Quinn and the other sisters that she will be leaving.

She hates that she doesn't feel like herself.

* * *

Tina is a good kisser. Brittany has been making out with her for the better part of half an hour on her couch. Tina is straddling her and Brittany's hand is on her ass. Brittany has quite a grip on her bottom.

Brittany's cock is hard. Tina is grinding down on it. Tina slides down her legs and onto her knees. She spreads Brittany's legs apart and takes her cock into her hands and pumps it. Brittany closes her eyes letting her head fall back.

She is so focused on what she's feeling that she didn't even hear the door being unlocked, it is opened, and the steps.

"WHO THE FUCK ARE YOU AND WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN MY HOUSE?!" Brittany's eyes shoot open wide. She watches in confusion as Tina gets up looking scared.

"I-I-I c-came with her," Tina said in a quiet voice.

Brittany ignores her aroused state and stands up.

"What are you doing home?" Brittany questions.

"WHAT AM I DOING HOME? I LIVE HERE!" Santana said yelling.

"I think its time for me to go." Brittany hears the Asian woman say as she quickly gathers her things and rushes out the house before Brittany even gets to say anything.

"ARE YOU HAPPY NOW?!" Brittany yelled back. "SHE'S GONE!"

"YOU DO NOT GET TO RAISE YOUR VOICE AT ME!" Santana yells. "THIS IS MY HOUSE. I DECIDE WHO CAN STAY HERE."

"NEWS FLASH! I LIVE HERE, TOO!"

Brittany hadn't realized how close they had gotten. They were yelling in each other's faces. Their noses were centimeters apart. Both of their eyes looked angry.

Brittany notices Santana's eyes flicker down to her crotch and then back up into her eyes.

It's when she realizes that she doesn't have any bottoms on and her cock is still hard.

* * *

She couldn't help stealing a glance at Brittany's exposed genitalia. She hadn't planned on blowing up on the other girl that ran out of the apartment. She just felt that weird feeling she felt earlier that night. It didn't help that she saw the Asian girl and Brittany in a compromising position.

She was just so frustrated. Her earlier release had left her unsatisfied. She left the party in a panic because that's never happened before. Women satisfied her. The woman did a damn fine job at satisfying her but tonight, she just wasn't and that scared her because when she got home, the first thing she thought about when she saw Brittany and that girl, was that Brittany would be able to satisfy her no doubt.

"Don't bring girls," she stated with authority. "To. My. House." She emphasizes.

"I get it."

Her eyes furrowed in confusion at what Brittany just said.

"I get it." She heard the blonde repeat again.

"What are you talking about?" The brunette questioned in annoyance.

"You're jealous."

Santana pretends to not be offended but she failed. She's pretty offended. "Me? Jealous? Of Asian persuasion? Uh uh, no. I am not jealous."

"Oh please. You so are."

"I bet" she heard the blonde say to her in a sexy quiet voice. "If I were to turn you around and bend you over, you would let me fuck you."

Santana's insides quiver at the words. A rush of arousal shooting to her most sensitive area.

"That's not true."

* * *

Brittany can hear it. The slight hesitation in her words. She hates that there is uncertainty. She hates herself more that she even suggested such a thing. She hates that Santana would let her have her way with her. This stupid girl is married to her father and Brittany is pretty damn sure Santana wouldn't mind if she did what she had just described. Santana wouldn't mind if she bent her over and had her way with her.

She hates it. She hates it all. Particularly her erection that feels more painful at the thought of doing just as she had suggested.

"Fuck it' She mutters.

She grips Santana's arm and turns her around. She bends her over the kitchen counter.

Santana lets out a gasp that betrays her earlier statement.

Brittany's free hand grips her other wrist before she brings them up and makes Santana rest her hands palm down on the cold surface. Santana moans at this but she doesn't say a word.

"Is this what you want?" She squeezes harder making Santana moan.

Brittany proceeds to remove her underwear. Her hands roughly squeeze the Latinas big glorious ass before she lifts her red dress to expose her bare ass. Santana had probably ruined her underwear fucking some random. This angers Brittany.

"You want to be treated like all the other girls. The ones that let me have their way with them. She slaps Santana's ass making her yelp. "You want me to treat you like some slut." She spanks her again. Again Santana moans. "Tell me the truth, Santana. You want me to fuck you like I do all the other girls."

* * *

Santana is so fucking wet. No one had ever taken her like this. No one had ever been this rough with her and quite frankly, Santana pussy was on fire. Every time Brittany's hand came up to slap her ass, her pussy would clench.

Brittany slaps her ass again and she moans, again.

"I asked if this is what you want?" She heard the blonde grunt out. Her voice wasn't bubbly or sweet. Her words carried so much anger. Anger directed at her.

She yelps out at the sting go the recent slap. "Fuck"

She lets put another yelp as Brittany slaps her again. "Yes or no. Is this what you want?"

Santana can't take it anymore. She needs Brittany and she needs to have her inside stretching her pussy good. "Yes. Fuck yes." She lets out through heavy breaths. "Treat me like some slut. I don't care just fuck me. Fuck me. Fuck me now."

Brittany slaps her ass again. "I am going to fuck you like the slut you are."

* * *

Brittany hates it. She hates how fucking turned on she is. She bends down and squeezes the large ass in front of her. She bites Santana's right ass cheek hard.

"Fuck!" She heard Santana cry out in pain before moaning as Brittany licked the fresh wound.

Standing back up, Brittany uses her foot to motion for Santana to spread her legs who is more than eager to do so.

Brittany's right-hand reaches around Santana's waist, past her hip bone, and down to her pussy. She runs her fingers through the moist folds to make sure she's ready. She gathers Santana's juices with her hand and then reaches to grip her painful hard cock.

She rub's Santana's juices over her cock before slapping Santana's ass with her cock.

She hates that she likes how Santana's ass jiggles when her hard cock comes in contact with it. She grabs her cock and presses it against Santana's ass cheeks and grinds into them.

She can't fight the moan that escapes her at the warmth she feels on her meaty pole from Santana's skin. Needing to feel the inside of her pussy, Brittany lines up her pink mushroomed head and started pushing into her pussy, both of them moan at the feeling. More and more of her big, veiny. and a slightly tan hard cock is pushed in.

"Fuck" She hears the Latina says.

Brittany shoves the remaining inches into her hot, wet pussy.

"OH!"

Brittany grunts at the tightness. She lets Santana's pussy accommodate to her size.

* * *

Oh, the feeling of Brittany stretching her insides. It feels so fucking good.

"Fuck," she says above a whisper her body relaxes to take in Brittany's thick cock.

She feels Brittany's hands on her waist as she starts to thrust in and put.

It's rough, her pace. Hard and fast her are her poundings.

Santana is so turned on she's a moaning mess. Her pussy is so wet that it creates a wet noise every time Brittany thrust in. Brittany's cock feels so good as she's pounding into her so good and fast. So fast and hard that her balls making that delicious slapping sound.

"Faster and harder," she says.

She feels her orgasm approaching.

Brittany begins to grip her tighter and grind her cock while she's deep inside. Before pulling completely out and then thrusting into her hard and fast and then grinding into her again.

"Fuuuuuck yeah ugh yeah"

A hand comes up to slap her ass again.

"oh fuck fuck fuck"

* * *

Brittany's movements are rapid. Fast. Messy. She wants to make Santana come before she does.

"Come you fucking slut. Ugh"

She thrust at a rapid pace. Harder than before.

She feels it before Santana tells her she's coming. Tighter and tighter her walls get.

Closer and closer she gets. Her movements become harder as her cock is squeezed impossibly tight.

"BRITTANY" She heats as Santana comes on her cock.

Brittany's abdomens tighten as do her balls before her cock shoots her load deep into Santana. Her body releasing a satisfied grunt as she grinds one last time into her ass to shot her rope of cum.

Without saying a word, she pulls out and walks away. She doesn't say a word to the Latina and goes to her room where she showers.

Santana stays catching her breath letting their latest encounter sink in. This was not at all how she planned her night but damn does her pussy hurt so good.

Unlike how she felt from her earlier encounter, this time, Santana was satisfied.

After a few minutes, Santana makes her way to the bathroom.


	6. Hungry and Thirsty

Her behavior as of late has been a bit weird. Brittany cańt even deny that. She fucked Santana, the woman married to her father. To be honest, she's not even sure why she did it. She didn't think she'd ever do something like that. She still can't explain what possessed her to do such a thing. She wasn't even thinking of the consequences. She wasn't thinking at all.

Brittany wasn't able to stay in the apartment after what she had done. She felt like shit for what she had done. She had already felt terrible for having slept with Santana the first time even if she hadn't known she was married to her father but she knew the truth now and she still fucked her. Not only did she fuck her, but she totally degraded her. Brittany liked the dirty talk. She liked rough sex but what she did to Santana, was probably the most fucked up thing she had done.

She took a shower after the whole thing went down and what had transpired between the two of them hadn't hit her until she realized she was completely satisfied. She'd spent weeks hooking up with all these girls trying to replicate the intensity of her first night in New York and it wasn't until another night where she roughly took Santana, that she felt that intensity again. She came so hard and she knew that Santana had come just as hard, too.

This angered her even more. That despite feeling a lot of resentment towards the brunette, she couldn't control how she responded to her. Not trusting herself around the Latina, she left.

* * *

Santana loves her sisters. She loves being part of her sorority. Zeta Tau Alpha is hands down the best group of girls on campus They're smart, hot, and can throw awesome parties. This college would not be as fun if it weren't for her sisters. That's a fact.  
Santana, Quinn, and the oldest sisters of the sorority are going over their recent pledges. Santana had no objection to any of them until Brittany's name comes up.

"This has got to be some joke. There is no way blondie is going to join my sorority." Santana voices.

"With all due respect Santana, but we all voted on her while you were away with David. She's in."

Santana just huffs into the air not pleased with it at all.

"Look, we'll vote on it. Don't be mad. I speak for every one of us girls when I say this, that girl is hot. We know she's on a math scholarship, and the girl is a great dancer. She is exactly what this sorority stands for."

"It's true," Kitty says.

"All girls in favor of Brittany joining Zeta Tau Alpha, raise your hands," Quinn tells the group.

Santana rolls her eyes at every single hand going up.

"Awesome. Next, we have Tina Cohen Change. I personally love her."

Santana recognizes that girl from the other night.

"No."

"I agree with Santana. The girl is really weird. I am pretty sure she keeps making a move on my gay brother."

"Really?" Quinn asks.

The other girl just nods. Santana smirks at this knowing she's got her way.

"Pass then"

Santana doesn't have a problem with any of the other pledges. Instead, she tries to focus on how she's going to pretend everything is fine and dandy when David comes home. Brittany hasn't really been home since that night. If she has been, Santana had not seen her. She wonders if Brittany will keep her distance when her father got home.

It's not for another hour before she can leave the sorority house. She walks across the campus and to the library where she has to pick up a book for one of her classes.

Santana enters the empty library and wonders if anyone is even inside. She's been on this campus long enough to know that the hours and yes, someone should most definitely be here. She nears the from the desk and still doesn't see anyone. She sees the backroom door open and she tilts her head she's pretty sure she hears someone back there.

Santana looks for a bell but there is none. She shrugs and makes her way to the room with the door open.

She was not at all prepared to see the sight in front of her.

* * *

Brittany isn't sure how she ended up in this position. She was in the school library one minute checking out a book she needed for one of her classes and next minute, the brunette was flirting with her and asking her flat out of her if she really did have a cock.

Now she's behind the counter with her leggings and underwear down her thighs and the student librarian on her knees sucking her hard cock.

"Shit" she grunts out as the girl below her bobs her mushroomed head as her hands move up and down her shaft.

Brittany looks up and her eyes find surprised brown ones.

* * *

Santana can't look away from the sight before her.

Brittany's getting her cock sucked. Her eyes locking with blue eyes.

She froze in her spot. Standing absolutely still as Brittany fucks the girl's mouth.

Blue eyes never leave her brown ones.

Santana watches in awe as Brittany thrust in and out of the girl's mouth.

She can the arousal rising in her.

* * *

Brittany feels her orgasm approaching. She hates that the watchful gaze of the Latina got her closer to it rather than the girl giving her the blowjob.

A few more hard thrust and she comes into the girl's mouth. The girl smiles and comes up to kiss her but she turns away and pulls her underwear and pants up before she zips her zipper and buttons her pants.

She watches as Santana snaps out of the trance and distracts the student librarian long enough for Santana to get out of the room.

* * *

Santana watches as the student librarian comes out from the back room. She pretends to not have seen what happened in the back room.

"Hello there, is there anything I can help you with?"

Santana smiles at her despite the feeling of her wanting to slap this girl.

"Yes, I am looking for a book." She says as she retrieved the name of the book on the class syllabus. "It's this one." She says as she hands her the paper.

The student librarian looks it over and goes back to retrieve it.

Her eyes land on Brittany who is trying to get out of there without having to have her.

"Your dad comes home later today will you be home?" She calls out to the retrieving blonde.

The blonde turns around and nods her head a couple of times before turning back around and getting out of the library.

A few moments later, the student librarian returns with her book. She pays for her book and a packet of scantrons and makes her way out hoping to catch up to the blonde but the other woman is nowhere to be seen.

She decides to head home to prepare for David's arrival. She occupies her brain by thinking about what to make for dinner instead of thinking about the wet feeling between her legs and the reason it was there, to begin with.

* * *

She fucking hates how she didn't realize it sooner. How much all the chicks remind her of Santana in some way. Most of them are brunettes and tan or had a bitchy attitude. She fucking hates the shitty situation she's in.

As soon as she comes home, she sees Santana playing the perfect housewife with her father. They're sitting in the dining room talking about her dad's business deal that he managed to close.

Brittany has no interest in watching them have their little family reunion because she knows Santana is just playing a role. She still wants to shout the truth out because her dad is completely oblivious to Santana's true colors.

When Santana's eyes meet hers, she ignores the way her heart rate quickens because as soon as their eyes meet she remembers their earlier encounter which makes her remember how she fucked Santana a couple of nights ago. She's still fucking angry at how she let herself be out in that situation but she hates how she still wants to fuck Santana again.

She hates how she can also tell that Santana wants her to fuck her again, too. She knows the Latina had wanted to be fucked earlier and that's why she decided to leave as quickly as she had. She knows she would have fucked Santana if the girl would have got her alone.

Her dad turns to face her and his smile grows. To not ruin his mood, Brittany smiles back and pushes her current emotions to the side.

"Hey, dad. How was work?" She asks pretending to not have overheard the conversation already.

"Really great Britty. I managed to get another client for the family business. We got a pretty big contract and it honestly couldn't have gone any better."

Brittany smiles at his excitement. Her smile being genuine.

"How's school?" He asks.

She grabs a seat at the dinner table. Declining Santana's offer to serve her dinner.

"It has been a lot of fun. I've been meeting a ton of interesting people. I've pledged to a sorority. I mean. I am going to. The pledging isn't for a few more days. I like all my classes. It's been pretty awesome." An honest smile appearing on her face.

"That's great. Do you run into Santana at all?"

She hears Santana's fork drop from her hand.

Her blue eyes lock with Santana's brown for what felt like the millionth time that day.

"N-No I haven't seen her at all."

"The campus is big," Her father reasoned. "but its good that you're meeting people."

Brittany has some small talk but soon dismisses herself to do her laundry.

* * *

Santana doesn't question David when he tells her he has got to meet up with one of the executives at the office. She knows he likes to brag about his clients especially ones that are paying as much as Liam Michelson.

Santana, who had just taken a shower, was walking down the hall in a new set of clothes. She makes her way to Brittany's room to place her folded laundry onto her bed when she notices her bathroom door was not fully closed. She got closer and peeked through the opened door.

Brittany was getting off in the shower.

"Fuck, San"

Brittany was getting off to her. A rush of arousal shot to the between her legs.

"Suck it so good." She hears her croak out.

Santana's hand moved on its own accord. She was not surprised at the amount of wetness she found between her folds or how easily she was able to enter three fingers into her most sacred place. She bit down on her arm to quiet her moans. She wanted to watch Brittany fuck herself. It was so incredibly sexy.

She watches Brittany's hand moved faster and faster on the entirety of her length.

Brittany's moans got slightly louder but, still suppressed.

"ooooh, fffuu...ffffuck...I'm gonna fuck your mouth."

Santana's hand were matching Brittany's movement. So hypnotizing. She needed more.

She quietly opens the door, removes her clothing and opens the shower door.

* * *

Brittany's eyes shoot open at the noise. She has little time to react because the next thing she knows is that Santana is on her knees and her mouth greedily wraps around Brittany's member. Her cock is enveloped with hot wetness. Brittany involuntarily thrusts into her mouth.

"Oh fuck!" Brittany says loudly.

Santana released Brittany's length and licks down the shaft. She takes one ball into her mouth and sucks it, letting it go with a loud wet pop. Without hesitation, she greeted its companion into her mouth before also letting it go with a wet pop. Her hand comes up and begins to momentarily work down the length of the thick and heavy shaft. Her mind will forever wonder how Brittany's athletic body managed to so hung and very much feminine.

With hungry, desperate eyes she confesses to the woman of her wildest fantasies, "I'm hungry for you. Fuck my mouth."

Brittany knows she shouldn't but the object of her affection is in front of her on her knees ready and willing to let her have her way with her. She places one of her hands in

Santana's chin and the other, on her hard cock.

"Hungry and thirsty." She's in control now. She grabs her cock at the base and squeezes it before she bitch slaps Santana with her length treating her like some slut. "Open your pretty mouth for me your cock slut."

Brittany is quick to fill Santana's mouth with her cock. Both hands now on Santana's head, she thrusts in deep. She loves the gagging noises Santana makes when she hits the back of her throat. It makes her throat tighten in her cock. Santana's hand massages Brittany's big butt.

"Fucking slut," she says while looking into brown eyes.

* * *

Santana moans liking the aggressive, demeaning tone from the blonde. She likes it so much.

She wants this to last. She sucks her hard before sucking her right testicle. Her tongue licks and swirls around it. It's not long before she does the same to her left testicle. Her hand making frantic movements up and down Brittany's cock.

"Those other girls can't give you what you want." Her voice is hoarse and her throat hurts in all the right ways from the mouth fucking Brittany was doing. She takes

Brittany's cock into her mouth again. Her mouth taking her in all the way till her lips and nose were flush against her skin.

Brittany's eyes rolled to the back of her head at the sensation. "I know." She moaned out.

* * *

Santana's mouth released her before repeating the action as her head bopped up and down at a rapid pace. She wanted nothing more than to get Brittany on the edge again.

"I'm cumming."

She sucks harder than she had ever. Her hand and arm muscles aching as she's now behind using her mouth and hand to satisfy Brittany. A few minutes pass and Brittany's cum fills her mouth. She's never been more thankful for water. She uses it to wash her face before coming up and kissing Brittany who is still coming down.

Brittany feels her penis twitching now and then. Only Santana makes her cum this hard.

Her intense orgasms leaving her so dazed and dizzy that she doesn't fight Santana who holds her close and kisses her. They share slow sloppy kisses under the running water before helping each other shower. They separate and create space between themselves once the moment passes.

Neither of them says a word about what was happening between them.

When David comes home later that night, Santana kisses him as if nothing is out of the ordinary. That she didn't just blow his daughter and fuck her a few days ago. She pretends to have their previous encounters running on repeat through her head. She pretends to not want to be recreating those events as she lay with him in bed.

There is something about the blonde that scares her. She's terrified of the feelings she feels when she's around her. She doesn't know what exactly those feelings are but if Santana were honest, she'd say she really liked the last part of their most recent encounter. Kissing Brittany under the water was her favorite part.

* * *

In the next room, the blonde lay on her bed restless and full of guilt. She needs to end whatever is happening between her and Santana. It would never work between them. Santana is married to her father. Even if there was something other than sex, and even if Santana got a divorce, there would be no easy way for her to pursue any relationship with the Latina if she wanted one. Their family dynamic would be too weird. She wouldn't dare parade anything in from of her father.

In any scenario she can think of, someone ends up hurt. Brittany has honestly had a lot of that. She doesn't need to get hurt.


	7. I Miss You

Brittany has been out of the house more often than not. The only time she is home is when she knows her father will be there. She doesn't trust herself to be alone with Santana especially now since their recent sexual encounters. She'd been staying at Rachel and Kurt's place. No matter how late it was and who'd she spent her time with, she went to Rachel and Kurt's. Her father asked about where she was but when he heard she was with her two best friends, he relaxed.

She could tell that he was excited to see her going out with her friends, meeting new people, and putting the effort in to make New York feel more like home.

It is beginning to feel more like him with each passing day but there are still times she wishes she was still in Lima. She still wishes her mother were here. She wishes she could go back in time where her life wasn't such a mess. Where guilt and anger didn't consume her entire being.

She's considered moving out. It was one of the reasons she considered even joining Zeta Tau Alpha. If she played her cards right these past two weeks, she could become a sister. If that happened, she would be able to stay in the sorority house. It would give her a permanent place to stay and be away from Santana.

Maybe then, this infatuation with the slightly older woman would pass and she could bet n the same room with her and feel that overwhelming need to touch, devour, and fornicate her.

She really wishes she can get to that point because her dad is the only person in her immediate family that she's got left.

Though they weren't in the best of terms when she had arrived, her father meant the world to her.

* * *

Santana has been doing a few things for the past few years. Those things included fucking around with random people when David wasn't around, not giving a fuck about them, and pretending to be the perfect housewife when David was home. She was happy with that. It made her happy doing just that.

One night she decided to go to a club. That was nothing out of the ordinary. She fucked some random hot girl. Again, nothing out of the ordinary. She left that girl first thing in the morning. That also was nothing out of the ordinary

She still has done all those things, or more like she's tried to. For so long, nothing had changed. Now, everything had.

Santana never thought there would come a day where she genuinely felt disgusted with herself doing what she loved. She's been fucking random people for as long as she can remember but it isn't as fun as it used to be. It doesn't give her the same pleasure that it used to. To be frank, Santana hasn't had good sex in nearly a week. If it weren't for those recent encounters with Brittany, even longer than that.

Okay so maybe she wasn't as into her random hookups as she should have been but her head was a fucking mess.

It'd been a mess since learning Brittany was her husband's daughter. She had already broken her own rules regarding one night stands when she slept with Brittany. Now that she had slept with her not once, but twice since then really complicated her well-constructed web of lies.

What was worse than the mess inside her head, was that she fucking didn't regret letting Brittany fuck her in the kitchen or letting her fuck her mouth in the shower. Fuck, if Brittany came to her and told her she wanted to fuck her, she'd let her. Oh, would she let her. She'd let her do whatever she wanted because Santana really wanted to fuck her and really, wanted to be fucked by her.

"For homework this week, I want you to read, The Smartest Guys in the Room: The Amazing Rise and Scandalous Fall of Enron. While reading it, I want you to think of how this was able to go on for as long as it did. Also, I want you to think of why it was ethically wrong.'

Shit. Santana had been so in her head that she missed the whole lecture. She quickly jots down her homework before making her way out of the classroom.

* * *

It was probably her fault for not watching where she was going but the girl who was walking with her from dance class was pretty cute. She was hilarious, too. So much so that she was laughing when it had happened. She guesses she should have probably looked where she was going. If she had, she wouldn't have bumped into Santana.

The universe seriously must think this is a sick, cruel joke to pull on her.  
It's like the more space she creates between her and the Latina, the more she can't seem to get away from her. It was almost as if there was some magnetic field between the, that kept pulling them together.

Had it been any other person, she would have guessed the universe was trying to tell her to pursue this person but that couldn't happen. The universe probably laughing at her.

Brittany would much rather be somewhere else but she totally knocked Santana over and she knocked all of her stuff all over. The girl she was with had already started helping her gather her things. Brittany wasn't a terrible person. So as much as she wanted to be as far away from Santana as she could, she wasn't about to leave the girl on the floor and much less help gather her things.

She offers her hand to the Latina on the floor and immediately ignores the shock she felt when their hands touched.

"Thanks." She hears Santana say without looking at her as she gathers her things from the girl Brittany had been talking with.

"No problem." The girl says shyly.

Brittany looks at their interaction and wonders for a moment if Santana has slept with her, too.

"You looked very familiar. Do I know you?" Santana asked confused.

"We hooked up once."

"Of course." Brittany can't help but mutter under her breath.

Once Santana has all her belongings, she expects Santana to go her own separate way but the girl she was talking to clearly had other ideas. Brittany really didn't want to be there.

"I'm gonna go now. It was really nice meeting you, Janice."

"It's Janet." The girl corrects her.

"Right, it was nice meeting you, Janet. I'll see you in dance class tomorrow. I've got to go to my next class. English. It's on the other side of campus."

"Sure thing, Brittany."

* * *

Santana smirks as Brittany walks away. Her plan to bump into Brittany paid off. She planned to break up whatever flirting was going on between Brittany and this brunette she just met.

"I've got to get going, too. I also have a class. It was nice seeing you, Janet. See you around."

"See you around, Santana." The girl says.

Santana walks away in Brittany's direction.

A week was far too long to go without her latest addiction. She was determined to end her displeasure as soon as possible. All she had to do was find Brittany and she already knew where he next class was going to be.

"I want to get my mack on." She says to herself with a smirk.

Her feet are shorter than Brittany so it takes her a while to catch up to her but when she is in her view, she wills her feet to move faster. She spots the blonde getting closer to the girls' bathroom. Perfect, she thinks to herself.

Moving a bit faster, she pulls Brittany by the arms into the bathroom and locks it. She quickly kneels to see if anyone is in the stalls and is thankful that there isn't a person in here.

"What the fuck is your problem!?" Brittany yells as she yanks free from Santana's hold.

"Oh please," Santana says with an attitude. "That girl is a terrible lay. I saved you from a night of disappointment."

* * *

Brittany doesn't like the way Santana speaks about Janet. The girl was really sweet and she was funny. Someone that Brittany would like to be friends with.

"Unlike you who wants to sleep with everyone, I actually wanted, want to just be friends with her. I could use more friends. I have enough girls coming onto me because they want to fuck me for what I have between my legs that I don't get to meet girls who genuinely want to be my friend."

Brittany doesn't miss the apologetic look on Santana's face.

"I lost my mom not too long ago and-" Brittany flickers her eyes quickly to fight the tears that have collected in her eyes. "I really, really need friends. Rachel and Kurt are great but they're busy with their studies and their little circle of friends. I need to make friends who aren't interested in sleeping with me."

Santana nears her and Brittany backs away.

"Don't. We both know that's a bad idea."

"I just-"

"It doesn't matter. You and I both know that us being alone in a room is a bad idea."

She sees Santana nod.

"Whatever your intentions were for following me, I am begging you. Please, please leave me alone."

She breathes a sigh of relief when Santana nods in agreement before walking out of the bathroom.

Moments later, Brittany makes her way to her classroom just in time for class to start.

* * *

A family dinner was requested by David. He would not take no for an answer. Santana tried to tell him that Brittany probably had a lot of homework but he was persistent.

Eventually, Brittany accepted because he had confirmed that she would be there.

To say that Santana was nervous was an understatement. She had been feeling uneasy since she had found out that the blonde would be there.

Their last meeting had left her feeling guilty about the whole thing. Santana never felt any remorse about her actions especially when it came to sleeping with people. Brittany was responsible for her feeling that way. Brittany was responsible for a lot of emotions she hadn't felt since she was a child.

Hearing Brittany talk about her mother's passing, the need for friends and the need for space made her feel unbelievably guilty.

She had, as much as she really didn't want to, given Brittany the space she wanted.

It surprises her when she realizes it. A little weird, too because she's never felt this way towards anyone other than her friends or family. She's starting to miss her. No, she already misses Brittany. Santana guesses that's why she's nervous.

The doorbell rings and David opens it. Santana stays in the kitchen tending to their dinner.

Brittany's isn't even in the room and she already feels her anxiety and nervousness rise.

She gasps as her heart skips a beat when she sees her. The butterflies rush in her stomach. The colors in her world are brighter.

Fuck, she thinks to herself. Fuck, fuck, fuck. This could not be happening to her. She could not be developing a feeling for Brittany. Wanting to fuck her was one thing but having feelings for was a whole new thing. One that she wasn't sure how to handle.

"Hey," She smiles at the blonde but it doesn't quite feel genuine. It can't. It isn't. Inside she's freaking the hell out.

"I made beef enchiladas, rice, and beans. David's favorite. I hope you like them. They will be ready in about 5 minutes." She calls out from behind the kitchen counter to

David and Brittany who is now seated in the dining room about 4 yards away from her.

As the 5 minutes were almost finished, she starts to gather her ingredients from the refrigerator: shredded lettuce, diced tomatoes, sour cream, and crumbled cojita cheese.  
When the timer finishes, she grabs three plates and begins to plate them.

* * *

Brittany smiles as her father excuses himself from their conversation to answer a call. Her eyes follow him as he walks passed Santana and into his study. Once he enters his office, her eye automatically falls onto Santana who has taken the enchiladas from the oven.

Who is she kidding? She couldn't even make it 2 weeks without seeing her. Right now, under the lights of the pendant lights in the kitchen, she looks beautiful.

She didn't realize it until she was already near the counter that she had walked over to the kitchen.

"Need any help?"

She notices how Santana looks towards her father's office.

"I thought you said you wanted space." She hears her say in a whisper.

Brittany bites her lip. So is so thankful for the verbal reminder. She takes the two plates within reach and sets them on the table. Santana joins her shortly. They make small talk as they wait for David to finish his phone call.

"Brittany, its only become apparent to me that you might now know this so I will go right on and say it. I am in Zeta Tau Alpha."

"Oh," Brittany says in surprise. She hadn't known that.

"I am one of the top sisters there. You're in. I am telling you this because I am going to be there. I will be at every party, event, meeting. If space is what you need then it's best for you to not join."

Brittany just chuckles. Of fucking course, the universe would find some way to ruin the one plan she had come up with that would allow for her to leave this house. "Seriously?"

"I am sure the other girls will understand if you change your mind," Santana said simply.

Brittany has never pondered the thought of what the universe was trying to tell her.

She'd been ruining into Santana all over the place and meeting a lot of the same people.

The universe was clearly trying to tell her something. Brittany decides to fucking listen to it. She decides to let it show her what is so desperate to show her.

"Actually, I think I am gonna join. Maybe it'll be good for me."  
She has no time to elaborate as her father returns the dining room apologizing for taking the call.

"We're prepping for a big client meeting. It's going to be great. I can practically smell the dough. Dollar bill y'all."

Brittany and Santana burst out laughing.

"No, Dad, No. Never do say that again." She points a finger at him with a smile. "ever."

"She's right, Dave. Your coolness factor went way down." She hears Santana say.

Her dad chuckles and she sees how truly happy Santana makes him. Though she is smiling, she feels the guilty bubble inside her once more. Again she is reminded of just how fucked up this whole situation is. No matter how it turns out. Someone was going to get hurt.

Whatever the universe has got to show her, whatever it's trying to tell her, Brittany really hopes it becomes apparent soon rather than later. She'll trust in it. As foolish as it was to do, she'd let whatever plans the universe has for her, happen.

* * *

Santana turns once more on the mattress as she may next to a sleeping David. It's half past midnight and Santana can't sleep. Brittany is sleeping down the hall and she has this urge to walk over to that room and just be surrounded in all the blonde is.

She sighs as she looks at David and turns around feeling a bit guilty for thinking of his daughter and how amazing she is while sleeping with him and facing him. It was too much. She realizes that even turning around doesn't feel good.

He's got an early flight. The last thing she needs to do is wake him up. She takes her pillow and grabs a blanket and heads the living room. She clearly isn't gonna be getting any sleep.

As she approaches the door of her bedroom, she notices a light peeking in from under the door. Her eyebrows furrow in confusion. She was pretty they had turned everything odd. Shrugging, she decides to go over there anyway. If she was lucky, she might be able to find something good to pass the time. If not, there was always Netflix.  
it turns out that neither she nor David left the television on. Nobody left it on. It was Brittany who was watching it.

She's about to walk back to her room, still remembering that the blonde wanted space but she's frozen in her spot when Brittany calls out to her.

"You couldn't sleep either, could you?"

She turns around and her eyes lock with Brittany's.

"No" she answers simply.

She continues making her way to the living room once Brittany motions with her head for her to sit down.

"They're playing re-runs of Friends. It's only like the best show ever."

"Totally," Santana smiles. "What episode is on?"

"The One at the Beach"

"Ah, the one where Ross finds out Rachel still has feelings for him. It's one of my favorites."

It's sort of fitting, the episode. It parallel's what is going on with her as of late in regards to Brittany and how she still feels there's something brewing between them. She can tell by the little things like how close she and Brittany are sitting to each other even though the sectional is huge and how when she keeps looking over at Brittany and swears she is stealing glances right back at her.

Then their eyes catch each other mid gaze. They blush at being figured out. Then she feels it. The magnetic pull Brittany's body has over hers. Closer and closer it pulls her. Her heart starts beating faster and eyes focus on the blue eyes that are almost black at the dilated pupils because the room is dark and/or because of the emotions the blonde is feeling. She swallows hard as she feels Brittany's breath on her lips.

"God, Britt. Tell me you don't want this. Tell me how terrible of a person I am for this, please. " Santana finds herself saying though her brain is telling her to run the fuck away.

"I miss you," Brittany whispers onto her lips as she inches ever closer.

* * *

She hears Santana gasp before their lips crash into each other. She feels a tingle shoot from her and moves through her body like an ocean down to her toes. Her lips are electric, hypnotizing, and oh so spellbinding.

She moans as Santana guides her down onto the couch before she straddles her waist.

She leans down and kisses her hotly. Brittany opens her mouth to the demanding tongue and moans in submission.

"W-we can't do this while your dad is here," Santana says.

The mention of her dad was all she needed for her to regain control of her urges. She motions for Santana to get off of her before going to her room and leaving Santana confused about what just happened.

Being alone with Santana is a bad idea. She can't lose control like that.

"Maybe you should go and fuck him," she says coldly she says as she slams the door.


	8. You Drive Me Crazy

Brittany's words kept repeating in her head all morning. This girl was fucking up her life. She had it made. Pretend to be happy with some rich guy, wait until he goes travel's on business to sleep around, and then repeat it again and again. Brittany fucked up her life. Santana doesn't know how to handle Brittany and all the new emotions she's feeling.

They both clearly could not stay away from each other but they also couldn't be together.

And Santana really doesn't need the feelings she's developing for Brittany in her life. She only realized them yesterday and already they were a nuisance because instead of planning for her next hook up, she's over-analyzing her feelings. When did they happen? Were they always underneath the surface? Does Brittany even feel the same?

She sighs in frustration. It was already a bad sign that all she could focus on was the blonde woman but not wanting or even considering a random hook up for the first time in years was a serious issue. Santana has always, always been down for having sex with random girls. And now, all she wants is the younger blonde woman and that's the really inconvenient truth.

It's a good thing she has plans tonight. Thank god for that because she doesn't want to spend the night overanalyzing her current predicament concerning her developing feelings for Brittany. It's also a good thing that David was away and she really didn't have to do anything thing that weekend other than attending a party that her sorority would be throwing to welcome the new sisters. Something that Santana knows she will be thankful for because she so plans to have a lazy weekend where she can ignore the real world.

* * *

Brittany is excited to be a sister of the sorority known for hosting the best parties. Since she promised her mother she wouldn't use her fake ID, college parties have been her way of having access to alcohol. They were also a great place to meet girls.

She chuckles at the joke the girl she's been talking to for a good 10 minutes. She knows Santana is watching her. She has been all night. Brittany has caught her more than once staring at her. Watching her as she mingled with people. Brittany has been trying to ignore the feeling of wanting to give in to the look Santana was giving her but she couldn't. She couldn't because Santana was married to her dad. But God did she want to. She so wants to.

She hears a girl asking if she can borrow an extra shirt as she spilled some beer on hers. Santana goes to retrieve one for her but gets sidetracked by some girl.

Brittany doesn't like the way the other chick touches her arm in a flirtatious manner.

She excuses herself from the girl saying she's got to get another beer.

* * *

It took a little while for Santana to reach her room but she turns the knob and enters her room. She's closed the door and is about to turn in the lights when she feels someone kneeled in front of her. Their hand' come up to hold her from her thighs and their face presses into her groin.

She's about to scream in fear when she hears the voice that's been haunting her every night.

"You've been watching me all night."

Santana closes her eyes as her hands automatically land on Brittany's head. Her fingers threading into the blonde locks.

She can't speak. The overwhelming need to be fucked by Brittany rendering her speechless. Like a drug, it takes over her judgment and the urge to satisfy the craving won't go away until she feeds the addiction.

She can feel Brittany's nose inhaling the scent of her most private area. She opens her eyes and looks down at the sight. She can barely make it out but what she can see turns her on so much.

"You want me just as much as I want you." Brittany husk against her as she pushes Santana's tight dress up to expose her wet underwear.

"Oh my god," Santana moans when she feels Brittany's mouth on her underwear covered center. She can feel her tongue through the thin layer.

Brittany pushes her against the door and looks up at her. Her blue eyes are barely visible. They were still so, so beautiful. Those beautiful eyes tell her something different than the roughness her actions are displaying as she yanks her wet underwear down.

* * *

Wasting no time now that the underwear was removed, Brittany uses her upper body strength to position Santana's legs on her shoulders.  
The woman being held up by her hadn't expected such a move because she lets out a surprised yelp that was quickly followed by a strangle moan when she positions the woman onto her mouth.

They never stopped the moans. If anything, they got louder and longer. The only words coming from Santana were profanities and now and then the mention of her name.

This is the Santana that only she knew. This Santana loses all control of her body. She feels it deep within her soul that she is the only one that gets to see her like this, to see her fall apart into a million pieces because she's being fucked so good.

* * *

"Fuck Britt" She moans breathlessly as she grinds her face with Brittany's tongue inside her.

She'd been fucked a lot but never like this. Never had she been eaten out against the wall while being held up on someone's shoulders. She can feel herself spreading her wetness all over Brittany's mouth and chin.

A few loud moans had escaped her but as she ground her soaked pussy into Brittany, she couldn't really give a shit how loud she was. It helped that the music downstairs was loud. It gave her the freedom to be as loud as she wanted. And god was she being so vocal about how she was feeling all thanks to Brittany.

Her nails clawed the back of Brittany's head causing the girl to grunt into her. It only added a new dimension to the already amazing feeling of being eaten out.

"oh fuck, yes, yes….OHHHH FUUUUCKKK YES"

She ground harder feeling her orgasms so close.

"Cumming," she says licking her lips.

* * *

Santana grinds into her for a minute more before her face distorts, her eyebrows furrow, and her mouth makes an 'o' shape before her name is hummed out.

If she were to be standing, her legs would have given out. She feels Brittany positioning her legs so that they wrap around her not carrying if the shirt she is wearing gets a wet spot from her pussy on it. She then proceeds to portions of her arms around her shoulders. Santa tightens her hold around the strong shoulders but most of its Brittany holding her up by holding her waist.

Through her organ haze, Santana can tell she is being moved. A few seconds later, she realizes she's being laid down on her bed. Her heart beats fast as she feels Brittany get closer to her face. Santana thinks for a moment that she is going to be kissed but her heart drops when all the blonde does is get near her ear.

"Thank you" She hears the blonde whisper and then kisses her on the neck before walking out and closing the door behind her.

* * *

When Santana finds the girl, the girl makes no question of why she took a little while to get the shirt. She's thankful and quickly changes her shirt right out in the open. Santana doesn't care. She smiles at the girl who thanks her before telling her it was no big deal.

She resumes by making her way back to where she was before she left. Her eyes instantly find Brittany who is once again talking to the girl from earlier spite having just fucked her moments again.

She had been jealous. Part of her still was even though it was clear that Brittany would rather be with her than the person she was talking to. She isn't jealous that the blonde is giving her attention but rather because the girl Brittany was talking to was able to be with Brittany so openly. The other girl wasn't married to the blonde's father. She could be with a Brittany without any complications. Santana couldn't but she wishes she could be. She isn't sure what her feelings mean. She's beginning to like her and wishes she could walk over to the blonde and tell her so they could figure this out but she can't. She's never felt this way though. She's never had an inkling of any sort of feelings for a girl. She's never felt that need to be with anyone this much. She's never wanted anyone as much as she wanted Brittany.

She hates she can't explore these feelings. Especially when the blonde can't seem to stay away from her either. She knows the blonde is mad at that. She knows Brittany is angry about how much her body craves to be with her, to be inside her. She feels it every single time they have sex but that feeling is accompanied by so many other emotions. Despite the anger she portrays with her movements, the blonde's eyes always give her away.

They always give her away. That's what Santana loves most about her eyes. It wasn't the beautiful shade of blue that they were, but rather how her eyes show what the blonde was feeling no matter what she said or did. Santana absolutely loves that. She's addicted to that.

If she gets to see that look in her eye, the one where she can tell the blonde wants her as much as she does, then she'd let Brittany fucked her. She'd let the blonde use her just to see that look.

* * *

Brittany has never had to fake an orgasm. She's used a condom so the other girl couldn't tell she faked it but she had. The other girl had no issues but Brittany wasn't into it. She'd pounded into her but she couldn't cum. She tried but it was to no avail so she faked it.

The girl had been fucked so well that she had fallen asleep in her room. Brittany really didn't want to wake up with some random girl. She always left her one night stands. Since the girl had fallen asleep in her room at the sorority house, she left.

She's been at the front door for a good 2 minutes replaying the night events quickly in her head. With her father gone, she knows coming home is only gonna lead to one thing. She can feel the anger rising in her to at her inability to fight the urges she feels every time she's alone with the brunette.

When she opens the door, she is glad that Santana is sleeping. She makes it to her room and showers before going to bed.

* * *

Santana isn't sleeping though. She's cuddled up in her blankets reflecting on her life trying to figure out where it all went wrong. She doesn't fight the tears that fall from her eyes. She'd never thought she'd feel sorry for herself.

She remembers when she met David. Despite the circumstance. He didn't pressure her into anything. He'd been a gentleman to her after he learned it was her first night doing something like that. He paid for dinner, took her home, and wished her a good night.

He called her for a second date and Santana said yes. That was the start of their relationship.

Fast forward 3 years later, they were married for 2 our of those 3 years. She'd cheated on him since day one. He didn't have to know she was gay and she didn't plan on leaving him.

He was a great provider, well mannered, and above all one of the nicest men, she had ever met. He had, after all, married her even though he met her most unconventionally.  
She had rules in place for her hookups. Never sleep with someone from any of the events She and David went to. Never cuddle with them. Never kiss them on the lips. Never contact hem again. Never stay the night. Never sleep with them more than once. The most important rule, never develop feelings for them.

It was the universe that decided to complicate her life with the introduction of the blonde into her life because it took one night for her to break all her rules. She'd fucked up so and because now, her life before Brittany was nothing she was proud of.

She can't even pinpoint where these feelings came from. Had they always been lurking underneath their very complex situation? Had gathers blossomed and surfaced only when she noticed them after Brittany forced space between them?

She takes the pillow next to her and puts it onto her face and screams her frustration out with trying to figure out why the fuck this girl even means something to her, to begin with.

* * *

As usual, Brittany is the first to wake up. She had another dream of Santana. Those dreams would always feel so damn real that shed wake up gasping for air. Her unbelievably hard cock would be standing for attention begging for a handjob.

She jacked off, had a protein shake, and then went out for her morning run. She ran her usual route and made it home at 7 in the morning. When she enters the house, she can hear the television on. Friends are on again and she hears Santana chuckle at something Joey said.

Their eyes lock as Brittany enters the kitchen to get a cold bottle of coconut water to replenish her electrolytes and to rehydrate her body from all her running.

Santana walks passed her and puts her now empty mug into the sink and washes in. Brittany's eyes follow her the whole time.

She licks her lips at Santana's tight ass in the pair of shorts she was wearing.  
Just as the night before, she can feel the urge inside her growing. With it, her penis hardening, and her anger growing, too.

Why must Santana be so god damn irresistible? She isn't doing anything but washing the dishes and still, Brittany wants to jump her bones. So. Fucking. Bad.

This must be what an addict feel's like when their vice is right in front of them, within reach. Her breathing is hard and she can feel herself growing harder. She can understand briefly why addicts relapse.

* * *

Santana turns around and is met with Brittany's intense stare. It doesn't take too long to recognize the look in Brittany's dark blue eyes. Her face is still pink and sweaty from running. She knows if she looks down at Brittany's groin, she'll be looking at Brittany's hard appendage.

She licks her lips at the thought before swallowing hard.  
The look Brittany is giving her, it turns her on. She still thinks it is crazy how one look can do that.

She wants to have sex with Brittany but she doesn't want to feel like she did last night when it was over. She says nothing to her and doesn't dare look down from her eyes. She knows if she will, she'll give in.

She walks passed the blonde but doesn't get much farther than that because Brittany's hand has grabbed her, stopping her in her tracks, and turning her to face her as she closes the gap between them.

A pale finger trails between her breasts, down her abdomen, and down to the tie at her waist from her shorts.

* * *

There are no words exchanged between them. All that can be heard is their breathing. Closer and closer their mouth gets until they are kissing. It started slow but Brittany can't fight the slight roughness that comes out of her.

Her hands grab hardly at Santana's ass and she lifts her. She hates to admit to herself how she loves that the woman's tan legs wrap around her without a seconds delay. She hates to admit too how perfectly they fit each other.

She feels for a brief moment that she was wrong all those times she felt the universe had fucked her over by making her freakishly strong because her strength was allowing her to carry Santana to her bedroom with ease.

As they kiss, she silently thanks herself for having cleaned and washed the sheets the day prior.

She throws the Latina on her bed and undresses.

"Well, are you going to undress?" Brittany asks coldly.

* * *

It stings heating the coldness in her voice but she can't pretend it doesn't turn her on. It does. Everything about the blonde sets her body on fire. She nods before removing her clothes.

When she's completely naked, her sight falls on Brittany who's pumping her hard cock. She must have been watching her undress.

"You're such a little slut you know that?" She says as she gets on the bed and moves her way over to the brunette with knees.

She's on her knees too and when Brittany is in front of her, she grabs her chin and pulls her into a rough kiss. "You let me fuck you again last night."

She knows she shouldn't be getting turned on by the roughness Brittany is displaying again but she is. She so fucking is. So much so that she moans into the kiss.

She sees Brittany biting her lip when's he pulls away and pushes her back not to her bed. Her legs straightening put. She uses her elbows to move her body up the bed so her head is resting on her Brittany's pillows. The scent of vanilla surrounding her and serving as a distraction as Brittany spreads her legs open.

* * *

Her center is glistening. Looking delicious and inviting. Brittany wants to bury her hard cock into her hot center and pound furiously into her and blow her seed in her making her so full it spills out of her.

"Do you have any idea how it feels to have a hot girl letting you pound her as hard and fast as you wanted only to not be able to cum?" She asks with anger in her voice.  
Santana shakes her head choosing to answer her question without words.

Brittany gets closer and lowers her body. She grabs her cock and slaps Santana's pussy before rubbing her top up and down the beautiful slit before she thrust into her hard. The wetness of Santana's pussy let her slide in easily.

"Ohh" Santana moans.

She stills her movements allowing Santana to adjust. She kisses her cheek before moving to bite Santana's ear lobe.

"You were all I can think about. You feel so fucking good around my fucking cock." She whispers in a low voice.

"Fuck"

* * *

Her insides are pulsating as Brittany is stretching her. All the while she's whispering into her ear how frustrated she was last night.

She grunts when Brittany nearly pulls out completely before she pounds into her again. She continues this pattern into she's plowing into her hard. Her hips moving faster with each thrust.

Brittany being rough with her turns her on. She never even knew she'd be into rough sex. Her thrusts are hard and fast.  
In. Out. In. Out.

The bed moved with each hard thrust and her mouth released a grunt.

With each thrust, her grunts turned into moans. Brittany just knew how to fuck her so well.

"Oh fuck, fuck, fuck, yes"

* * *

This. This is what she thought about. This is why no other girl could ever duck her as Santana could. Last night was the first time she couldn't orgasms with another girl while imagining this but as she focuses on Santana's sexy sounds, movements, and tight pussy, she knows she could never replicate this with any other person.

And she's conflicted. Both liking and hating that she knows that.

"No one's ever going to fuck you like this." She tells her as she thrust into her harder and keeps her hard cock buried into Santana's hot pussy. She brings her hands to Santana's face causing the girl to open her eyes. "No one." She says again.

She hopes Santana can read the inner emotions she feels towards the girl as she circles her hips while still keeping her shaft inside her.

"No one," Santana tells her.

Her heart skips a beat at that and she hates that it does that.

She thrust out and resumes fucking her hard and fast. Letting out her frustration out.

"Fuck yes, harder baby...oh"

"Slut" she grunts out as she thrust harder into her.

"Shh-shit, shit"

Brittany clenches her teeth and closes her eyes. Her hard throbbing cock begging for Brittany to give in to the orgasm that's she's been close to for a good while now but she can't give in. Not yet. She Thrust inside and buries her length inside and stilling her hips again before grinding them in a circular motion.

She likes how she can feel Santana's tight muscles pulling her in.

* * *

Brittany is torturing her. She keeps getting close to her orgasms before she slows down and Santana just really needs to have an orgasm because she's going fucking crazy.

"Please, please let me cum"

She lets out a satisfied moan when Brittany begins to thrust into her once again. Hard and fast. The bedpost thumping into the wall at the sheer force.

"I am gonna make you cum so hard."

In. Out. In. Out. In and out.

"Ugh yes, fuck, fuck it"

Her hands claw into her shoulders and she hears Brittany hiss when she scratches her back before she groans.

"Just like that...pound this fucking pussy with your fat cock oh fuck, fuck, fuck, fuuuck"

Closer and closer she feels her orgasms approach. It's this pressure inside. Only Brittany had made her feel like this. It's too much. So strong.

"I...I ...Cu" she starts to say but before she can say anymore she bites down into Brittany's shoulder as her orgasm hits her hard. But even the biting down couldn't stop her from screaming out her name.

"BRITTANY!"

* * *

There is nothing sexier than a woman having an orgasm. That's a fact that Brittany knows all too well but seeing and feeling Santana having an orgasm is something that words fail to describe.

When she felt Santana's juices squirt down her cock and between them, her orgasm hit her too. Her cock was still releasing her seed into her as her hips rocked into her still letting Santana ride out her orgasm.

"So beautiful." She finds herself whispering as she watches the brunette.

She hadn't meant to say it out loud but she had and no it was too late to take it back.

She really can't find it in herself to regret the words because Santana is smiling at her.

She's smiling and both of them are coming down from their orgasms and something inside her changes. All she wants to do is kiss her sweetly.

* * *

Butterflies. That's what Brittany's soft kisses all over her face feel like. This was Brittany from their first night. She recognizes her immediately.

Soft. Tender. Sweet. So unlike the Brittany that fucked her moments ago. That Brittany was rough and intense. Dominating. But still, they're the same. She likes them both. Brittany stops placing butterfly kisses all over her face. Her hips stop moving and she's staring down at her. She bites her lip unsure of what Brittany she will get now.

Brittany brings her perfectly manicured hands to her face and moves some strands of hair from her face and behind her ear.

"You drive me absolutely crazy." She says in her whisper voice as her thumbs slowly caress the skin near her ear. "So crazy that I can't help myself around you."

She's about to say that she feels that way too when Brittany kisses her. Her lips are soft and sweet. She opens her mouth to let Brittany's tongue enter her mouth. Her hand coming up to cup Brittany's face. She smiles when she feels the blonde smile into the kiss.

This, this feels different. Something has changed between them. She doesn't know what but this, right now feels amazing.

She sighs when Brittany pulls away from their kiss and her heart skips a beat when she sees the slightly younger girl smirk at her as she fully separates her body from hers.

* * *

There are many things Brittany likes about having sex with Santana. Separating her body from the tan one was not one of them. She lays sideways on the spot next to her and puts her an arm under her head to hold herself up so she can stare at the beauty beside her.

Seeing the mixture of their cum coming out of Santana is one of those things, however. She smirks at the sight licking her lips before she chuckles before her eyes lock with brown again. They smile before they chuckle. Both of them thinking she's such a fucking horn dog.

This is usually the part where she leaves. They both know that and maybe that's why they haven't said anything.


	9. Screwed

There is not one sound being made. They silently observe each other. The only sound they hear is the breathing between them as they look at each other. There's not much to say.

There's not much of a choice left but to accept the situation as it is.

Santana is married to Brittany's dad and yet the two women have had sex. Not once, twice, or thrice. No, they've had enough sex to the point where they were fucking each other.

There was no denying that.

Their hands find themselves and naturally their fingers thread. Their hands, they fit perfectly together.

Soon, they find themselves cuddled into each other still naked as the day they were born. They're watching reruns of 'Friends' from Brittany's laptop that is placed on her desk. They laugh together at some of the funny parts.

It doesn't slip their mind how domestic this all feels but they don't speak about it choosing instead to enjoy the moment.

Neither of them can remember who started again with the flirtatious touches. At this point, it really didn't matter. All they know is Brittany's cock hard again and Santana's pussy is wet.

Their movements are slow. Santana loves how Brittany's hands leave her skin feeling hot wherever they touch. They'd squeezed her breasts and hardened her nipples. Now they were on fondling her voluptuous ass guiding her movements. Squeezing her with her large hands.

Santana's hand's are threaded in blonde hair as her hips grind on Brittany's groin as she kisses her the blonde beneath her. She can feel Brittany's hands on her ass. The blonde's hard, hot shaft twitching against pulls away from Brittany's lips keeping their mouths close together.

They're hot air mixing as they pant. This hot passion between them is scorching, torturing, and oh so captivating. They're both under its spell. This spell has managed to make it feel like time has slowed down. Maybe it even stopped just for them.

"I can't take this anymore. Please." She hears Brittany beg.

She kisses her. Slowly. Wanting for just a little bit longer, to feel the intensity between them. She's never felt anything remotely close to it.

* * *

Brittany feels her cock twitch again. She can feel Santana's wetness all over her and she can feel the pre-cum leaking out of her in copious amounts. This is the first time that's happened. Santana is the sexiest woman she's ever been with and though they've had sex numerous times already, this feels different and she can't help the way her body is responding to Santana's very lengthy foreplay.

She's dying to have the Latina take all of her again. She would totally take control of this and bury her engorged, throbbing cock into the warm tightness but she likes the way the Latina looks on top of her. This gorgeous, beautiful, sexy goddess looks so good on top of her.

"Please" She begs again when Santana pulls away from another kiss. She lets the Latina thread their fingers again and watches with heavy-lidded eyes as Santana sits on her thighs.

The brunette smirks at her as she places both of her hands on her legs and resting her tan hangs on top of hers before spreading her legs wide to fully display her glistening wet cunt. Her hard wet cock is also visible. She smirks at the sight in front of her. Pre-cum is very much leaking out of her. It most definitely never releases this much.

Santana is impressed. A matching smirk makes its way onto her face as she sees the tan woman is smirking at her twitching erection. Brittany watches as her left-hand leaves hers sliding it down her thigh down to her moist pussy, making sure to rub herself momentarily. She swallows at the actions in front of her. She's about to say something but swallows the words instead when those wet fingers trail down to her wet member. She moans at the contact closing her eyes.

"I have you so turned on, babe." The Latina husks out in a throaty voice.

Her breathing was already hard but it grows harder as she focuses on not blowing her load too fucking soon. She grits her teeth but is appreciative of the hand squeezing her base hard.

"You're not going to come from my hand." Is all she hears before she opens her eyes.  
When she does so, She sees Santana moving slightly up to hover over her while gripping her meaty pole and slowly lowering herself.

Both of them moan at the sensation.

* * *

Slowly, she lowers herself more and more. She closes her eyes unable to keep them open to do the feeling her body stretching. This is absolutely her favorite part of fucking Brittany. Everything about sex with Brittany is her favorite but this, being stretched by Brittany is her favorite.

She bites her lip enjoying every second of the welcomed intrusion. Moaning at how so damn good it felt.

"Fuck, San you feel so good" she heard Brittany moan out.

And this girl. God this girl makes her feel like no one had ever made her feel. She's had lots of sex but nothing, nothing has ever come close to making her feel this much.  
She sighs when Brittany's cock, in its entirety, is completely inside her. She can feel it so deep inside. This feels so right. Like her body was made just for her.

"Oh my god"

She feels Brittany's hands on her waist. Her hands-on her thigh and waist. Santana opens her eyes needing to see the blonde. Her heart skips a beat when she sees her cock being engulfed. Blue eyes running all over her body.

* * *

This woman is, without a doubt, the most beautiful woman she's ever seen. Her eyes roam her entire body. Taking in the perfect caramel of her hot skin, her wet pussy lips separated with her cock, up her toned stomach, her perky, full breast and her dark and fully erect nipples. Her lips look so kissable. They are. She's kissed them so many times.

Her eyes lock with the intense brown ones. They make her feel like she's sinking. Sinking so deep and she has no will to stop this feeling.

"You're so beautiful," She tells her when all the other words fail her.

She doesn't miss the glimmer that flashes in Santana's eyes.

She can't even begin to think too much of it because Santana starts to move her hips in figure eights.

* * *

Her movements are slow. Brittany was in control in the past but now, right now it's her turn to show the blonde that she can top, too.

Her hands fall onto Brittany's. Her hips lifting and dropping onto Brittany's hardened cock.

Slowly building a rhythm liking how Brittany's mouth is a gap while watching her.

Her movements getting faster and faster. The bed behind the move and her breast begin to bounce. Her hands leave Brittany's and she leans back and rests her hands in Brittany's thighs riding her harder and faster.

Their breathing is hard. Moaning escaping their mouths.

Santana slows down her hips and grinds into her again.

* * *

Santana riding her cock is the sexiest thing in the world. There's not a damn thing about this view that doesn't drive her crazy.

Brittany lets her hands squeeze her hips tighter as Santana's movements quicken.

Santana's hands are in her boobs now squeezing her as she doesn't stop her movements to lean over and kiss her.

It's sloppy but Brittany welcomes her lips.

Her hips move as much as they can to meet her movements.

"You feel so good inside me" Santana whispers into her lips. The hot air hitting her moistened lips.

Blue eyes can see very closely how her brown eyes are nearly black as the Latona repositions herself and starts grinding down in her again.

They're both moaning and their chest heaving from the hard breathing their doing.

* * *

The bed moves with her as she slams down Brittany's hard cock before she grinds into it and then lifting herself again. She continues this delicious rhythm. Slamming and grinding and then lifting her self to do it again.

Their breast bouncing. Mouths open as they gasp, moan, grunt. Skin slapping in each other. The sound of coils in her squeezing. The bedpost tapping the wall.

Santana is so close. She quickens her movements. Her moans getting longer and longer. Her eyes furrow.

"I'm gonna cum"

Her hair titles back and her when she feels one of Brittany"s hands rubbing her clit.

"Cum for me baby"

Everything she is feeling is already too much but having a Brittany call her my that pet name was just the thing her stomach tightens. Her mouth gasps and she trembles as her orgasms hit her.

"Ooooh," she moans out loudly.

Brittany's hands don't stop rubbing her and her hips grind down into her automatically. She feels Brittany release her loud inside her with a grunt.

Slowly, they move against each other riding out their orgasms. Their chest still heaving as they try to catch their breath. Their hearts still beating. Brittany's cock twists Hong inside her and shooting ropes of cum into her. Santana still feels tingly all over.

Once Brittany's cock softens, she lifts herself. Brittany slips out and both of letting out a moan as they bite their lip but for different reasons. Santana smirked because she knows Brittany loves when their juices pour out of her and how her dick is covered with it, too.

"Sit on my face." She hears the blonde whisper to her with full authority.

They don't know each other as much as they should but Santana knows that no one is ever going to turn her in this much. Blue eyes flicked to hers and she feels the determination and fire in them before they glance back down at her wet pussy. She understands Brittany fixation because really, all she wants to do right now is take her flaccid cock in her mouth and feel it harden. She wants to suck her dry.

She nods before she begins to position herself above the blonde who's already stroking her growing erection. She begins to squat down, her back facing the headboard. She planned to squat down lower and lower but Brittany's hands grab her thighs and pull her down into her mouth.

She moans at the urgency. The blonde wasted no time in putting her mouth to good use. She licked and sucked the juices in her thigh and pussy causing her to moan loudly into the air. Her tongue entered her vigorously.

"OH FUCK" she moaned loudly at the sensation.

Her hips move in their own accord into the mouth below her. Her wetness being spread all over her chin. She can smell her arousal and loving it. Brittany knee how to fuck her.

"Soo fucking good"

She grunts out feeling her orgasm approaching already. She catches sight of Brittany's hips jumping the air and her beautiful, hard cock twitching. She wants it in her mouth.

She repositions herself and Brittany. The blonde is about to comment when she leans forward and eagerly grabs it, pumps her hand, and wraps her lips around it.  
Brittany moans into her push causing vibrations to be felt. She nods her head causing her to moan loudly at the feeling.

* * *

Her cock was being engulfed by the sexy Latina goddess. Her mouth was taking her in and sometimes even gagging in it. Santana gives good fellatio. It could quite possibly be the best head she's ever. The girl gags on her. She's not exactly small but Santana doesn't give up. She just keeps trying. Thank god she does cause her mouth ugh her mouth feels good.

Her hips move to meet Santana's bobbing head. She can feel her length being sucked completely. So much so her lips are flush against the skin of her pelvis before being released.

It's hard to focus on but her tongue doesn't stop its ministrations. Her pussy tastes so fucking good.

She grabs her hips and thrust in and out of her to match the movements the Latina is doing in her hard cock.

Faster and faster their movements become. She feels Santana tightening around her and thank god because her balks were ready to bust.

Their breathing quickens and their chest heaving. Their moans get louder and louder  
and closer together. Their movements fast and faster. Tighter their abdomen become until they both moan a long, loud moan they both cum into each other's mouths.

Both swallow their juices and lick each other clean. She helps Santana repositions herself before she falls onto Brittany with a thud. Both bodies are hot and damp with a sheer coat of sweat. Brittany lifts her arm inviting Santana to cuddle with her.

* * *

She rests her head on her shoulder. Her hand coming up to rest on the top of her right breast.

This feels different. It feels really nice. She prefers it more than the times Brittany would walk away after fucking her brains out. Not that she didn't like the sex because the sex was fucking amazing but this, this version of Brittany was her favorite.

This is the girl from their first night together. Santana really, really likes that girl. She really, really likes Brittany.

Right now, that's all that's in her mind. Rightfully so, be age nothing else matters at this moment.

* * *

Santana is the first to wake from their nap. Something in her has changed as she the blonde next to her sleep. It's become clear that she likes Brittany more than she should. She knows it's not more than that yet but if things keep going the way they do, she'll end up falling for the girl. Santana isn't sure she can handle the hurt that it will inevitably cause her. If all the blonde wants is her body, then she's in for a world of hurt.

If she gets to see the look inside of Brittany's eyes that she saw all day, she'll let this happen. She will let Brittany use her.

David is coming home soon. She needs to get channel her wife mode. She has so many things to do like get dinner started, wash the ruined bed sheets, do the laundry. She guesses she'll start with a shower.

She gets up, careful to not wake the blonde up and walks out of the blonde's room not even bothering to put on any clothes or grab anything to cover her body with and into the shower in her and David's room.

This room is giving her the privacy she needs. She wonders if Brittany knows what the emotions the girl is stirring inside her. She wonders too if the woman will regret it when she wakes up. Fuck! She hadn't thought about what would happen when she wakes up.

Santana is a known cheater. She doesn't really feel any way about it now. It wasn't Brittany, it was going to be somebody else. But it's different for Brittany. Brittany has a lot of anger right now. It was understandable. Her mother recently passed and Santana is being unfaithful. It certainly doesn't help that they've been fucking each other.

Last night, the night at the party, the whole thing in the kitchen, even their first night. Everything is flashing in her head trying to figure out what could have been going through the blonde's head.

She knows what it's like to lose control. The same thing happens to her when they were within proximity but this morning was different. Everything about the whole encounter was different.

For one, Brittany didn't up and leave her. No. Instead, the blonde popped out her laptop and put on 'Friends' which was arguably their favorite show and they cuddled. They fucking cuddle. There was also the whole pet name thing.

Brittany had called her a pet name and she, she liked it. She really, really liked it.

To be honest, that scared her more than anything. She recently acknowledged having some feelings for the slightly younger girl but that was growing to fast. Everything was going too fast.

And shit. She doesn't even know her. The blonde doesn't know her either.

But this morning. This morning was a clear indicator that there was definitely something beneath their spontaneous, sexual encounters.

She finishes her shower and puts on a set of clothes before she makes her way out of the room. Again, she is thankful Brittany is still sleeping. She just needs a little more time to let everything sink in.

She starts cleaning up around the house. Being mindful of the noise and tries to keep it quiet. She can't fight the smile that makes her way onto her face when she spots the blonde's unfinished coconut water.

She shakes her head at how smitten she is. She's screwed. Santana Lopez is fucking screwed.

As she empties the remaining water in the bottle down the sink and tosses it. She decides to finish washing the remaining dishes and lets her mind, once again, replay her encounters with the still sleeping girl.

* * *

The sun shines through her curtains. She winces before blinking at the bright lights when her eyes open. She absentmindedly reaches out to the side of the bed and is disappointed. The left side of the bed is empty.

She hates that she was robbed from waking up to the brunette. Disappointed she still couldn't fight the urge to sniff the pillow the Latina had been sleeping on. She grabs it and hugs it close to her body. Her nose sniffs the scent of her hair left behind. The air in the room still smells like sex. It is mixed in with the scent of her room thanks to all her fantastic smelling lotions and body sprays.

She smiles when she notices her hard cock. It doesn't surprise her. She gets up and goes to her bathroom. She is so going to jack off to the fresh memory of this morning.


	10. Maybe, Just Maybe

Chapter 10 Maybe, Just Maybe

It's Deja vu when she sees the Latina washing dishes again. A smile appears on her face. Earlier, the Latina looked so beautiful on top of her.

Brittany knows it's a dangerous game they're playing at but this morning was amazing. It still boggles her mind how she can't stay mad at Santana. Their encounter started angrily because she was angry but after the first round, it faded away until all that was left was the two of them being consumed by the undeniable passion between them. They devoured each other until their bodies could no longer fight the need to re-energize with some sleep.

Brittany feels so soft right now. Like a cloud, she feels like she's floating.

Unlike their previous encounters where she was angry, she felt much more relaxed. She was beginning to understand what the universe was trying to tell her.

She wraps her arms around the Latina and chuckles as she jumps slightly at the unexpected contact.

"It's just me." She whispers into her early.

She waits several moments letting her body feel and also taking a moment to think her words over. How could she voice what she was thinking about in the shower?

After thinking a bit longer, she finally whispers, "I need to tell you something and I can't do it with you looking at me. So, just listen okay?"

She licks her lips waiting nervously until the Latina nods.

Her thumb lazily caressing the skin it came in contact with as she stood behind her sniffing the delicious scent from her hair.

"I am so scared of where this is all going, what all this could mean but I really like when we make out and stuff." She swallows hard. "The other girls don't do it for me."

She hears the Latina gasp at the confession as she closes her eyes taking in all her words.

"Something between us has shifted. I know you felt it too. I also know this shit is gonna get messy, but I want to figure this shit out. Are you okay with that?"

—

Santana can't believe what she is hearing. Brittany was right. She had felt the shift between them too but is she okay with what Brittany was asking of her? Was she okay with what that even meant? What does Brittany mean when she refers to figuring shit out?

"What?" She asked needing more clarity. "What are you saying?"

Brittany turns her around after turning off the water now that she's done washing the dishes and looks into her eyes.

"You and I both know we can't stay away from each other. We tried that once and we both couldn't do it. No matter how many times we try to put our thing down we can't. No matter what, you and I always end up giving in. We pretend to not know what we're doing, but Santana, we have been doing this. We've been doing it since day one. We are doing it. We're fucking each other and then pretending nothing happened."

"Brittany, I am married to your dad. This-This is not going to end well. One of us is going to get hurt."

"As I've said, we've been doing this since day one."

She brings her hands to Brittany's face and caresses it.

"Do you understand what you're asking of me?"

Brittany nods, "You're completely irresistible."

She smiles sheepishly even though the blonde told her the same thing this morning. Right now, the way she just said it, it sounded a million times better.

She smiles and kisses her tenderly. Whispering onto Brittany's lips that she's irresistible too.

—

This reminds her of their first night together. It's urgent, primal, with just the touch of tenderness. Sex with Santana always feels good. Even when she took her roughly over the kitchen counter, ate her out in surprise, and this morning when they started it still felt good. This, this feels so much better.

"Let's go to my room." She murmurs between kisses onto the full lips belonging to the shorter woman.

The Latina nods and lets Brittany guide her to her room. Their clothes were removed as they make their way onto the still, ruined bedsheets from earlier. They fall into the bed. Their lips never leaving each other.

Brittany's lips are swollen but she can't make herself stop kissing Santana. The girl is an amazing kisser. She opens her mouth willingly to Santana's forceful tongue and lets the older woman explore her mouth. Her kisses are so sweet and her tongue feels so good against her own.

She pulls away panting. Her hard cock twitching and like earlier, releasing copious amounts of pre-cum.

Santana is the mistress of her fucking cock and Brittany doesn't mind.

Brittany kisses her neck and is careful not to mark her though she wishes she could.

"I want to mark you so bad but instead, I am going to fuck you so hard, San." She whispered into her neck. "Just like our first night together."

Santana's hands rest on her shoulders. She brings in to the blonde girl's cheek and caresses it before pulling her down gently to a soft kiss. "I think about that night all the time."

"Me too. I think about every time we've-"

"Me too."

Brittany's lips kiss her effectively ending their conversation. Her kisses trail down her neck between her breast and to her abdomen before she sticks her strong tongue out and licks the line from her belly button to her, along the crease in her abdomen. Her muscles tighten at the sensation but then she gasps when she feels Brittany's hands grope both her breasts before eagerly twirling her tongue around the already erect nipple. She licks over it before covering it with her tongue and moving it in a circular motion with her tongue. She gently bites down on it causing her to shudder.

"Fuck," She says in a high voice.

Brittany takes it into her mouth and sucks it.

Her body feels like it's on fire and she's desperate for Brittany to put her out of her misery but she can only moan as the woman repeats the same actions into her other breasts.

Her legs come up and wrap themselves around the blonde who smiles into her before she chuckles pulling away

"Someone's eager," She says kissing her on the cheek and then her mouth.

Santana can still feel her smiling against her cheek.

How this girl can go from being sexy as fuck to cute as hell will forever be a mystery to her but Santana is putty in her hands. She'll do it any which way the blonde wants to have her because she knows the girl won't disappoint.

—-

Brittany reaches down and grabs her cock and positions it between them before she starts grinding down making Santana feel her heavy cock on her wet pussy. She positions herself onto her elbows and flattens her body on top of the tan one. Their breast resting on each other's and her lips near her ear. She begins to grind her hips against Santana. She isn't surprised that Santana grinds her hips in return.

"This feels good, doesn't it." She husks out into her ear before lifting her head to look into her brown eyes.

The Latina can only lick her lips and nod.

—-

Their bodies move together. Every sense if being overwhelmed by everything Brittany is. She can taste Brittany lips from their last kiss, hear her moaning against her body, and see her blue eyes closing and her face distorting with pleasure. She can smell the sex in the air along with the wonderful scent of her hair and feel her wetness being spread all over by Brittany's equally wet shaft.

Her hand moves to grip Brittany's ass and she squeezes it hard as she grinds into her harder.

"I'm close" she whispers out as her movements get faster and faster.

She should be embarrassed that she is close and Brittany hadn't even really don't anything to her but grind into her. She can't fucking help how her body is responding. Brittany just feels so fucking good against her.

Brittany kisses her hard before burying her face into her neck and grinding into her harder and faster.

"Fuuck, Britt," she says as she feels herself get closer.

The blonde grinds harder into her. Her hands tangling into her brown hair. The blondes cock twitches between and against her abdomen.

"Cum for me, Baby" she hears the blonde grunt into her ear.

The pet name was all she needed before she feels her body tighten up before she feels her body explode into a million butterflies with a loud moan and then relaxing with a satisfied sigh.

She can feel wetness shoot onto her skin when Brittany grunts into her ear. She smiles knowing she wasn't the only one to cum while still feeling her own orgasm buzzing inside her.

"Well, that's the first time I've ever come with just grinding." She hears the blonde chuckle.

She can't help the chuckled that comes out of her. Her red fingernails contrasting her tan skin and the reddened cheeks that come to caress as she pulls the blonde into another a slow kiss to lengthen the warm feeling buzzing between them.

—-

Like the sweetest candy to ever be made. That's what her lips taste like. She absolutely can not get enough of the sweet nectar. She pulls away with her teeth tugging at Santana's lower lip with a moan. She gives her a quick chaste kiss.

Her kisses move down her body. Lower and lower until she finds the traces of her cum on the tan skin. She poked her tongue out and licks it off of her body before going lower again. She uses her hands to spread her legs open. Her white and perfectly trimmed nails teasingly scratch her inner thigh. Her fingers wrap around her thighs and she positions her head between them.

She's hypnotized by the sight in front of her. The musky, familiar scent making her inhale deeper with closed eyes. She licks her lips. She winks at Santana who is watching her intently with dark, almost black eyes.

Her eyes never leave hers as she blows onto Santana's glistening cunt. She then teases her a little more by licking her outer lips. Purposefully avoiding the slit she wants to be desperately inside of.

She hears the Santana whimper as if she's in pain. If her eyes weren't heavy-lidded, it would be caused for concern but she can tell Santana just wants to have her tongue inside her.

She gives it a long, slow lick where she lets her tongue lap over her clit. Her lips wrap around the hardened bundle of nerves before she sucks it.

—-

Her hips buck and she's thankful Brittany's got a hold on her thighs. Her hands find themselves tangling in the gold head of hairs with a gasp. Her eyes close despite her willingness to keep them open.

Her breathing shudders as two fingers insert her easily. She can feel her walls wrapping around her fingers. Her mouth licking and sucking the engorged clit. Deeper and deeper those fingers go until Brittany is in knuckle deep.

—

Her fingers are being clenched inside her. She gives herself a moment to feel the tightness before she begins to thrust her fingers in and out of her. Slowly. Teasingly.

"No more teasing." She hears Santana pant out.

If Santana wants to be fucked by her, she'd fuck her.

Her replaces her thumb with her mouth again. Her fingers thrusting in and out of her harder.

"Fuck yes, just like that"

Her hips move to meet her movements.

Brittany firmly sucks her clit while continuing to thrust in and out of her.

Every moan and whimper the Latina makes has her hooked. The tan woman looks so good moving against her mouth and hand.

Her hard cock against her skin and the bed. Her hurling at as she continues her movements. Her mouth taking in as much of the sweet nectar Santana's wet, soaking pussy is releasing.

Santana is so fucking wet and she's so damn turned on at because she's the one making her that way.

"So fucking close"

She knows. She knows when Santana is close before she even tells her. There are things her body does that give her away. It starts with her eyebrows. They furrow in concentration. Then her body works to bring her body close. Right now, her thighs are tightened around her. Her hands are pushing her head further into her body.

The way Santana tightening around her fingers and the sounds she's making, she knows Santana is cumming.

—-

"Harder baby, hard and fucking fast"

Santana can't get over how fucking good Brittany makes her feel. She knows good sex. She's had good sex. Sex with Brittany is more than good sex. It's something she can't explain.

Her mouth widens and her body feels like it's going to explode. The blonde's name leaves her lips followed by a loud moan. Happiness consumes her as the waves of pleasure course through her veins.

Her eyes stay closed as she tries to regain control of her breathing.

A sigh leaves her lips as Brittany's fingers leave her body. She's too weak to stop the blonde from widening her thighs. Her breath hitches when Brittany's tongue entered her.

With a long, slow lick on her slit and her thighs, the blonde cleans her up before she comes up and kisses her jawline.

Her tan hands thread with the blonde locks pulling her face up to kiss her lips.

She can't help the moan she releases when she finds that she can taste herself behind the sweet taste of Brittany's mouth.

"That was amazing." She says when Brittany pulls away with a smile.

"As long as you're not calling me cute like that one time." The blonde jokes.

Santana can't help but to chuckle.

—

"You're still hard."

The Latina says against her lips between kisses.

She nods in response not wanting to pull apart from her kisses.

"I'm still waiting for you to fuck me hard." She hears the Latina husk onto her lips

The blonde pulls away and looks at. She lifts an eyebrow. "Are you telling me I didn't just do that?"

Her eyes widen in fear that she's said the wrong thing because Brittany most certainly had fucked her hard and fast like she had wanted her to. "No I-You did-just"

Brittany smiles and kisses her before she pulls away. "Relax."

And she does. Brittany was just toying with her. She feels so comfortable.

She smiles as Brittany kisses her anew.

—-

Kissing Santana is one of the best things in the world. She moans when the older girl's tongue dominates her.

She may not know a whole lot about her but she can tell a few things. Santana is very bossy, playful, and a great kisser.

She feels her cock twitch again making itself known. She knows Santana felt it too because the woman smirks against her lips and pulls away.

While bringing her hips and looking into her blue eyes, she whispers to her. "Fuck me, Britt-Britt. Pound into me with your big cock."

It's a god damn miracle she didn't cum on the spot when she heard the words.

"Oh my fucking god," she lets out huskily. "You're so god damn hot." She says kissing her hungrily. "Spread your legs for me." She said between kisses.

—-

Her legs opened for the blonde upon the command. Her body tingled with the anticipating of being stretched and filled up.

She greedily kisses her. She bends her legs at the knee. Her hands resting on her sides.

She feels Brittany roughly rubs her wet, hard cock on her already wet pussy. She then smacks her hard cock on it.

Thwack!

She moans at the feeling.

"Put it in." She whines holding Brittanys head near hers and putting their foreheads together. "Please"

She feels the girl nod before her thick meat is between her labia. Slowly the blonde woman above her pushes in. Both filling and stretching her.

"You like my fat cock stretching you out like this?"

She nods and moans at the sensation and bites her lip as her tight pussy takes in more and more of the fleshy pole.

"Fuck San," She hears the blonde husk out. "I am going to plow into you and mark the insides of your pussy. When I'm done, I am going to cover your pussy with my seed."

Her heart is beating fast at the words. She swears she feels her pussy get even wetter. "Fuck yes. Pound into me. Mark me with your seed. I don't care, what just move."

—

Her rhythm is hard and slow. Eventually, she adds some grinding.

Her hands rest above Santana's shoulder and near the sides of her head. She could've fucked her in any positions but she wanted to be face to face.

She wants to take in every inch she can see and commit it to memory. She wants to recall what Santana looks like when she's fucking her.

Her movements become harder. Frantic.

She thrust in roughly, grinds her hips, pulls out and repeats the pattern. Again and again.

Tap. Tap. Tap. Tap.

The bed moving with them. The bedpost bumping into the wall. The sound of wet slaps, moans, and grunts can be heard from both of them.

"You feel so fucking good clenching around me. You're close." She tells her. She knows Santana is.

"I want you to remember how my fat cock feels inside you as I fuck you. The next time you think about fucking someone, I want you to remember that you" She pauses to thrust into her hard and pulls out. "Are." Another hard thrust and again she pulls out. "My" she repeats the previous actions. "Slut." She thrust in and this time continues to hammer inside her.

She brings her hand to massage Santana's clit.

"Yes, yes...fuck yes. I'm your slut. God, Brittany!" Santana screams as she cums.

Her hip movements fight the tightness as she continues to thrust in her. More and more until all her hips are doing is grinding into her.

Her muscles tighten and her eyes close. Her mouth moaning Santana's name as her cock released her load inside the depths of her pussy.

"God damn." She moans out.

They slowly grind into each other riding out their orgasms. When the last rope of cum shoots inside her, she pulls out and sits on the bed allowing Santana to stretch her legs who does so, putting on in each side of the blonde.

Blue eyes land on the wet pussy that is releasing a mixture of cum. Brittany stands upright in her knees and takes her softening shaft and begins to pump it. A tan hand cums into her view. Her blue eyes watch as the tan fingers gather the white substance. Her eyes follow the hand as it goes up slowly last her abdomen, past two beautiful, perky breast, and into Santana's mouth. She licks her lips as Santana sucks her fingers clean.

Her grip tightens and moves faster and faster.

Her muscles tighten but her hand keeps moving.

—-

She bites her lip as she watches the blonde jack off in front of her. There's something about watching her that excites her. Brittany looks so damn beautiful all the fucking time. As she's fucking herself, Santana can't help but think that this girl is everything she never knew she wanted.

Her tongue comes out to moisten her lips. She can still feel the tingles from her orgasms moments ago.

"Fuck" she hears the blonde moan.

"Cum on me, Brittany. I'm your slut."

The blonde gets aims and grunts as she cums.

Santana feels and sees the long ropes shooting out of her cock and onto her pussy and abdomen.

Brown eyes lock onto the shaft as Brittany's hands keep moving as her load continues to shoot out.

Santana pussy is covered. Some cum is even on her chest now, too. The blonde shoots the last of it onto her and sighs in satisfaction at the sight.

Santana pulls her into a kiss as her legs wrap around her when she lowers herself and pulls her close.

"In a few more minutes, I want you to take me from behind" she whispers into the blonde's lips."

She feels Brittany smirk as she continues to kiss her.

—-

Santana pulls the shirt over her freshly showered skin. Her hair still wet from the shower. The timer for her homemade lasagna goes off. She quickly puts on some sweats and runs into the kitchen to get the lasagna out. She sets it down and then turns off the timer.

She hears the door of the bathroom opening and smiles knowing Brittany is finished with the shower now too. She hears the blonde say she's going to change the tv and outs on 'Friends'. Something that they both enjoy watching.

When she's done in the kitchen, she joins her in the living room and sits close to her. The last time they were on this couch, the two of them were in a very compromising position. She smirks as she watches the tv.

She can smell the fumes from Brittany's nail polish. She takes a glance at the girl painting her toenails a new color. Santana has learned that she changes it often. Her toe nails were white and matching with her hands. Her fingernails were now bright yellow. Yellow is one of her least favorite colors but it looks good on Brittany.

—-

Brittany twists the cap back onto the nail polish and twists it tightly to close it. Rest her head on her knees and blows air onto her toenails. She spent all day fucking Santana. The last time she did was no more than 30 minutes ago. Her appetite for the brunette is satiated for the time being but she wants the taste of her lips on her again.

She shifts closer to the Latina making the older woman look at her. While her hunger is satiated, the brunette's is not. She can see it in her intoxicating brown eyes.

Then she feels it again. That magnetic pull between her and the brunette. Their lips meet each other and just like that, the fire in her loses control. It spreads all over. She feels the heat collect at her groin and she pulls away from the intense kiss.

She sighs and tries to control her ragged breathing. "Jesus, it's like I can't get it to stay down." She whispers as she looks down at her groin.

Her cock is standing hard and ready.

—-

Santana chuckles and wastes no time in pulling the waistband of the blondes sweatpants down. She's pleased to find the woman is not wearing any underwear. Her cock springs free looking delicious as ever.

"I like taking care of it." She whispers into the blonde's ear before waiting no time and taking the meaty pole into into her mouth until a much of it is in.

"Oh fuck" she hears the blonde gasp out.

The hard meaty shaft stretches her mouth and hits the back of her throat. She bobs her head up before she can gag. Her hand comes up to grab the base. She removes her hand from her hardened shaft and sticks her tongue out only to widen it when her mouth is wide open. She smacks the meaty pole on her tongue before her mouth wraps around her pre-cum oozing tip. She bobs her head down the downward motion her grip has.

"God damn. Sucking it so good"

Santana never in a million years would have her though she'd feel so prideful about being able to give blow jobs. She is feeling pretty damn good.

—-

Brittany gasps as she closes her eyes shut. Her hands find Santana's head to guide her into her hip movements. She holds Santana's head down on her and thrust particularly hard making the girl gag. Her she moans when Santana's throat tightens around her and then lets loosens her grip on her head.

"Still a slut for my fucking cock."

She moans when Santana just takes her cock into her mouth until her lip care touching her the base of her cock. She feels the tightness of Santana's throat on her cock once more but this time there was no gag reflex.

"Fuck yeah, take it," She moans as her hips thrust up into Santana's mouth and her hands push Santana down. "Take my cock."

—-

"San" She hears Brittany moan out. "Fuck, Santana."

Her name sounds so, so fucking good coming out of Brittany in moans.

She sucks harder and bobs her head faster. Letting Brittany push her head down on her and holding her in place.

Brittany is right. She is a slut for her cock. How could she not be? It's thick, long, and taste delicious. It does amazing things to her body.

"Ohh I'm gonna cum."

Moments later she does, shooting her load down her throat. She swallows every drop. She makes sure to suck and lick the tip clean. She pulls away and wipes the edges of her mouth with her thumb and sucks her thumb clean. She kisses her lips and smirks when the girl moans at the remaining taste of her seed when her tongue finds it. She pulls away and glances down and sees her penis twitch in the air.

She bites her lip. Brittany's cock that balls that are exposed still her. She's so damn hung and her big balls compliment the long shaft so well. Collectively, they had to be one of the wonders the world because it was capable of doing so many things to her. She absolutely likes when it twitches like that. Like she owns it and it is hers.

She subconsciously licks her lips but when she hears the keys at the door, she turns her head.

"Shit! David's home!" She whispers.

She turns to look Brittany's eyes shoot open. The haze of her orgasms quickly leaving her body as she realizes her current state.

Quickly, she reaches to pull the waistband up to cover her penis and gives her a pillow to cover her softening penis.

Santana gets up and rushes to the bathroom and closes it. Just as she does so, she hears the door open. Before exiting the bathroom she just entered, she brushes her hair quickly to brush out her tangles.

—-

Brittany has had to do difficult things in her life but facing her father after having an orgasm that his wife gave her was the hardest thing she ever had to do. She smiles at him and waves from the couch telling him she missed him but deep, deep down, she wishes he came a little later than he did.

"Aren't you going to give me a hug?" She hears her father say.

"When it goes on commercials dad. Everyone is finding out about Monica and Chandler's relationship."

"Oh, that's my favorite episode." She hears Santana say as she exits the bathroom.

Brittany sighs in relief. Her cock was almost completely softened. She watches from the couch how Santana greets him with a hug and smiles a little when she tilts her head to the side purposefully missing the kiss on the lips her father was going to give her.

It's dangerous what they are doing and she knows someone is going to end up hurt but there is no stopping this.

When her cock is completely flaccid, she goes up to hug him.

She stays for dinner but then leaves to sleep at her sorority house with smile.

The universe was a bitch but she had amazing sex all weekend long and she could really care less about how fucked up it was what she and Santana were doing. The universe can suck her big, fat cock. Santana surely had.

Just as she gets into her bed, her phone goes off. It's a text from Santana.

She reads the text to herself, "No one does it for me either. "

She can't fight the smile that makes it way onto her lips. Her heart beats fast and the butterflies in her stomach soar.

Maybe the universe has something big in store for her. Maybe it's finally making up for all the shit she's been putting her through.

Maybe, just maybe.


	11. I Wish You Were Mine To Keep

Santana didn't care about being faithful. She only recently started to believe in love after meeting Brittany.

It wasn't that she was unlucky with finding love. It was quite the opposite. Men had chased after her throughout her whole life. They practically kissed the ground she walked on. It was fun at first. She would get them to do anything for her. She pushed them to their limits until they left her alone. She preferred it that way since none of them were suitable partners.

When she was younger she thought she had a peculiar taste in men. It wasn't until she met Dani that it dawned on her how wrong she had been. The shorter girl was very attractive. Santana was in denial then about her sexuality. She'd gone as far as to bully the girl mercilessly. How she hated the feeling her big brown eyes gave her after she'd thrown a slushie into the girl's face.

Dani had withstood the torment for 2 years. Had Santana not needed a tutor in science class, she would have had to endure more.

It was during one of these tutoring sessions where Dani called her out on being a closet lesbian. Santana froze in fear. All her tough armor had been ripped away in a matter of seconds. It only took the truth to be voiced out to her for it to be dismantled. It was the first time someone had put her in her place.

Despite the torment, Santana had put Dani through, the shorter girl was a great friend to her. So much so that the brunette slowly embraced who she was. A year later, Santana made a move on Dani.

Their secret relationship started. Dani showed Santana patience. The taller brunette appreciated it. Santana would freak out and lash out at the shorter brunette. It wasn't long before their relationship ended. Santana wasn't ready and had much to work through before she could be in a relationship. Santana knew Dani was the girl she didn't deserve. So, she let her go.

Santana waited until she went off to college before she came out to her parents. It was the best decision she ever made because her parents disapproved of her. They let her finish her first year of college since it had been paid for but they assured her that she was on her own.

She was used to the spoiled lifestyle her parents had provided for her. She couldn't hold a job to save her life. She was rude to customers, thought too highly of herself to do anything that involved labor, and extremely lazy.

A sister in her sorority told her about an easier way to get money. Santana was intrigued. Santana could do exactly what her sister had told her all she had to do was create a profile on a sugar daddy site to start. The rest was easy. Santana knew what to say, how to act, and what drove men crazy.

The first guy she contacted through the site was easy. All Santana did was sent a photo and a teasing message. He was quick to reply. Pictures were all he wanted at first. He gave her money, expensive gifts, and took her to nice places. She pretended to be his girlfriend to impress his friend. She got really lucky he didn't want sex. Unfortunately, he died of a hard attack.

Santana quickly found another Sugar Daddy that would support her. He was different than her first. He wanted sex. Santana couldn't give him that. He was old, bald, and pushing 300 pounds. He ended the relationship with her. Santana didn't feel bad at all.

She tried her luck one more time. She was desperate for a decent looking guy. If a sugar daddy relationship involved sex, then Santana would do that but she needs to find someone that was remotely good looking.

The profile of a blond blue-eyed man was easy to find. He was looking for a Latina like herself that knew how to cook traditional dishes. She didn't know how to cook but she did know how to fake it until she could make it.

That was how she met David Pierce. David was looking for the perfect match. Someone that would bring him some excitement to his mediocre life. He'd been married to his wife for 30 years, was incredibly successful at his job but he felt his life was lacking something. She messaged him and he replied.

Santana learned that she was lucky. David Pierce had ended his previous sugar daddy relationship after their relationship was discovered by the woman's husband.

They met and Santana was surprised. He looked better in person than he did in his picture. He looked good in his picture. Santana wasn't attracted to him given that she was a lesbian but she wasn't blind. David Pierce was easy on the eyes. He was fit, had a strong jawline, and his eyes were beautiful.

He turned out to be a decent guy. She was sure that he was better than the bunch on the website. She wondered for sometime after meeting him if there was something wrong with him. He could have easily gotten any girl on the street but she quickly learned he just wanted a relationship that with no strings attached. Santana was able to give him just that. It allowed her to pursue her relationships during their time apart.

She quickly learned that it was much harder than she thought it would be. None of the girls she dated understood why she had relationships with men. She had enough trouble trying to get her best friend, Quinn, to understand.

* * *

"Tuition for this school is seventy thousand. I don't qualify for financial aid because both of my parents are rich. I can't drop out of school. David offered to pay it in full. All I have to do is be his girlfriend. It's not that complicated." The Latina told her friend.

"I am just worried about you, San. You haven't been in a relationship since Monica broke up with you when she got tired of waiting for you. I want you to be happy."

"I am happy. I get spoiled and still get to continue my studies. When I graduate, I will end the relationship."

* * *

Ending her relationship with David when she got her Bachelor's was always the plan. She didn't end it though. It's not that she didn't want to. It's that she had invested so much time in her relationship with David that she didn't have time to dedicate to any relationship she tried to have with women. Santana understood where her potential girlfriends were coming from. She was a lesbian in a complex relationship with a married man for money.

She was lucky to have gotten dates with women, to begin with.

* * *

"You're marrying him?" Quinn asked with a look of shock.

"Yup. He has money. He is successful. I won't have to work a day in my life if I don't want to and I can continue my education. O can maybe start my own business in the future."

"You're willing to get married to a man for his money?"

"Hey, I am a lesbian but I am down with that. Plus, I can still have all the lesbian sex just like I do when he is on business trips. I have David wrapped around my finger. I even got him to leave his wife."

"I don't want to be the one telling you that it is a bad idea because you are a grown woman and can make decisions for yourself. However, as your ex-girlfriend and now best friend, I am telling you this you're making a terrible mistake. This is going to bite you in the ass."

"Yeah, but at least I will be rich."

* * *

"Honey, are you okay? Would you like me to get you some water?"

David's voice pulls her from her thoughts.

Santana nods. She needs some time to think over how to say this without blowing this whole this out of proportions. It didn't go over so well the last time they discuss having Santana sign legal documentation to adopt Brittany.

Now that she and Brittany were having an affair she could feel the contents of her stomach beginning to come up.

She couldn't tell David the real reason she didn't want to adopt Brittany though she knew it would mean a lot to him if she would do that. She already felt bad for lying to him about taking birth control since she agreed to carry a child for him. Of course, she didn't mean it but David didn't have to know that.

David comes back into the room and offers her a glass of cold water which she accepts and gulps down.

She motions for him to sit down and grabs his hand and slowly caresses it with hers.

"David, I am so honored that you want me to adopt Brittany. She's an amazing person. I understand that your ex-wife's passing has come as a shock to both of you and that you want to have things for whatever comes your way but I can not adopt Brittany. She going to be turning 18 soon." She can tell by the way David looks down to their hands this is not what David wants to hear but she continues. She puts her hand under his chin and makes his lookup. "Asking me to adopt her will make her think you're replacing her mother. She's forgiven you for the divorce but she still has a lot of anger inside her."

"You're right. I will make sure she is on the will. I am sure she is but it doesn't hurt to double-check."

Santana smiles at him as he kisses her forehead lovingly.

"I have to go to work but I will be home for dinner." He tells her as he gets up. He grabs his briefcase after putting on his blazer and grabbing his phone.

She follows him and kisses him before she sees him off for work. The first thing she needs to do before getting ready for class is wash way last night's activities.

Quinn's words from years ago repeat in her head. Fuck. She should have listened to her.

Her feelings for the younger Pierce are growing quickly and she doesn't know how to stop them. They've been texting back and forth all since Sunday. They've been flirty and some even risque. They two women exchanged a series of nudes through Snapchat. They had to be extra diligent about what they were doing.

Santana couldn't deny the flutter in her stomach whenever she saw a message from the blonde. She would grow giddy until she opened it. A smile always followed. Sometimes she'd smirk if it was a sexy text. In truth, she never felt this excited about anyone. She knows it too soon to feel this way but she can't help it.

No matter how intense her feelings are becoming, she knows she can't voice them. Not yet. Not until she knows how the blonde feels. If the blonde has figured out. There is still a chance this can all be lust but god does she wish the blonde feels the same way about her. She's never wanted anyone so bad.

* * *

Brittany grabs her books and iPad and puts them into her backpack. Math class is pretty easy but she can easily tell some are struggling. The professor had asked her to tutor a fellow student with some of the material seeing as they didn't do so good on their last test. Brittany had agreed.

Her professor told her to meet the girl at the Think Bar Cafe on campus. She makes her way to the destination and orders a coffee before she begins working on her term paper for a different class. Her MacBook Pro dings indicating she has received a message on her phone. She smiles at the name on the right-hand corner next to the green message icon. She wastes no time in moving her fingers over the trackpad. The cursor moves with the input of her fingers and she pushes down to click on the large space. Her actions take her out of the program she is typing in and open another window to display the message.

**SNIXX: **Your dad is going to be at work until 7. You should come to show me what gave you a boner this morning.

Her smirk grows as her heart skips a beat. Santana had been teasing her for the past 5 days with nudes and telling her about her dreams. Needless to say, she would dream of reenacting those same things the brunette had told her. She'd always sent her pictures of her hard cock and sometimes of her cum covered hand and body.

Santana was one of the few girls she knew who didn't mind getting pictures of her cock. The brunette had asked her for one when she hadn't and told her that she wished she could suck it.

She is so glad she has her compression shorts on. Sporting a boner in public was a good way to get in trouble. She can't have that happening.

She types a reply telling her that can't wait before continuing to write her essay.

a moment later she feels a tap on her shoulder. She is met with a hopeful face.

"Are you Brittany S. Pierce?"

She smiles and nods, "I am. You must be Michelle." She responds offering her hand for the girl to shake.

The girl nods and shakes her hand.

"Have a seat and let's go over what you need some clarity on."

* * *

Her jaw clenched as she watches Brittany talk with the dirty-blonde -haired woman alongside her. She wonders if the taller blonde finds her attractive. A lot of the men are checking her out. Santana doesn't like how she is feeling at all. It is unlike her to feel threatened by someone.

Her eyes anger as the blonde types in her number on the girl's phone. Deciding she's had enough, she storms over to them. She doesn't allow the blonded not to say a work before yanking the girl by the arm and dragged her away.

The blonde barely has time to make she gets all her things. She yells back at Michelle to text her so they can arrange a meeting. She lets Santana drag her to a hidden corner that is somewhat isolated. Before she can get a word out, the brunette is yelling at her.

"I can't believe you." She mutters to the blonde as she releases her hold on her arm. "You asked her on a date right in front of me."

This conversation reminds her of the night Santana came home to find a girl going down on her. She is about to roll her eyes but they land on the hickey on her neck. Her eyes furrow and her anger rise. There is no way Santana can be serious.

"You think I want her? You think I care about her?" Brittany questions. Anger lacing her words. "I could care less about her or some random girl wanting to fuck me."

"Hard to believe because you were flirting with her." Santana but back

Brittany chuckles bitterly.

"Are you even listening to yourself? I was flirting with her? Really? You're mad and jealous about that? Do you have any fucking idea how I feel knowing that you fucked my dad?"

Santana holds her tongue. Her jaw opens to speak but she tightens it shut again.

"I am married to your father. What did you think was going to happen!?"

Their conversation has grown loud enough to garner some stares by passerby's but she gives them a mean stare and they look away. They move to a more secluded area where prying eyes area avoidable.

* * *

Brittany pushes her to the wall behind the brunette so that her back is pressed against it. Her hands grip her cheek. Her angry eyes hide the hurt she is feeling as she looks into Santana. Her body pressed against hers. She takes one of Santana's hands and presses it on her groin. She tilts her head slightly so that her mouth moves along Santana's cheek as she speaks.

Santana's eyes darkened as her hand fondles the blondes groin.

"I asked you if you knew what you were asking me to do the other day. You said yes." She heard Santana whisper to her.

Brittany softens her grip on Santana's jaw, looks into her dark eyes, and rests her forehead on the brunette's.

"I wish you were mine to keep," she whispers.

Her lips touch and tease the Latina's with each word that she speaks. She doesn't give in when the shorter woman whimpers against her mouth trying desperately to close the gap and steal a kiss. Her eyes closed as her the tightness in her crotch becomes unbearable. She opens them again not wanting Santana to know just how easily she could give in.

"I've been such a good, good girl. I've been ignoring all the text and calls from other girls. I've been thinking about our hookups. Been jacking off to all your pictures. Just waiting for you and our next hook up."

* * *

Santana is can't focus on what is being said. She's pressed against the wall while her hand is groping the woman whos got a tight hold on her jaw. She should be embarrassed. Anyone could catch them and see what they were doing.

Her breathing deepens as her heart rate accelerates as the taller woman's mouth moves near her ear.

"You fucked him. You didn't even bother to hide the hickeys. You have no idea how much I hate you right now."

Her eyes closed and her tongue wets her lips when she feels the hot air hit her skin as hears the blonde's whispered words.

She knows she should be scared. Brittany is angry at her. The forceful and controlling behavior should be raising a ton of red flags for her but it isn't. Fear and embarrassment are not the emotions she is feeling.

She is wet, horny, and desperate.

All she wants is Brittany to take her right here, right now.

* * *

"Fuck" She hears the brunette let out in a husky tone.

Her cock would have twitched if it had the room to do so. It doesn't. Not when her compression shorts are on. She needs to get them off.

She unbuckles her jeans and begins to push them down, but Santana's hands move hers away and begin to push her jeans and compression shorts down. Without the restraints, her cock springs out into the air. It wiggles side to side at the force.

She's thankful she's got a long sweater that hides the view so no one can tell what they're doing. The secluded area helped keep things discreet too.

"Such a fucking slut for my cock." She muttered angrily with a voice full of want.

She hates how, despite being angry at the fact that Santana fucked her dad in the time they were apart, she still wanted the Latina. Brittany wants her. She wants her so fucking bad. She wants to claim her. She wants to be the only one that fucks her, but she can't. Santana isn't hers to keep. That angers her so much.

She reaches under her dress and pushes down her underwear before she grabs Santana by the waist and lifts her. The brunette's legs wrap around her before shes got her pressed against the wall.

She takes her hand to guide her hard cock into Santana's wet pussy.

"You get so fucking wet when I treat you like some slut." She mutters into her neck as Santana sinks onto her. More and more her cock is surrounded by soft, warm, heat.

* * *

Her back is pressed against the hard wall. She sinks onto Brittany's meaty shaft. Her insides stretch to accommodate the thickness. Her hands tangled themselves in blonde hair.

Brittany pulls away from her neck to look at her. She can feel Brittany's anger. She can see it in her beautiful blue eyes that appear a shade darker.

She isn't sure how to process what she's feeling because Brittany what is doing to her and what Brittany is telling her with her eyes are two vastly different things.

Brittany thrusts her hips out so only the tip of her cock is inside of Santana. She grunts quietly when the blonde rams the entire length inside her again.

"Fuck" she breathes out.

She moans and grunts again when Brittany repeats the action.

Brittany fucks her so fucking good.

"I bet he doesn't fuck you like this." The blonde whispers hotly onto her lips.

" .You' . . ." The blonde husked hotly as she trusted hard into her soaked pussy with each word she spoke.

"N-No one. Fuck me harder, Babe" she says overwhelmed with what she is feeling and what Brittany is doing.

* * *

The pet name brigs her back. It slightly melts the anger she feels.

"You're not some slut." She confesses onto her lips.

Her movements remain hard and slow.

"I am so your slut." She heats the brunette whisper onto her lips. "Fucking good mmmhm"

Brittany kisses her. It's sloppy but she doesn't care. She needs to feel those lips shes been missing for days. He movements quicken. So much so that they pull away unable to keep kissing.

* * *

Santana has missed this feeling all week long. She missed being like this with the blonde she has developed feelings for. The blonde makes her feel so many different emotions and none of them are bad. Even though they initially started roughly, the Latina still wanted to be fucked by Brittany. She will always want to be fucked by Brittany.

The fact that they ate fucking against a wall on school campus out in the open made things hotter.

"Fuck me harder baby, fill me with your jizz. Fuuuuck"

"ugh fuck" Brittany gunts out. "So fucking hot."

Brittany's hard thrust continues as she assists Santana's downward movements only her movements are harder and faster.

The faint sound of skin slapping against each other is accompanied by panting, moaning, and grunting.

"Fuck yesss just like that ugh fuck yea ooooh" Santana moans into her ear.

Their hard and quick movements continue as they fuck each other into oblivion.

"Close" she mutters out.

She feels Brittany nod in response before she bites her neck hard causing her to cum at the sensation. She bites Brittany's shoulder to muffle her loud moans.

* * *

Brittany grunts out into Santana's neck as she feels Santana clamp around her hard cock tightly. Her hips push past roughness for a few more thrusts before she ejaculates several ropes of cum into Santana's movements continue albeit slower than before as her cock is milked. With a twitch, the last bit of cum is released and she sighs in contentment. This is what she waited for all week and it was so fucking worth it.

She smiles when Santana pulls her into a kiss. I t's slow, tender, full of all the good things they are feeling at the moment.

This woman isn't hers to claim, but she wishes she was. She so wishes she was.

* * *

Brittany's lips are soft and sweet. She enjoys kissing them so much. Brittany is such a great kisser. She wishes she could kiss these lips whenever she wanted without having to worry about anything.

She pulls away and smiles. She brushes her fingers through the blondes hair making it presentable again. Brittany thanks her with a kiss.

"So fucking hot." The blonde tells her with a smile.

She can't fight the smile that appears on her face.

She bites her lip when Brittany sets her down onto her two feet. Her dress falls covering her. Brittany reaches down and fixes her underwear for her.

The blonde gives her one last kiss before Santana tells her that she will be waiting for her in her car at her usual parking spot. She gathers her stuff and blows Brittany a kiss and a wink telling her to hurry.

* * *

Brittany bites her lip and adjusts her clothes. She can't wait to get Santana alone in the comfort of her bedroom at her dad's house.

After gathering her stuff, she walks out of their secluded area and turns around. She notices an Asian man starting at her with a deer-in-the-headlights look. His face is flushed and his mouth is agape. He quickly moves to cover his groin with his binder.

Brittany has never been in this situation. She has never been caught. She is still on a high from her recent orgasm can only think of winking and smirking at him so she does.

The shy but turned on Asian man turns and flees into the crowd bumping into people as he does so.

Brittany shrugs before walking the opposite direction.

Santana might not be hers to claim, but she knows she's the best the Latina has ever had.

* * *

**Author's Note:** I am trying to portray Santana as she is in Glee. As in her being a bitchy, cheating, and emotional self. Her character will change when she realizes and acknowledges her feelings for Brittany much like she did in the show.

A guest was not happy with Santana's portrayal in this story and that's okay. This story isn't for everyone. It takes two people to end a marriage. While Santana says she got David to leave his wife, David and his ex wife's marriage was already in danger when he signed up for the website. Her mother mentions this in the first chapter when talking to Brittany.

Also, please remember that Brittany is still very much dealing with the loss of her mother. She is very angry at that and the fact that she has some feelings for Santana who is the woman her father had left her mother for. She knows she shouldn't feel that way towards her and this is why she has angry sex with Santana.

Because I received a PM Regarding the matter, Brittany is NOT forcing herself onto Santana. This isn't that kind of story. Romanticizing rape is not something I am a fan of(shit, I am not even a fan of cheating but this is what my imagination came up with when i wrote the club scene in The Substitute). Santana has not said no in any of her interactions with Brittany. The attraction and need is mutual for both of them.


	12. Love Freaking Sucks

The lyrics mentioned in this chapter are not mine. If you are interested in listening to the songs.

**Song Title:** Electric - Single

**Artist:** Jayden Bartels & Max & Harvey

**Year:**2019

**Label:** Crowd Surf

* * *

**Song:** Keep You Mine - Single

**Artist:** NOTD & Shy Martin

**Year:** 2019

**Label:** Universal Music AB

* * *

Santana sits in her red Tesla Model X filing her nails. She is planning on what she is going to make for dinner while she waits for Brittany to join her in her car so they can leave. The blonde was supposed to be here already but she has yet to show. Her phone chimes and she looks at the screen on her dashboard to see the notification.

**Unicorn**: On my way!

She bites her lip and puts her nail filer away and pulls out a mirror from her purse. She takes a quick moment to reapply some lipstick, fuse her lips to spread the layer evenly, and then pops her lips. She proceeds to fix her hair a little.

She has never been like this. Sure, she always cared about how she looked. Appearance and perception were important things to her because she's always cared about what people thought about her but rarely has she put in an extra effort for a girl she likes. It wasn't that she never put in the effort when she was meeting girls, its that she knew she was beautiful so she usually just winged it but she felt different with Brittany.

Brittany made her nervous. She felt intimidated by the younger girl. The relationship dynamic between her and Brittany was different. The taller blonde was very dominating. Dani had been the other single person to put her in her place. Santana liked that. Santana liked her. She needed her.

She wonders for a moment if Brittany will ever be interested in pursuing a relationship. If she was, Santana was willing to do everything she needed to make that happen. Even if it meant leaving David. If a divorce was going to set her free to be with Brittany, and if Brittany wanted to be with her, she'd do it.

She sighs. She wishes she could tell the blonde how she feels. She wishes she dared to tell her. She is such a coward.

The door opens by sliding up and Brittany takes her seat. The blonde has a smile on her face as she puts her bag into the back seat. She smiles as she notices it. She starts her car and the blonde buckles up.

Not a word is muttered between them as they exit the school parking lot. The only sound coming from the car's audio system playing music from Santana's phone and Santana's voice as she sings along quietly to herself.

"Every time we touch, yeah, we're so connected. You're the one that I want to get used to, you're the one that I want but it's too soon..."

As she sings along to the music with a recurring theme, she hopes Brittany is picking up on the very subtle hint Santana is too scared to speak allowed.

* * *

Brittany smiles as she watches the Latina be carefree. She's never seen her be this carefree apart from the number of times they've had sex.

Santana has a beautiful voice. Brittany had no idea she could sing. SHe commits the new detail to memory adding it to the list of things she knows about the slightly older woman from her observations. She wishes she knew more. Part of her is desperate to know more about the mistress that has got her under a spell.

This woman is enchanting. Her touch is spellbinding. Her willpower diminishes completely and replaces itself with a burning passion. A passion that she has no choice but to give into.

A very familiar building comes into view indicating how close they are from their house. The urge to be with the brunette is rising inside her. With it, the guilt is slowly creeping in on her as is her anger.

This whole thing is fucked up. Everything is so wrong between them. Santana is not someone she should want. Yet, she does. She wants her so fucking bad.

"Yes we started a fire, now the bedroom is burnin'. Can we put it out? 'Cause we're both sayin' things that we're gonna regret. and every word's too loud."

Why was Santana married to her father? She met her at a gay club. It's possible she was bisexual but she couldn't understand why she would be cheating behind her father's back. This shit didn't make any sense.

Her thoughts are interrupted when Santana turns to look at her after she parks her car.

"Ready?" Santana asks her with a flirty undertone in her husky voice.

"It hurts less in the mornin'. All we need is a little time to keep me yours and to keep you mine."

Brittany smirks. "Oh, you bet."

Santana turns off the engine and exits the car. Britteny follows suit. When they get into the elevator, she crashes their lips together with a force that makes her press her Santana's back against the elevator wall.

Santana is forbidden. Her mind is telling her to run far away from this person but her heart and her body, not to mention her hardening cock, want to devour her.

The sperate when the elevator dings on a floor and an old couple walks in. Brittany and Santana look at each other remembering their first night. They smirk at each other. Once the older couple got out, they started chuckling again.

As quickly as they had parted, their lips crashed again. This time it was Santana who initiated the contact.

* * *

Santana opens the door to their residence and they enter. She barely closes the door before she is pressed against it. She hears Brittany bring up the chain to lock the door. As she hears it, the excitement in her body spreads. Brittany excites her like no other. Her body yearns to be touched by the blonde.

Lips crash onto hers as she is picked up from her ass. Her legs wrap around the blonde's waist as they always do. Without breaking apart, she is carried to Brittany's room where Brittany lets her down on her feet.

* * *

After putting Santana down, she begins to unbutton her tight jeans. Her erection is uncomfortable in her compression shorts. Though her secret has been talked about between some of the girls on campus, a lot of people still didn't know about her secret and she intended to keep that way.

She pulled down her pants and her tight compression shorts freeing the erection that they had been hiding with a satisfying moan.

"God that feels so much better," she muttered out.

* * *

Santana stills at the sight before her. The blonde's light pink oversized sweater matches with her sparkly pink lips, her blue eyes darkened slightly with the want and need, and her long, straightened, blonde hair makes her look so damn hot. The sight of her hard cock poking out was just the icing on the cake. Her mouth watered at the sight before her.

"So fucking hot." She says before biting her lip before her hands reach the hem of her dress to pull it up over her body.

She stands in her black bra and still cum filled underwear from their last hook up on campus and the wetness building between her legs now. She begins to take them off and notices how they cling onto her wet center. Only Brittany gets her this turned on and all they did was a kiss.

Brittany begins to take her sweater off but she stops her and pulls her by her sweater into a kiss. Her tongue glides with Brittany's when the blonde opens her mouth to let her in.

Santana feels Brittany lay her onto the bed behind her. The blonde attempts to keep their fall gentle with her arms but fails and sends her body falling harshly onto the soft memory foam pillow top. Because of her tight grip on the blonde's shirt, the blonde falls on top of her. Their lips part due to the slip.

Neither can fight the laughter that escapes them.

Santana really likes how comfortable she is with Brittany. She is in her underwear and the blonde is above her with her boner against her pelvis and stomach in nothing but a sweater. They are going to have sex and they are laughing. She has never felt this laid back with anyone.

* * *

Their laughter slowly fades until all they are doing is smiling at each other. She removes her sweater before kisses her a new. The sweet taste of her lips and the feeling of their tongues gliding against each other makes her moan. She pulls away and looks at her.

"You're beautiful" Brittany confesses. "I am sorry for being a little rough with you."

Santana shakes her head, "Don't ever apologize for giving me exactly what I want."

Brittany bites her lip with a smile as her cock twitches at the words. She can tell by Santana's smirk that she felt it move against her.

"Do it again?" Santana says huskily.

Brittany reaches down to grab her cock and slides her grip hand up and down before aligning it with Santana's pussy lips.

Her hands hold onto Santana's waist as she applies pressure with her hips pushing herself into Santana. The wetness allowed her to slip easily inside her. Her blue eyes lock with brown eyes as she inserts more and more of herself.

* * *

Santana bites her lip to fight the moan of satisfaction from leaving her but she fails and a loud moan escapes from her lips. Her legs widen and her hands come up to grasp Brittany's ass pushing her more and more into her body until her entire cock is inside her.

Her eyes closed as she steadied her breathing letting her body adjust to the large and wide shaft stretching her. The need for more makes har start a slow rhythm with her hips. Brittany is so deep inside sh can almost feel her in her stomach.

This feels so different. Brittany has made her feel this way before. Part of her believes the blonde feels something for her beyond the evident lust. Brittany beings to slowly thrust inside her. Slowly. Gently. Her lips placing kisses all over her face. Santana feels wanted. She feels needed.

Her perfectly manicured hands come up to grab a hold of her face and she pulls her into a slow and passionate kiss. Her hands move to the back of her head and lose themselves in blonde locks. Their tongues meet and dance together. Her breathing depends and her movements quicken. They attempt to breathe through their nose but its tp no avail. They break apart with a loud pop. A deep quick breath and their lips meet again.

Santana wants this. She wants this so bad.

* * *

Brittany's hard cock enjoys being engulfed but Santana's warm, wet. heat. Her thrusts are hard and slow. She feels Santana's arms snake under hers before her arms grip her shoulders. She uses her arms to lift her body slightly off of Santana so she can thrust her hips harder. Her balls slapping against her skin with each thrust. Tap. Tap. Tap. Tap. The bedpost taps against the wall with each one of her movements. She can feel Santana's wet juices on her balls. Each time they bump into the skin, her balls get a new coat. Her lips move to kiss down her chick, along her jawline, and down her neck. She sucks her neck lightly before lets her teeth graze her neck before biting it making Santana let out a shaky breath against her ear as her nails claw into her back.

"Oh god," Santana moans out.

The warmth of her breath on her skin sends shivers down her spine.

"Fuck" she groans in response.

Santana feels so good. Being this close to Santana feels so good. She feels happy. She feels invincible. Like she can take on the world. No one has ever made her feel this way.

When Santana wraps her legs around her waist, Brittany can go even deeper.

Both of them moan at this.

* * *

Santana can't take this slow pace any longer. Brittany has got her so close. The blonde is slowly thrusting in the hard. Stopping her thrust only to grind into her in a circular motion. Then pounding into her fast for a moment and then slowing down and repeating the previous pattern. She is teasing her. Getting her close and pulling her back down. She can't take it anymore. She wants more. She needs faster.

"Faster, Baby" she husks lowly in a sexy, raspy voice as her lips place tender kisses on her neck and shoulder. "Fuck me faster"

Brittany only nods in response as she complies with the demand. Her hard thrusts quicken. Faster and faster her hips move. The sound of wetness accompanying the sound of her balls slapping against her skin showing how fucking wet her pussy is. It only turns her on more. Deep, erratic breathing comes out of heaving chests.

"Fuck" She chants over and over until all the sounds she is making are a mixture of grunts, moans, and gasps.

An occasional curse word slips her name as does Brittany's name. It's too much. Everything she is feeling and every sound she is hearing. Her eyes are hard to keep open and her eyebrows furrow together.

"Brittany" She moans out. "Oh god, Brittany"

* * *

Her name coming from Santana's lips as she nears her orgasms will forever be burned in her memory. It sounds so fucking good coming from her lips on any occasion but they way the woman says her name as her name when she's plowing into her is her favorite.

She licks her lips as her eyebrows furrow in concentration. Her mouth opens as she huffs. Her abdomen tightens just as she feels Santana's inner walls tighten around her hard cock. Her breathing quickens as she nears her orgasm but she pushes past it pounding into her without stopping. She needs to make her come first.

Brittany pulls back and looks observes Santana not wanting to miss the beautiful sight. Her eyes are heavy-lidded as she takes in the sight.

"Britt" She hears her say in a high pitched tone. "Oooh, Fu" Her words are cut off by a sharp intake of breath before a loud moan is released as she comes tightly on her cock.

Brittany digs her neck into Santana's neck as she still thrusts her hips into her. One of Santana's hands holds onto her shoulder as the other pushes her head deeper into her.

Her moans and grunts are muffled as she cums releasing her load into the brunette's pussy. Her hips and she grinds her hips into Santana's as her cock continues to shoot her cum. The hand along her upper back moves down to her ass before a pressure is applied pushing her in more. Her cock twitches releasing the last bit of cum before it begins to soften.

Brittany rests her body on top of Santana's. Her bra covered breasts rest on top of Santana's. Santana looks so beautiful. Even more so post-orgasm. She can't resist the urge to kiss her pouty lips.

She quickly looks at the time and smirks.

* * *

Santana knows that smirk. She bites her lips at the meaning. They've only just started and they still have a few hours to go. Brittany leans down and kisses her. Though her cock is softening, she knows it won't be long before she's pounding into her again.

Santana is so ready for the pounding she's been waiting for all week.

* * *

Santana's sweaty body rests on top of hers. Her hair resting on her chest with her ear listening to her heart. Brittany's hands run up and down her spine. Sometimes drawing on her skin with her finger. THe thinks for a moment. Reflecting on her choices.

Brittany likes having sex with Santana. The slightly older woman knows a thing or two on how to drive Brittany absolutely crazy. So yeah, she likes fucking Santana but she hates the guilt that consumes her when it's over. Sex with Santana always started of angry. Brittany was angry. She was angry at the situation. Santana was married to her dad and was clearly using him. She isn't supposed to be feeling this way towards the Latina. This woman wasn't the sole reason why her parents divorced but she did play a part in it. She can't help the way she feels and she hates that.

She also hates how her anger doesn't last with Santana once she begins moaning her name. Santana drives her absolutely crazy with want when she screams it at the top of her lungs when she's deep inside pounding away so hard that the bed speaks and the headboard hits the wall. Those sounds usually accompanied by the slapping if Brittany's balls in Santana's skin or the sound of her Santana's incredibly soaked pussy. Just thinking about it now was rising something insider her.

It disappears quickly when Santana reaches for the birth control pill in her purse she set on the bedside table before she takes it with a drink of water from the cup she left on the bedside table earlier when they had taken a short break.

"Does he know you're on it?" She asks.

She hates bringing anything up to about her father especially when she's naked with his wife. It's weird but there isn't a lot of time outside of these moments to talk about Santana's marriage. A topic she is curious about since she found out about it.

"No, he doesn't. I told him I would stop taking it. He wants to have children but I don't. "

"You married him for money," Brittany says without any conviction.

She only feels Santana nod against her.

* * *

There's no point in lying. David isn't ugly by any means but she isn't with him for looks or feelings. She contemplates on being honest with Brittany. She can't remember the last time she was honest with someone she was developing feelings for or maybe someone she had feelings for already. Talking about things that revealed too much about her always made her feel vulnerable but she hates the person she's become. She hates herself so much. She sighs. Deciding Brittany is deserving of the truth.

"We met on one of those sugar daddy sites. He had just ended a different relationship with another girl and was on there looking for someone like me. I soon learned that he was still with your mom." Her voice is hushed due to the fear of rejection.

She feels Brittany stiffen but didn't move so she continued.

"He kept talking about how unhappy he was. About how bad he wanted to leave your mom. He asked if she should. I only told him what he wanted to hear. In a way, he left your mom for me a girl who was just playing a part. A girl who is still very much playing a part. I was sort of proud of that. I am a terrible person. I hurt so many people just so I could be comfortable." Tears fall from her eyes as she talks. "I lost sight of who I am." She chuckles and wipes her eyes trying to make light of the situation. "I am a lesbian who is such fucking mess and-"

She takes a moment to think her words over. She is uncertain if she could even share. She wills herself to be brave enough.

"I like you." She bravely confesses.

There is silence between them. She supposes that it is good. As long as Brittany is still here, she will take bravery she is feeling and confess more.

"There was this girl. Her name was Dani. She showed me see the person I was capable of being, but I was too fucking scared to be that person. I was too scared of what people would think. I wasn't comfortable or ready to be gay. I'd get so freaked out when it was us two and kick her out. It hurt her every single time. She deserved so much better than me. I still had so much shit to work on. So, I set her free."

Her heart hurts. It's the first time she is telling someone the truth. She has never admitted her shortcomings to herself.

"I don't even know how I ended up here. One bad decision after another and I completely hate myself." She said harshly. "I still have so much shit to work on. I am exactly the person I was in high school. I am still this bitchy, manipulative, and awful person who is too fucking scared to accept that her parents won't love her if she decides to be herself. Did you know that they called me as soon as they heard I was dating your dad? They were fucking happy about that. I am exactly like them. I am pretending to be happy even though I am fucking miserable. I am the person I promised myself I would never be." She sniffles and wipes her tears. "I am a coward who hates herself, but you" she pauses to look at her through her watery eyes. "You make me want to be brave. You make me want to be a better person. You make me want to embrace my sexuality and not just shrug it off as a sexual thing because it's more than that. My sexuality is a part of who I am."

* * *

"I like you and I can't help the way I feel. Being with you reminds me of the person I want to be. You're are the reason I want to change. You make me want to be this brave and happy person, not this person I've become. I may act like I am the world's toughest bitch, but I am so tired of pretending."

Brittany listens to a woman resting on top of her. She is so conflicted. On one hand, she wants to tell this woman that she likes her back because she does, but she can't. This is wrong on so many levels. Her feelings for this woman should not exist. This woman made her mother hate herself because her father left her for a younger, more attractive woman, and the woman didn't even love her father. Though Brittany had come to that conclusion just by observation, she still hoped to be wrong. What would her mother think and say about what Brittany was doing?

Fuck! God damn it! Brittany deserves better than this. Her mother deserves better than this. And her dad? What was she thinking?

What the fuck is she doing?

But Santana. God Santana is this mystery to her that she wants to unravel. She wants to know everything about her. She wants to comfort her and tell her she isn't this terrible person, but she sort of was. The Santana she knows has her good moments but the bad outweighs the good. The more she thinks about it, the more she hates what this woman has done to her family.

The room is spinning. She needs to get out of here.

"I uh- I just remembered I have this big term paper due tomorrow. I should really go." She says sliding out from under Santana.

She avoids looking at the brunette. She knows that if she does, she will stay. She dresses quickly.

"Britt-Wait." She hears Santana say panicky, "Please, don't go." Santana begs as she grabs on to Brittany's hands and pulling her back to the bed.

The blonde fights the tears threatening to come out of her eyes as she pulls her arm away from the vice grip. "I'm sorry. I have to go." She says as she walks out of her old room.

She opens the door hurriedly walks out. She hears footsteps behind her but she just keeps moving to the front door before she opens it and leaves her father's house. She is relieved when Santana doesn't follow her. Though she doesn't have her workout close on or her running shoes, she starts running. The tears that threatened to fall from her eyes freely do so.

This feeling is killing her softly.

* * *

Santana falls to her knees clutching her hand over her heart. Tears fall freely from her eyes and down her face. Her heart feels like it's been ripped from her chest. Her lungs feel like they aren't getting enough air. Feeling heartbroken isn't an entirely new feeling. She felt it only once. She felt it when her parents disowned her when she told them she was gay.

It is only then that she know how wrong she was when she bravely confessed her feelings. She doesn't like Brittany, she loves her.

She knows she needs to start being brave. If not for Brittany, than for herself. She is going to be the person she wants to be. She needs to come out to her parents again and this time does not give a shit about what they think. She is going to embrace her sexuality. She is going to start to treat people nicely, at least the ones who are nice to her. She is going to get a job. She knows she will also need to call a lawyer about some divorce papers.

For now, she was going to spend a couple of hours letting herself cry. Love freaking sucks.

* * *

I am very knew to writing fiction. Apart from Maid For you, Ive been writing for a little over 3 month. That means i have only been writing smut for that long. If stuff gets a little repetitive, I apologize.

Tumblr: grrrrsrandomness-fanfiction I hope to add previews to the weekly updates there. If you have questions about characters and such do it there. I will also share inspiration behind some scenes, stories, etc.


	13. Better Than This

Author's note: fat chance, but if are the first person that reviewed The Substitute requesting a T story, please PM.

* * *

Ever since Brittany walked out abruptly after she confessed her feelings, she feels like a part of her is missing. She feels empty. Her heart hurts and her throat feels tight from the raw emotion of wanting to cry but her eyes are out of tears. Even though she is breathing, it feels like amount of oxygen is enough. She's suffocating.

This isn't how she imagined her evening would go. She wishes she could take back her words but she can't. The blonde knows how she feels and she responded by leaving as fast as she could upon her confessing the truth.

"I am so fucking stupid." She says quietly ridiculing herself.

She repeats the events over in her head. Again, and again as she analyzed everything she couldn't have done differently.

"Why did I do that?" She asks herself.

She knows why she did it. She wanted, hoped that the blonde would return her feelings.

A message from David being in his way makes her wipe her face. She pushes her emotions away and cleans her self with a shower.

She rehearses what she's going to say. She quickly comes up with a plan for dinner. She's used to playing this role. She's gotten so good at pretending to be this perfect trophy wife that her true emotions are hard to identify. She could win an Oscar if this was a movie.

Being in this house is harder than she thought it would be. There are so many of the blonde's belongings within view. Her bedroom door is visible from the kitchen and dining room. She wants to cry so bad but she can't risk messing up her newly applied makeup. Makeup was her mask. It covered the hickeys on her neck that the blonde had left and the slight red tint the skin around her eyes had from crying.

For dinner, she decided to make shrimp scampi and some garlic bread. It's finished cooking just as she hears the keys at the door. Her heels click and clack on the wood-like tile as she walks to the door trying to the door before David opens it. She knows he likes being greeted at the door.

With a forced smile, she greets him. David's hands find her waiting and her wrap around his strong broad shoulders. They meet in a sweet kiss. One that makes Santana feel nothing. His kisses never made her feel anything much like his gentle caresses didn't either. She didn't love him. She never has. As she pulls away, she ignores the rug in her chest when she sees the pair of eyes that look all to familiar. Brittany has David's eyes.

She quickly shakes her head and decides she's wrong. Brittany doesn't have David's eyes. The younger girl has eyes that look exactly like David's but her blue eyes have a depth that David's do not. They make her feel like she's sinking in the best way possible while David's blue eyes do not.

Santana watches as David furrows his eyebrows and smiles as his head tilts to the side.

"You okay? " he questions with concern.

She smiles at him with a tight-lipped smile and offering him a single nod in his direction before taking his hand, turning around, and walking towards the dining room.

"I made shrimp scampi. I hope that's okay." She asked unsurely with squinting her eyes.

David smiles and kisses her cheek. "It's more than alright."

Santana forced a smile and heads into the kitchen to retrieve two plates and served them dinner. They shared small talk before settling in the living room to watch one of David's favorite movies, "Meet The Parents". At that moment, she was thankful for having David. She found herself smiling and laughing along. Despite the heartache she felt from Brittany's rejection, her smiles and laughter were real.

* * *

Her pace slows and her feet begin to wobble. She has no idea how long she has been running but her body can not run any further. Her body hurts. Her feet ache. Still, she wills herself to keep running farther away from the tall skyscrapers of the city, away from Santana, and away from all her problems. Her body stumbles and she can no longer run in a straight line. She feels like she's falling. Saide to side, she runs. Her body is burning, screaming, and begging for her to finish. It hurts so much but a whole lot less the pain in her chest.

She pushes herself moving one foot in front of the other slowly and struggling to fight the wobbly movements of her body. Her feet feel like jello. The strength leaving her to fall to the side onto her knees. She falls and outs her arms on the floor and rests her head on them as she screams. She shuts her eyes tightly squeezing the tears from her eyes. Her chest heaves as she sobs and also tries to get air into her lungs. She turns around and stretches her body out on the grass, not carrying about her clothes and much less the looks of concern from strangers nearby. This hurts so fucking bad.

Everything that has happened to her the past year hits her like a ton of bricks. She has been in denial. Santana had been a distraction to the pain she was feeling. There was no way to deny it now. She cries harder feeling more isolated than she has in months. She has no one now. Her mother was gone and she had left Santana.

Her body quivered as she cried harder. At that moment, she was crying for so many things she kept bottled up; the sadness of her mother's passing, the guilt she felt for sleeping with her father's wife, and the self-inflicted pain of rejecting a woman she had feelings for.

"Brittany?" A high pitched voice questions hesitantly.

Her body tightens at the familiarity. She knows that voice. She'd heard it her whole life. She lifts her head and her pink, tear-filled eyes look up to see a worried Kurt kneel beside her. His hands grab her arms as she begins to sit up. She makes an attempt to stand up but he rests his knees on the floor and comforts her.

She digs her face in his shoulder as he whispers words of comfort to her. Her cries intensify as she grasps tightly onto his slender flame.

Several moments pass before he tells her why she's crying.

"I am not supposed to have feelings for her." She whispers.

She knows he has no idea who she is talking about. She can't tell him. She can't.

"It's okay Britt."

"This wasn't supposed to happen. I can't like her."

"It'll work itself out," Kurt reassures her.

She wants to believe it will but she doesn't see how it will. Santana is married. Her dad would be crushed. She can tell that he truly loves Santana with all his heart.

"She is not even mine for the taking. I-I am awful."

The truth makes her lower lip quiver. She begins to cry again. Neither of them says anything as they cling onto each other on the floor. An hour passes before she stops crying. He stands up and offers her a hand. She gladly takes it. Instantly, she feels the pain in her legs from all the running she had done earlier. She winces and Kurt, like the best friend he is, wraps his arm around her waist and joins their hips. Her arm snakes around his neck and shoulder. They walk to a bench and take a seat facing the river and the sunset falling on the city. The skyline and bridge look beautiful.

Briefly, she remembers how her mother used to the sunset.

"My mother always said: "A sunset is a reminder that you made it another day. No matter how ugly your day is, it will always end beautifully."

She turns to look at Kurt who looks back at her.

"I miss her so much," she tells him earnestly before she looks at the sunset again. "There were so many things she was supposed to teach me about being a woman: what love was, what love wasn't, how to be brave, how to stay strong. So many things about life."

"Stay with Rachel and me for a few days." He tells her. "I know it won't be as fun as the sorority house but, it will be fun."

Brittany only nods. She needs her friends right now.

* * *

The water runs as she brushes her teeth. She looks in the mirror and looks at her reflection. A towel is wrapped around her head, drying her hair. Her face is bare and free from any makeup as is her neck. The dark hickey on her neck evident. Her eyes lock onto it. Memories flash through her head like a movie. Every touch. Every kiss. She closes her eyes and swallows the lump in her throat that makes her throat feel restraint. She can't cry now. Not when David is in the bedroom right outside the master bathroom.

Her hand moves as she continues to brush her teeth with her eyes closed. She spits out the minty foam in her mouth. Her hands from a cup under the running water before taking the water into her mouth. She moves the cold water in her mouth with her cheeks and spits the water out.

She stands upright and opens her eyes to look at her reflection once more. She reaches over and grabs her concealer and puts some on the hickey on her neck. Her fingers move in a circular motion to cover the large darkened area. She sprays some settings spray and checks her neck in the mirror. Her eyes quickly lock onto the identical pair reflecting at her.

She feels defeated at what she sees. She is miserable. She can see it all in her eyes. Can anyone tell she is suffering?

"Honey, are you almost done? You know I always want to fall asleep with you when I am here." David calls out from the other side of the bathroom door.

"Coming, Babe!" She calls back.

With one last look in the mirror, she turns around and walks towards the door. She opens the door and turns off the lights as she exits the bathroom.

Forcing another fake smile, she slides under the covers and kisses David on the lips before cuddling him and rest her head and hand on his muscular chest and closes her eyes. The light snoring lets her know David is asleep. She pulls away and turns to her side, facing away from him. She looks at her phone. Not a single message from Brittany. She is disappointed but not surprised.

Part of her knows that something else has shifted between them. She isn't sure if it can be repaired. She isn't even sure if there is anything that needs to be repaired. Still, she can't shake the feeling of hope deep inside her heart.

* * *

Brittany's eyes furrow at the red-orange color she sees as bright sunlight shines brightly through the curtains and onto her eyelids. She doesn't remember how or when but she is thankful for the sleep she was able to get.

The first thing she does is check her phone out of habit. There is not one message for her and she regrets having looked at her phone. Santana had always sent her something. They always flirted back and forth. There isn't anything from Santana. This is the way it should be but she missed her. Not even 24 hours have passed and she misses her so much.

She turns her back away from the light not wanting to be awake just yet. She doesn't want to face reality. Nothing bout her life is great.

Her mother is gone, her love life is cursed, and she can't tell anyone about what she is going through. She closes her eyes and wills herself to sleep. She has no energy to do anything so she will sleep.

She can escape reality if she sleeps.

* * *

Ring! Ring! Ring!

Santana groans at the sound of a phone ringing. It stops ringing only to ring again. She grunts and reaches behind her blindly for David. It was more likely for him. She opens one eye when she finds the bedside empty. She turns around and is surprised to not see David around at all.

Her eyes land at the entryway to see David jogging in.

"It's your M-"

"Mother" she finishes for him as she sits up and slides her finger to answer the call.

David face grimaces before he turns his heels and walks out.

"It's about time Santanita. What took you so long to answer the phone?" says the person on the phone.

This is the last thing she needs today. She is already dealing with so much right now and the last thing she needs is to hear from her mother. She loves her mother but this is a woman that is not easily pleased.

"How is my favorite daughter?" her mother asks.

"I am your only daughter." She says dryly.

It is not that she doesn't love her mom. She does. She loves her so much that she is willing to do anything for her approval. It broke her heart that her mother couldn't accept her sexuality and that she disowned her only to accept her with loving arms when she got word that Santana was marrying David, a man. While her mother didn't tell her to sign up on that sugar daddy site, and while she didn't pressure Santana into marrying David, Santana wouldn't have done any of those if her mother just accepted her sexuality. But she didn't. Her mother would never accept her sexuality. At times, it feels like Santana is back in the closet. She sort of was even though her parents knew. That is what frustrates her so much. She already told her parents that she was a lesbian but they pretend she isn't and that she never told them. There are times where she thinks she imagined the whole conversation.

* * *

_A call from her mother is the last thing she expected. She hadn't heard from the woman since the day she told her she never wanted to see her again after she told her she was a lesbian._

_Santana bites her tongue as her mother goes on and on about how happy she is that her daughter was getting married to a man and how she knew it was a phase. She resisted the urge to tell her that she was still very much a lesbian but she didn't. She was going to marry David and ensure that she is no longer dependent on her parents for money._

_"I am so happy and proud of you. I love you, Mija"_

_Even though Santana wishes it were under different circumstances, Santana couldn't fight the smile at the words of love and praise she got from her mother._

_Her mother's approval is all she ever sought after._

* * *

"Wait, hold on. What did you say?" Santana questions as she catches the last words her mother said.

"You and I are coming to New York today. We will be staying at your house."

Santana shakes her head wishing she could reject her. She can't and she won't.

"Do you need me to go pick you up?" She finds herself saying despite wanting the woman far away from her and David's home.

"No, Mija. I have already arranged for a private driver in the city. I will see you soon."

"See you soon, Mother."

Santana hangs up and sighs. She can already feel her anxiety build up. She loves her mother but trying to please her and make her happy is such a drag. It kills her a little each time because she knows her mother only loves the fake Santana. Everyone but Quinn loves the fake Santana.

She quickly gets out of bed. Her home place is spotless but her mom always finds something to belittle her about. Every time she comes over, something isn't right. Santana needs to get up and make sure everything is in its rightful place and make sure not a bit of dust is on any surface.

* * *

It is 2 pm when Brittany finally gets up. SHe only did so because she had to go to the restroom. While she washed her hands, she caught her reflection. Her hair is a mess as is her make up. She had momentarily forgotten why she was in such a state but then everything came flooding back when she recalls not having taken a shower the prior night. Her face grimaces as she remembers she is still wearing her clothes from the day before.

"Gross," she says to herself.

She quickly checks to see that there are extra towels in the bathroom before deciding to take a shower. She turns on the water and begins to undress. She hops in and closes her eyes at the comfort the warm water gives her as steam surrounds her. She thinks about everything she's done and everything she's been through.

She starts crying again. She back hits the tile and she slides down against it and balls herself under the falling water.

* * *

David and Santana had made reservations at one of New Yorks's most expensive restaurants. Neither David nor Santana cares much for eating out, preferring to eat indoors or at smaller known restaurants that serve decent sized portions that don't cost an arm and a leg. After all, it is only food. They decided to make reservations because Carmela Lopez was a very picky woman. She wouldn't be caught dead in an establishment that did not appear to be for the rich.

For the 100th time, Santana looked at her outfit one more time. She checked her make-up, her hair making sure she looked perfect.

"You look perfect, Santana. Your mother will approve." David reassures her.

She looks at him before she looks over his outfit, his hair, and his face. Again, checking for perfection.

She checks her phone for a text from her mom. Instead of having her mother go straight to her place, she had sent the address of the restaurant to her so they could eat dinner.

As usual, her parents arrive on time. Her mom always made it a big deal to be punctual. Growing up, they were never late to any place they went. Her mother had cared about the image of her family far too much. They always had to dress well, be the first ones there, and always smile to hide your true thoughts and emotions.

They walk into the restaurant, tell the front desk they have arrived, and wait to be seated.

Santana should have known this was a bad idea. She should have known her mother would knit pick no matter what they did or where they went.

She closes her eyes in embarrassment as her mother tries to use her wealth as a privilege to get seated immediately. When her request is kindly declined and she is explained when her mother becomes rude and harsh.

"Either you get us a table now or I call the health inspections office and tell them about the rats I saw crawling behind the counter." Her mother says in a bitchy, entitled manner.

Santana can tell by the waiter shuts his eyes that he knows its all bullshit.

"Ma'am please have a seat," he tells her gesturing with his hands for her to do so in the waiting area. "we will call you over when your table is ready."

Santana sighs in relief when the waiter walks away. The last thing she needs is more embarrassment caused by her mother's entitled behavior.

A few people have already started Starting at them in disbelief.

Through the whole dinner, Santana's mother 's behavior was an issue. The staff were annoyed but said nothing. Santana wanted to be swallowed whole by the ground and disappear. As much as she hated the way her mother was, she couldn't deny that he had acted like her once upon a time. At least she knew why she acted like that.

For the first time in her life, she realizes how off putting the behavior is. Brittany deserves better than that.


	14. Worth Fighting For

Sorry for the late post. I had a wild weekend. I couldn't finish this until now. An update for the Sub has not been started yet. I wrote a one shot for Halloween when i should have focused on the story but i wanted to have some fun. Be patient.

* * *

Santana waits to speak with a lawyer regarding a divorce. David is away on another business trip trying to persuade a new client into signing a contract with his company. She had called for a consultation on her case once her parents had left their house.

Her mother was bitter and her father was still having an affair. She had known this most of her life. This became more evident by the end of the two weeks they stayed at her and David's place. Still, despite their unhappiness, they stayed together. Santana pictured her life turning out like that if she didn't act quick. She didn't want that for herself.

Her brown eyes look up from her phone to the secretary calling her name letting her know the lawyer is ready.

She puts away her phone and gathers her belongings before she makes her way into the desk a few feet from the receptionist. Upon entering the office, the lawyer stands up to greet her by offering his hand and gesturing for her to take a seat.

"So, you want to get a divorce?"

"Yes, that is correct."

"You mentioned you signed a prenup before you married David. Are you aware that this means you will not get a cent from him?"

"I am very aware of that. David is an amazing guy. I do not wish to take him for every penny he is worth. I don't wish to try and fight for anything that is his. We have our separate assets. There is one business we have together but, I am willing to sign all ownership over to him. I want this divorce to be over easily and as quickly as possible." The words sound foreign even to her. She would never let things go just like that.

"Very well. The first thing that will happen is a summons to appear in court. Your partner will also be notified. Once we are in court, we will request that your marriage be dissolved. He will have 20 days to respond. He can choose to sign them there or refuse to sign them but, once the papers are signed, your divorce papers will be filed with the court. Depending on the court, it can take anywhere from 6 months to a year. Do you have any questions?" The peppered-hair lawyer informs her,

"Nope. Everything was clear."

"Great! We will discuss my rates and get started on the process.

Though admitting to herself that the way she was living life was not at all what she wanted, this was the biggest step she has taken to change her life. Once she is divorced from David, she can work on living a life worth living. She hopes it is not too late for her and Brittany to work things out. She wants so badly for things to work out. Divorcing David is the right thing to do.

* * *

Brittany has been avoiding her father. He has been persistent. Texting and calling her but she hasn't gotten back to him. Doing so is a bad idea. She knows he wants to see her because he misses her but she can't. She can't go visit him because Santana is there and she can't see her either. Every fiber of her being is begging her to go see her. Her heart is yearning for her. Her body burning and begging for the touch she had gotten used to. Something deep in her whole being is telling her to go find her. She wants to tell her how she feels. To apologize for the way their last interaction went. She can't. As much as she wants to, she can't and it's wrecking up her life.

She has stopped crying about Santana. Kurt and Rachel have been keeping her company. Their friendship had returned to normal. A large part was because Brittany hadn't been to any of the sorority parties. She hadn't even responded to the numerous text and calls from girls wanting to hook-up with her. She couldn't risk running into Santana and lose all her progress in healing. She was still hurting badly but Kurt and Rachel were her lifelines. They reminded her of the person she was before she got to New York.

Since Santana, she has hooked up with a lot of girls. That was something she did not do. She preferred to be in relationships. Sex was just sex unless there was some emotion tied to it. Santana was the person to satisfy her sexual and emotional needs. The other girls were distractions from the person she wanted most in the world. Santana was off-limits and Brittany needed to try her best to move on. So, she buried herself in her studies, worked out more, and spent some time with her best friends. Slowly, she was healing. She misses her mom terribly to this day but she knows her mom would be proud that she was doing the right thing. She knows her mother would understand the reason she is somewhat ignoring her father.

"Britt, your dad text me again. He is concerned. Text him, please. Blaine thought he was an ex-lover texting me all night."

"He didn't." She watches as her friend nods, "I am so sorry. I will text him." She says before putting away her books and laptop into her backpack and walking out to the balcony.

She unlocks her phone, clicks on the message icon, and selects the text thread with "Dad" written on it. She stares at it and prepares a response beforehand that would explain why she hasn't texted him in 2 weeks. She types a quick message once she also has a justifiable reason to not have to go visit him and sets the phone down waiting for a response and focusing on the skyline of the city.

Her phone chimes and she reaches for it expecting a response from her father. Her breathe gets caught in her thought and her heart begins to beat fast. She debates if she should open it and against her better judgment, does so. Her curious mind and wounded heart want to know what the message says. She needs to know. She opens the messaging. the app that she and Santana have been using to communicate privately and gasps before reading the message over and over again. She ignores a new, her father.

**SNIXX:** I miss you

She starts typing something and then erasing it and repeating her actions. Again, she fights with her self and forces herself to not reply. All she wants to do is talk to the woman and tell her that she is missing her too but she can't. She closes the app and opens the message from her father.

**Dad: **I am was starting to get worried about you. Things have been kind of hectic for me too. Santana's parents were in town. That woman is not nice. I am pretty happy you didn't get to meet her. Her negative energy would have ruined your good spirits. I am out of town but shall be flying on Tuesday. We should grab some lunch. Just me and you.

Brittany agrees to meet up with him when he returns. She owes him that much. It also allows her to get some much-needed advice even if she does omit some very important details from him.

* * *

Santana wasn't expecting a reply back from Brittany. She simply wanted to let the girl know that she was thinking of her. The blonde woman was the reason why she was finally changing her ways. While she waited for her lawyer to prepare her divorce papers, she had been focused on getting a job. She probably has filled out twenty-five or more.

Biting her lip, she returns to her computer and fills the boxes with the corresponding information. She proceeds to attach her resume and cover letter.

Pausing again, she smiles. She is excited at the prospect of starting all over. She will get divorced, get a job, and tell her parents that she was a lesbian once again. This time she had no plans of pretending to be someone she wasn't. She is a bit worried about how her very brief employment history will look to potential employees, but she is confident in her abilities. Her grades are really good and she had gotten a few of her professors to write letters of recommendation for her. She isn't expecting a high starting pay and she is fine with that. She just needs to get her foot in the door and work her way up. She will even take a job in retail and play nice with people. She needs to be able to support herself and getting a job is the most important step.

* * *

Tuesday arrives much quicker than Brittany can mentally prepare herself for but, it's too late to leave her dad hanging. She is at the park working in a paper. She needed to get some fresh air and the park seemed perfect. Plus, it was a close distance from the restaurant she was going to meet her dad at.

Taking a short break, her blue eyes land on a happy lesbian couple across the street holding hands. Santana automatically comes to mind. Everything reminds her of the slightly older woman. She hadn't seen or contacted her in two weeks. At times, she felt like she was grieving another loss. It was weird to her to have to miss someone and not be able to see them even though they were alive and well.

When the couple is out of her view she lets out a sigh full of yearning. She would give anything to not be in this position. She would erase any yearning she had for brunette that had snuck into her heart, mind, and soul and demanded to stay. She can't though. As much as she wants to forget the other woman, she's a slave to how she feels. Santana is her drug and she desperately wants to feed her addiction.

She closes her eyes and thinks of her mother. It always made her thoughts of Santana leave her if only for a little while.

She bites her lip and checks her phone and decides to occupy her time by reading some news articles.

* * *

Today is the day she is going to ask David for a divorce. Her lawyer had called her in the morning to informed her that her divorce papers were ready. She had gone to pick them up after her afternoon class.

David will be here soon to change and get ready to meet up with a Brittany. This is not the time to do it but she feels she will lose her courage if she waits any longer. There is never going to be a good time to do this. She must do it today.

She pulls out the envelope with the paper she had been waiting for. The words "Petition For Divorce" can be seen clearly. This is the single sheet of paper that can help turn her life around. This single sheet of paper is going to cause a lot of hurt for a lot of people but she needs to do this. She needs to do the right thing for herself, for David, for Brittany.

* * *

Brittany follows the waiter and takes a seat. She takes a looks at the menu and orders her drinks and looks at the time on her phone. Her father should be there soon. She declines to order and tells the waiter that she is waiting for another person.

Moments later, her father walks in. She stands up and waves her arm until he spots her. She smiles when he smiles at her and begins to make his way over to her. Once he is in front of her, she hugs him and they sit down.

It doesn't surprise her that he asks her how she is doing. Of course, her dad would know when something is wrong. She swallows and decides now is the best time to asks the question that she has been wondering about for weeks.

"How do you know when someone is worth fighting for?"

She watches as her father stares at her unsure of how to proceed. Silence settles between them.

"I don't really know. I don't think anyone really knows. Love" he says cautiously, "Love is a risk. You put your heart and soul on the line and hope for the best. If you're lucky, the person returns your feelings." He smiles sadly. "

Brittany feels a panic rise inside her when her father mentions the word love. The word didn't even cross her mind until now. She had been consumed with a mixture of emotions and not one of them had been love.

"How do you know when you love someone?" She asked.

Her father smiles sincerely. "If you are asking, I guess that you already know."

Her eyes blink rapidly and she gasps understanding everything and nothing all at once. This wasn't supposed to happen.

"Did you stop loving mom?" She asks hopefully.

If the love between her parents had faded, surely her feelings for Santana would fade too, right?

His mouth opens as he attempts to say something but quickly closes again when he fails to speak. Silence surrounds them again. Brittany can tell the question was unexpected.

"I never stopped loving your mother," he tells her solemnly.

That was the last thing Brittany had ever expected to hear. Her eyes furrow in confusion and anger.

"What?" she asked

"There is so much you don't know about what happened between your mother and me." He pauses before continuing. "Your mother asked me for a divorce. I loved that woman with everything I had."

"Why did you cheat?"

"Your mother is gone. I do not want to speak ill about her."

"Tell me," she demands and clenches her jaw.

"I only started having an affair after I found out she had been having one with a co-worker. I was relieved when the affair I had was discovered. Despite being willing to stay with her, she wanted the divorce. I wanted so badly to fix things and she wanted to bad to end things. I was crushed when she wanted bond. I couldn't get over that. She kept asking and pushing for a divorce. I had started seeing Santana then. I found someone who wanted me. As much as I wanted and loved your mother, she didn't want me."

She doesn't understand anything. She had witnessed her mother become depressed. It was not a fragment of her imagination. She had seen her mother changed to someone that had become nearly unrecognizable.

"The man she was having an affair with chose to stay with his wife. After his wife had the baby, he decided to end the affair with your mother to be with his wife. I never stopped loving her but somewhere in our time together, she stopped loving me."

She doesn't know what she is supposed to do with this information. everything she had known to be true about the divorce between her mother and father was a lie. For so long, she had been mad at her father and balmed him when he wasn't entirely at fault.

She feels like the world is spinning around her again. Like she is slipping away from reality and all this is too much. She gets up without saying a word and her father grabs her arm. His blue eyes tell her that he understands that this is too much for her.

"A love is worth fighting for when it is fighting for you." He tells her answering her initial question more directly before letting her arm go.

Brittany doesn't turn back. She moves one foot in front of the other until she reaches the sidewalk. It takes her a few minutes to catch a cab. When she sits down, she lets the tears fall from her face.

* * *

Her eyes are closed as she takes deep breaths. In and out the air leaves her lungs. David is on his way. She hates how she has to hurt him. David is and has always been a great man. She shakes her head. She needs to be selfish. She needs to do this.

The familiar rattle of keys at the door breaks her inner mantra. One she has been repeating to herself throughout the day. Old habits die hard. She fights the need to fill the role she has been playing for a long time now. When David enters the living room, she can see that confusion on his face. She always greeted him at the door. She doesn't smile or makes any attempt to greet him causing the tension in the room to rise.

Santana's eyes never leave him as he nears her.

Closer and closer he gets before his eyes leave hers and land on the manila envelope on the coffee table. His eyes widen at the words he can clearly make out. His strong, broad shoulders drop and the happiness he felt when he arrived is gone. With a trembling hand and a stoic expression, he picks up the paper and reads it.

It pains her to see the light inside him flicker and die out. He refuses to look at her and instead reads the paper over and over again. He falls onto the couch and leans forward. The paper falls from his hands. He runs his hands through his hair.

"Why?" He asks

Santana isn't used to seeing David so defeated. She already feels awful for marrying him for money and for sleeping with Brittany behind his back but she feels even worse for having to break him all over again. Old habits die hard. She struggles between wanting to give in into the role once more just to comfort him and the inner mantra she had been repeating to herself all day. She has to do this. She has to

"When I met you, I had a lot of things going on in my life. This has nothing to do with you. You have been amazing. You are amazing." She corrects herself, "I am not who you think I am. I am a messed up person. I have created this role of the perfect wife for you but I am anything but perfect."

She hates this. She hates having to hurt someone. David doesn't deserve this but there is no other option. The tears fall freely from her face.

"It hurts to have to do this but, it hurts me more to keep pretending."

"I love you." He stops and ponders hard. "What-what changed? When did things change?"

"I haven't been honest since the first day." Santana wipes her tears and fights the tightening in her throat that makes her want to not speak."I am gay." It doesn't come out quite as loud as she has hoped but the way David raises his eyebrows, he had heard her.

He gest up and paces back and forth. "We are trying to have a baby. I don't-I don't understand how you could string me along for this long." His voice us cold and full of anger. He closes his eyes and takes a moment to control his emotions. After a few moments, he speaks again, "When I met you, you told me the one thing I needed to hear." He shakes his head in disbelief chuckles. "It's odd. I repeated the words not too long ago. Do you remember what you said?"

The question catches her off guard. David is hard for her to read. She is having a hard time concentrating on anything else. She shakes her head.

"You said, a love is worth fighting for when it is fighting for you. I love you but you don't love me. I have no choice but to give you that so you can live your life. I only wish that you would have told me sooner. I will move out. I need some time to heal. To-" he stops speaking to catch his breath. "I need time to process this. We can talk about assets when I am ready."

Though she didn't love him, she feels her heartbreaking for this man. Her world is only going to get better but it was at the cost of David's feelings. She cries harder and nods agreeing to give him everything he needs to make this easier for him.

"I need to go." He says and walks out.


	15. I Miss You, Too

**Author's Note:** I know that there is no way for Brittany to know what Santana was thought or felt from their first encounter, but I wanted to add a smut scene. I figured it would be okay to do so with a flashback.

**Warning:** This mentions anal, light bondage, and spanking. It skips a lot of the prep work.

* * *

_Brittany has never met anyone like the Latina in her entire life. She didn't expect her first night in New York to turn out like this. At best, Brittany had hoped to get enough alcohol in her system to numb the pain she was feeling. Instead, she met this sexy, beautiful, and open-minded brunette._

_Her and Santana have been fucking all night, and still, neither of them are showing any signs of being done just yet._

_Santana was faced down with a pillow beneath her stomach, elevated her as into the air_

_Her panties are being used to bond her hands together behind her back. Brittany's hands are on the Latina's full ass cheeks, squeezing and spreading them around her hard cock._

_She raises her hand to slap her ass, causing the woman to moan. She picks up her hand and spanks her again and again._

"_Fuck," the woman grunts, "again." the woman beneath her demands._

_Brittany spanks her again before squeezing her ass once more._

"_Again," the woman demands once more._

"_Such a fucking slut," Brittany says as she slaps her with every word she says._

"_I am so fucking turned on right now, fuck me."_

* * *

_Santana is aware of how desperate she sounds, but she gives no shits. She is absolutely turned on like never before, and she feels she might die if Brittany doesn't fuck her. She has no idea where the hell this woman has been all her life, but holy fucking hell does the woman know how to fuck._

"_Beg for it," Brittany mutters._

_My god. She doesn't even know this woman, but she swears she won't be forgetting this night for a long time._

"_Please, please fuck me,"_

"_Good girl. Now, tell me how you want to be fucked."_

"_I want you to spank me and fuck my ass with your big, hard cock,"_

_Santana moves her to get some relief. Brittany entered her slowly moments ago, but she needs more. She needs so much more. To her relief, Brittany begins to thrust in and out of her slowly. Her hands squeeze her ass as she builds the pace._

"_I am loosening you up so I can fuck you hard and fast. Do you want that?"_

_She does. So much. So fucking bad._

"_Yesss, yes, I do."_

* * *

_Brittany focuses her eyes on her cock, thrusting in and out of Santana. Her cock glistens with the light that shines on it. She is so thankful she packed some lube in her bag. Though it was for personal use, she is glad she had it with her._

"_You're such a slut for me." She says with pride as she begins to make circles on the bundle of nerves as she begins to thrust into her harder and faster — the brunette grunts with each thrust._

"_So fucking good, oh my god."_

_Her body rolls into each thrust. Santana's ass jiggles when her hips meet her ass. Her balls are making a wet thwacking sound when it comes in contact with her skin._

_In and out, she thrusts in and out — Thwack, thwack, thwack, thwack._

_She bites her lip and moves into her quicker before she grinds into her ass._

"_Mmmmm, yes. Just like that, Baby rubs my clit. Please rub my clit, Fuck,"_

_She reaches with her hand to Santana's pussy and moans at the wetness she feels. She did that. She is the reason Santana is soaking wet. They've been going at it non-stop, and the Latina's pussy is still soaking wet as when they first started hours ago._

* * *

_Santana has never felt like this. Anal is not something she enjoyed, but Brittany is fucking her so right. Every one of her senses is active. She can smell their sex, hear the bedpost tapping the wall; she can feel Brittany deep inside her in places shes never felt anyone before. She can still taste Brittany's cum in her mouth from the blow job she gave her moments ago._

_She is so fucking turned on._

"_You like my big cock."_

"_Yesss, yes I like your big cock,"_

_Harder and harder. Faster and faster. More and more._

"_Oh, fu-fuuuuck yessss."_

_Brittany moves into her without mercy, and she can't do anything but moan, gasp, and groan._

_Her mouth gasps, her eyes furrow, and her muscles tighten as she begins to tremble. Fluid gushes from her pussy for the second time that night, and she lets out a high pitched moan. Her moan lowers before she signs in satisfaction._

_From the corner of her eyes, she watches as Brittany takes her wet hand to her lips and sucks it clean before she grabs Santana's hips and continues to thrust inside her until a few moments later, she releases her load into her ass with a grunt. She grinds her hips as her cock releases her seed. She smiles lazily as her cock twitches inside her as it releases the last bit of cum._

_Breathless and exhausted, the woman falls onto her back and places lazy kisses on her shoulder. Slowly, the blonde removes herself and rest next to her. She waits as the blonde untangles the panties holding her hands in place._

"_Still think I am cute?" she blonde asks her with a tired smile._

* * *

_The brunette chuckles at her teasing, causing her dark brown curls to fall onto her face. Brittany reaches out and places them behind her ear, anew. She caresses the brunettes cheek and leans in to kiss her._

_The Latina rolls her eyes with a smile, "Okay, so you're not just cute. There, happy,"_

_Brittany chuckles, "Oh yeah,"_

_She smiles with mischief as she positions herself on top of the blonde. She lowers her head and kisses the blonde. She kisses her lips and enjoys how well they fit with her own. Her tongue caresses the other woman's tongue when Brittany opens her mouth._

_It's not long before she trails her kisses down her chin, along her jawline, and to her ear. She sucks her earlobe before she whispers onto it._

"_I hope you still have many more rounds in you. I know I've had you so many different ways, but somehow, I still want more. You are very addicting, and I need my fix," she whispers hotly into Brittany's ear._

_She hears the blonde gulp and smiles before trailing her kisses anew. Santana kisses trail south to Brittany's neck, between the blonde's breast, past her belly button, and down to the appendage, she discovered the blonde had hours ago at the dance club._

_She brings her tan hand and grabs it before she takes the flaccid dick into her mouth. She begins working her up again by sucking her. She smiles when Brittany moans into the air before she feels the blonde's hands tangle into her hair._

* * *

Brittany sits up in shock, out of breath, and sweating. Her hard cock is a solid reminder of what she had dreamt. It's been the same every single night. When she and Santana were talking, she would take a picture of her aroused state and send it to the slightly older woman. Usually, the Latina would send a risky photo back that left little to her imagination. She would waste no time in jacking off to her. She hasn't done that in weeks. She hasn't fucked anyone in a while.

These past few weeks have been rough for her. The truth regarding her parent's divorce plaques her mind causing the guilt inside her quantifies. No matter how she puts it, her dad will be crushed if he were to ever find out about her brief but intense affair with Santana. It wouldn't be the first time he was cheated on or the first time his spouse had a premarital affair. She couldn't imagine the pain it caused him the first time, but she can imagine it will absolutely break him if he were to find out it happened a second time.

She still wants Santana. She wants her so bad it hurts. She hasn't been with anyone else. She can't stop comparing people to her forbidden lover. There isn't anyone like her, and they dull in comparison. No one drives her soul or captivates her like Santana. Some of the women that approached her were breathtakingly beautiful, but they weren't Santana. They weren't the Latina that haunted her in her dreams.

Her studies have been a great distraction to the drama in her life. Math was easy. All she had to do were remember formulas, and the rest practically did itself. She was able to dance and run her sexual frustration away.

She hasn't seen or heard from her dad. It was unusual, but she gathered he was busy working on new deals. He had always been a working man. One that prided himself in the work he did. Not seeing him meant that she wouldn't have to see Santana. That was something she was more than okay with. It helped male things easier.

Kurt and Rachel have been letting her stay with them. They didn't question her why she wanted to stay with them instead of her sorority house and instead welcomed her with open arms. She had the best friends in the world bar none.

After her erection softens, she decides to dress in her workout clothes. She makes her way to the kitchen and preps her protein shake before drinking it. Ones she brushes her teeth, she gets her watch and quietly makes her way out the front door and locks it. She presses a few buttons on her watch and places her Airpods into her ears. She stretches and begins to make her way down the stairs. Once out of the building and on the streets, she begins her jog.

* * *

David hasn't been back. She hasn't spoken or heard from him since they last talked. She is worried about him, but she understands. He needs time and space to process things, and she is going to give him that. Part of her misses him. She has spent every day with him for some time that she misses him. David was this amazing person that loved her so much and made her happy with the time they shared.

She wishes she could be in love with him. She wishes things were different. He deserves someone that can truly love him. She regrets so badly marrying him for money. She is as bad a person as his ex-wife. Cheating on him and having an affair. No, she is worse. She not only cheated on him and had an affair, but she also cheated and had an affair with his daughter. Of all the people she could have cheated on him with, she cheated with his daughter. To make things even worse, she loved her. She loved Brittany, and nothing in the world could ever make her guilt disappear. She would have to live with that for the rest of her life. The guilt associated with breaking David would be something she carries with her forever.

The house is everything is in its place. She hasn't used her kitchen in weeks. Since there was no one to cook for, and she has done laundry twice. This is because she has worn fewer outfits as she's only gone out for class. Without having to fulfill the role of being the trophy wife for David, she is having a hard time adjusting with all the free time she has.

There is one thing she has been looking forward to, however. From all the job applications she has filled, and the numerous interviews she has had, one of them seems most promising. So much so, that Santana has a third interview. She had filled out the application with hope. She met al the qualifications, but she was unsure if she would stand out given she had zero experience in the field. The job required some prior experience in the management, of which she had very little. She boasted her skills in being able to start a company from scratch to a six-figure company with the help of social media and a small loan as a side hustle. This impressed the first hiring manager as they had talked exclusively about this matter. Before she knew it, she was competing with one other interviewee for a Business Systems Analyst job at a prominent investment firm. The starting pay got her excited. She could potentially double her income. The last interview was going to be online and in the comfort of her own home.

* * *

Her run was enjoyable. She can still feel the rush coursing through her veins as she stretches her body to cool down. She enters the house and heads straight to the refrigerator to retrieve a coconut juice.

Kurt walks in and greets her as he starts to make breakfast. Rachel follows shortly and begins to boil water for her morning tea. She humors them as they talk about musicals and soundtracks.

"Please, The Lion King soundtrack was better than Hercules. Don't get me wrong, the soundtrack to Hercules was ughmazin' especially the song, I Won't Say (I'm in Love), but nothing, I repeat, _nothing_ is better than the Circle of Life. That song is life." Brittany argues passionately.

"You both are wrong. Everyone knows the best Disney song is A Whole New World. It is a beautiful duet, and the sheet music is beautiful," Rachel says with her usual know it all attitude. "A Whole New World" She begins to sing.

"No chance, no way," Kurt sings as he begins to challenge Rachel.

"Hold up, hold up! Before you two start belting out to this song, can I say one more thing?" Brittany gets out in a rush.

She waits for Rachel to give her the go-ahead with a nod.

"What time do you guys start class? It's half-past seven, and it takes you guys an hour to get to class. Won't you two be late?" She said, biting her apple and looking at them expectantly.

The two drama queen turns to look at the clock on the wall before their eyes widen. Not a second passes before they run to get their belongings and bolt out their apartment.

Brittany smiles and walks to get her stuff. " Don't worry, I will lock up!" she yells at them as she sees them get into the elevator.

She walks out, locks it, and makes her way to the subway station.

* * *

Santana only has one class today. She needs to get home fast and get ready for the interview she has been looking forward to. Luckily, she already has an outfit ready on her bed, and her hair and make-up are already done. She looks down at her phone to read a message Quinn has sent her when she bumps into someone.

Time stands still as they look at each other. Her brown eyes look into Brittany's. They look akin to a dull gray rather than the vibrant blue she remembers so well. Brittany's eyes aren't full of life. They are sad. She hates that she is the cause of that.

Her heart skips a beat when the blonde smiles at her. Slowly, it grows until her smile reaches her eyes. The dull gray turning blue in an instant. Santana has no choice but to smile back. She looks down at her feet with a blush at the butterflies that flutter inside her stomach.

* * *

Santana looks more beautiful than she remembers. Her hair cascades around her face as she looks down shyly. Brittany can't help but reach for the locks and put them behind her ear, making the brunette meet her gaze again. She doesn't remove her hand, but instead, she caresses her cheek tenderly. The slightly shorter woman leans into her touch before Santana's hand covers hers. Brittany watches her as she closes her eyes.

Brittany observes her. She has missed this woman with every fiber of her being. She realizes her attempt to get over Santana was in vain. She would never get over this woman. There was no getting over Santana. She gets closer to Santana and uses her hand to bring her forehead to her mouth and kisses it. She lets her lips rest on her forehead, basking in the feeling of being closer to Santana.

It feels like so much time has passed, but it probably has only been a few minutes. She pulls away and runs her thumbs over her lips. She wants to kiss her so bad, but she knows she can't.

"I miss you, too," She whispers, confessing what she has been dying to text her since the brunette texted her the three words.

Santana nods before letting her hand go. Brittany retrieves her hand with a heavy sigh. Both of them understand that the moment is over. Santana begins to walks away in the direction she was heading, as does Brittany.

* * *

Though their exchange was brief, Santana can't fight the smile Brittany has bought to her face. Her hand feels hot, and she can still feel Brittany's lips on her forehead. The butterflies in her stomach are still vacant and flying rampant. Her heart is beating fast. There were no words between them other than Brittany telling her that she missed her. Hearing the blonde tell her she missed her ignited the fire inside her

She stops walking. She wonders for a moment what would happen if she turns around. Would Brittany be there? Would the blonde turn back and look at her? She sighs, trying to calm her quickly, beating heart. She closes her eyes and wishes the blonde looks back at her.

Slowly she turns around and smiles when her eyes lock with Brittany's. Their smiles grow so big that they break out into a chuckle. She bites her lip when the blonde winks at her before she walks away.

With an extra kick in her step, she is more than determined than ever to score herself this job. The whole way home, she keeps replaying the interaction in her head.

* * *

Her watch chimes. She looks at the screen on her phone, and her eyes bulge at the what first few lines of the on the phone. Quickly, she reaches in her running pouch tied around her waist to retrieve her phone. She unlocks it with a look and immediately opens the text thread with "Dad" as the contact. It's the first one.

**Dad: **I know I should have told you sooner, but I was still processing things. I am still processing things. I don't know if you stopped by the house or are aware that, but you should know that I haven't been staying at home. Santana asked me for a divorce. I am staying at a hotel until I am ready. If you need anything from the house, please text Santana to make sure she is okay. She might want to be out of the house if you come by. I hope to see you soon. I need some space to be alone right now. I love you, Britty.

Below the message is a contact card with Santana's number.

Brittany feels the air leave her lungs. Part of her feels so bad for her dad, and part of her is happy for Santana. She sends a quick text to her father, offering her support. As much as she wants to, she can't fight the deep feeling inside her telling her to go to Santana. Before she knows it, her two feet carry her to the door, down the familiar flight of stairs, and onto the street once again.

* * *

Santana smiles as she closes the video conference application on her computer. She still can't believe she got the job. She's done it. She told Brittany about her feelings, albeit not completely, but she did, she was honest with David, and she got a decent paying job. Her body was buzzing with excitement. There was only one thing left to do. She needs to call her parents and tell them she is still very much gay. This time, she will make it very clear so that no doubt is left. She knows her parents will disown her, but she is ready to face the world. She is older, wiser, and braver. She is not the naive girl she was years ago.

Her hands shake as she picks up her phone and looks for her mother's contact. She takes a few deep breaths in and out to control her nerves. She clicks her contact, brings the phone to her face, and closes her eyes.

_**Ring! Ring! Ring!**_

"Hello, you've reached Carmela Lopez's phone. I am sorry that I am not available to take your call at the moment. Please leave a message with your name and phone number after the beep."

She sighs in disappointment, her mother didn't answer.

**Beep!**

She quickly leaves a message telling her mother to call her back before hanging up the phone. She breathes in deeply, holds it in, and exhales slowly to calm her nerves. She hears a knock on her door, and she squints. She isn't expecting anyone. As she gets closer to the door, the knocking becomes impatient. It sounds almost as if someone is banging on the door.

"I am coming. Hold your horses!" She yells from the hallway, but the knocks continue, "I said I was coming, dammit!"

She opens the door she inhales sharply. This was not the person she expected to see.

"Brittany," she whispers.


	16. This Woman

**Author's Note:** A little late and I am sorry. Work has been keeping me busy.

* * *

The universe has given her shit her whole life. First, it was being born with a rare medical condition which was the cause of a lot of isolation and bullying when she was younger. Second, her parents divorced. Then, her mother died. To make shit more complicated, she developed feelings for her father's wife. Just a few weeks ago, she found out that she was wrong about everything she believed about her parent's divorce. Now, this woman, her father, loved was leaving him. She wanted to run, and she did.

She should have known she would find herself here.

She quickly enters the house without any greeting. Santana follows closely behind her. They are about to enter the area between the dining room and kitchen when Brittany turns around.

Seeing Santana for the first time in weeks made her realise just how much she truly missed the brunette. Brittany looked her whole face over recognising the hint of sadness on her face as well as the shock of her standing in front of her. Regardless, Santana still looked so beautiful. She seems to the side to regain her focus. She couldn't stop herself from running here as soon as she heard and now that she was here, she wasn't going to let herself give into Santana like all those other times.

She is angry and fed up with whatever the universe wanted to throw onto her this time.

"Is it true?" Brittany asked with a harsh tone.

She watches as Santana's eyes squint and her forehead creases in confusion.

"Are you divorcing my dad?" she clarifies. Her tone of voice not changing.

Part of her wants it to be a misunderstanding. Her father deserves to be happy. This woman makes him happy, and he loves her. He loves her so much that Brittany is willing to sacrifice her happiness with the same woman for him. If there is a chance that she can fix it, she will.

The other part of her wants so badly for it to be true. She wants so badly for Santana to be free, to be hers for the taking.

Her heart breaks when Santana nods because all she can think about is her father and the pain he is going to have to suffer a second time in his life.

"I couldn't keep lying to him. I couldn't keep lying about myself. I am just too tired to keep doing it. I don't want to hide anymore."

This woman. She is beautiful, brave, and intelligent. She is also flawed. So flawed that she went along and lied to so many people. Her dad was a victim of this whole thing. She hates her for that.

"He loves you!" Brittany shouted.

"And I love somebody else!" Santana shouted back.

Brittany's heart stops before beating quickly as she closes her eyes to process what Santana could mean by that. "What?" She asks with a shaky voice.

* * *

Santana can tell by how Brittany closes her eyes and furrows her eyebrows that she knows what she means. Brittany had to know by now. There is no way the blonde hadn't pieced together what she said seconds ago when the words left her mouth.

She is unsure if she should tell her again for a brief moment but then recalls her promise, to be honest, no matter what was at risk. She has no choice but to tell her again. If Brittany needed to hear it back, she would repeat. She would repeat it a thousand times if she had to. Again and again, until the blonde knew for sure, it was her that she loved. Her and no one else.

Her brown eyes watch Brittany as the blonde opens her eyes. They dance with Brittany's blues as they gaze at each other. Her heart was beating so rapidly it was all she could hear.

"I love y-."

Brittany leans in and kisses her face with a force that her back hits the wall. With a moan, Santana wraps her arms around her as Brittany's hands go to Santana's face.

They've kissed before but God, this kiss. This kiss is everything. This kiss held memories of the months filled with anger, frustration, confusion, and innate passion. Above all, this kiss held memories of secret affection and adoration.

This kiss is filled with love. A love so powerful, they couldn't do anything but finally, give in. Despite the circumstances surrounding them, they found each other.

Santana tilts her head to the side and widens her mouth, allowing Brittany to kiss her deeper. In efforts to make the kiss lasts longer, they begin to breathe deeply through their noses. This kiss. It was so passionate, slow, and full of so much emotion. She moaned at the feeling through her whole body. It was as if all the hurt she felt during their time was gone. This kiss is the light to her darkest days. It makes her feel alive.

She pulls away panting and still keeps her eyes closed as Brittany joins their foreheads together. She can hear how hard both of them are panting. She can feel Brittany's hot air on her moist, bruised lips.

"I love you, too," Brittany confesses with a whisper.

Four words whispered from the blonde is all it took for all the darkness in her world to fade. Those four words made her realise once and for all how much this woman means to her. Brittany is the reason behind her courage. She is the reason why she now wants the world to see her as she is and not who she pretended to be. It took her so fucking long to get to this point. People got hurt, but she can't do anything about it now. Every mistake, every lie, every secret got her here. She is finally here.

She can't fight the tears that escape her eyes or the smile on her face. She is happy, and she will never be sorry about that.

* * *

Despite having her eyes closed, Brittany can tell Santana has a smile on her face. She opens her eyes and immediately, Santana's eyes lock with hers. If it weren't for Santana's smile, Brittany would be worried about the tears. She wipes them away with her thumbs and kisses her lips gently.

"Don't cry," Brittany whispers as she pulls away.

"I can't believe this is happening," Santana whispers. "I spent my whole life building this perfect life for me and then I meet you and, fuck" She chuckled. "You fucked up my whole world."

Brittany chuckles, "I think the universe did that." Brittany says.

"Nope, it was definitely you." She said then bit her lower lip.

Brittany smiles sheepishly and looks down with a blush.

Santana's hand comes up under her chin and forces her to look up. Her eyes are dark and full of emotion. Brittany feels herself drown in them. Brittany loves this woman and this woman loves her back. Santana loves her back.

"I mean that in the best way possible. I met you at a club and took you home and never, _ever _expected to be here. I don't know exactly when or why or how but you changed something in me, and before I could even decide if I wanted something more with you, I already did. I was okay with living the life I had built for myself. You made me feel so good with whatever we had that I wanted to denounce everything because I wanted you so bad. I almost lost you. I did lose you."

Brittany shakes her head, denying the last part. There was never a moment where Santana had lost her. Santana always had her. Even if they weren't standing here in this moment and time, she knew Santana would always have her because she had, without her knowledge, given Santana a piece of her heart and soul.

"That's not true," She begins, but Santana pushes her with a finger.

"It took me losing you to find myself. I am not going to lie; it hurt so bad, but could no longer deny who I was or what I wanted. I wanted you. I wanted so badly to be with you. I wanted a future with you. I lost you, and I knew I had no one to blame, but myself. I needed to change everything if I stood a chance at a fraction of the happiness you gave me. I still want you. But I am so fucked up. I don't deserve you. I don't deserve to be happy. "

This woman. She was imperfect, harsh, and inconsiderate. This woman was not someone she should have ever fallen for, but Brittany has. This woman is, above all, sincere, honest, and passionate. This woman drives her soul and her deepest desires. This is the woman she loves. This is the woman she wants.

"I want you, too," Brittany says sincerely and just above a whisper.

Santana's brown eyes look up at her like she still can't quite believe what she is saying. It makes her heartache a little at how Santana is having a hard time believing her words.

"I've told you this once. You drive me crazy. No one, San, _no one _makes me feel this way. I never lose control like when I am with you. I searched for someone like you among every girl I hooked up with. None of them was you. Not so they ever came close. I've wanted you all this time."

* * *

Santana is speechless. She can't think of anything to say. Her heart is beating so hard against her ribcage. She's dreamt of this moment since she last confessed to the blonde about how she felt. It is entirely possible that this is all a fucking dream and she really, really hopes this isn't one of her more lucid dreams.

She can't comprehend how or why she needs this blonde in her life. Santana only knows how good she feels when she is in the presence of the blonde and how she feels she wants to give her whole self to the blonde. In her entire life, she has never met anyone like this. She has never met anyone who captivates her mind, body, and soul as Brittany did.

Brittany licks her lips as her thumb traces Santana's lower lips.

"I still want you."

Santana closes her eyes to relish the words Brittany is saying.

There is no way this woman loves her. Santana doesn't deserve her. She doesn't deserve Brittany. Sure, they had gotten pretty familiar with each other's bodies, but they hardly knew a thing about each other.

This woman, though younger than her, has taught her about things she would never have learned — things about love, happiness, and second chances. Brittany has taught her the most important thing about life, how to be proud of who she was. Something she hadn't been all her life.

With curious eyes, she watches as Brittany takes her hand, guides it to her chest, and flattens it over her heart. She sighs in surprise when she feels how the quick heartbeat mirrors hers. The eyes dance together in a silent conversation.

"Only you can do this."

Santana smiles and takes Brittany's hand and mimics the blonde's prior actions so that Brittany's side can feel her heartbeat.

"You do the same thing to mine."

Brittany smiles and leans in to kiss her again.

* * *

The kiss is slow and tender, but Brittany is quickly granted access into Santana's mouth when she runs her tongue on the lower lip after sucking it. Neither of them fights for dominance. Instead, they enjoy the feeling of their tongues moving against each other. Gliding and tasting each other's mouths.

Brittany moves her hand down from Santana's quickly beating heart to the side of her breast teasingly, and cupping her breast and squeezing it, causing Santana to moan into the kiss. Her hand moves to grip Santana by the waist, pulling her closer she pressing their bodies together. Santana pulls away with a sigh. Brittany smirks when their mouths separate and tilt her head before crashing their lips against each other again. Santana's fingers remove the tie in her hair and get lost in her hair, massaging her scalp not caring about the dampness in her hair from running.

The fire between them intensifies as the passion between them begins to overtake them. Their kisses become hunger and sloppier. Their chest heaves as the air becomes thick, but neither woman pulls away. The weeks days and weeks apart were too long. They both have been writing for this moment. The wait is over, and the moment is here. This is too much, and yet not enough. It's intoxicating and spellbinding. They both want more, more, more.

Brittany runs her hands down to Santana's large, toned ass before she squeezes firmly and rolling her hips into the Latina.

* * *

Santana moans into her mouth before pulling away with her chest, heaving. Her eyes open and immediately find Brittany who is looking at her with dark, hungry eyes as if she were a cat ready to go in for the kill with a fierce pounce after carefully stalking her prey. The look sends a shiver down her spine.

Brittany always looks at her with such intensity. She gulps, realising the familiar look and what it means. Brittany is hard and ready to fuck her. She had felt the blondes appendage.

Santana's body tingles with anticipation. The wet heat between her thighs intensifies. She is so wet and ready that her pussy aches. Santana can't believe she is so desperate and needy for the younger girl, but can't deny how much she loves that Brittany can provoke such an action. Santana never thought herself as a submissive person. She had never been like this in the past. Before Brittany, she had always been the one to initiate sex. It was all a game to her. She used sex to get what she wanted and knew how to work people up. This is different. This raw and desperate hunger inside her body is new. The need for the blonde is so great that if she hadn't already confessed her feelings for the blonde, she would be panicking at the implications of it all. She isn't anything but excited. Brittany and her love each other. For the first time, it is clear that this isn't just sex. Though they've been in this position many, many times, Santana doesn't know how to proceed.

"I want you," Brittany whispers before kissing her again.

Brittany's kisses trail down to her neck. Santana closes her eyes. Santana can feel the wetness in her panties. They are most definitely soaked through.

Brittany pulls away again, "I want you so fucking bad," she says with a voice an octave lower and laced with desperation.

Santana wants her so bad, too. She wants her so, so much.

"Please," Santana begs not caring how desperate she sounds.

* * *

Brittany smirks pridefully as her cock twitches at the sound of Santana's needy voice. Her runs her eyes over Santana's outfit for the first time. The blonde looks professionally dressed in a pencil skirt, button-up shirt, and high heels. The red necklace she's wearing matches her red lipstick that is still perfectly applied despite their kissing.

"You're so beautiful,"

She licks her lips and traces the necklace with her finger and then locks eyes with Santana as she slowly begins to unbutton her shirt. One by one exposing more and more of her flesh. When she is finished unbuttoning the shirt, she opens it and exposes her torso. Her finger traces the edges of her black bra that covers her mounds perfectly. She removes the shirt and then removes her own shirt, exposing her pink sports bra.

She pulls Santana by her necklace until their bodies are flush against each other. Her hands reach down and fondle Santana's ass before she cups it with her palms and squeezes it.

"You're so sexy," She whispers into Santana's ear before taking the Latina's earlobe into her ear and sucking it as she begins to pull her zipper down.

She smiles when Santana shimmies out of the skirt and lets it fall to the floor. Without the barrier, her hands reach down to cup her ass once more and moans into Santana's ear when she realizes the Latina is wearing a thong. She grinds her hips into the Latina needing some friction.

"Take them off," The Latina whispers.

Brittany drops to her knees and buries her face into Santana's abdomen kissing, licking, and sucking the toned muscles as her hands fondle her ass. Slowly, her kisses move to the edge of Santana's underwear. She bites the fabric on her hip and slowly pulls them down to mid-thigh before pulling them down the rest of her thigh with one of her hands.

Her eyes closed, and she inhales deeply when she smells Santana's musky scent emitting from her pussy. Again, her hard cock twitches.

She reaches down into her running shorts and underwear and grabs her hard cock and squeeze it before pulling it out and rubbing her pre-cum up and down the hardened shaft with her hand.

* * *

Santana gasps when Brittany licks her slit before she groans. Her hips thrust into Brittany's face at the action, and her hand pushes her face more in. She fluttered her eyes open willing herself to observe the blonde, but Brittany's eyes are closed.

The blonde uses her hands to separate her lips before licking her again. Her eyes close again at the sensation. Brittany's lips then surround her clit, and she begins to suck it gently as the blonde's fingers slowly enter her. Gradually, the blonde begins to thrust in and out while sucking her clit gently.

Her back hit the wall when Brittany forced her against it. Brittany's hands grabbed her thighs, causing her to open her eyes. She can feel the wet substance in her fingers. Brittany pushes her up and positions her legs over her shoulders. Santana swallows thickly when Brittany's dark, hungry eyes lock with hers. She watches as Brittany sticks her tongue out as her head Gets close to her pussy. Santana's heart rate increases, the closer she gets until the blonde thrust her entire tongue inside Santana's core.

Her eyes closed, and she moaned loudly, "Oh, fu-ugh-ck."

Both of her hands end up in the blonde's head pushing her in, wanting and needing more.

* * *

Santana's pussy is the best she's ever had. She loves the musky scent, the salty taste, and how wet it gets for her. She can feel Santana's wetness seep down onto her chin. The heat between Santana's legs makes her face feel heated.

She keeps her tongue stretched out. She concentrated on the feeling of being inside Santana. The tightness around her tongue, reminding her of another reason she loves her pussy so much. She keeps a tight hold of Santana's thighs as the older woman grinds into her face riding her.

Brittany thrust out to get some air before she nuzzles her face her into Santana making her nose rub against Santana's clit.

Santana bare heels dig into her back when she uses the wall to support her body as she moves her hips. Brittany repeats thrust in and out of her against.

"God, Baby," Santana moans out above her.

Brittany thrusts in; she thrusts out. Once, twice then nuzzles her face into her. Her moans send vibrations to Santana's clit. Santana rolled her hips into Brittany's face and mouth. Her moves became faster.

* * *

Santana can feel her orgasm approaching. Her movements become urgent and quick. Her moans become louder and louder. The last time Brittany had eaten her out like this, she loved it. Without a doubt, this was one of her favorite positions.

"Britt, fuuuck, ugh."

Faster and faster, she goes chasing her orgasms. Closer and closer she gets.

"Fuck yess, eat my fucking pussy, ugh," she moans loudly, pushing Brittany into her more.

"Oh fuck, I'm so fucking close."

Brittany moaned and shook her head furiously into her giving her more, more, more.

"Oh god," she moaned out breathlessly before screaming Brittany's name.

Her movements still, her muscles tighten, and her mouth widens as her face becomes distorted. For a moment, everything stops before a tingly feeling washes over her, relaxing every muscle in her body. Her heart rate picks up again, pumping the blood quickly through her body. Her hips stop moving, and it is Brittany who is swallowing everything and moving her tongue inside her slowly as she rides out her orgasm.

"Fuck," she whispers to the blonde when she opens her eyes and looks at her a few moments later.

Brittany's hands grab her waist before lifting her. Santana's legs wrapped around her, and she licks her ankles. She looks down at Brittany before joining their foreheads together. Her blue eyes look at Santana's, who is still trying to catch her breath. "I love you," she whispered before kissing her.

Her hands caress her ass while Santana's hands are on both sides of her face pulling her into a kiss. Santana moans when she tastes herself and moves her mouth to suck and kiss around Brittany's mouth to clean her up.

Brittany moans when Santana begins to grind her body into her. Without separating their lips, she carries Santana to her bedroom. Once there, she gently places Santana onto her bed and stands at the side of the bed looking at her.

Santana rests her torso on her elbows to look at her. Her body is outstretched, and her legs are spread, giving Brittany a sight of her glistening slit. Her face is flushed, and her lips are bruised but still red. She is still wearing her red necklace, black bra, and a white shirt.

"You're beautiful," Brittany tells her.

Santana smiles at her brightly and winks at her.

Brittany removes shorts and underwear and then her sports bra exposing her pink, erect nipples and her hard cock. She rubs her cock as she observes the Latina remove her red necklace, and her black bra. Once Santana is naked, she licks her lips again.

She knees on the bed and makes her way over to Santana until she is hovering over her. The Latina rests her head on one of the pillows and looks up at her. Their gaze never breaks as Brittany lowers her body onto the brunette's.

* * *

Santana gasps when she feels Brittany's hard, hot, and wet cock grinding against her wet pussy. Her arms wrap around Brittany's shoulder. Brittany kisses her gently. After a few moments, Brittany reaches down and grabs her hard shaft and rubs its head on her slit before applying pressure and inserting it inside her. Her eyes close as Brittany enters her easily stretching her.

"Britt," she mutters.

Sex with Brittany has always felt so good, but knowing how this woman feels toward her is intensifying everything. Santana will never get tired of this feeling.

"I know, Baby. I feel it, too," the blonde whispers into her ear.

Brittany's hand comes up to her jaw before she tenderly kisses her again. Santana's hand comes up to hold her arm.

* * *

Without breaking apart their passionate kisses, Brittany tilts their bodies to the side. Her free arm comes around Santana's shoulder and towards her back, pulling her close. One of Santana's legs wraps around Brittany's. Santana brings her free hand to her face pulling her deeper into their kisses.

Slowly, Brittany begins to thrust in and out of her. Their kisses are easy to maintain at first but eventually, they pull away. Still, their faces remained close as did their bodies. Their hot breaths, moans, and gasps mixed.

Slow, intimate sex is not something new to Brittany. She had been in a serious relationship with one girl in high school, but this, this is different. Sex with Santana has always been the best, but _this_ feels different. She feels like nothing else exists in the world. Time stops or ceases to exist. The universe isn't real. It's just her and Santana.

"Harder," Santana begs.

Brittany positions her legs to allow for more powerful thrust before thrusting into her hard. Brittany tenderly caressed Santana's face as she ploughed into her repeatedly.

Santana lets out a grunt with each thrust.

"I love you," Brittany whispers.

'I love you, too," Santana muttered back,

They kissed each other, moaning into the kiss. It's Santana who breaks the kiss.

* * *

Santana has felt this way one time before. She remembers exactly when because it was the same blonde that was thrusting in and out of her that had made her feel so special. It was the day Brittany had confessed that she drove the blonde crazy. The intimacy they shared was unmatched until now. It was love even then. She knows that now.

"You feel so good," Santana confesses, feeling overwhelmed.

Brittany kisses her again.

"Faster," She mutters when they pull apart.

Brittany slowly builds up the pace until she is thrusting so hard and hast into her their skin creates a slapping sound and the best bumps into the wall. They're panting, moaning, and grunting.

Brittany can feel Santana's walls tightening around her cock. She thrust into her harder a few times and then gyrates her hips.

"Ooooh yess! Just like that,"

Brittany gives her more, thrusting into her hard several times then gyrating her hips. Each thrust into the wet, tight, heat that is Santana's pussy gets her closer and closer to her orgasm. Santana feels so fucking good.

"Ugh fuck I-Fuck-I-Britt," Santana tries but fails to express herself.

Brittany nuzzles into her cheek and nods. "Me, too," she tells her.

Brittany continues to plough into her and grind her hips. Her abdomen tightens, and her Santana's walls start to clam down on her making it hard for her to move, but she continues.

"Fuck," Santana chants.

Brittany's face furrows in concentration as she tries to withhold climaxing a bit longer. One thrust, two thrusts, more and more until Santana cums on her cock with her name leaving her lips.

"BRITTANY!" she moans loudly.

Upon hearing Santana shout her name, Brittany cums shooting her thick, hot cum deep inside Santana with a satisfied moan. She feels her cock twitch as the last of her cum shoots out of her with a grunt.

Brittany pulls Santana in for a slow, kiss as they ride out their orgasms. As they enjoy their post-orgasm kisses, Brittany pulls Santana on top of her when she rests on her back. After a few moments, Brittany pulls herself out of Santana, who releases a whimper when she does so.

* * *

Santana rests her head on Brittany's chest as one leg drapes over both of the blonde's legs. A comfortable silence envelopes them. Sex between them has always been something out of this world, but now that they both knew how they felt for each other, everything was so much better.

Part of her still feels like this is too good to be true. Like perhaps she is still sleeping and having an amazing dream.

"He can't know."

David. She knows Brittany is referring to David.

"My dad can't know about us. We will tell him someday, but not for a long time. This would absolutely crush him."

Santana nods. She knows it will. She hates having to lie to him, but Brittany is right. David would not take the news well. It was bad enough he had been cheated on and divorced one time already. She had seen how broken he was. She had to help put him back together with the best she could. He had been so severely broken by his ex-wife that Santana knew Brittany was right, David couldn't know about them. Maybe not now, or perhaps not ever.

Santana nods, "You're right," She kisses skin tenderly to promise her she is determined to keep this a secret.

Brittany pulled the duvet covering their naked bodies. Her hands were resting on the small of her back just above her butt. Long, pale fingers intertwined with her tan ones as Brittany joins their hands. Brittany kisses their conjoined hands before placing them down at their sides.

Santana closed her eyes when Brittany kisses her forehead. Needing more, she looks up and kisses her firmly on the lips.

A silent goodnight is exchanged between them with their eyes, and a sincere smile is exchanged before Santana nuzzles her face into its previous spot.


	17. Kiss Me

**Author's Note:** This chapter includes some light bondage and degrading language.

* * *

Sunlight shines through the white blinds and onto Santana's face. She winces and attempts to turn her body to hide from the bright light that shown thrown her eyelids, but can't move. She opens one eye and smiles at the first thing she sees.

Brittany's blonde hair shines like gold, thanks to the sunlight reflecting on it. Everything that happened between them the day prior comes flooding back to her. Butterflies form in her stomach, and her heart begins to flutter. She closes her eyes and tries to stop herself from squealing from all the excitement inside her small, thin frame. She was for sure that last night had been a dream. That once again, she would wake up alone. She wasn't. Brittany was next to her and holding her close.

She turns around, snuggles her body into Brittany, and pulls her arms closer around her stomach, wanting to bask in the morning just a little longer. The woman holding her close makes her want to take joy in all the small things she never cared so much about before.

This change she notices in herself makes her bite her lip. Again, she is thankful for having gotten where she is. It took so long, but she's here. She is here, and there is no other place she would rather be. She never wants to be anywhere else. She has never felt safer than in Brittany's bed, Brittany's room, and Brittany's arms.

She has never been more grateful for the weekend. She and Brittany have nothing else to do.

* * *

Thirty minutes later, Brittany wakes up is met with the most beautiful smell of coconut. She nuzzles her head more into the scent and sighs. She tightens her hold on Santana's midriff, effectively pulling their bodies closer. She hadn't cuddled with anyone like this since her last girlfriend in highschool. It dawns on her too quickly how much she missed being this close to someone. Then she realizes quickly how this isn't just someone. She is cuddling into Santana, the woman who has become the mistress of her mind, body, and soul. Santana, the one she has wanted since she had walked over to her and took her to drink from her hand and demanded that they dance together.

She doesn't open her eyes as she places a kiss onto Santana's neck hidden behind her coconut scented hair.

"Good mornin'," she says groggily, sleepiness still evident in her voice.

"Good morning," Santana responds.

Brittany smiles at the happiness she can hear in Santana's voice. It is contagious. She turns Santana over, and their eyes lock. Their smiles fade as they stare into each other's eyes. There isn't a sound except for their faint breathing. Brittany had never noticed how comfortable she is in Santana's presence. Every interaction between them had been surrounded by so much angst and pent up sexual frustration that she never got to experience this quiet time with Santana. She feels at peace. For the first time in months, she feels content.

* * *

Santana's eyes fall to Brittany's lips for a brief moment, but it was enough for her to acknowledge how badly she wants to kiss her. She had never done the morning after with any other girl, and though she is happy to be with Brittany, she is starting to get nervous. The last time she and Brittany had shared their morning together, things were easy because their relationship was understood. This is different. There are feelings involved between them now and she doesn't know how to act. Slowly, panic starts to rise inside her. Guys were easy. She knew how to play them. For the most part, girls were the same. It was easy for her to bed them because it was all a game but, Brittany was different. This woman made her change her whole life to be with her. Her and Brittany's relationship has a different dynamic than any other previous relationship because of that. She doesn't know how to act, and it is throwing her off her game. She isn't like this. She usually oozes confidence; Right now, she doesn't have any. Not when she feels like she's drowning in those icy blue eyes in the best possible way. She rolls her eyes at her behavior. She has it so bad, and they don't even know each other that well.

Brittany chuckles at her, and she feels her face heat up.

"What are you thinking about, cutie?" Brittany asks.

Santana's heartrate quickens at the pet name. She'd been called that many times in the past, but it feels different. Her body responds differently than all the times she's heard someone call her a cutie. She can't help but wonder when the fuck did she become a lovesick fool. She averts her gaze only to have Brittany's hand guide her eyes back to hers.

"Are you having second thoughts about us?" Brittany asks tentatively.

Santana's eyes bulge at the question. She quickly shakes her head, denying any implications of the sort. She didn't regret any of it. She couldn't help but wonder if maybe Brittany is the one having second thoughts. "No! No, not at all."

"Then, what are you thinking about?" Brittany asks.

"I just-" She takes a moment to choose her words, "I just don't know how to act is all. I mean, I've never done this before. I have had girlfriends in the past, but I've never had felt so strong that I was willing to give up everything. This is a big step for me, and I don't know what to do."

Brittany smiles at her cutely shaking her head as if she can't believe the words she is saying. "What do you want to do?" She questions

Santana mumbles something, and despite the sly smirk on Brittany's face indicating that she did hear her, she asks her to repeat it.

"I want to kiss you," she says more clearly, but in a hushed tone.

Brittany joins their foreheads together. The closeness makes Santana lick her lips.

"Then kiss me," Brittany whispers.

Santana swoons as hot air from Brittany's words, teases her moistened lips. It was all it took for Santana to lean in and capture her lips in a soft and passionate kiss. Her panic and nervousness dissolve as her entire body feels warm and loved. It feels like coming home. Brittany always makes her feel like she's home.

Santana can feel Brittany smile against her lips before pulling away, allowing both of them to breathe after a chaste kiss. Brittany waste no time in rejoining their lips. Their kisses her slow, allowing themselves to re-familiarize themselves with each other's mouths. Santana opens her mouth and accepts Brittany's tongue into her mouth and moans when it glides against hers. Santana's hands tangle in blonde tresses pulling her closer. Her legs widen when Brittany hovers over her so that Brittany can rest between them. She moans again when she feels Brittany's hardened cock between her legs. Her mind has flashbacks of the secret text of Brittany's morning wood.

She kisses with urgency relishing the fact that she no longer has to secretly text her about things she wants to do to her and instead can show the younger girl precisely what comes to mind first thing in the morning.

* * *

Brittany pulls away, needing to calm down. She does not aspire to blow her load just from kissing. Her eyes lock with Santana's dilated brown ones and smirks. She leans down and kisses Santana again. This time, she starts grinding her hips. Her kisses move from Santana's mouth down to her chin, jawline, and finally, her neck. She smiles into Santana when the older woman tilts her head back farther.

"You want me to don't you?" She asks, even though she knows the answer.

All she hears is Santana's breathing.

She kisses her pulse before sucking it, making Santana moan.

Santana's hands find her ass and give it a firm squeeze.

"Yes,"

Memories of Santana admitting she is the one one to make her feel like this flash through her mind making her grind particularly hard. It lights her soul on fire that she doesn't have to compete with anyone for Santana. Santana is hers. Hers and nobody else's.

She can feel Santana's slick, wet, warm against her body, and she closes her eyes. She makes Santana like this. This is all for her. Something inside her wants Santana to know it.

"I want to fuck you so hard." She whispers into her neck before moving her kisses along to jawline to her ear. "I want to fill you up with all my cum and cover you with it. You're mine." She whispers hotly into her ear.

"Oh god," Santana moans as she moves her hips into Brittany. "Do whatever you want, but fuck me. Please just do something."

Santana's desperate please make her cock twitch. Her cock recognizes the urgent need in Santana's voice, and her body does, too. She wants nothing more than to bury herself inside Santana's hot pussy, but she wants so badly for Santana to beg for it more.

She continues to grind into her. Her cock and balls getting coated with more of Santana's secretion. Her mouth moves to one of Santana's breasts as her hands caress them both. Her strong tongue licks around the nipple, making it harder before she sucks it. Santana gasps when she takes the nipple between her teeth and gently nibs on it before letting it go and licking it. She wastes no time it giving the other brown nipple the same attention.

She moves her kisses up the valley between the Santana's perfect breast, up her neck, and to her lips once more. Brittany hasn't stopped playing Santana's chest as she kisses her lips, chin, and mouth. Santana's hands come up to pull her down for a kiss and attempts to flip them around, but Brittany is one step ahead of her. She reaches for them and makes them pins them with of hand above her head, keeping them there. She pulls away, and Santana whimpers at her disapproval.

Brittany smiles, devilishly, and shakes her head.

"No, Babe, I am the one doing the fucking here. Grab the bar and don't let go."

Much to Brittany's approval, Santana obediently nods.

Brittany leans down and kisses her, hotly, "Good girl. Move your hands, and I won't fuck you."

* * *

Santana hasn't forgotten this Brittany. This Brittany, she has met only once, and that was the first time they met. Brittany had been kind to let Santana top her, but the roles were quickly reversed that night. After the first couple of rounds where Santana had been in control, Brittany switches the roles. She ended up being Brittany's bitch for the rest of the night. So much so, that she let Brittany tie her panties behind her back and let her fuck her ass. Something she had never do really likes until that night. That night had been the first time Santana had been dominated by someone else, and she fucking loved it. She fucking likes this Brittany. She wants to be fucked by her so, so bad.

She swallows when Brittany separates her legs and exposes her glistening wet center to her completely. She watches as Brittany's eyes focus on her wet cunt and the pink tongue that comes out of her tongue to lick her lips.

She wants Brittany to fuck her so bad, but she knows the wait will be worth it. Brittany's hand grabs her cock and begins to move along her hard cock. The pre-cum and her juices make her cock glisten and her mouth waters at the sight. It looks so god damn delicious, and she wants to have it in her mouth. Later, she promises herself. She will suck Brittany's cock later until the blonde is sucked dry.

"I love that you always get so wet for me." Brittany says before she closes her eyes and inhales deeply, "I can smell it, and it smells so, so good."

Santana swallows at the sound of Brittany's voice, laced with pure lust. That hunger is for her, and it makes her feel so fucking hot. She wants to squeeze her thigh together to relieve a bit of the ache, but she doesn't. The last time Brittany had dominated her, she had done so, and Brittany punished her by getting her so close to her orgasms again and again that she almost went crazy.

"Please," She begs.

Brittany smiled at her, fully displaying her pearly whites.

"I love it when you beg for me, too."

* * *

Brittany hasn't stopped rubbing her cock. Seeing Santana wet as fuck and begging for her is giving her a power trip, unlike any other. She positions herself closer to Santana and grabs her cock by the base. She guides her hard cock up and down Santana's wet folds making Santana close her eyes and moan loudly in approval.

"Open your eyes and look at me, Baby," she lovingly orders Santana, "I want to look into your eyes as I stretch your pussy out."

Santana fluttered her eyes open, and their eyes lock. As promised, Brittany begins to apply pressure on Santana's pussy with her cock. She watches as Santana's mouth gasp open when the mushroomed head inserts her. Santana's breathing rags as the tightness around her cock loosens. More and more of her is gets surrounded by Santana's tight pussy, and her eyes furrow.

"You feel so good," Santana tells her as she keeps her eyes open.

Santana's eyes become heavy-lidded when her entire cock is buried inside her.

Brittany joins their foreheads and kisses her lips in appreciation, "I am going to fuck you so hard. Tell me if it becomes too much."

Again, Santana nods. She kisses her once more and grabs both of her legs but the angles and spreads her legs apart. She knees, and Santana moans at the movement. She thrust out and leaves only the mushroomed tip before thrusting into her hard. Santana grunts. She rolls her hips before repeating the action. Again, Santana grunts.

"More," Santana begs.

She moves her hips again, leaving only the tip inside her before ramming her the rest of her cock inside her again.

"God, yes." Santana grunts.

"You like it when I fuck you like this?" Brittany grunts out as she thrust inside Santana's wet pussy.

"Mhmm Yes,"

"Yeah? You like being my little slut."

"Oh fuck,"

"Answer me, Bitch!" She grunts out harshly and feels Santana's pussy tighten around her at the words. "You like it when I fuck you like this?"

Santana moans in response, but Brittany wants to hear her say it.

"Tell me, Babe," She husked out.

"Yess! Yes, I love it when you turn me into your cock slut. God, Britt!" She grunts out when Brittany thrust into her hard and fast repeatedly. "Fuck me. Fuck me hard, Baby."

Brittany loves Santana. She loves how compatible they are. Brittany loves how she responds and fuck, and she loves how tight her pussy becomes when she's close. She needs Santana to come. She needs her to come first before she blows her load.

Her movements are hard and fast as she fucks the beautiful woman beneath her. Her balls slap against Santana's skin, and her wet pussy makes a sound each time she thrust in and out of her. She can feel her wetness on her balls. She keeps her movements hard and fast as Santana's walls become tighter and tighter as her moans become louder and louder.

"Fuck! Ugh God, you fuck me so good,"

Brittany's breathing is hard. Santana is so hot. So hot that she can't hold on much longer, but she needs to. She thrust inside her hard for the last time before she grinds into her.

Santana gasps as her hips move against hers. She thrust her hips in and outwards slightly but grinds into her more as Santana's pussy clenches on her. Her breathing comes ragged, and her moans become more frequent. Brittany doesn't stop her movements. She watches as Santana's face distorts in pleasure, and her mouth widens. Her hips arch, and she screams her name cumming on Brittany's dick. Brittany closes her eyes at the sensation of tight walls pulsating around her cock. Her movements are slow, allowing Santana to enjoy her orgasm. She leans in and kisses her greedily before building the pace up again.

Harder and harder, she thrust in and out of Santana, who once again turns into this panting, grunting, and moaning mess.

"Your pussy is mine." She grunts out at her.

"Yesss, yours. FUCK! I-" For a second time, Santana's walls clam around her cock.

Brittany closes her eyes at the feeling. She reaches down and squeezes the base, not ready to come just yet.

"No, no more," Santana whispers breathlessly.

Brittany nods and takes her hard cock out of Santana and moans at the sight of her cum covered cock. She grabs it and locks eyes with Santana, who is looking at her breathlessly with dark, dark eyes.

"Cum all over me like the little slut I am for you."

Brittany moves her hand furiously, wanting to cum hard. Her hand burns, but she could care less.

"I am yours. Mark me." Santana tells her.

Her breathing quickens, and she feels it coming. Her aims her cock to Santana's cum covered pussy and thrust fast and faster. Her muscles contract, and she moans. Cum ejaculates onto Santana's pussy, but she continues hand movements make her cum land on her stomach and chest, too. Her hand continues to move as her seed continues to come out of her cock until there is no more. Her cock twitches, and she lets go as it begins to soften.

"Kiss me,' Brittany whispers as she hovers over Santana's face.

* * *

Santana's chest heaves as she lets go of the bar and reaches for Brittany's face before she pulls her into the first of a many passionate of kisses. She does care that her body is covered with cum or that the sheets def need to be changed. Right now, she cares about basking at this moment.

"That was so hot," She tells Brittany between kisses.

The blonde above her nods and continues to kiss her, " I am not done with you yet." she says between kisses.


	18. Mine

**Author's Note**: Sorry for the late post. I mentioned some post ago that someone was going to get fired, and I would be picking up the hours. it has happened. I also took a break during the holidays. Do not worry. I will finish my stories.

This includes a cream pie and "marking".

Let me know how it is:)

* * *

Brittany has always enjoyed kissing others. She's kissed enough people to know the difference between an experienced kisser and an inexperienced kisser. The way Santana's mouth moves with hers, she knows Santana is an experienced kisser.

Kissing Santana is like nothing she's ever experienced before. She's never felt so much emotion through kissing before. Her body has never responded so well to anyone's kissing in the past, quite like how it is reacting now. She loves how Santana's hands caress her face and massage her scalp as her tongue expertly strokes hers.

Santana's kisses make her feel tingly all over. The temperature in her body rises, her breathing becomes labored, and her heart beats like crazy. They're working her up, and she can feel herself hardening all over again. So much so that her cock twitches.

When Santana moans and smiles into the kiss, she knows the older woman felt it too.

"Someone's ready," Santana says between kisses in a voice that's heavy with want. It sounds absolutely orgasmic.

"Oh, I am so ready. Are you?" She asks teasingly with a smirk when she pulls away and stares at Santana.

The Latina chuckles and licks her lips before taking one of her hands into both of hers. She creates enough space to move their hands between their bodies. Brown eyes locked with hers, and she can see that her large pupils make them almost entirely black. She bites her lip as she manipulated her hand with hers before guiding them to her soaked, hot core.

Air escapes from Brittany's lungs, and she gasps at the moisture at her fingertips.

"I am so ready to take you," she pauses and pushes Brittany's hand into her more, "here."

"Fuck," Brittany whispers.

Santana smirks, and with her predatory gaze, she takes Brittany's fingers out of her and brings them to her mouth and sucks them slowly.

"Fuck me," Santana orders sexily.

Brittany attempts to say something but is rendered speechless. She can feel her mouth open and close before she swallows thickly. God damn, she thinks to herself. Santana is such a sex goddess. She has known this since the first night she has met her. Each encounter with her has only proven that fact more. Various flashes of every encounter flood her mind. Her cock twitches at the memories. She can feel Santana's searing gaze on her hard cock. She looks up with darkened eyes.

Santana smirks at her and snakes her arms around her neck, pulling her body back down on her and kissing her hungrily.

Brittany grinds her hard cock into Santana a few times before sliding an arm between them to gab her cock. She squeezes her shaft to give it some relief before sliding her hand up and to lose the pre-cum oozing out of her swollen head. With her hand, she spreads the wetness down her shaft and continues to stroke — the wetness making it easier to do so.

She moves her kisses from Santana's mouth to her chin, then her neck sucking and nibbling at the delicate flesh there. Without stopping the movement of her hand, she whispers against her skin, "You're so fucking dirty. You're covered in my cum and ordering me to fuck you."

Shelves her cock along with Santana's it making causing Santana to moan.

Brittany's words are like gas to a flame. They fuel the fire in her body, causing her to burn up. She wants Brittany; she wants her so fucking bad. Brittany's cum is still on her, but she wants it deep inside her. She wants Brittany to fill her up just like she had told her she would.

Slowly, Brittany's cock applies pressure on her pussy with her body. She widens her legs, and Brittany slips insider. The pink, thick, and wet head enter her, and she closes her eyes. Brittany stops kissing her neck and digs her head into space where her neck and shoulder meet.

Slowly, she enters her, and her body gets reaccustomed to Brittany. After a few moments, she feels Brittany's thumb caressing her hip tenderly. She is so wet and relaxed that Brittany enters her with ease, but the blonde still takes her time not to hurt her.  
Brittany must be halfway in. She can feel her deep inside and begins to relish the all too familiar feeling of being stretched by the delicious intrusion. This is her favorite part.

Tender, careful, and always making sure she is not hurt, Brittany stills her movements when she's completely in so that she doesn't hurt her. She's done that since the first night. How much Brittany cares for her body means the world to her. It makes her love her just a little more. She knows that no matter how raunchy their sex can get, Bruttanyveikk never hurt her. That makes her feel safe.

Santana wraps her legs around Brittany, leaving her legs wide open. Brittany starts kissing her chest, and her hands go to her head. She bites her lip at the when Brittany's hot tongue circles her misspoke. She gasps when the blonde takes it into her mouth and sucks it. She moans in approval when Brittany begins to build a rhythm by slowly grinding her hips. She feels kisses across her chest, leading to her other breaths where Brittany again pays special attention to her nipples. Needing more friction, she begins to move her keeps to match Brittany's movements, earning her a main in response from Brittany.

"You feel good," She whispers to Brittany.

Brittany hums in response before slowly thrusting her hips out only to slowly thrust back into her. She grinds into her when she's all the way in again.

"You, too." She says before thrusting out of her and then deeper into her slowly once more. "God, you, too." She whispers before grinding it her again.

Brittany places tender kisses along her jawline to her ear, " Look at me," she hears before feeling Brittany pull away.

Santana does as she is told and opens her eyes. Her eyes automatically lock with Brittany's hungry eyes.

"You're so fucking wet. I can feel it all over me." Brittany tells her as she grinds her hips into her to emphasize her point.

Brittany kisses her lips briefly before she reaches to grab her hands and pins them to the side of her head with her hands. Santana feels her body grow hotter at the action and swallows harshly. She's about to get fucked, and she can't fucking wait.

Brittany looks down at her. Santana can feel Brittany's predatory gaze all over her body as the blonde takes in how she looks beneath her. She bites her lip because somehow, the way Brittany is looking at her, she feels just how much Brittany really loves her and her body.

"You're mine," She tells her in wonderment. "You're mine," she repeats, but this time with strength.

Santana notices the change in tone. The first time, Brittany had said with amazement. The second time she said it with dominance. Both ways made her heart jump. She is hers, and she wants nothing more than to remain so.

Brittany thrust out of her and thrust back into her hard, "You're mine," she says again hotly.

Santana grunts at the hard thrust. Brittany repeats the action and the words. She continues to thrust into her hard and mouth the words, and Santana grunts in response every single time.

"Mine," Brittany says with a grunt as she thrust hard inside her.

Santana's chest move with the motion. Her hands still pinned where they were since they started moments ago.

"Oh," she moans when Brittany thrust into her faster. Her thrusts are still hard and powerful. "Yes, ugh yesss. Yesss. Fuuuck. I'm yours; I'm yours, I'm mmm yours."

* * *

Brittany thrust harder into Santana. She loves the sight beneath her. Her chest is heaving from her hard breathing. Her skin damp with sweat. Her dick and balls are soaked with Santana's wetness. The air is thick and hit and smells like sex. The only sounds being heard are groaning, grunting, gasping, and the squishy wet sound and the clapping associated with her hard cock pounding until Santana's hit, wet pussy.

Brittany can't get enough. Santana's chest moves with every hard thrust causing her breast bounce. The dark, hard nipples look so damn delicious she wishes she could suck them. She will. Soon. She won't be lasting much longer. She can tell from Santana's reaction that the girl won't be lasting much longer either.

"God, Baby, more," Santana moans. "More, fuck me."

Santana is the hottest thing in the fucking world, and she is entirely hers. She thrust, let's go if one of her hands and take her leg and pushes it to the side and holds it there. With her hand in Santana's thigh, she positions her knees to allow her to thrust harder into her, and so, she does.

"Fuck," Santana exclaims. "More,"

Her movements are hard, fast, and fueled by the need to get Santana off before she fucking blows her load. In and out. Hard and fast. Brittany's hand reaches down to her clit and starts massaging it. Her eyes are glued to her actions. She can see her hard, cock glistening with Santana's justices. The images and the sounds intensify the feeling bubbling inside her. Her muscles begin to tighten, but she fights it. She needs Santana to come first, but it's getting harder and harder to fight it. Thankfully she feels Santana's walls start to clam down. They engulf her cock with a tightness that makes it hard move, so she grinds into her instead.

Her attention is bought back to Santana's face. Santana's mouth is open, her eyebrows are furrow, and her face is flushed.

Each sound coming from her mouth increases in pitch. The hand moving in her quickening. "Ugh, ugh, ugh."

Brittany watches as her muscles contrast making her abs visible from the tightness. Her mouth gasps and Brittany hears her name briefly before one loud high pitched moan. She then feels Santana come in her cock. She can feel it pulsating around her cock. For the moment, her orgasmed is delayed as she is reduced to only grinding. She wants nothing more than Santana to enjoy hers.

She watches how her body becomes jello. Her face completely relaxes. Her eyes open, and they're clear. When Santana bites her lip and smiles at her, she nods.

She quickly builds up the pace. Santana's cum makes everything so much wetter. She thrust hard and fast. By working herself you for her orgasms, she manages to work Santana up for another.

Moaning, grunting, gasping. The smell of sex. The wetness inside of Santana and the tightness is surrounding her cock aid her release. She feels her balls tightening before her muscles do, and with one final hard thrust, she cums deeply inside Santana.

Her cock releases everything inside of Santana, who cums for a second time when she does so. Brittany grinds her body into her, enjoying the last of her seed. Her cock twitches when it is done and begins to soften. She positions herself and slowly pulls it out and bask in the sight of the mix of cum slipping out of Santana's pussy. She smirks pridefully. She catches Santana's smirk at her as she observes her.

She kisses her passionately, "I love you," she whispers into her lips before giving her a chaste kiss.

"I love you, too," Santana whispers back.

She lowers her body down the mattress and drops her weight entirely on Santana. She rests her head on her chest. Her ear listens to Santana's quickly beating heart. It sounds like it's beating as fast as hers.

They bask in the moment of being together, knowing they'll have to shower and change the sheets eventually.

* * *

The next morning, Santana was the first to get out of the shower. When she is done, Brittany quickly puts on some boy shorts and a screened tee with cute animals on it. Barefoot and with her hair scrunched up, thanks to the towel she had on her head while putting the little amount of clothes she had on. She made her way out of the bathroom and down the hallway to the conjoined living room and dining room separated by the kitchen island. Santana is faced away from her, cooking them some much-needed food. From the smell in the air and the food within view, she can tell it is a favorite of hers that Brittany had mentioned once.

She smiles. This woman makes her so happy, and she feels so loved. She quietly walks to Santana. The sound of Amy Winehouse's voice playing from an Apple HomePod helps cover any sound she accidentally makes. She wraps her arms around Santana and presses her body into her from behind. Santana stiffens for a fraction of a second before relaxing into her. She rests her chin on Santana's shoulder.

"Hey,"

Santana doesn't stop cooking as she responds, "Hey,"

"Making breakfast?"

Santana moves her head to look at her with a raised eyebrow and a smirk, "Well, I figured we both could use some food after all the strenuous activities we put ourselves through."

Brittany lets out a hearty chuckle but pecks Santana's lips before pulling away to near the plates with bacon on them so Santana can serve the cooked sunny-side-up egg onto them and taking them to the table. She jogs into the kitchen moments later to get the juice and two cups while Santana got them eating utensils. Moments later, they are happily eating their breakfast.

Santana hums as she chews her food and tries to swallow it quickly. Taking a drink from her juice, she gulps before speaking. "My turn, tell me about your best friend growing up,"

"Well, because my parents decided to raise me as a boy as due to my condition, I had a lot of guy friends. My best friends were Mike and Matt. Though I always wanted to hang out with girls, they didn't like us. Cooties were a real thing at my school. We did everything together. When I was 11, things started to change. I was changing and evidently, so fit my body. Obviously, I was going through puberty and didn't what was happening, but as we all know now, my boobs were growing, and stuff just didn't make sense. I spent months keeping it to myself until the changes few too obvious. My parents homeschooled me. During that time, I learned about my condition. Everything I felt and was going through made sense. I identified easily as a girl, and my parents were okay with it. The following year, I went back to school, and expectedly, everything changed. I went from having two best friends that caused after girls to having no one to talk to."

She pauses and remembers. The bullying had gotten to a point where she had wanted to kill herself. She recalls how worried her parents had gotten that they took her to counseling. It helped, but some days were the worst.

* * *

Santana listens to Brittany's talk. She internally curses all the kids that bullied the blonde she was younger. She reaches to cover Brittany's hand with her own to comfort her as Brittany talks.

"Rachel and Kurt sat with me one day after the bullying made me cry, and the became my best friends. They mean the world to me. We were not popular at all, but we had each other, and that made all the difference. High school got a little better. I was good at dance and was able to make friends with some of the girls on the squad. One of them was my girlfriend. We were together for two years before high school graduation."

Deciding to make the decision light and fun again, she raised an eyebrow.

"Oo la la. Did my Britt-Britt lose her virginity to this chick?"

She smiles when Brittany smirks and rolls her eyes, "Hey, it is my turn now."

Santana gasps playfully. The answer is obvious, and she doesn't mind. Brittany is hers now, and that's all that matters. Brittany had confirmed in the first few questions that Santana was the best she had ever had. This other girl did not matter.

"How did you end up on that website?" Brittany asked.

Santana bites her lip, and it's her head from side to side, thinking of her words but ultimately decides to be open about everything. "I told my parents that I was gay, and they cut me off. I had already started college, so my expenses were paid for that first year, but I needed to pay for the rest myself. I didn't qualify for any financial aid. I tried working, but ugh retail was a pain in the ass for me. I was in the sorority, and there was this site that said I should join and try it out. I did. The rest is history."

She watches as Brittany nods understandably.

They continue to get to know each other as they cleaned the kitchen area.

* * *

Brittany doesn't remember how they ended up on the couch making out. All she knows is that she can faintly hear "Friends" in the background as her hands push on Santana's ass, making her grind on her cock harder. She can feel Santana's wet soaked underwear even though her cock I still covered. Their mouth shirtless as their bodies move against each other.

Santana's hands are tangled in her hair, massaging her scalp as her tongue moves inside her mouth. They're both breathing hard, but neither wants to pull away. The heat between them is becoming insufferable, but neither of them can stop their hips from moving.

Santana moans, and it sends a shockwave through her body. She is about to roll them over and take charge when her phone rings. Neither of them makes an effort to separate, and eventually, the ringing stops. They pull apart when they no longer can fight the need to breathe, and both of them exhale roughly. With their eyes closed, they join their foreheads and continue grinding on each other. Their chests are heaving, and their breathing is labored. Her heart feels like it is going to burst out of her chest from all the blood rushing through her system. She swears she can feel Santana's heart beating just as fast.

It's unbelievable how close she is already, "Fuck," Brittany breathes out breathlessly.

"Mhm, I know, Baby," Santana says before kissing her again.

This feeling is so much and yet, somehow, not enough. She wants more. She wants so much more.

Santana's mouth moves down her chin to her jaw, down her neck as she slides her body down. She can feel Santana's wetness along her thigh. A moan threatens to escape her, but it gets caught in her throat when Santana pushes her bra, and a hand clutches both of her breasts. She massages quickly place her mouth on it and suck down on the hardened pink nun. Her other hand sneakily moves down her abdomen into her underwear before grabbing it and squeezing her throbbing cock.

* * *

Santana smirks when she hears Brittany's moan. The girl beneath her is a whimpering mess, and she loves it. She loves that she can provoke such a reaction from her lover. Slowly, she starts moving her hand, stroking Brittany's hard cock.

The hard warmth feels perfect in her hand. She slowly strokes it as she creates enough space so she can look at Brittany. Brittany looks at her through heavy kisses, eyes with her mouth agape. One of her hands is resting on the arm, touching her. She can't fight the urge to bite her lip as she looks at the younger girl. Brittany is the most beautiful girl she had ever seen.

She stops grinding against Brittany's thigh when she recalls their earlier conversation about the bullying she faced for the very thing between her legs. Brittany possesses that she is currently stroking. This girl is perfect for her the way she is. She doesn't care about her being born with a penis. It's a part of Brittany, and she loves it.

"I love everything about you," she confesses, "Everything," she reaffirms.

Brittany struggles to talk and chooses instead to bring her hand to cup her face and caresses it.

"You are the sexiest person in the world to me. Don't ever forget that." She adds, leaning in with each word until she kisses her again and slowly begins to build up the rhythm again.

She feels Brittany move her other hand to her back, and with a slight movement of position, Brittany moves her knee between her legs. With her guidance, she grinds down into it and moans loudly at the sensation of the hard knees on her wet pussy. She grinds harder into her again. The feeling feels so good she has to close her eyes.

Her hand movements become fast, and faster, the closer she gets to the edge. She can hear their deep breathing and moans, and it gratifies everything. She loves how a Brittany will pull her into a kiss when she needs more. This feels so good. Sex with Brittany feels like a life-altering experience every single time.

The familiar pull inside her body and the willingness to chase that sensation consumes her. She continues to grind hard and fast into Brittany's knees as her hand moves the match her movements. Her moans for closer and closer forget her. Her breathlessness makes her breathe harder and harder. The sensation in her abdomen grows and grows. Her eyebrows furrow are at the overpowering emotion. Muscles begin to stiffen, but she continues to move.

Her hand tightens around Brittany's cock before she begins to move her hand hard and fast along the shaft. Brittany grunts and moves her hips into her hand. She opens her eyes to watch her and bites her lips hard at the sight of Brittany's face as she nears her climax.

Brittany grunts and then moans, "Santana, oh god,"

With a few more strokes and movements, Brittany comes, shooting her load into the air. She continues to move her hand up and down and continues to grind into her as Brittany comes. Some of the white substance lands in Brittany's abdomen, some in her arm, and some she manages to squeeze into her hand.

Brittany's orgasm ignited a new wave of tingles inside her body. Her hand movement in Brittany's cock still, but they do not release the softening cock. Her eyes close again as she focuses on her own release. Her moans grow long and louder until she becomes still, and all that comes out is a gasp. Her movements still, and her muscles tighten.

"Brittany," she husks breathlessly into the air before she releases a loud, strangled moan.

A rush of endorphins hit her body like a thousand bricks. She feels like she's floating in the air as her muscles begin to relax completely. Her heart feels like it's going to burst out of her chest again at how fast it's thumping still.

Sex with Brittany makes her feel like she's reborn every time.

"God damn," she says as she brings her hand to Brittany's face to pull her closer. Her eyes are closed, and she can still feel the buzzing throughout her entire body. The thumping of her heart is all she hears. She rests her forehead against Brittany's face and chuckles. "That was unexpected."

"Still awesome."

They bask in their moment with kisses and cuddling, not caring for the mess they've created because of the sex they've had or their favorite show being on the television.

* * *

They decided to take showers separately since the morning shower they had taken resulted in both of them wasting water do to having sex in the morning. Neither of them is complaining about their reunion. It felt nice to not have to hide, but they wanted to give their bodies a slight break and get to know each other more.

Brittany was totally in love with the new relationship she and Santana had. She much preferred it over their previous engagement where both of them were playing hot and cold with each between them now was hot, hot, hot.

Her attraction to Santana only grew with everything she learned. Her mind absorbed everything Santana shared and stored it in her memory. Her heart and soul are completely smitten by this human who has chosen her, too. She can't get over how lucky she is.

She couldn't help but thank the universe for working in her favor for a change.

Brittany pulls away when her phone rings again. They both tried to ignore it, but this was the third time it had rung, and she was getting annoyed. She sighs out in frustration when Santana pulls away from and sits up before she begins to wipe the edges of her mouth her hand, fix her hair, and pull down her shirt. Stupid phone, she thinks to herself before she sits up. She is just about done putting up her hair when the phone rings again.

"Let me check who it is and them, I will turn it off," Brittany says with a hint of annoyance in her voice.

"No problem. Let me go put sheets in the dryer and make the bed." Santana says before she stands up and bends over to kiss her before standing upright and walking to Brittany's room.

Brittany's eyes follow Santana until she is out of her view. Her phone chimes and she sighs again before getting up to check it.

Her heart drops when she sees who had been calling and now, the recent text message she had received. The little bubble surrounding her and Santana popped. The good feeling is buzzing through her since she and Santana kissed disappeared. The thumping of her heart beating fast, but no longer from the adrenaline and dopamine associated from kissing Santana.

Three letters. Two constants and a vowel in between. It's all it took for her whole day to take one hundred and eighty-degree turn. She stares at the lock screen for a moment. Her hand begins to shake. The last twenty-four hours come crashing down on her. Her chest feels heavy. So heavy that it hurts to breathe. A tightness in her throat makes it hard to swallow. The tears in her eyes make everything blurry. She closes them and tries to control her breathing. She doesn't want to cry, but the guilt is so strong.

Her dad had called her and sent her a message. He'd told her about the divorce, and she found herself here moments after. She and Santana confessed their feelings to each other and gave in to the passion between them. It had been so damn amazing, and now, all of that was tainted with guilt.

Brittany loves Santana, and Santana loves her. There was no doubt about it. She knows, too, however, that her father loves Santana as well. She is the reason for their divorce. She is the reason why her father has to live through the experience of being divorced a second time. She is the reason why her father's heart is breaking all over again. It was a tough pill to swallow.

She unlocks her phone with her face and opens the text. She doesn't think she can hear his voice without breaking into tears.

**Dad:** Honey B, I think you're busy, but I just got off work, and I wanted to see if you wanted to hand out with your pop. It would be really great to see you.

Her father, a man who deserves the very best, had always understood her. She doubts he will understand this, the passion and undeniable love between her and Santana. He just wouldn't. She wonders if she would be able to face him after all that has transpired between her and Santana.

**Dad:** I miss you

The message comes as a surprise. She closes her eyes and tries to control her emotions again. She tries not to imagine how lonely he must be or the raw emotions he must feel, but it is all she can picture in her head. She opens her eyes and reads the messages again and decides that she needs to see him. She needs to find out if he will be okay.

She wipes the unshed tears from her eyes and takes a deep breath and exhales slowly before replying with a text asking for the address. Her father responds instantly with a room number included. She tells him she will be there soon.


	19. Best Thing That Has Ever Happened to Me

**Author's Note: **I wanted to clear some things up regarding Santana's sexuality as it was brought up in a review. She is not bisexual. I repeat, she is not bisexual. While this is a work of fiction and women aren't born with penises and then develop breast, this story can be comparable to a MTF trans woman. No, Brittany doesn't have to go through therapy to find out if she is rans, and no, she doesn't have to take hormones to become a woman unlike real world situations, but her back story is similar. She is raised as a boy as a kid. This was brought up during question game with Santana. She chooses to identify as a women, because she feels like a woman. Santana is a lesbian. Yes, she married David, but it was clearly out of a a financial necessity where she benefited from it. Because Santana is a woman and Brittany is a woman, Santana is still a lesbian. It doesn't matter what is between Britanny's legs. In the real world, Some MTF trans women do identify as lesbians. Often, they are not accepted. I and many in the lesbian community accept them. I encourage you to be a part of reddit/actuallesbians if you aren't on there already. It might help open your eyes to how many of them are actually out there.

For my troll(trolls, but I assume it's just one with nothing else to do while on break) who seems to think I am 12 and immature and that this story is stupid(reviews were deleted)

In the show, Glee, she goes through this whole denial phase. She dates Puck, Finn, and all those guys for a personal benefit. In season 1, she breaks up with Puck after discovering his bad credit score, she takes Finn to this jewelry place so he can buy her expensive gifts, when Quinn starts dating that rich dude in season 5, Santana makes a throw away comment about her being a lesbian, but that she "could get down with that(old money)."

Also, Let's not forget that she slept with Finn and Puck. Yes, she was still in denial, but she knew she was attracted to Brittany at least in a sexual level. Did that mean she was bisexual? Nope, she was still a lesbian.

In this story, she is very much like Santana in the show, IMO. She eventually turns into this soft person that Brittany makes her. I know a lot of us have these heart shaped eyes when we think of Santana on the show, but she really wasn't that great of a person. She is flawed. After accepting her sexuality, she softens up considerably. Though softer and happier, she still uses her words and attitude to protect her loved ones.

Maybe you are unfamiliar with the show, or are blinded by favoritism, but my portrayal of Santana is true to the show.

Also, I fail to see how you don't understand how these two characters can be in love. In your review you said, "There is not one reason they should have feelings for one another because they never talked about anything just sex!" You mentioned that I have "made it disgustingly sexual" and that, "the sex scenes between Santana and Brittany are the same every time." You also said, "This story had no good content. It's just sex. Badly written sex at that." Almost everyone knows what sex is like. There isn't a lot to it. Sex isn't that much different every time unless you're trying a new position, using a toy, role playing, inviting more people, etc. In almost all cases, body parts or objects enter body parts and they eventually reach a peak. While a lot of it is the same in my writing, I try to offer different things.

In case you have forgotten, this story is porn with plot. It does contain a lot of sex and a plot. In the show, their relationship was strictly sexual in the beginning. They hadn't discussed their feelings and still, they fell in love with each other. Yes, talking cleared things up, but they were already something more than friends with benefits.

This story relied heavily on sex to demonstrate their strong attraction to each other. With each encounter, their feelings become more apparent. In the real world, sometimes love isn't obvious as first. Sometimes you realize you love someone after some time. The reason isn't obvious at first. It can be as simple as the way they make you feel when you're with them, or the security they offer. Maybe you have yet to experience a love like this or in general.

As for my story not making any sense, there are a bunch of people who understand it and have no issues keeping up with it.

My story has potential? Thanks! I've only been writing for 6 months. I am not perfect. I would like to see your work. Please, share it with me so that I can compare. Maybe next time you will use a real account and not a guest account.

To everyone else, thanks for liking my stuff and reading it. Thanks for all your positive comments. They really do make things worth it.

Without further ado, here's the next chapter. Let me know what you think of it or your thoughts on anything I have mentioned. Yes, I am also trying to update The Sub.

* * *

Santana serves two glasses of wine. One for herself and one for her best friend, Quinn. Santana had invited the girl to come over to catch up. There was no way she was going to have he rue the last to find about what changes have occurred or were occurring in her life. The last time she failed to tell Quinn about her decision to marry David, the blonde did speak to her for weeks. Now that she was divorcing him, she needed to tell Quinn.

Santana walks back to the living room with two glasses in her hands and offers one to Quinn before she walks back to the kitchen island to retrieve her cheese platter. The wooden board had various cured Italian meats and cheeses accompanied with nuts, olives, crackers, and grapes. Everything was aesthetically spread out.

Santana smiles when she sees her friend clap her hands and wiggle her butt into the couch in excitement.

"So, what did you need to tell me that required me to, and my, and I quote, cute little ass, over here?" Quinn questioned.

Santana sits down and traps on of her leg under the other, eats a slice of salami, and then takes a small sip from her red win.

"Remember, when I told you I was marrying David?"

Quinn nods, "I do. I remember telling you it was a bad idea and that it would bite you in the ass. I have to say. I am pretty surprised it lasted this long. I was for sure David would have caught on to your cheating ways. You get around."

Santana rolled her eyes. Quinn was easily her worst enemy. Their relationship was complicated. At first, they had thought the tension between them was due to unresolved feelings, but once they started dating, it was clear that they weren't going to work out. They have been best friends ever since. Quinn always tells her when she needs to tone down her bitchiness, or when she is making a huge mistake.

"Well, it turns out that you, Lucy Goosey, were right."

Santana smirks when Quinn rolls her eyes and throws a cracker at her. "Bitch, I told you about my past chubby self in secret."

"Serves you right for calling me a slut."

"I call 'em as I see 'em."

Santana rolls her eyes, "Anyway," Santana says, steering their conversation where she had intended it to go moments before. "I am leaving David," She says before she bites her lip, waiting for her best friend's response.

She takes another sip of her wine and gulps it down, hoping to get rid of the anxiousness causing her heart to beat rapidly. The feeling gets replaced with worry when Quinn starts coughing as the wine went down the wrong pipe. She pats her friends back to help her.

"Calm down, If you panic, it'll only make it worse."

Quinn does, and she swallows a few times before breathing deeply.

"You're leaving David?" She squeaks out with her voice, still sounding hoarse.

"Yes, I told him I was gay some nights ago."

"Shit," she says breathlessly. "Well, what did you tell him? What did he say?"

"Surprisingly well. He was devastated. He couldn't understand what happened. I told him the truth. He didn't know what to say. He wanted some time to process things. He said we'd discuss financial stuff when he was ready, and then he left. I haven't seen or heard from him since, but I will be giving him space."

Santana watches as Quinn processes what she's just told her with a shocked face.

"How are you?"

"Honestly?" She asks.

"I wouldn't be asking for any other reason, San. I know we give each other a hard time, but we've also always cared for each other. I genuinely care about you."

With that, flashes of her recent reunion with Brittany flash in her mind. The love confession, the getting to know each other between sessions of lovemaking, and their newfound closeness. Brittany was the reason she was the happiest she has ever been. She isn't sure if she can tell Quinn about her relationship with Brittany. She isn't sure if Quinn will understand.

"I am the happiest I've ever been."

Quinn smiles at her and raises an eyebrow. She wants to know why and who is responsible for her happiness.

"You cheeky bitch, you've met someone."

Santana can't fight the giggle that escapes her mouth. She's fucking smitten, and it is fucking ridiculous how one girl has reduced her to such a person. _God, who am I?_ She thinks to herself.

"You can't even deny it," Quinn says with a smile.

Santana watches as Quinn puts down her wine on the coffee table. She also places hers on the table as well.

"Tell me who this mystery girl is. Where did you meet her? What's her name? How did she manage to reduce the oh-so-badass Santana into this mushy person in front of me?"

Her smile falters, not knowing how to respond to the many questions Quinn has asked. She is unsure of what to do. _Should I answer the questions or avoid them altogether? Honesty, honesty, honesty._ She repeats in her head.

"What I am about to tell you is going to shock you. I'll start with where I met her."

"I am waiting," Quinn says in a sing-song voice laced with impatience.

"I met her at Bembé back in June. She looked hot despite looking so sad. I mean it, I have never seen someone looking so sad at a place that I describe as a lesbian haven. She was the hottest one there, though, and you know me. I go for the hottest piece of ass."

"As long as they're blonde. You have a thing for blondes." Quinn quipped

"She is. I strutted over there confidently, and I don't think she even looked at me at first, but I never one to back down from a challenge, took her drink, gulped it down, and asked her to dance."

Santana bites her lip, remembering the night. There was this strong pull towards Brittany. Something she couldn't fight off. Once her eyes landed on Brittany. She couldn't look away. She'd stared at her for a while. She had decided that Brittany must have gone there to drink away her sorrows because there was no mistaking the look of sadness on her face. Santana shouldn't have approached her, but before she knew it, she was in front of her. She remembers how she looked more beautiful in front of her. Her blue eyes were glowing brightly despite the darkness in the club. Santana never felt so nervous in front of anyone ever in her life. The shot she took from Brittany gave her the courage to ask her to dance. Brittany had agreed. The rest of the night was unlike any other. That magnetic pull only increased with each passing minute. She couldn't pull away. She was utterly captivated.

"Understandably, no one can resist the sexy Santana Lopez. You fucked her. We both know how you roll."

"It was amazing. I had never felt like that. Sex with her was different. Everything about her was different. Not better necessarily, just so different than anyone else, and that made all the difference. We went a couple of rounds, and I fell asleep."

"You stayed with her? Lopez, she had you from the very first night."

Santana squints her eyes. She hadn't ever thought about it like that. She concludes that she was in denial even then.

"Looking back, it seems so. Anyway, I snuck out of there for obvious reasons."

Quinn nods and snacks on some grapes as she continues to listen.

Santana stops talking. All that is left is for Santana to tell Quinn Brittany's name. She'll know who it is. There are so many things to consider. _Will Quinn Understand? What will she think when I tell her it's Brittany? They've hooked up. I won't have to explain Brittany's condition. Instead, I will have to explain why I started fucking my soon-to-be ex-husband's daughter behind his back. _Her inner monologue is disrupted by Quinn.

"Then what?" Quinn asked, wanting to know more.

"I never thought I'd see her again, but I saw her the next morning."

"Eek, that must have been award?"

Santana chuckles, "Oh, you have no idea how true that statement is. As it turns out,'' Santana swallows, gathering her courage and words." ShewasDavid'sdaughter."

She watches closely as Quinn's face scrunched up in confusion, "What did you say?"

Santana closes her eyes before speaking, "She turned out to be David's daughter." She says more clearly.

She hears Quinn gasp in shock.

"Holy shit, Brittany? You fucked Brittany?" Quinn squealed as she was cluing everything together. "You're fucking Brittany? Freshman Brittany?"

"Yes, Brittany Pierce." She says after opening her eyes. The smile returns to her face faster than she can control it.

"Oh, god! You've got it so bad for her already."

"I can not help it. She is so amazing. Being with her makes time stop completely, and it feels like nothing but us exists. She is all I can focus on. I've never felt like this with anyone." She says with honesty. "I want to be my best for her." She adds.

Santana's smile fades as she continues to tell Quinn about what has transpired between her and Brittany since the beginning.

"Wait, you fell in love with each other without knowing each other?"

"I know, I know. It's not conventional, but we didn't exactly meet like other people. We started getting to know each other today with those cliche question games. I love her even more now. She is such a strong person. There's no one like her."

Quinn smiles at her, and she rolls her eyes. She knows Quinn is biting her tongue and not saying some of the things to tease her.

"Who knew you liked them young?" Quinn quipped.

Santana rolled her eyes. Of course, Quinn would return to her old self.

"I didn't exactly go around asking for her age. She was in the club, and I assumed she was of legal age. I was shocked when she turned up the next morning with David. It was only then that I found out her real age as David had told me about her. I know we shouldn't have happened, but I couldn't help it. She came on to me really strong, and like I've said, I lose all control when I'm with her. She is all I see, and I can't help but give in. Despite the shitty things I've done, she still loves me."

Quinn opens her mouth to take another jab at her best friend, but Santana speaks up, "Her birthday is in two weeks, not that it matters. Brittany is wise beyond her years. Age really is just a number. People won't understand now, but they will when she's older. In a few years, it won't even matter. They won't even think twice about it.

"What about her, Dad?" Quinn asks with seriousness.

Santana sighs. It wasn't clear how she and Brittany were going to handle that when they could no longer hide it. "We have agreed to keep our relationship a secret from him. Maybe we can tell him in the future or maybe we can't. For now, it is best we keep it from him."

"And your mother?"

Santana smiles sadly, "There was a time where I gave up a lifetime of freedom for her and her approval. I am older now, and I realize Brittany is worth losing everything. I've started a company. I have savings and investments. I've also recently gotten a good job, and I am almost graduating. I will be okay. I don't need her or her approval; I need Brittany."

"I knew you would get here someday. I am proud of you, Santana Lopez." Quinn says honestly.

The two best friends enjoy their evening for the remainder of the night before Quinn calls it a night. Santana enjoyed the rest of the night with a smile on her face. She has the girl, her best friend knows, and things were finally brightening up in her dark, dark world. It was all thanks to Brittany. The girl was up magic.

* * *

Brittany looks up at the hotel building once she exits the cab. The tall, tall skyscraper in front of her and the many around her, made her feel so small. The hundreds of windows appeared to be giant, bright stars the higher they got. She can hear the honking of horns from impatient drivers, a few curse words shouted out at pedestrians jaywalking, and the chatter from the people walking around her. Faintly, she can hear someone playing music on the distance.

She looks down at her phone to ensure she's got the right address and walks a few steps towards the right one. A slight hint of guilt returns as she stands in front of the tall skyscraper that her father has been staying in for the past couple of days.

The memories of yesterday and today run through her mind like a movie. Everything surrounding her newfound love is bittersweet. After having been through all the shitty things in her life, she found someone who makes everything worth it. The thought of the beautiful brunette that has shaken up her world makes her so badly want to get into another cab and return home but knows that she can't.

She sighs as she begins walking to the entrance. She is about to meet her father for the first time since their last lunch date. The last time they had spoken, her father had unknowingly given her the advice that warranted her running to Santana the moment she had heard about the pending divorce. Upon entering, the receptionist at the front office greets her and offers help, but she quickly explains that she is here to meet up with her father. As she enters the elevator and watches the numbers ascend, her anxiety begins to rise. She takes deep breaths, holds them in, and releases the in efforts to make her anxiety diminish. She has never been in this situation. She has never had to lie about who she was with. Knowing she can't tell her father about her and Santana is hard. It had been hard not to tell him about Santana's extramarital activities when she got to New York months ago. The guilt is going to kill her, but she doesn't have a choice.

"25,26,27…" she counts along with the red numbers as they rise.

Her heart rate begins to quicken with each new number. Her lungs feel like they aren't working. Her anxiety is at an all-time high, and like always, she feels like running. She wants to be anywhere but here. She wishes things were different and that her father hadn't married Santana. Very quickly, she takes that back.

"No, I wouldn't have met her otherwise," she thinks, aloud.

Her resolve only serves to create more turmoil inside her mind. Before she can over-analyze everything as she does when she is in this mental state, the ding inside the elevator goes off, indicating that she is finally on the floor her father is on. The whole elevator ride felt too long though she knows it was only a few minutes. Being the gentlewoman she is, she lets the older adults get off first before exiting the elevator herself.

One step, two steps, three steps; She counts her steps until she reaches the door with a metal plate with Suite 134 engraved on it. She takes one last deep breath, holds it in, and releases it to calm her nerves. She knocks on the door and swallows when she hears the commotion inside the room. She bites her lips when she hears the clicking of the door being unlocked. Her heart drops when she sees her father. Silently, she enters the apartment, and she follows him to the living room area. She watches as he makes an effort to clean the coffee table by placing all the empty beers in the container he brought them in.

She doesn't know whether to sit or stand and ends up staying there, awkwardly until she is in front of him anew. His blue eyes are pale in comparison to the dark circles under his eyes. Her beard is more prominent than she was used to seeing. His hair is a bit longer. He wasn't too unkempt. She could tell he was working still, but his clean-cut look could not hide the sorrow so evident in his face.

"Dad," she says painfully and immediately, she wraps her arms around him and hugs him tightly.

He clears his throat before he says her name in greeting. She doesn't pull away for the longest time, and neither does he. She can hear him breathe out. With a tap on her lower back, Brittany pulls away.

Again her father clears his throat before he speaks, "It's so good to see you, Brittany."

His voice sounds tired. It shatters her heart. She is so used to seeing her father be so sure of himself, him sounding strong and always looking sharp. Brittany is a lot like him. She always has been. Growing up, she wanted to be like him. She is still like him. Strong, confident, and always looking at her best. It was a Pierce thing, he had told her once.

"How are you?"

With a tight-lipped smile, he tells her, "You would think divorcing someone would be easier the second time. It isn't. If anything, it is harder."

Brittany closes her eyes. He sounds so defeated. The guilt inside her increases a tenfold, but she has no choice, but to pretend it isn't there.

"Dad-" she starts off but can't think of anything to add.

Silence falls on them. Her father sits down and opens another beer. She sits next to him. This is a foreign sight for her. She doesn't recall her father ever being much of a drinker. She can't recall ever seeing him drink at all.

"How are you?" She asks, full of concern.

He takes gulps from the brown bottle and nods as he speaks, " I have been pretty busy with. I've been traveling a lot for work. I've picked up extra hours, managed to book even more clients. So, business is perfect. Probably the best numbers on record."

His voice is empty. He isn't as excited as he usually is when he talks about work. The spark is gone. Brittany did that. She is responsible for that. She attempts to speak, but her mouth can't formulate the words. Her eyes observe him. This is her father, but in this state, she doesn't recognize him at all. It scares her so much to see him like this. Her chest is heavy with emotion, and her anxiety over the whole situation has reached its peak, her chest heaves, and her throat tightens. She blinks her eyes rapidly, but it is no use. She can't stop the tears from her eyes or her runny nose. This shit sucks so fucking bad.

She pouts, and her lip quivers. Her emotions are too much. "I am so sorry," she says tearfully.

He puts his beer down and gets closer to her and hugs her.

"Honey B, you didn't do anything wrong. What's happening to Santana and me is not your fault."

The words only make her cry harder because she knows the truth. She knows how wrong her father is.

"I wish things were different," She confesses.

"I do, too." He affirms.

He holds her until her crying subsides. He had always been the best at consoling her. She realizes now how much she regrets all the years she didn't visit him out of spite because of what she thought was true. She had been wrong, and her father was a great man. He is a good man.

"You deserve to be happy." She tells him.

He nods but doesn't say anything and instead chugs the rest of his beer before placing the glass bottle onto the coffee table. Brittany's father abruptly gets up and makes his way over to his blazer and reaches into his wallet to retrieve something. He hands it to her and taking a seat next to again. Brittany accepts it and looks at him questionably.

"I got it from your mother when she found out she was sick. Before you knew before her cancer got worse."

It was his way of changing the subject, and Brittany knew it. She was grateful for it. She licks her lips and wipes her eyes with her sleep. She can't take her eyes off of the neatly folded paper. She could tell it had been opened and refolded many times over. The creases were deep, and the paper showed visible signs of wear and tear. Her father must have read it a hundred times over.

"What is it?" She asks, finally looking at him.

"A letter asking for forgiveness," He offers. "Your mother had a way with words. It was the thing I loved most about her. A true poet."

"I've read it a thousand times. I have memorized it. I think you need to read it. It'll help you understand your mother. I dropped a bomb on you the last time we spoke. I want to make clear that I forgave your mother. It took me a long time to get back up, but this letter helped. I will be okay. I need a little bit of time. "

She nods and puts the letter in her pocket, promising to read it later. Her father turns on the tv and tells her to get close to him, and she does. They order some pizza and enjoy watching cartoons together. She stays there for a few hours, and when her father burst out laughing at one of his favorite scenes, she smiles warmly at him. Even if it is temporary, she is glad to see him happy.

"You're the best thing that has ever happened to me." He tells her as he hugs her, goodnight, "No matter what, don't ever forget that."

The words make her tighten her arms around him. "I won't," she promises and kisses him on the cheek before she walks away.

* * *

Once she hails a cab, Brittany's phone chimes. She reaches into her pocket for her phone, but her hand touches the letter in her pocket. Ignoring the phone, she retrieves the letter instead and carefully opens it.

_"David, _

_There are many things I regret in life. The biggest regret I have is that I could have approached things differently. I should have communicated better. Instead, I let things happen as I did. For that, I am sorry._

_I should never have let things end the way they did. You are the better person for trying to fight for me the way I should have fought for you. Our love was strong; it was intense. I forgot that like I had forgotten that you are and will forever be my one true love. _

_There is no way to say this to you, but I must. I am terminally ill. Do not feel sad for me, for I have lived a great life. I have experienced a love so strong and pure with you that I will remember it to my dying day. I am so blessed and thankful for Brittany. While I do regret many things in life, loving you is not one of them. _

_You are married to someone else, and she makes you happy. I have forgiven myself for my mishaps and how that you can forgive me, too. I lost you when I let you go, but I have the pleasure of sharing my life with the second love of my life, our daughter. I am sorry that she is stubborn, but one day you will be amazed at the wonderful woman she has come to be. She is the best thing that has ever happened to me, just like you. I am sorry I did not know how to love you. You deserved the best for forgiving me everything."_

Brittany sniffles and closes her eyes, allowing the tears to fall from her eyes. She reads it again and again until the cab stops, and the drier lets her know she is at her destination. She folds the paper and stuffs it into her pocket. She quickly pays the driver before making her way into the building and up to her home.

She gets her house key out and is about to unlock it when Santana opens the door. She watches how Santana's smile fades, and a look of worry replaces her happiness.

"Baby, what-"

She cuts Santana off and gives her a chaste kiss, but Santana doesn't kiss back.

"Baby, wait what's-" Santana tries again.

Her hands come to cup Santana's face as she joins their foreheads together.

"Make me forget," Brittany whispers.

Brown eyes bore into hers for a moment. Brittany nods at the unasked question. Undoubtedly, Santana understands.

"Okay," Santana whispers.

With that, Brittany crashes their lips together again.

* * *

Santana's hands come up to Brittany's face where she feels her damped cheeks. Something about this is off, and although she wants nothing more than to fulfill Brittany's wishes, she can't.

"Baby," She tries again once she pulls away. Tears build up in her eyes, her throat tightens, and her breathing hardens. Brittany is usually confident, dominating, and strong. This version of her lover is a polar opposite. Her chest feels heavy from her seeing her this way. "Tell me what happened," she begs.

Santana watches as Brittany fails to speak. Brittany blinks several times rapidly before breaks down in front of her. She instantly wraps her into her arms and lets them fall to the ground. Brittany's body shakes and trembles as she cries in her arms. It pains her to see Brittany like this. Her heart breaks into a million pieces with each whimper Brittany makes. Her shirt is getting soaked with tears. She wishes more than anything she could take the pain away.

Santana closes her eyes tightly only to feel wetness coming down from her eyes. She, too, was crying.

She whispers into Brittany's hair, "It's okay, Baby, let it all out."


	20. We Are Not a Mistake

Brittany crying provokes the worst feeling inside of Santana. There is nothing she can do but hold her close and whisper words of support to her. That is what makes it the worse feeling in the world. Santana can't, as much as she wishes, take her pain away. If she could, she would do it in an instant.

Santana wouldn't have minded if she had to hold Brittany all night as she cried, but as Brittany's crying subsides to sniffles into her neck, she is relieved. She doesn't stop soothing Brittany's back as the girl slowly gathers control of her emotions.

"Want to talk about it now?" Santana asks.

Brittany nods against her shoulder.

"Want to stay here or get ready for bed and talk about it while we cuddle?"

"Please," Brittany says with a broken voice.

Santana's eyes close at the fragileness in her voice, but nods.

She quietly guides their bodies up, not breaking her hold on Brittany and moving them towards Brittany's bedroom. She helps Brittany change into her pajamas before changing into hers. She grabs Brittany's hand and walks them over to Brittany's bathroom. They brush their teeth. The whole time, Santana and Brittany lock eyes through the mirror.

They get into bed and meet in the middle once they are finished changing. Santana turns Brittany around and molds her body into the taller girl. Santana is usually the little spoon, but tonight, she will be the one to hold Brittany. She doesn't mind the role reversal. She likes being able to be the one that offers security to Brittany.

One of her arms wraps around Brittany and pulls her closer. Brittany takes her hand and clenches it to her chest, kissing it before she rest holds it close to her heart.

"What happened?"

"He looked so empty."

Santana says nothing and listens.

"He said it wasn't my fault, but I know that it is. He wouldn't be getting a divorce if you and I weren't doing this."

"It's not your fault," Santana says quickly.

"It feels like it is."

"It isn't. I married your father, knowing I didn't love him. There was a point in my life where I was proud of what I was doing. Now, I feel ashamed." She nuzzled into the back of her neck, "It isn't your fault. If it weren't you, some other chick would have come along."

"Why me?" She asked, turning and facing Santana.

Santana looks at her blue eyes. They were still red and puffy from all the crying. She can see the lingering sadness and guilt in them, too. Her hands come up to caress her face.

"Baby, I can't explain why I find you the most beautiful, nor can I explain this hold you've got on me. Since the first time I saw you, I wanted you. I couldn't stay away. It's like something was pulling me towards you," She joins their foreheads together, "All I know is that I love you, and you make my whole world brighter. You are the only good thing in this miserable, stinking world."

She smiles when she sees Brittany smile at her. Despite the evident sadness in her eyes, a hint of happiness shines through them.

"We have something special, don't we?" Brittany asked quietly.

"I have no choice but to believe we do. You and I were destined to meet that night. We are not a mistake. I am sure of that."

Worried she'd said too much, Santana swallows as Brittany licks her lips and looks intently at her eyes, searching for something. She is pleasantly surprised when Brittany kisses her lips so softly it felt like rose petals crazed her lips. So delicate and smooth.

"I love you, too," Brittany says.

They look into each other's eyes. Santana's hands never left Brittany's face. Brittany's arm rested on her lower back, pulling her closer. The night gets longer, and eventually, they fall asleep.

* * *

Brittany turns the metal object, stopping all the water from coming out. She slides the transparent door and retrieves a towel. She pats her body dry before stepping out with a towel wrapped around her body. She quickly grabs another and wraps it around her wet hair. Her feet hit the small bathroom rug. Her hand wipes the steam off the mirror, and she begins to brush her teeth.

She'd woken up this morning to run. She was quiet when she got home when she had concluded that Santana was still sleeping. She drank her coconut water and decided to take a quick shower. Brittany was feeling a lot better than she had a couple of nights ago. How could she not? Santana was right. Their love was unlike any other. She knew what Santana meant when she had mentioned the feeling of a pull inside. Brittany has felt it, too.

She bites her lip when she enters her room and spots Santana sleeping. The tan woman is sleeping on her stomach with her arm holding Brittany's pillow close to her chest. She grabbed it this morning after kissing Brittany before falling back asleep. Her bareback was fully exposed, thanks to the thin sheet that was now down to her waist. Her bare ass was almost on full display. She takes the towel off of her head and ties her hair in a messy bun with a heart tie she had around her wrist. She didn't care that her hair was still very damp.

She creeps her way over, not wanting to wake Santana up just yet and gets into the bed. She kisses her shoulder, to her shoulder blade, down her spine. Brittany smiles through her kisses when Santana moans in approval.

"Missed you," Santana tells her tiredly.

Brittany's hands come up to Santana's ass to massage her ass cheeks as she continues her kissing trail lower and lower. Brittany sucks one of her ass cheeks before she bites it, making Santana hiss. Brittany then kisses the bite before blowing on the skin to cool it.

Brittany spanks Santana causing the girl to squirm in surprise. Santana looks over her shoulder with a smirk.

"I want you," She tells her.

"Take me, Baby," Brittany grunts at how irresistible Santana is. She grabs Santana's waist and turns her body around. Santana immediately widens her legs for her. Her erection begins to grow at Santana's willingness. She settles between her legs and breathes in deeply with closed eyes. Santana's scent is so intoxicating. She opens her eyes and looks down at the glistening center. She grabs hold of Santana's thighs and immediately licks her long and slow.

Santana moans loudly, and her hands land on her head, pushing her further into her. Brittany flattens her tongue and laps up all the wetness before she brings it to her clit. Brittany runs her tongue over it before circling her tongue around it. She loves how Santana whimpers and moans as she pushes her head further in a while, raising her hips and grinding them into her face.

"Baby," Santana moans.

Brittny wraps her lips around the takes her hands and spreads her lips and licks her noticing the hardness of her clit now fully exposed. Involuntary, she bucks her hips into the bed beneath her. She rubs her hand over Santana's pussy marveling at how much Santana is aroused. She slaps her pussy, playfully, biting her lip.

"You're so wet, and you smell so fucking good," she licks her lips. "And the taste, God, Baby, I can't get enough of it."

She licks her long and slows once more before focusing her tongue in her click. Her now wet fingers tease her lips, causing Santana to buck into her more.

"Please," Santana begs. Her voice is raspy and heavy with desperation.

Brittany nods, adding yet, another sensation. She slides in two fingers easily, and Santana moans loudly. Brittany takes her clit into her mouth and sucks it slowly, focusing on the soft velvety tightness squeezing her fingers. She moves her fingers slowly while licking and sucking her.

* * *

Santana can't concentrate on anything but what Brittany's mouth and fingers are doing to her. Brittany's tongue sends shivers throughout her entire body. Her fingers are making her pussy feel like it is on fire in the best way possible. She is so wet that she feels the wetness down her ass and between her legs. She is pretty sure if she were to check, Brittany's hands are covered in her juices. She is not embarrassed to be so turned on, Brittany always gets her this way, and she knows Brittany enjoys it to no end. In the end, it is all for Brittany anyway. Brittany loves getting her that way.

Brittany shakes her face into her while moaning at her taste. It causes her to feel wonderful vibrations.

"Fuck," She husks out.

Though Brittany has begun to move her fingers quicker, she still moves slowly, rhythmically. It's a pattern Santana knows all too well. It is one that drives her crazy. Wanting more, Santana rolls her body into the movements, loving every moment of this madness.

"Ugh," She grunts when Brittany inserts another finger into her, stretching her more.

Santana bites her lip when Brittany strokes deeply inside her, but it does little to quiet her moans. "Ugh, yes, there," She says, moving faster when Brittany touches that spot again, "Oh. right there,"

Brittany changes the rhythm, rubbing the same spot with her fingers a few times before slowly thrusting in and out of her. Her mouth still gently sucking her clit, and her tongue licking around it. Often, she'd flatted her tongue and ran it over the hardened clit.

Her hands pushed Brittany in more, as her hips moved with her on their own accord. Brittany's hand comes up to fondled her breast.

"Ugh, ugh," her breathing is more laborious, her eyes focusing on how intense everything is becoming. Her hips move harder and slow while Brittany continues to stroke her pussy deeply.

"Oh fuck, Brittany, Baby, oh yessss, I-"

Her mouth feels dry, and her body feels so hot. She can feel the sheets sticking to her back. The air feels so thick, and it smells like her. She can hear Brittany's mouth working other and the sound all too familiar squishy sound of Brittany's fingers thrusting in and out of her pussy.

"I- cumming, Baby."

* * *

Brittany doesn't need Santana to tell her she's close. She can feel it. Brittany can feel Santana's pussy clenching around her fingers, pulling her inside. She can feel Santana's wetness all over her hands. Santana's pussy juice covers half of her face; It is all over her mouth, chin, and cheeks. It is not enough. She wants it all.

Santana's moans grow closer and louder. Her breathing becomes more profound. Her movements become even more erratic as she fights her body to keep moving. Her back arches and she begins to tremble above her.

"Brittany," Santana says before a loud moan signals her release.

A gush of cum cums down her fingers, and Brittany takes her fingers out of Santana, who sighs. She takes her cum covered fingers and licks from her wrist up to her fingers at the sensation. Brittany knows she's sensitive.

She intends to get every bit of Santana's cum, but she can't resist the urge to give Santana another orgasm. She uses her still wet hand to rub small, tight, and fast circles on her clit while she moves her tongue inside Santana.

"Oh shit" Her hands move to her head, and Santana is once again rolling her body into her. Her movements are fast and messy. Brittany knows she's already close. "Eat my fucking pussy Mmmmm yeh,"

Brittany twirls her tongue, her arm burns from how much work she's putting on Santana's clit, but she doesn't dare stop. She knows Santana won't last long.

"OH, OH FUCk," she lets out a high pitched moaned, "Baby, I-"

Santana is shaking again, but this time it is more intense.

"OH, GOD!"

Brittany moans in surprise when Santana squirts on her face. She quickly licks her before she kneels between her spread legs. Her cock jiggles at the rapidness of her movements, and immediately, Brittany grabs her cock before she begins to stroke it with her hand. She moves her hand up to gather the pre-cum seeping from her cock, and with her fist, she spreads it down her shaft. The wetness, in combination with Santana's wetness, makes her hand glide smoothly along her hardened length.

Santana is looking at her, watching her. Her chest still having from her orgasms, her dark nipples still rock hard. And her pussy. Cum covered her pussy. It also visibly pulsated.

Her abdomen tightens. Her hands come up to caress her breast, pinching her hard pink nipples.

"Ugh, you so hot, Baby," She grunts out.

Her eyes lock with Santana's. They are dark, brown, and heavy-lidded. Santana's mouth is a gap as she watches her jack off. Brittany's eyes leave hers only to focus on the hand, slowly creeping down her abs to her pussy.

Brittany's movements quicken, and she licks her lips as Santana enters herself with three fingers. She moans when she feels a jolt rush through her. Her orgasm is close.

"Fuck yourself," Brittany orders with a whisper.

Santana bites her lip and begins to waste no time in thrusting in and out of herself hard. Brittany squeezes the base of her cock to make the moment last a little longer.

* * *

Santana's heartbeat increases when Brittany orders her to fuck herself. She loves dominant Brittany. The girl was super sexy when Brittany was in charge. She fucks herself harder. Wishing her fingers were Brittany's beautiful hard cock.

Her body is hot and sweaty. Her pussy is thoroughly wet. She has had two orgasms, and she's already close to her third. She couldn't help herself. Watching the girl she loves most in the world fucking hard cock is one of the sexiest things in the world. Brittany's body is fucking hot.

Brittany's abdomen tightens, exposing her abdomen muscles that hide under the feminine flat stomach even more. She licks her lips when she sees her balls tighten.

"So sexy," She says while she continues to fuck herself, "Fuck,"

"You like watching me fuck myself," Brittany grunts out.

"Yes, so much," Her eyes furrow and her mouth widens, "Oh shit,"

Brittany moves her hand faster, her eyes furrow, and her mouth opens.

Santana tries to keep her eyes open, but can't. Her orgasm is already seconds away. She reaches her clit with her other hand and moves her fingers quickly on it.

Both of their breathing is deep. It is hard for Santana to distinguish her moans and grunts from Brittany's.

* * *

Santana cums for the third time that night with only a single long moan. She watches as Santana lazily sucks her fingers clean. She looks delirious, and her eyes barely opened. Brittany feels her muscles start to contract. Her arm is burning again from her fast movements. Her balls are tightening more and more. She eyes Santana's pussy and aims her cock at it.

A few more pumps and a grunt, she cums shooting her load onto Santana's soaked pussy. She contains to pump her cock. Her movements move her cock as it releases her seed that some lands on Santana's stomach and chest. Her hand moves slower as less and less of her cum ejaculates. With a loud moan, she lets go of her cock when she is releasing the last of her seed. Her cock twitches on its own before softening. Tired and exhausted, she falls onto Santana, who wraps her arms around her.

Santana pulls her into a sloppy kiss. Neither of them cares that there is a lot of mess between their two bodies.

* * *

Santana opens the fridge, and installing everything is lit up. She can feel the cold air hit her skin. Santana had opted not to wear any clothes while she got Brittany and her some snacks to re-energize. To her disappointment, all she found was leftover Chinese take out from some nights ago.

She grabs the container and opens it. She takes a big sniff at the contents and shrugs, determining that the food was still good. She grunts. This food isn't going to last them for the next couple of days. She and Brittany will eventually need to go to the groceries anyway. She and Brittany were having a lot of fun that they didn't want to step outside of the house unless it was for a class, but there was no other option. They needed to go to the food store, and they needed to go today.

She puts the food back and closes the fridge before walking back to Brittany's room. It is the same room they two of them have been practically living in. Apart from school, work, or math tutoring classes that Brittany had offered to give for extra cash, they spent most of their time in the blonde's room. The bathroom was the only other room in the house they had occupied apart from the kitchen. It's been that way for three weeks.

She enters the room and finds Brittany sitting on the bed, with a sheet tucked under her arms. Brittany is on her phone texting who she can assume is ether Rachel, Kurt, or some of her dancer friends like Janet. Santana was still a little jealous of the girl even though Brittany had reassured her time and time again that they were nothing but friends.

"Britt-Britt," she says as she gets on the bed.

The younger girl looks at her and puts her phone on the dresser.

"Yes, San,"

"We need to go to the food store. All we have is Chinese from two weeks ago that is still good, but I dont want to eat. It's all we have left." She says as she straddles Brittany.

Brittany's hands come to her waist, pulling their bodies closer.

"I could eat you all day if that's what it comes down to." Brittany teases, pulling her into a kiss.

Just as their lips are about to connect, Brittany's stomach growls, making Santana chuckled.

"Yeah, but your stomach says otherwise. Let's go shower and go to the store real quick. We'll eat and then we can pick this up later."

Brittany pouts playfully but agrees.

* * *

They're walking down the aisle with Brittany pushing their cart. Santana chuckles when she sees Brittany bush their cart and then stand on the bottom rail as it moves. It's entirely endearing to her how much Brittany is still so playful and innocent. She watches up to Brittany, who has gotten down and is now grabbing some of the produce.

Santana figures it will be faster if they split up and get separate items from the produce section. Santana puts in the last item from the area, a bag of potatoes, into the cart, and Brittany pecks her cheek. It is so domestic, exciting, and new to her. Sure, she's kissed David plenty of times to make it seem believable to him, but this is nothing like that. She isn't doing this because she was playing a role. She also isn't playing all the cards to get a girl for a night. No, this is different because someone is doing it to her, and she is caught off guard. It had been forever since she's had a girlfriend, and this feels somewhat new to her.

She smiles at Brittany as she smiles back at her, and then watches her as she continues to push the cart. In the distance, she can see an old lady shaking her head at them, but she shrugs and does a shuffles her feet and quickly watches up to Brittany, who has once again pushed the cart and gotten on its lower rail.

"About time, slowpoke," Brittany teases.

She is about to respond when her phone rings. She reaches into her purse and retrieves her phone and immediately rolls her eyes. The photo of her mom is all she sees. Santanamdoesn't want to deal with her right now. She shows Brittany her phone and tells her who it is before she slides her pointer finger on the screen to answer it.

"Hello, mother."

"Santana, Mija, how are you?"

"I am well," she says, looking at Brittany as the girl puts in a few meat items into the cart, "I am really, really great."

"Interesting. I talked to a friend of mine, Martha. Do you remember her?"

"Martha?" Santana repeats the name, squinting her eyes and trying to remember the name. She vaguely does. She recalls meeting her the time her mother came to visit her awhile back, "I do. I do remember her."

"She told me something interesting today. Do you have any idea of what it could be?" Her tone is sweet but condescending.

"I haven't seen or talked to her; I have no idea what she could have told you."

Brittany looks at her, and she mouths the words, "Sorry," to Brittany, who only mouths back that it is okay.

"She told me that her husband had told her that David was consulting with him about how to divide his assets with his wife."

Santana swallows a lump in her throat. Her heart rate picks up.

"Really?" Santana says, pretending not to know what she is referring to.

"Yes. Imagine my surprise when Martha said that she recognized your name on the form. Santana, do you have something you want to tell me?" Her voice sounds like a mother pointing their finer at their child for making poor choices.

Santana feels her heart drop to her stomach, and her feet stop moving. Her mother is asking, but she already knows that she and David are divorcing. This is it, be honest. She thinks to herself.

"It's true. David and I are ending our marriage."

There is no sound on the other line. For a moment, Santana thinks the line has ended. She even looks at her phone to make sure she is still in a call. The screen lights up when she pulls it away from her face. She can see six icons on the screen and her mother's photo on the screen in the background and the time of their call, still counting the duration of the call. She puts the phone back to her ear.

"Mamá?"

"Why would you divorce him? He is financially well off, he is respectful, and he is handsome." Her mother's voice is lovely despite the apparent displeasure in it.

"I don't love him. I tried hard to. I wanted to."

"Santana, he was a good man." Her mother tells her pointedly.

"Mamá, " she starts, swallowing the lump in her throat before she tells her, "I didn't love him," Santana says again.

After a long pause, her mother speaks again, "Very well, then. I guess we will have to try to find you a new man. Maybe someone younger this time. I can not have my daughter be single and divorced when all the other women your age are having children and settling down."

Santana closes her eyes. Her mother is still so in denial about so many things.

"Don't exaggerate. There are plenty of women who are single and divorced. Many women don't have children until they are older."

"When I was your age, I already had you." The disappointment in her voice is not hidden by the tone of voice her mother is using.

"That was a different time. I will be fine."

"Santana,"

Santana can't deal with this any longer. She can not prolong telling her mother.

"Mom, I am gay," She is met with silence once more, but continues, "I know you know this. I know you haven't forgotten." Santana adds.

"Now, you listen to me, Santana," Her voice is thick with hatred. The words sting. Santana knew it would come to this, but Santana still hoped things would go differently, "you will meet another man, you will marry this man, and you will have children with this man. You will live a normal life."

* * *

Brittany notices Santana stop and recognizes the look of fear in her face. She goes back and takes her hand in hers.

"What-" Santana says quietly.

Brittany can't hear the conversation, but she can sense the uneasiness in Santana. She can see Santana is not happy about this conversation.

"What if I don't want to?" Though her voice sounds strong, Brittany hears the pain in her voice.

"Wow, you'd cut me out of your life just like that?" She hears Santana's question. Her voice has a little more bite, but still, the pain in it is evident to Brittany.

Brittany tightens her hold on Santana's hand, offering the older woman her support. Brittany observes how Santana shakes her head and how her jaw tightens.

"You're wrong. Love is real."

Brittany notices the tears building up in Santana's eyes.

"Don't," Santana says into the phone with a bit of spite. "Don't feel sorry for me. I am finally brave enough to be the person that I have always been." Santana's voice holds no apology.

"You're wrong. Someone does love me. She loves me for who I am and all that I have to give. Do you want to know anything else? Some day I am going to have a family. One that I will love and cherish in ways you couldn't. I want to say that I am sorry, but honestly," Santana says into the phone with a firm tone as she wipes her tears from her eyes, refusing to let them fall, "I am not sorry. You can keep your money. You can cut me out of your life. You and dad can pretend to be this perfect family, but you, dad, and I all know you are both so fucking miserable. So, no mother, don't feel sorry for me. Don't pray for me. Tell your friends and the family whatever you want to tell them. As for me," Santana says, smiling at Brittany, "I am going to be happy with a woman who truly loves me. I am here if you ever change you remind me about people like me, but I won't hold my breath. Goodbye."

Brittany smiles with pride as Santana's hands up the phone before another word can be said. She is about to tell her how proud of her she is, knowing Santana's history with her mother, but Santana pulls her into a passionate kiss.

Her eyes are heavy-lidded, and she is speechless when she and Santana pull apart.

"I do love you," She says after a moment.

She needs Santana to know that she loves all that Santana is, even if she doesn't know everything about her. She knows the darkest parts and her deepest secrets. Things only a few ex-girlfriends would know. Many would tell her she isn't worth it. That Santana is this bad and awful person, but Brittany loves her. She loves her dark, ugly past, and she loves the gentle person she is now; Brittany does not doubt that she will love her more as she learns more about her.

"I know," Santana says, bopping her nose with her pointer finger before grabbing her hand and pulling her along as she pushes the cart towards the register.

Brittany smiles and lets Santana guide her. This woman had gone from marrying someone for money and her parent's approval to being brave and proud of who she is. Santana told her parents about their relationship and didn't feel bad about it. Knowing she is the reason behind that makes her heart flutter.

* * *

**Author'a Note:** I would appreciate some feedback. Is the story making sense? Do you enjoy reading it? What can I improve on?  
Do let me know how my smut is written? Is it okay? Could it use some work? Is it awful?


	21. Self-Driving Cars and Tinted Windows

Brittany used to think to have a self-driving car was sort of gimmicky. That is until she learned that Santana had used it a few times to get herself home safely at night after drinking. However, being able to kiss Santana while the car drives them home is very quickly changing her mind about the feature.

She moans into the kiss when Santana runs her tongue along her bottom lip. Brittany opens her mouth, accepting Santana's tongue into her mouth. A warm tongue smoothly slides into her mouth and massages her own. She swallows the sweet taste of Santana's kisses and tilts her head sideways, allowing their kiss to deepen.

Santana swirls her tongue in her mouth, causing her to moan once more. The heat in her body is rising. Her fingertips press into Santana's neck, wanting to prolong the kiss for a few seconds longer, even breathing through her nose before the need for air becomes a big issue. Her lungs burn, and she can no longer fight the need for air. She pulls away but not before Santana can steal a chaste kiss from her lips.

She stares at her. Her lips are feeling tingly and swollen. She licks them as she catches her breath.

"Jesus," she whispers out of breath.

Santana chuckles, and Brittany rests her head on the headrest paying attention. She offers her hand to Santana, who takes it. She intertwines their fingers.

"I can't believe you told your mom about me."

Her smile grows when Santana bites her lower lisp nervously. Her cheeks are flush from blushing.

"I am so proud of you," Brittany tells her.

"You are worth it, and Well," she says before bringing their hands to her lips and kissing it, "I'm yours, Britt, proudly so."

Her heart skips a beat at the sound of the words. There isn't any doubt about how much Santana loves her. She begins to lean in closer, and Santana meets her halfway. Their faces are so close that they're breathing into each other's faces.

"I love you so much, Santana," she whispers into her face.

"I love you, too, Brittany."

She can feel the breath hit her lips, inviting her to close the gap.

Their eyes closed as they close the gap between them.

* * *

The way their kisses are heating up, Santana thinks that getting tinted windows is probably the best thing she ever did when she got this car. Her hand slowly reaches down to cup Brittany's groin. She is a bit disappointed but not surprised when she doesn't feel the bulge in Brittany's pants should be there because Brittany has her compression shorts. She learned that Brittany liked wearing compression shorts when she wore jeans or other tight-fitting jeans or clothes. Today, Brittany had worn these distressed jeans with rips on them. They make her ass look great, but right now, Santana hates them.

Santana unbuttons her pants and pulls down the zipper before sliding her hand into Brittany's jeans, cupping her groin. She rubs her, feeling the slightest outline of her tucked genitalia.

"I hate it when you wear them." She says between kisses.

Brittany responds with a pained grunt.

"Take them off," Santana tells her, remembering that Brittany has told her that it gets excruciating and uncomfortable when she gets hard in them.

"Now?" Brittany squeaks out as her voice cracks at the suggestion.

Santana pulls her mouth away from Brittany and pushes a few buttons to make Brittany's seat move back before she reclines it.

She looks at deep into Brittany's blue eyes, "Take them off," she tells Brittany again before she bites her lip.

Brittany gulps before she nods and begins to slide her jeans and underwear down her. She lifts her hips and slides them off, wincing at the tightness surrounding her groin.

She pushes the compression shorts and the jeans down her hips, lifting them before she slides them down her ass. Her hand comes up to her font to carefully push the clothing down. She grunts in pain at the discomfort but managed to get lower them down to her thighs.

Before sitting down, her hand reaches down, and she untucks her penis. She falls back down onto the car seat, her bare ass landing on the cold leather seats. Her cock is standing up.

"Much better," she sighs in relief before turning to look at Santana who's dark eyes move from her erection to her eyes.

She nears her face to Santana's, who's getting close to her when the older girl points at her and instructs her to get closer with her finger.

When she's close enough, Santana's right hand comes up behind her neck to pull her into a kiss. The kiss is languid, passionate, and hot. It serves as a perfect distraction for her because the next thing she feels is Santana's hand wrap around her cock.

She moans into Santana's mouth at the warm hand, gently moving up and down her shaft.

* * *

Santana moves her kisses along Brittany's jawline. Her tongue and lips are caressing the strong outline. When her mouth gets closer to her ear, she takes the earlobe into her mouth, sucking it before she bites it.

She continues to move her hand on Brittany's hot and hard cock.

"I've never done this in a car. I have to admit, I am so turned on." she husks into Brittany's ear.

Santana is so close to Brittany that she can hear Brittany gulp.

Sex with anyone else has never made her feel so damn empowered. The way she's got Brittany whimpering and moaning makes her feel like she's the sexiest woman on earth. Being loved by Brittany, being the one that can get Brittany aroused so much that her cock oozed precum, she couldn't help but feel sexy.

She smiles into Brittany's jawline when Brittany's hip thrust into her hand involuntary.

"God," she hears Brittany moan breathily.

Santana pulls away from her jawline to observe the woman who has stolen her heart. Her face is pink, her eyes are closed, and her head is thrown back into the headrest. Santana lets her eyes wander all over Brittany's beautiful face, and her neck that looks ever so inviting. Her hair is appearing dark golden from the sunlight creeping through the tinted windows.

She smiles proudly before biting her lower lip, taking the sight before her. She fucking loves this girl.

"So worth it," she says out loud in a whisper. Her voice is raspier than before.

Brittany turns to her, and their eyes lock. Though Brittany's eyes are heavy-lidded, she can tell they are almost entirely black because of her dilated pupils. She looks so intoxicated with want.

Santana squeezes her enclosed fist, causing Brittany's hips to jerk into her hand again. In response, Santana moves her hand up and down a little quicker before squeezing her again at the base. With her eyes never leaving each other as Santana nears her face. She breaks eye contact when she begins to move her head down, down, down where she sticks her tongue out and runs it alone the oozing slit. She runs her run along the length of Nrittanys cock down to her balls where runs her tongue between her balls because taking each one into her mouth and sucking it gently as her hand continues to pump Brittany's cock.

"Fuuuck," she hears Brittany moan.

She feels Brittany's hands come to hear head pushing her into her groin. She adores it. She never particularly cared about giving guys head. It was more to satisfy them without having to give them her body. But this, doing it for Brittany. It was different.

Santana moans. She loved giving Brittany head. She loved taking Brittany into her mouth and tasting her skin, her cum, and the scent of her skin. Giving head and it never made her feel any particular way, but she can feel the wetness between her thighs growing.

She moans again when Brittany grinds her hips into her face and mouth as she brings her tongue around Brittany's ball before she gently lets it go with a pop. Her tongue runs along the hard wet shaft, feeling the veins on her tongue. She moves her tongue up, up, up until finally she wraps her lips around Brittany's engorged head.

Brittany's breathing is labored. The faint music can be heard, but all she can focus on is the sounds Brittany's making.

"You like it, Baby?" She hears Brittany ask with a voice that just about makes her cum. It's throaty and just above a whisper. Santana melts every time she hears Brittany's sexy whisper voice.

Santana removes her mouths slightly, still moving her hand up and down Brittany's shaft.

"So much," she says in a voice heavy with want and love.

She places her mouth around the engorged too sucking it gently while following her hand down, down, down taking in more of Brittany. Her mouth stretches as she takes more and more of her in. Like always, she gags when Brittany's cock reaches the back of her throat. She comes up to release her slightly, then goes back down, fighting the gag reflex, causing her to make noises. Brittany's hands come up to push her in slightly.

Again, she remembers how much different giving head to Brittany is. She had always hated it when David did that, but when Brittany does it, it causes a feeling of determination to run through her body. She forces herself to take Brittany in.

Brittany thrust her hips into her mouth, hitting the back of her throat a few times before letting her come up for air.

"Take it, Baby, I know you can."

That voice makes her want to mount her and fuck Brittany silly. She squeezes her thighs together, wanting to relieve some of the pressure. She boos her head up and down Brittany's shaft before she sinks down, down, down fighting her gag reflex and taking Brittany in until her lips touch Brittany's pelvic.

* * *

Brittany gasps at the sensation caused by Santana's mouth. She wants to move her hips but can't focus on anything other than the wonderful feeling surround her hard cock.

Santana's skillful mouth is magical. She can feel Santana's tongue moving though her mouth and throat are still.

She can't even voice that she's cumming because she's so overwhelmed es by this new sensation she's never felt before. She tilts her head back, allowing her to releases her labored breathing. Her chest is moving quickly as she tries to not cum an anointed, but everything is happening so fast. Her heart rate quickens, and the tightness in her abdomen becomes obvious. Very quickly, her face distorts, and before she knows it, she cums with a loud moan, shooting her cum into Santana's mouth.

Santana lifts her head to breathe only now doing so, but she doesn't remove her mouth entirely. She continues to suck her, gently swallowing all her seed.

Her body is buzzing. Her heart is beating like crazy. Her breathing stabilizing. Though her muscles are completely relaxed, her brain is trying to figure out how the hell Santana managed to make her cum in such a fast time, but more importantly, when the hell did Santana learn to do that.

She looks down and watches with adoration as Santana kisses her cock's head before sitting upright on the driver's seat. Brittany smiles at her.

The Latina smiles back at her and with a smirk. She wipes the edges of her mouth with her thumb. Not wanting to waste any of her cum, she sucks her thumb clean.

"Come here," she tells her.

Santana gets closer before Brittany brings her manicured hands to pull Santana into a kiss. She can taste herself on her lips and in her mouth and can't help but release at the taste of herself and the feeling of Santana's sweet mouth mixed. She pulls away while keeping her face close.

"You're fucking amazing. Where did you learn that?"

Santana bites her lip and blushes before she responds, "I want to make you feel good. I love you so much. You make me want to do things I've never done."

"I love you, too. I don't think I've ever cum so fast in my life. Holy shit, San."

Santana chuckles, and Brittany kisses her once more before letting her sit back in her seat. She pulls her pants up along with her compression shorts. She smiles at Santana, who is now focused on the road.

She leans in to whisper into her ear, "When we get home and after we out all the food away, I'm going to fuck you, but first, I am going to want you to sit on my face."

She smiles when Santana looks at her and swallows. The look of arousal all too obvious. She gives her another brief kiss before finally go back in her seat.

She looks out the window smiling like she won a million bucks. Santana makes her the happiest, and at that moment, so do self-driving cars and tinted windows.

* * *

Santana checks her makeup in the mirror of her car. It's been a few days since she had told her mother about her sexuality, and this time she didn't take it back. She still can't believe she cheated herself out of this life many years ago. While she hasn't heard from her parents, she hasn't regretted it once. There was no way she would ever regret telling her parents. Brittany was worth giving up everything. She would do it all over again if she had to, in a heartbeat.

Satisfied with her makeup and hair, she exits the car and locks it before strutting her way to the building. She can feel eyes from the boys in the fraternity across the street watching her, and she smiles. Still got it, she thinks to herself.

Though she no longer lives exclusively in the sorority house, she still had a room there. She'd always sleep there if she were feeling lonely when David was away in business and if she wasn't booking up with someone. Upon entering the house, she is greeted by all the members. She smiles and greets everyone.

She finds Quinn, takes her hand, and drags her to the room.

Santana flops down on her old bed and bends her elbow to support her head. She looks at Quinn, who is now flopped on her belly, looking at her phone. The two of them begin to chit chat as they wait for everyone to show up for the meeting that Santana requested. When one of the sisters notifies her that everyone is in attendance, she and Quinn make her way down to the living room.

Santana and Quinn, the president and vice president, enter the room. Santana looks around the room at the group of Zeta Tau Alpha sisters, making sure everyone is in attendance. There is only one absent person, Brittany. Perfect, she thinks.

"Alright, bitches, listen up." Santana smiles as the attention turns to her, not even a second later. "Quinn and I have a few announcements to make. First, yes, the rumors are true. I am getting a divorce. Don't worry. I was the one that asked for it. Second, Brittany and I are officially a couple. That's right," she says before pointing two pointer fingers at herself, "That girl is mine. Brittany is off the market."

Santana meant to say it in her usual boss's attitude, but she couldn't hide the smile or the flutter in her stomach when she said that. She notices how Quinn rolls her eyes and is about to comment when Quinn speaks up.

"Third, we need to prepare for our holiday fundraiser. Last year, we raised five thousand dollars." She lets the members cheer for their previous year's achievement. "This year, I'd like to see us get a thousand more. Seeing that we've got the hottest and most intelligent bitches at this school," she pauses as the sisters cheer proudly once more before continuing. "I am sure we will have no trouble meeting that goal with our date auction. Mercedes has already booked the ball. Bree made our flyers and has distributed them all over campus with Marley and Kitty. Sugar will be posting about the event on our social media pages. Make sure you look your best. Now, for the most important reason, I have summoned this meeting. Britt-Britt's birthday is coming up. I want to throw the biggest birthday bash. Spread that shit like wildfire, but make sure she doesn't know. I want her to be surprised when we have it. Let's get started on planning the biggest party this whole damn school has ever seen. I am talking about going all out. I want the bubbles, the lights, and love music. A DJ is fine. We need food and alcohol. I want this shit to bigger than that movie. "

Santana smiles at everyone as they start to collaborate on ideas for the party. She turns to Quinn, who is smirking at her.

"So whipped," Quinn says

"You're just jealous I am getting some every fucking night Q, every fucking night."

Quinn rolls her eyes at her and shoves her playfully before they break out in laughter.

"Whatever, slut. I could get some, too, if I wanted. In case you have forgotten, I have slept with Brittany before."

Santana pretends to gag, "Please don't remind me."

Quinn pretends to be offended, "Bitch, you dated me and slept with me several times. I don't remember ever hearing any other complaints other than you begging for more."

Santana throws a pillow at her face. "Shut up, Q." She says.

* * *

Brittany enters the coffee shop and looks around for her friend. She quickly spots Kurt, who has stood up to get her attention by waving at her. She smiles when she sees him and walks over to him. He hugs her before reaching down to grab a cup of coffee that he then hands to her.

"Wow, Britt, you look amazing."

Brittany blushes. She tries to wipe the smile from her face, but she fails. Her cheeks ache from all the smiling.

"Thanks, Kurt. You don't look so bad yourself," she says as she takes a seat across from him. "Where's Rach?"

Coincidentally, Kurt's phone lights up with the chime, indicating he had received a message. They both look at it and notice the name on the screen. Kurt raises an eyebrow and gives her aside a smile.

"Speaking of the diva herself," he says as he unlocks his phone and reads the message to himself before reading it out loud, "My dearest Kurt, I was talking to one of my instructors. I will be there shortly."

"Same, Rachel. I bet she is kissing major ass trying to get the lead role," Brittany says

"Or annoying them until they give in. She knows how to get her way," Kurt says

She and Kurt catch up on each other's school life while they wait for Rachel to show up. She taps her foot the whole time to focus her energy on something other than the words that are threatening to spill from her mouth. She can feel the words on the tip of her tongue, but she needs to tell her two best friends at the same time. She knows that if she spills the beans now, Kurt will stop his questions, and she doesn't want to repeat herself. Plus, Rachel would forever hold it against her. She loves her friend, but the girl is sometimes too much. Brittany doesn't want to deal with them with an annoyed and angry Rachel just because she couldn't wait until Rachel arrived to spill the beans.

Part of her feels bad for keeping her relationship with Santana a secret from them. Since they've been friends, the three of them never kept secrets from each other. In her defense, however, she had to figure out what was going on with her and Santana first. Now that she had figured it out, she was ready to tell them.

Still, she can feel the uneasiness in her body. Her throat is tightening at the prospect of her two best friends not understanding her new blossoming relationship making it difficult to breathe. Some people don't know how she, a person who is still not legally an adult, can be in love with someone who some would isn't deserving of her for other reasons apart from technically being in an illegal relationship. They didn't know who Santana was as they had never met her, but she knows they're going to get to a point in their conversation where she tells them how she and Santana met, and why their relationship was complicated. Brittany hopes that they can look past the age thing and Santana's marriage to her father.

Panic rises inside her making her heart race at the prospect that they won't understand or think Santana's a bad person. She swallows the lump in her throat. She had hated Santana for marrying her father for money while sleeping with her when they were in denial. What if they don't understand? She thinks to herself.

"Oh," Kurt says, excitedly checking his phone and looking at the entryway of the restaurant. "She said she's here."

Brittany turns to look to see if she can spot their best friend first. She smiles as she places her and calls out her name. Rachel smiles in response before walking over to them. They greet each other. When the attention turns to Brittany, she bites her lip nervously. She glides her hands on her jeans to get rid of the nervous sweats.

After Rachel sits down and apologizes once more for being late, their attention turns to Brittany. She smiles and chuckles nervously.

"Yes, you're right. I did have something to share with you two," She takes a breath and sighs only now realizing that she was speaking way too fast. "I met someone."

Kurt and Rachel both gasp. Kurt claps his hands cutely, being genuinely happy for her.

"Oh my god! That's great." Rachel says with a smile.

"Britt, I am so happy for you!" Kurt says at the same time as Rachel.

Instantly, Brittany's smile returns to her face.

"Is that why you've been smiling like that all day?" Kurt questions as he has an epiphany.

"Tell us everything," Rachel says excitedly.

"Everything," Kurt adds.

Her friends scoot their chairs closer to her and give Brittany their undivided attention.

"Okay, okay, calm down. So, I met her the first night I arrived. It was one crazy night. I mean, I wasn't expecting anything to happen, but it happened. She was at the club. She came up to me. She looked so hot.' She bites her lip, imagining Santana and all the things she loves about her. "She is so hot," She says dreamily.

Her mind gets sidetracked as she thinks Santana and all that she is. She feels so fucking lucky to have gotten someone like Santana. Her focus returns to the conversation when she notices Kurt and Rachel share a knowing look.

"She took my drink, gulp it down, and we danced. She isn't a dance major, but she has some moves. I was impressed with her ability to keep with me. Amazing!"

"I approve of her already. I have always wanted you to date a dancer."

"Rachel, shut up. Let her finish."

Rachel looks at Kurt with disapproval but silences herself.

"She's," Brittany starts bravely before she closes one eye closed and squinting the other, "slightly older,"

She can tell neither of them was expecting that. Several moments passed, and neither of her friends has said anything. There were several instances where Kurt or Rachel were going to say something, but nothing was said. When they didn't react right away, Brittany opened her eyes again.

"How much older?" Kurt asked

"She's 25."

"Well, that's not too old."

"That is eight years, Kurt," Rachel says

Brittany watches and listens as her two best friends banter back and forth about her age difference in her relationships. While Rachel says it is a big difference, Kurt disagrees, In any case, her friends didn't voice any disapproval.

"Why are you two discussing this as if I am not currently sitting right in front of you? Look, yes, she's older. I love her, she loves me, and that is all that matters. That isn't even the most difficult thing I have to tell you."

"What?!" Rachel says in disbelief, "What else do we need to know?"

"She is sort of married-"

"Holy mother of god," Kurt says before she can finish.

"To my dad." Brittany finishes  
"Oh," She hears Rachel squeak out.

Rachel's hand accidentally squeezes the cup of coffee in her hands, causing the liquid to spill. Her and Rachel's mouths are open in shock. They quickly close it.

"Britt, are you sure about this?" Rachel asks her.

The shorter brunette girl had always been the more responsible one of the group.

"They are getting divorced if that changes anything. She-Santana is everything I want. I know she isn't perfect, but I love her. I have never been surer of anything in my life."

"Then we'll support you. As long as you're happy." Kurt says with a smile

"That's all that matters," Rachel adds with a smile.

Brittany smiles at her two best friends. Their conversation returns to something usual. Brittany's smile is growing with the thought that her friends support her decision. She's got her two best friends and a perfect girlfriend at home. Maybe the universe wasn't so bad after all. Perhaps the universe was trying to make up for all the shit she had been through her whole life.

She couldn't wait for what the universe had in store for her.

* * *

**Reviews make me happy:) Almost as happy as you guys get where there's an update. Let me know what you think because they give me the drive to want to work on these stories more:)**

**Working on updating The Substitute.**

**Also, I have a few new ideas for some other stories but, I am not sure which to write next.**

**My first story ever, "Maid For You", was a one-shot i wrote years ago back in 2015. I didn't think I could write a full chapter story about that. I am thinking of making it into a short multi-chapter story.**

**I also have another story that is partly done. That one is called, "Beautiful Music." It is a story where Brittany is a newly contracted singer/dancer working for a big company. They make Santana(who had a failed music career, but the talent company won't release her), give her voice lessons. Understandably, Santana doesn't want to. They sort of hate each other. Eventual Brittana.**

**I also have this idea for that takes place in the 1600s where Brittany is either a royal or nun(cause i love that forbidden romance trope) from Spain who comes to New Spain(Mexico) and meets Santana, who is a mestizo(a person mixed with indigenous and Spanish). Eventual Brittana.**

**Another idea I have is a story about Brittana being single moms and meet when their kids start kindergarten.**

**There has been a request for a G!P Santana. Idk how you all feel about that. Let me know.**

**I have a one-shot that is inspired by AOC and our current president. I don't want to publish it because its political(sort of) and I don't know how you all feel about that. Let me know if you're interested. Basically Santana is running for office because she's fed up with the GOP. She meets Brittany, they fall in love(cause Brittana, DUH), and then shit happens.**

**I don't know why "My Father's Wife" and " The Substitute" is my popular stories. While not everyone comments on them, they do have a significant number of reads. Is it the plot? Is it the forbidden love aspect of it? Is it the smut? What is it about these stories you all like? It would help me decide if I should explore porn with plot stories more, or if i should focus on other types of stories with no smut like, "The Masked Stripper - A Modern Cinderella Story"**

**Basically, I am asking you, what you want my next story to be. Again, thanks for reading my garbage. I didn't think anybody would like my stories. I should have started writing years ago.**

**Have a great day:)**


	22. We're Just Getting Started

**Author's Note: **I have been busy with extra hours at work, school stuff(recently have gone back), and to be honest, I didn't feel like writing anything on the days I had some me time. I am sorry this took nearly a month to update. I had written parts here and there, but like I've said, sometimes I just don't want to write.

That said, I did miss my stories. I do plan on finishing them. It might take one update a month or what not, but I will be finishing these stories. I do rather like seeing the visitors and view counts grow even when there isn't an update. I am curious as to why some of you read it so much. I am always curious though;).

You are all awesome. Yes, I am still working on updating my other story. It's a work in progress. Currently, the chapter sits at 855 words. I have the scene in my head (and in my outline), it is just a matter of writing that stuff down.

You are all amazing:) Thanks for reading my porn-with-plot trash:) Also, i wanted to keep things light and fun this chapter. Shit is about to hit the fan soon. I'll update with some sneak peaks if anyone is interested. Do let me know.

Also, if are interested in being Beta-Reader let me know. I need someone who has experience writing, is good at grammar, and isn't afraid of being brutally honest with my about my work. i need someone to bounce ideas off of. Let me know if you're interested. You must be okay with using Google Docs as its faster.

* * *

Santana stirs in sleep. Her eyes are still heavy from sleep. A blaring sound rings through the whole room. She blinks a few times to get rid of the blurriness. The blinds on her windows darkened the room just enough for the harsh sunlight to not hurt her eyes. She turns off the alarm, but it's too late. She feels a body stir behind her before the arm around her holding her close. She smiles and touches the arm, smiling to herself, humming in content when she feels Brittany's body pressing into her back. She feels Brittany bury her face into the back of her neck.

"Good morning," Santana says in a tired voice.

She closes her eyes, wanting to enjoy the closeness of Brittany's body longer. They've both got class today so they won't be able to see each other at least until lunchtime. This girl, though younger than her, makes her feel safe. Around this time is where she had regretted telling her mother she was gay years ago. Now, she was at her happiest. There wasn't an ounce of regret. There wouldn't be, and there would never be. Not when she feels as secure as she does now, not when she is waking up looking forward to every day like this. She'd been robbed of the opportunity because she got married, but that was her fault. At this moment, she can't believe she'd gone through great lengths to keep her sexuality hidden for appearances.

She opens her eyes, needing to remind herself that this isn't a dream, that she didn't just fall asleep and dream of her greatest desires. She turns around, and for a moment, she doesn't mind the space between their bare bodies. Her hands instantly go to Brittany's face, who has fallen back asleep. She gently caresses her face as her eyes wander over the features of Brittany's face: the thin pink lips, her nose, and her perfectly plucked eyebrows. She moves some hair away from Brittany's face and tucks it behind her ears before leaning and placing a tender kiss on her cheek.

Santana pulls back with a smile when she notices a smile on Brittany's face.

"You're being super adorable right now." Brittany teases with closed eyes.

Santana smiles but disregards what Brittany says.

"You're beautiful." She says,

She watches Brittany's smiles enough to show her pearl white teeth. Brittany spoils her by opening her eyes, allowing Santana to see them for the first time that day. They're bright, and a shade of blue that reminds her of the water in the ocean.

"You're the most beautiful girl I have ever seen," she confesses.

Santana feels that it is the truth with every fiber of her being. She'd seen many beautiful girls. She'd slept with many of them during her many sexual escapades.

"You make me feel like a girl," Brittany says.  
Santana doesn't know what it is about those words, but they stir something inside her.

Perhaps it's what she knows about Brittany and how hard she had it as a teen.

"You are a girl," Santana says as it's the most obvious thing in the world.

She watches as Brittany bites her lip and nods. "I am, but with my anatomy, sometimes it's hard not to feel different. You make me feel really good about myself."

"Babe," Santana begins to say but is at a loss for words.

She doesn't know what to say to Brittany. She can't fathom how Brittany feels because, to her, Brittany is perfect, but just because she can't relate, doesn't mean that Brittany's feelings aren't valid.

"Do you ever wish you weren't different?"

* * *

Brittany thinks about the question. She'd thought about it many times when she was younger. There was a time where she wished she hadn't been different where she wished she wasn't intersex, but it was all she knew. She had never felt like a boy. When she learned the truth, she felt liberated, but then there was this thing between her legs she hated she had. At first, she hated it. She'd even asked about getting it removed, but she grew to accept it. It's a part of her, and now, she doesn't think she'd ever change that part of her.

"I'll be honest. There was a time where I hated everything about me and my life. The world seemed like such a big scary place. It felt like sometimes I just didn't fit in. I wanted to be exactly like other girls. I thought about it. I wanted it so much. Over time though, I've learned to embrace that part of me. It's who I am, and I've learned to love it. Plus, I'd be able to have my biological-"

She abruptly stops speaking, realizing she's probably said too much. She's naked in bed with Santana, and this just feels like the worst time to mention children even if it's something that she hopes will occur, it won't be happening for a long time.

Instead of freaking out at what she's said, Santana leans in and kisses her softly.

"It's okay to say it. I want to know everything."

"I'd be able to have my biological children when I am ready for that."

It's not a promise, but something she hopes is in Santana's plans, too. Not only is she too young to start a family of her own, but she and Santana also have a long way to go. Things aren't ideal for them right now. They're really, really good. Only time will tell what the universe has in store for them, but Brittany is hopeful.

"I will shower first. You can stay here a bit more. Join me if you want, but no funny business." says before she kisses Santana a chaste kiss on her lips before getting out of bed and walking over to her bathroom.

* * *

Santana wants this part to be the biggest party this school has ever had. Her girlfriend is turning 18, and she wants Brittany to have the best time. She struts into the sorority house, and everyone greets her. She wastes no time in checking in with several sisters to make sure that everything is in order. She has no idea how much time has passed. She quickly goes through her list one last time with the sorority sisters.

"DJ?"

"Taken care of." Santana hears someone say.

"Food?"

"Food will get here a bit before the party. There is a designated area for that."

Santana is just about to speak when Sugar interrupts her.

"Yes, we made sure to get a unicorn cake. Yes, it is strawberry with cheesecake frosting on the inside."

"I knew I could count on you."

Santana continues to go down her list. A different girl responds to different items on the list.

"Unicorn floaties for the po-"

Santana's phone goes off, interrupting her checklist. She pulls out her phone and smiles instantly at the name on the screen.

My Unicorn: Want to grab lunch?

"Quinn, make sure this shit gets done."

"I will make sure this shit is bigger than anything we've ever done."

"This party will be awesome. I love you all. I will see you, badass bitches, later." She says as she dismisses herself and makes her way out.

She touches the message, and her phone unlocks with the scanning of her face. She then touches the icon on the top of Brittany's name and calls her.

"Hey, Babe. I would love to have lunch with you. That sounds really good. I will be there in 10 minutes."

* * *

Brittany squints her eyes as she looks at Santana suspiciously. Santana had just suggested they go to their sorority house instead of going home. It was Friday, and they'd gone out on a date, and instead of going home as they usually did, Santana suggested they go to their sorority house. Wait. What? She thinks to herself.

"You want us to go to our sorority house?" she questioned with confusion.

This is such an odd request from Santana.

"Why do you want to go to our sorority house?"

"You really don't know?" Santana said.

Brittany can't figure out what the heck Santana is talking about. She tries to recall if they've had this discussion.

"Know what?"

"We have a meeting tonight about the charity event we're having. I am sure we mentioned it at the last meeting."

"I wasn't at the last meeting. I had a class, remember?"

"That's right! Well, we have this charity event coming up where we auction off dates. Tonight, we will vote on the outfits."

"Oh, okay," Brittany says.

She watches as Santana text her phone. Santana tells her that she's texting Quinn to tell her she's on her way. After Santana has put away her phone, Brittany takes her hand, and they begin to walk to Santana's car.

* * *

Santana pulls up to the curb. She smiles as nothing appears to differ from the outside. There is no indication from the front yard that there are a bunch of people inside and in their backyard waiting for them to arrive to start the party. She turns off the car and looks at Brittany, who's browsing on her phone, looking at outfits.

"Go back to the one before that," Santana says, thinking it was cute at first glance.

She watches as Brittany goes back and shows it to her.

"Those distressed jeans are cute; You could totally pull them off."

"Or you could pull them off." Brittany jokes suggestively.

Santana chuckles and pulls her into a kiss. She closes her eyes as she sucks on Brittany's bottom lip momentarily before pulling back.

"Let's go. We are already late."

She smiles when Brittany nods before opening the door. She follows suit and meets with Brittany on the sidewalk. They walk hand in hand. The excitement in her body builds up with each step they take toward the door. There is no music. No sounds to give away the big surprise that is about to go down.

She gets her key to unlock the key, telling Brittany that the girls are all in the back, so they can't hear the door when Brittany asks about why she can't just knock on the door. She turns the doorknob, opens it, and then tells Brittany to turn on the light. Brown eyes follow Brittany as she gets inside. She runs her eyes down Brittany's body, briefly checking her out.

* * *

Brittany is about to turn on the lights when they suddenly turn on by themselves. Her heart skips a beat in fear as she physically jumps at the unexpected action. Her eyes widen in surprise as a large mass of people inside and outside shout, "surprise," to her.

She turns to Santana, who's looking at her with a proud smile. It is clear by now that this surprise party is the reason Santana wanted to come here and not the bogus reason she had mentioned earlier.

The lights turn off only to have black lights replace them. Flashing lights and lasers go off. Colorful smoke fills the air. People crack their glow sticks and put them on. Music blares from the live DJ's speakers. Several people have beers or purple solo cups in their hands. There are so many people, but all Brittany can focus on is Santana.

"Babe," she says cutely.

Santana keeps surprising her in the best ways possible. She watches as Santana nervously shifts on her feet. A blush appears on her face. Brittany steps closer to her, wanting their conversation to be somewhat private, given the number of people around them.

"You mentioned that you didn't want your mom to throw you a birthday party last year because she was sick and that you didn't want her to throw you in the previous two years because you didn't want your dad to pay for them. I know it's a bit early, but I wanted you to have fun with your friends. Plus, I know you have dinner plans with your father on your birthday."

Brittany can not handle how adorable Santana is when she rambles on nervously. She grabs her face and pulls her close. The force of her kiss makes Santana's back hit the wall.

"You're so cute when you ramble. I can't thank you enough for this. I love you so much." Brittany says when she pulls away.

"I love you, too."

"You did this for me?" She asked, looking into Santana's eyes. There faces still millimeters away.

"I got the girls to help, but yeah. I wanted your 18th birthday to be special."

Brittany's hearts hurt at how fucking adorable Santana is. This woman. She was so imperfect. Sometimes rude, bitchy, and downright unapologetic and yet so, so soft, gentle, and sweet.

"You're unbelievable Santana Lopez, do you know that?"

Just as quickly as the blush had disappeared moment earlier, it was quickly back.

"Shut up," Santana says in a playful tone.

"Dance with me." She whispers.

When Santana nods, Brittany drags Santana through the crowd to the center of the room where a group of people is dancing.

* * *

Santana had always liked to dance. As a child, she took ballet classes. In high school, she was a cheerleading captain and led her squad to become the national championships four times in a row. She was also part of her school's show choir. Dancing was natural to her. Dancing with Brittany was different. It was like their feet were floating. Like somehow, their bodies defied the laws of physics. She didn't even know she could keep up with someone as good as Brittany.

Brittany's thigh was between hers. Her arms were around her shoulders, and Brittany had her arms around her waist. Their bodies move apart, and they swing their hips to the rhythm of the music. Santana tried to focus on Brittany's eyes, but Brittany's hips were magical. She refocuses her eyes on Brittany's cat-shaped-blue eyes. Brittany joins their hands as their bodies get closer and turn her around. She steps to the side, and they continue to move their hips to the music before Brittany stands behind her once more, hands still tangled before her arms move around her to keep their bodies close.

Santana continued to move her hips into Brittany, who was grinding into her. She closed her eyes and focused on the music, their bodies dancing together, Brittany moving into her. The buzz she was feeling earlier being replaced by butterflies. She slows her hip movements as does Brittany, grinding into her sensually. Following Brittany's lead, she takes one step, then another. She opens her eyes as Brittany moves to the side, and they move their hips side to side, moving to the rhythm once more. Brittany uses her arms to move their bodies until they are in front of each other once more.

Goosebumps rise on her skin as Brittany slides her hands down her arms down to her waist, pulling their bodies closer. Santana moves her hands around Brittany's shoulder. She joins their foreheads. Santana pulls Brittany into a kiss wanting to feel their lips move along each other. They kiss each other, grinding their bodies into each other. They continue to move their bodies until the song changes.

"Gonna go get some water. Want some?" Santana says after pulling apart.

"Yes, please."

Santana pecks her lips one last time before retrieving to the area where the drinks and food are.

* * *

Controlling her body is nearly impossible for Brittany to do when music is on. Music just made her want to keep moving. She closes her eyes and listens as she gets lost in the music. The music flows through her; it controls her limbs. She moves fluid. She moves her feet, taking one step, then two, then her arms.

She is so into the music that she almost doesn't feel someone tapping her on the shoulder. She turns around. Her face furrows in confusion when she sees a tall-upper-class-Asian male. She had seen him dancing in more advanced classes. Sometimes she would catch him as he was wrapping up his practice sessions. He was easily one of the most talented dancers she has ever seen.

"Brittany, right?"

She nods, "Mike?"

"That's right. I was wondering if you'd like to dance?"

"Yes, definitely." She offers a sincere smile.

There is a distance between them, but when she sees Mike playfully one-up her with some moves with an inviting smile, she responds with some dance moves, too. The two of them continue this friendly competition, laughing and smiling at each other's antics.

With a pop and lock routine, she did a robotic dance routine where she appeared to be mimicking a Barbie dancing.

"Okay, okay, I see you. I like your style." Mike says before he pops and locks.

Brittany admires his robotic movements that timed perfectly with the beat. Others took notice, too.

* * *

Santana, bottles of water in hand, was not expecting a crowd to have created a circle around two people. People are cheering louder than the music, catching her interest. She fights her way through the crowd wanting to see what the craze was all about. There are so many bodies huddled up that the smell of sweet, alcohol and both feminine and masculine scents fill the air. It feels hotter having all these people huddled up, too.

When she reaches the front of the crowd, she is speechless. Her girlfriend and Mike Chang are having a dance-off in the center of the circle. It was Mike making a move. She and the crowd watch in amazement as Mike shows off his moves in an impressive impromptu performance. After he was done, the crowd cheered loudly once more.

Brittany wasted no time in responding with her moves. Santana's eyes were glued to her body. She could only focus on Brittany. The movements hypnotize her. The sound of the crowd became muffled. Her eyes followed her hips.

"Damn," she muttered under breath.

She swallowed harshly before biting her lip when a Brittany rolled her hips and then turning around the do more impressive moves. When Brittany turns around, widens her stance, and bends slightly to shake her as while her arms move, she felt a rush in her body. She clenched her thighs together subconsciously, making herself aware of just how turned in she was by watching Brittany.

Time went by so slowly, but soon her turn was over. The cheering reminded her of the loudness of the crowd. She swears it's louder than before.

Mike takes his turn. Santana can not lie. Mike has some impressive moves. He knocked himself over and smoothly picked himself back up. It looks effortless, but she is sure a few people coil do that. He used his arms, legs, and body together so effortlessly that he made dancing look extremely easy. The crowd cheered louder.

"Chang! Chang! Chang!" The crowd cheers.

"Mike Chang has killed it once again. The crowd is pretty impressed. This is the last round. Can Brittany make a comeback, steal the deal, and win?" She heard the DJ say over his microphone.

She watches when Brittany smirks when Run The World by Beyonce comes one. Brittany's eyes lock with hers, causing her to smirk. She remembers seeing Brittany create choreography for this song months before.

"Watch this shit," She tells a random person next to her who had been on their phone not paying attention.

Her smirk grows when Brittany busts out her moves into a proud smile. Her heart beats quicker as the choreography intensifies. Soon, she's biting her lip as her head and back arch before slowly she rises again.

She can't help but sing along at the song. Soon, other girls in the crowd chant, too.

As the nears its end, the DJ speaks into the microphone, "Who run the world?"

"Girls!"

* * *

Brittany's face burns. She is heaving and trying to get more air into her lungs. Sweat trickles down her body. She hasn't had a dance-off since she competed in high school dance competitions, but with the endorphins rushing through her body, she remembers how much she loves them.

She walks over to Mike, shakes high fives him.

"Holy shit, Mike! You're so fucking talented."

"Me? You beat me. That was amazing!"

Brittany smiles despite feeling a blush form on her face. She had always thought Mike to be one of the best dancers in the classes. Mike and she hardly interacted, given that he was an upperclassman. She never thought she'd beat him in a dance-off, but she had, and she did.

Brittany's interaction with him is cut short when Tina, the girl from some months ago, smiles at her apologetically and drags him away. She does not understand why Tina was even at her party, given that their last interaction had been quite a bad experience for Tina.

Tina and Mike fade from her mind when Santana is in her line of sight. Maybe it's the buzz she's feeling or the high from smoking weed earlier, but Santana appears to be walking to her in slow motion and damn, she looks fucking beautiful. Santana being beautiful isn't news, but everyone else seems to fade away. She smiles at her as Santana hands her a bottle of water. Santana takes her hand and drags her through the crowd.

"I know you're a math genius, but dancing is what you were meant to do," Santana says as she looks back over her shoulders.

"I've been doing it since I was three. Did you invite Tina? I thought you hated her based on the last time we were all in a room together."

"She's pretty cool. She knows all the latest gossip." Brittany shrugs and ends their conversation.

Several people wish her a happy birthday or compliment her on her dancing, and Brittany thanks them as Santana continues to drag her through the crowd. This crowd has grown in size since they arrived. She smirks when she realizes where Santana is taking them. Carefully, she takes each step, appreciating the view of Santana's ass.

There are so many people that some of them have moved to the sides of the stairs to sit and talk. Some even using the walls in the second story as support while they make out along the wall. They pass them as they continue to make their way to Santana's room. Santana opens the door and pulls her in. Upon closing the door, Santana takes their water bottles and tosses them toward the bed, not caring that she missed.

"You have no idea how wet I am from watching you dance," She hears Santana say before she's pulled into a searing kiss. She closes her eyes, and she gives in to the kiss.

She grabs Santana's waist and begins to guide her to the bed. Her mouth never leaves Santana's.

* * *

She leans down, laying Santana into the bed before pulling away. Her cock isn't hard enough to do what she wants, but that's never stopped her from performing. She smirks as she reaches Santana's bottoms and unbuttons them. She pulls at her jeans and her panties at the same time, exposing her moist center and thighs as she removes them. Her eyes lock with Santana's as she unbuttons her pants as she bites her lower lip.

"You're so hot," she whispered under her breath as she begins to lower her jeans.

She reaches inside her boy shorts and fondles her genitals, releasing it from her undergarments and then proceeding to push the items of closing down her legs. Eventually, she wiggled them down her legs and stepped out of them.

She grabs hold of Santana's waist and pulls her to the edge of the bed, lifting her upper body by her arms and joining their lips in another. Soft, sweet kisses growing with want and need with each second. Santana's fingers are tangled in her head as her palms rested on her cheeks while her hands worked their way under her shirt and under her bra. She moans when she feels Santana's soft nipple becoming rock hard and poking at her palms. She soothingly lifts her shirt, also effectively pushing up her bra. They separate their mouths. Heaving, Brittany wastes no time in latching her mouth onto Santana's other nipple causing Santana to moan. Brittany begins to lean in, slowly laying Santana back. She kisses her again, softly before removing her shirt and bra and tossing it to the side.

Santana's dark tresses loose around her face and her head, and her body exposed to her. Her flushed face, bright eyes, long lashes, and perfect eyebrows and pouty lips. The darkness of her nipples and the tan color of her skin. All of Santana is like the most exquisite piece of art.

"You're so beautiful."

The smile that forms in Santana's face warms her heart. Under Santana's dark-watchful eyes, she removes her shirt and bra. When her head emerges from under the shirt, she finds Santana biting her lip.

Santana raises a finger and motions here to get closer.

"Come here," Santana says in her raspy voice.

Brittany's insides internally squirm. Santana's voice is already sexy as fuck, but when it's husky and raspy, it drives her insane.

She kisses her. Their kisses are hot, sloppy, and wet. Brittany marvels at how well their lips fit together and how well they move against each other. She begins to slowly trail her one of her hands down Santana's body to her chest while moving her other hand just below her ear to cup her neck. Her tongue slides across Santana's lower lip, and Santana immediately opens her mouth, accepting her. Their tongues meet, gliding smoothly against each other. She twirls her tongue around Santana's, causing her to moan. Brittany retreats her tongue and smirks onto Santana's lips and slowly begins to move her kisses down Santana's neck. She gently massages Santana's boob while grabbing the other.

She pokes her tongue out and licks the hardening nipple, swirling her tongue around it before, pulling away and blowing on it. She watches in amazement as goosebumps form across Santana's skin, marking her nipple harder. She takes her time and places it over it before moving it in a circular motion. She gently squeezes her breast ones more before latching her mouth into it, feeling the rock-hard nipple with her tongue as she sucks it. Santana's hands land in her hair, massaging her scalp, pushing her in, moaning as she does so. Brittany smiles into Santana's chest when Santana begins to grind her hips.

Brittany expertly moves her hand from Santana's breast down to her wet pussy, where she cups her. She moans at the wetness at her fingertips and slowly begins to rub her. She removes her mouth from Santana's breast to kiss her lips. She pulls away to watch her. Santana's eyes are heavy-lidded, intoxicated with desire. Her mouth agape. She bites her lip as she locks eyes with her, slowly entering her with two fingers, loving the shakiness she hears in Santana's heavy breathing. Her fingers still as she marvels at the tight wetness surrounding her while slowly moving her thumb on her clit. She nuzzles her nose into Santana's neck when Santana closes her eyes and moans. She slowly begins to move her fingers to meet Santana's movement, kissing her neck before moving her kisses down Santana's breast, down her abdomen, to her hips.

She breathes in her scent, loving the aroma coming from Santana. Her fingers glisten every time they come out of Santana. The squishy sound of Santana's wetness every time her fingers move turns her on so much. She cups her now painfully erect cock and glides her hand along her shaft, giving her cock some much-needed attention. She can't resist crazing her teeth on the flesh of her hip bone and biting it slightly with her teeth. Hard enough to make Santana moan and gyrate her hips harshly, but soft enough to not hurt her.

"Mmmhm god," she hears Santana moan.

She takes her fingers out, knees down, grabs at Santana's thighs, pulls her closer to the edge. She places Santana's legs over her shoulder so that her face is leveled with Santana's wet, glistening pussy. She inhaled deeply with her eyes closed as she takes in her intoxicating scent. She sticks out her tongue and slowly runs it along Santana's slit, moaning at the taste. Santana's hands move in her hair as she runs her tongue around Santana clit before she flattens her tongue on Santana's clit and moving it in a circular motion. Her movements are slow as she matches Santana's hips. She can hear Santana's breathing, a moan being released whenever her tongue twirled her clit. After feeling her cock twitch, she takes her wet hand and grabs her cocks. Santana's wetness on her fingers provides her with enough lubrication as she uses her fingers to squeeze some of the pre-cum out before palming the tip and spreading her wetness down along her hard shaft.

She inserts her tongue into Santana, loving how Santana's hips elevate while pushing her head into her more. Brittany wants more of it. She will always want more of Santana. She moves her tongue inside Santana while moving her hand along her hard cock.

* * *

Santana bites her lip lower lip harder. She concentrated on Brittany's tongue twirling inside her, slowly. Rhythmically, Brittany moves inside her. Brittany is moving her head as she thrust her tongue in and out of her a few times and then leaving her tongue inside her, making her a moaning mess.

"Mmmhm, fuuuck, Babe," she moans out.

One of her hands crawls into the sheets beneath her as she feels the need to hold in for dear life. She widens her mouth, needing more air. Brittany is eating her out so ducking good that she doesn't care about the noises she is making. If she can hear the loud music this long, there's a good chance no one can hear her. If they can, she doesn't care. Her slow movements are fading with each passing second. She begins to roll her hips into Brittany's eager mouth at a quickening pace.

"Sssssso goood."

One of Brittany's hands comes up to get a good hold of her thigh as she continues to devour her. Santana's reaches down and grabs her hand, wanting a little bit more closeness. Just when she thinks things can't get any better, they do. She feels Brittany enter her again. She also feels her hot tongue in her clit. Brittany shakes her head, causing her to feel vibrations in her clit. Her long fingers thrusting in and out.

"Ffff-ugh….fuuuuck,"

She continues grinding into Brittany as gave and meeting each of her thrusts. Her breathing hard. Her fingers in Brittany's had while the other held onto her fingers. The rest of the world begins to fade as she can only focus on the feeling of getting to her closer and closer to her release. The already good feelings inside her body begin to multiply. More, more, more, she repeated in her mind and eventually out loud.

Brittany has the power to make her body lose control. She's powerless in fighting her desires when it comes to Brittany, but she's also so lucky not to have to. The way Brittany's eating her out, the way her fingers know her insides, she knows Brittany wouldn't change it for the world either. That intensifies everything even more. This isn't just sex. It never is with Brittany. It is a conversation, a promise. It says, "I need you, I want you, I trust you, I love you, and I am here for you," all at the same time. Santana wants it. She will always want it all.

Brittany continues to thrust with one hand, shaking her head, and sucking her clit. Closer and closer she gets. An all too familiar feeling is rising inside her, intensifying and making itself larger and larger inside her. Her heart is pounding so hard. Her breathing is ragged. Her chest heaves as she tries to focus on breathing. Deep and harsh ins and outs. Faster and faster. The back of her feet dig into Brittany's back. Her back arches. Her mouth widens. Moans still escaping her. Her face furrowing. Her forehead is wrinkling more and more as she tries to hold in a little longer. She's so close, so close, so close. She still wants more, more, more, but the way Brittany is moving. So calculated, so expertly, and so rhythmically, she knows she won't last much longer.

"Gonna cum," she announces her voice sounding strange to her.

Brittany doesn't stop her moments or slow them down, taking as much as she can. Santana doesn't mind. She hears Brittany moaning and the squishy wet sound coming from her waist. Louder than all those sounds is the pounding of her heartbeat on her ears.

* * *

Brittany feels Santana tightening around her fingers. Her insides are holding onto her, pulling her in. Takes her fingers out, straightens her tongue, and plunges it into Santana. Moving her hand to her clit, rubbing small, tight circles quickly as her tongue stroked her insides. Santana's fingers loosen their hold on her head and hair until Santana removes it. Santana's other hand is tightening their grip on hers. She hears Santana moan become closer and closer together. With a loan stretched out a cry, Santana cums onto her tongue. She swallows as much of it as she can. Some escapes and runs down her face. Brittany slows her movements, lapping up as much of Santana's cum as she can, loving the taste of it, which she can only describe as Santana. Sweet and salty, just like Santana. She slowly removes her tongue, running it long against her inner thighs and her slit one last time. Up, up, up until she reaches her clit where she cleans her up some more. She kisses her before moving up.

She kisses her way up, up, up Santana's body, not caring for the salty taste upon her hot skin from the sweat. She loves how she can feel her heart thumping when she kisses her chest.

"I love you," She whispers onto her heart and places a tender kiss on her heart.

She can't resist the smile that comes on her face when her eyes find Santana's. Her eyes are much clearer now, and her face completely relaxed. Her face is still flushed, and her breathing still shallow, but so, so beautiful nonetheless. Santana's hand comes to her cheek. Santana is speechless and pulls her into a soft kiss instead. It's more delicate and full of love and appreciation. She allows herself to bask in the afterness of their lovemaking. Santana's lips move to lick the wetness from her face and chin gently. Chuckling when they both feel her cock twitch.

"Someone's cocky," Santana jokes before chuckling, "I mean just wanky,"

"So mean," Brittany playfully says as she kisses her cheek before she lays next to Santana, who had moved up the bed.

Santana hovers over her, her hand slowly trailing down between their bodies, "Baby, we're just getting started."

Brittany closes her eyes as Santana grabs her cock. She moans when Santana begins to move her hand up and down.


	23. The Best Feeling in the World

**Author's Note:** First, I am so sorry for leaving you all hanging for since February. Its been a good while. Work and school was leaving me with little creativity. Being that we are in a pandemic, I suddenly have all this extra time. I wrote this and have two other chapters line lined up. I am still editing "The Substitute." I plan to continue with book 2 when I finish this story. Juggling two porn with plot books was not too easy and I now want to focus on one book at a time.

Thanks for reading. I hope you are all safe. Please, please stay in and protect yourselves when you are out. As always, let me know your thoughts:) I did enjoy reading the few that I got and seeing the follows. I hope to see more of those.

I am a bit rusty so i apologize if this sucks:)

* * *

Santana wakes up early. She takes a moment to admire Brittany as she sleeps while staying close to her body. The light snore that Brittany has is adorable. Today is Brittany's birthday. She wants to spend the day with her, but she knows that Brittany has plans with her dad and she wants to respect them. That doesn't mean she can't make Brittany's day special.

Santana carefully pulls away from Brittany and shifts her body to the edge of the bed. Santana grabs her tank top from last night that was left on the nightstand and puts it on. She's about to get out of bed when she feels Brittany's arms wrap around her waist, keeping her in place.

"Where are you going?" she hears Brittany asks her in a groggy voice.

Santana smiles upon hearing it. She rests her hand on Brittany's arms.

"I wanted to make you breakfast today. You know, make you feel more special since it's your birthday."

Santana feels the bed move and she can hear Brittany move behind her. Brittany lets go of her waist and instead sits behind her. Brittany moves her hair to one side and behind, kissing her exposed shoulder and neck. Santana tilts her head to allow Brittany more access. She can feel Brittany's hands reach under her shirt and cup her breast. Santana moans when Brittany squeezes them. Brittany's kisses move from her shoulder to right under her ear.

"You make me feel special every day."

Santana closes her eyes as Brittany takes her earlobe into her mouth and sucks it. Her soft hands massaging her breasts and her fingers making her nipples hard. Brittany knows her body and how to get a reaction.

"Wish me a happy birthday with some birthday sex instead," Brittany whispers hotly into her head.

All Santana can do is nod. She's never been one to deny Brittany any request. She is not about to start now. She can feel Brittany bunch up her tank in her hands, maneuvering her tank top higher and higher. Santana lifts her arms and allows Brittany to remove it from her body.

* * *

Brittany lets her eyes roam all over Santana's sexy back. She runs one of her hands down her spine, causing Santana to shiver. Her erection grows harder with each passing second. She uses one of her hands to apply some much-needed pressure. She turns Santana's head so she can kiss her. The new angle causes her cock to graze Santana's back.

Santana gets up, Brittany tries to keep their lips locked. Santana grabs her cock and begins to pump her length causing her to moan. Her other hand cups one of her breasts. She pulls away from their kiss. Santana wastes no time in kneeling on the bed and leaning in, making her lay back down. Santana hovers over her, resting most of her weight on one leg as she kisses her again. Santana's hand on her cock never stops moving. She smirks. Dominant Santana is so hot.

Her hand comes up to Santana's cheek as they continue to kiss. Santana's hands feel so good on her cock, squeezing and pumping her length slowly.

"So hard," Santana whispers into her lips.

Brittany can only hum into the kiss as she reconnects their lips. She loves the pillowy ness of Santana's full lips against her own and the warmth of Santana's tongue in her mouth. Santana's kisses taste so sweet. The way Santana's tongue moves against hers makes her moan.

* * *

Santana parts from Brittany's lips and repositions herself, kissing down Brittany's body as she did so. Lower and lower she went she was at eye level with Brittany's cock. She smirks and looks up at Brittany, who is looking down at her with heavy-lidded eyes. She strokes her hand up and down slowly while keeping her eyes locked with Brittany's. Santana doesn't part her eyes as she licks the slit where the pre-cum is coming out of. She wraps her lips around Brittany's mushroomed head, sucking lightly. She then runs her tongue down her cock down to her balls where she takes one into her mouth, massaging it with her tongue before she moves on over to its twin and does the same. She then licks up the other underside of Brittany's cock before wrapping her mouth on the tip again and slowly taking more and more into her mouth. She moves her hand to massage her balls and hold her cock up as she continues to bob her head up and down slowly. Brittany feels so good in her mouth that she closes her eyes.

Brittany is moaning, and it sounds so good to her. She will never tire of the sound. It fills her with so much pride that she is the one provoking those sounds. Santana takes more and more of her into her mouth as her head sinks deeper into her. She can feel Brittany's hands on her head before Brittany pushes her head further into her, making her take more of her in.

"Take it," She hears Brittany grunt out.

So Santana does.

Bobbing her head up and down, she takes more and more into her mouth each time she goes down. Brittany's cock stretches her mouth and the tip eventually hits the back of her throat causing her to gag. Brittany's grip on her head loosens to let her come up for air, but she pushes herself to continue going down for more, fighting her gag reflex before boobing back up. It is then that Brittany's hands return to her head, pushing her down while thrusting her hips into her mouth. Santana continues to fight the urge to come up.

"Oh fuck," she hears Brittany grunt out as she plows into her mouth.

Brittany's rhythm is slow with a few powerful, quick thrusts into her mouth. Slow, slow, fast, fast, fast, slow, slow, fast, fast, fast. She can taste the saltiness of Brittany's cock. Her pre-cum coating the insides of her mouth. She's never really been a fan of cock, but she absolutely loves everything about Brittany's.

She loves the way it stretches her mouth, the way it feels on her tongue, and the way it tastes. Santana moans, reaching down to her pussy and is not surprised to find it covered in slick wetness. She rubs her clit to relieve the pressure that was driving her mad with want. She moans again at the sensation.

She continues to rub herself, matching her rhythm with Brittany's. Slow, slow, fast, fast, fast, slow, slow, fast, fast, fast.

She doesn't mind this position, but when she feels Brittany's hands on her face, she pulls away. Her face is flush and warm. Her breathing is ragged like Brittany's.

* * *

Brittany loves getting blow jobs from Santana. Santana easily gives the best head she has ever had, but seeing Santana touch herself while sucking her cock made her want Santana differently.

Brittany's hands guide Santana's face to hers. She kisses her tenderly, wanting to taste the lips she loves so much. Brittany moans at the taste of herself in Santana's mouth. Santana's hands grab her waist, pulling their bodies closer. Brittany can feel Santana's wet fingers on her skin. Santana grinds her body on her leg.

The air is thick. Their bodies are hot. The kissing becomes sloppy. Their hearts beat harder and harder. Brittany's cock twitches, dancing on its own from all the blood rushing inside her.

"I need you," Santana whispers hotly when they part.

Brittany is quick, flipping them over, so she is on top. She kisses Santana again. She explores the depths of her warm, wet mouth before she moves her kisses down to her jawline, nibbling and sucking along the strong jawline. She can hear Santana sign as she tilts her head up. She moves her lips down Santana's neck. Her tongue quickly finds Santana's pulse. Her teeth graze it before biting gently on it, provoking Santana to hiss.

Santana's hands move to her head, tangling in her hair, pushing her deeper into her. Brittany is surrounded by the scent she finds there. She can also feel Santana's wetness on her skin. She reaches down to grab her rock hard cock, giving it some much-needed relief. One of Santana's hands replaces her own, causing her to moan in response.

"Baby, please," Santana whispers to her as she moves her hand up and down her cock.

Brittany drags her mouth to Santana's ear, her lips sticking to her skin.

"You want me?" She whispers into Santana's ear before looking into her eyes.

Santana's pupils are large and black. Brittany lets her eyes roam down. Her face still flushed. Her mouth is agape, and her lips are swollen. She can see the mark on her neck becoming obvious. Her chest rising and falling as she breathes. Her dark-erect nipples look delicious and suckable. She continues to move her eyes down. Past her wonderful breasts, her strong abdomen, the v of her waist thanks to her athletic build, her cute belly button, and finally, to her wet, moist center.

She quickly looks up to Santana's eyes again, asking her with her intense gaze the same question from moments ago.

Santana can only nod in response. Brittany kisses her once more before removing Santana's hand from her cock. She pumps her length one more time. She then pins Santana's hands next to her head as she leans into her ear.

"You are so hot," she says before kissing her way back to Santana's mouth.

She lets go of Santana's wrists and grabs Santana's breasts. She squeezes them as she moves her kisses down Santana's neck. Brittany then pinches both of Santana's brown, perky nipples before grabbing it. She hungrily places her mouth on Santana's nipple.

She twirls her tongue around the hardened nub, loving the texture of the bumps on her tongue. She blows air onto it. Goosebumps break onto Santana's skin and she smirks, loving the reaction. She places her lips on it once more, sucking it gently before kissing over to her other nipple to give it the same attention.

She chuckles when Santana's lips start humping into the air. She widens Santana's legs and positions herself between them. Grinding into her. Both of them moan at the contact, but Brittany isn't done with her teaching.

"Baby," she hears Santana say.

The tone of Santana's voice makes her grind into her harder. Her voice is raspy and she sounds pained. Santana is so turned on and so is she. She wants nothing more than to pound into Santana, but the wetness against her skin and the smell of her pussy is driving her insane.

Brittany takes her hand and cups her pussy. Santana signs at the contact before beginning to grind her hips into her hand. Brittany can't resist closing her eyes to bask in the sensation of being the one to touch Santana.

Brittany feels Santana pull her head closer until they rest their foreheads against each other. She can feel the hot air from Santana's mouth on her lips and face. She can hear and feel how wet Santana is. She begins to rub Santana, meeting her movements. Santana is so wet. She inserts two fingers into Santana, causing her to moan in relief. Brittany sighs at the sensation of her fingers being squeezed by a wet, warm tightness. Santana kisses her lips slowly. Santana's mouth leaves hers when she thrusts her fingers. Everything feels so good. She lowers her hips down onto the bed. Brittany can feel her hard cock resting against her stomach. She grinds her hips into the bed, needing more relief.

Brittany thrust her fingers in and out of Santana, slowly, enjoying this sweet torture. She loves Santana's moans and pleas. She loves her body. Everything about her, she loves. She removes her fingers from Santana, brings them to her mouth, and while looking into Santana's eyes, she sucks them clean. Once she is done, she offers her sticky fingers to Santana who sucks them as well.

Brittany kisses her before leaving a trail of kisses down her body. Brittany moves her body down as she does so. When she's inches away from Santana's pussy, she looks up at Santana who is watching her with intoxicated-heavy-lidded eyes. Brittany inhales deeply, taking in her scent, closing her eyes as she does so. She kisses the insides of one of her thighs. Running her lips and mouth closer and closer to her wet center. She sucks the space right under her soaking wet pussy. Brittany can hear Santana moaning. Brittany can tell she wants her to give her some relief, but she can't help teasing her. She then bites the now wet flesh tenderly. Santana bucks her hips again, hissing as she does so.

"Britt, just fuck me, Baby."

Brittany lets go of her skin and blows on it. Never taking her eyes off of her, she sticks her tongue out and licks her pussy languidly. Santana's eyes close just before hers do. She can feel Santana's hips buck and lift into the air. Brittany takes hold of her waist and lowers them back down, savoring the taste between her legs. She runs her tongue slowly up Santana's seeping slit. Up, up, up she goes until her tongue is flat on her clit. She flattens her tongue around it, loving how hard it is against her tongue. She moves her tongue in circles on her clit, caressing it with her tongue. She shakes her head, causing vibrations on Santana's clit, making Santana moan more. She bobs her head with her movements, intensifying the feeling even more. Brittany licks her slit again from the center, up, up, up. This time she takes the hardened clit into her mouth and sucks it.

Santana tastes so good. Brittany can still feel her hard cock against her abdomen, but she couldn't care less about it at this current moment, because eating Santana out, being surrounded by her scent, feeling her wetness on and around her mouth. It's all she wants right now. It's the best thing she's ever had.

Brittany brings one of her hands so it is in front of her, she straightens two fingers out and enters her anew. Just like earlier, Santana's easily takes her in. Santana's walls tighten around her fingers, squeezing them with warm wetness. Slowly she works Santana up again, sucking her clit while thrusting in and out of her.

* * *

Santana is not surprised by how quickly she feels her orgasm approaching. Brittany has been teasing her to no end. Santana was going crazy. So much so she was about ready to take matters into her own hands and fuck herself when Brittany finally, finally gave her what she needed.

"Fuck," she moans, already on edge.

Santana reaches down to Brittany's head and pushes her more into her pussy while thrusting into Brittany's beautiful face, wanting and needing more of the amazing sensation. She keeps her eyes closed while she tilts her head back. Brittany's hot mouth on her throbbing clit feels amazing. She can feel Brittany's long slender fingers moving inside her. She mutters Brittany's name, again and again, wanting to say more but not being able to find her words.

"Ugh, Britt,"

She can feel herself get closer to her orgasm. She can feel her heart thumping. She can hear the heartbeat in her head. Her blood is pumping throughout her entire body. Her chest heaving as she breathes quicker and quicker. One of her hands leaves Brittany's head to grasp the bedsheets, her nails clawing into the sheets before it's bunched up in her palms.

"Oh, my G-" she moans breathlessly before her mouth goes agape.

Brittany's fingers thrust in and out of her so quickly as her mouth continues to work wonders on her clit. Santana's grinding into Brittany's face wanting to feel an amazing feeling, grunting, gasping, and moaning as she does so.

"I'm gonna cum." she blurts between quick breaths.

The feeling intensifies more and more, she feels her body shaking and her muscles tightening. Closer and closer she gets. It feels so good that she wants more. She can't even formalize the words to say it, because Brittany is doing everything right. Closer, closer, closer. She keeps her rhyme with Brittany until it hits her.

"Brittany," she moans loudly.

Her body lifts off the bed only to crash back down. The tightness in her body releases. Her palms also relax. Then, she feels a rush of endorphins courses through her veins. Her chest still heaves from her harsh breathing, but she is far more relaxed. Everything else fades away.

With her eyes still closed, Santana smiles as she feels Brittany kissing her way up to her. She licks her lips when she realizes how dry they feel.

"You taste so good," Brittany mumbles into her neck before she kisses her there.

Santana opens her eyes when she feels Brittany's lips on her jawline. She can't wipe the smile from her hot face. She takes a moment to run her hand through her hair to move the hair from her face, noticing its dampness from the sweat. She then takes her hand and caresses Brittany's cheek.

Santana smirks at her when she feels Brittany's hard cock against her stomach. She raises an eyebrow at Brittany before pulling her into a kiss and rotating their bodies so that Brittany was under her. She soothingly reaches to one of Brittany's breasts and squeezes it, causing Brittany to break their kiss as she gasps.

Brown eyes look into blue eyes. Santana bites her lip, loving how dark the blue eyes appear, and at how large Brittany's pupils are. She loves too how heavy-lidded they are. She is the only one that gets to see her this way, that gets to be with her this way.

Santana lowers her hand, letting her fingertips graze Brittany's skin, causing goosebumps to rise on the skin. Down, down, down her hand trails until she grabs Brittany's hardened cock. She loves how hard and heavy it feels in her hand. She moves her hand up and down Brittany's cock, loving the amount of pre-cum that has seeped out of the tip. She loves that she can feel its veins.

She kisses and sucks her jawline, moving closer and closer to her ear.

"Need me?" She asks with a husky tone.

Brittany licks her lips before replying, "Yes."

Santana smirks at how desperate Brittany looks. Brittany is the only girl that can look so hot and fucking adorable at the same time. Santana straddles Brittany, momentarily letting go of Brittany's hard cock as she does so. She relishes on how quickly Brittany's hands find her hips. She leans to kiss her. It's sloppy, but she doesn't care. She wants to get Brittany off.

Santana straight her back, placing both hands on Brittany's breasts, squeezing them as she grinds her hips on Brittany. Her eyes never leave Brittany's. The love and adoration in those blue eyes make her feel like the sexiest woman in the world. The way Brittany licks her lips as she stares back into her eyes, she knows that she is, at least to Brittany. She bites her lip as Brittany repositions her pillow she is propped up against the headboard slightly.

She leans down, sucking one of Brittany's nipples, loving how the hardened nub feels against her tongue. She moves over to its twin and does the same. She brings one hand to Brittany's cock, now wet and soaked with her wetness. She rubs it against her pussy before positioning it between her pussy lips. Slowly she sings in, feeling it stretch her. Her eyes close, and she moans at the sensation of being filled up. She hears Brittany moaning, too, which only spurs Santana on.

Her mouth goes agape. Lower and lower she sinks until she has all of Brittany inside her. She gives herself some time, feeling the insides of her walls pulsating as it adjusts to Brittany's girth and length. Like always, Brittany's thumbs caress her hips, easing and comforting her. Slowly, the intrusion feels pleasurable.

"So deep," Santana utters, opening her eyes and looking into Brittany's.

As she grinds her hips slowly, Brittany's eyes flutter and her mouth widens. She can feel Brittany's fingers dig into her sides. Soon, Brittany begins to slowly move into her. Slowly, they move together. One of Brittany's hands moves to her thighs.

Needing to feel closer, she leans down and kisses Brittany passionately, letting her tongue explore Brittany's mouth. She then sucks Brittany's lower lip. Santana then tucks on Brittany's lower lip as she pulls away.

Santana picks up the pace, moving her hips quicker for a few moments before slowing back down. She continues the pattern. Faster grindings and then a few slow ones. When Santana grinds her hips faster she also grinds them harder while her softer grinds were softer. Slowly, she would build the both of them up just to slow them down. She loved how Brittany's fingers dug into her the closer she got, and how her mouth going agape every time she did so. She loves how Brittany's face would furrow together. Santana was sure her face mirrored Brittany's.

"Fuck," she hears Brittany grunt out, "San."

Santana can hear the desperation in Brittany's voice. Brittany wanted to cum, and so did she.

Brittany's hand comes up to her neck. As Brittany leans in, she pulls Santana into a kiss. It's sloppy and doesn't last long at all, but Brittany keeps their mouths close. Santana can feel the hot breath on her wet lips.

"Please, you're killing me here,"

Santana can feel the words on her lips. The whisper in Brittany's voice makes the words sound hoarse and sexy. They keep moving with each other. Santana can't help but close her eyes at how good it feels, moaning as she meets Brittany's quick movements.

"Oh fuck," the words escape her.

Santana lets herself be pulled by Brittany but does not stop her movements. One of her hands supports her while the other rests on Brittany's chest. She moans into the kiss when Brittany massages her ass. They separate, but keep their faces in proximity when breathing becomes an issue.

Santana moans again when Brittany thrusts in and out of her in short quick movements before pushing their bodies together so she can grind so deliciously into her. This new rhythm feels oh so good. She can feel her orgasm approaching all over again, like the many times it had since she started this little game. They both know they won't be prolonging it this time. Her chest heaves as her breathing quickens, her muscles begin to tighten. She can hear the moans, hums, and grunts. She is sure some of those noises are hers. This feels so good. So good that she knows she's about to cum.

"I'm gonna-Oh,"

She can feel her face contort and her mouth go agape. She looks into Brittany's eyes who only nods back at her.

"Me, too" Brittany reassures breathlessly before giving her a chase kiss.

They continue their rhythm. A series of slow, quick thrust and some grinding. Eventually, it all becomes a series of quick thrusts. In, out, in, out, in and out. Santana closes her eyes, getting lost in the sensation. Everything begins to fade all over again. The feeling intensified as she gets closer and closer.

Santana moans in surprise when she feels Brittany cumming inside her, Brittany's cock releasing cum deep inside her. Santana moves her hips, working to empty every bit of a Brittany. She's so close she can feel. Closer and closer she gets to her orgasm. Then everything stops. Brittany moans and her hands squeeze her ass when she does, indicating Brittany can feel her spasms. The right feeling in her abdomen fades as her muscles relax. Blood courses through her veins. She feels the buzzing feeling all over her body. She feels her legs go numb, only feeling them when they shake with the aftershocks. When she does, she also feels Brittany's cock move inside her as it empties itself completely.

Breathless, she falls onto Brittany's hot body. She rests her head on Brittany's left side, placing her head just above her breast. She rests her hand on Brittany's chest. Neither she or Brittany say anything. She listens to Brittany's quick heartbeat and breathing as she comes down back down. Brittany's right-hand rests on top of her left hand.

Moments later, when she can move again, she detaches herself from Brittany to use the restroom. She instantly feels their mixture coming out of her. When she returns to bed to cuddle up with Brittany more.

"Happy birthday, babe," she whispers before kissing her chest.

A new buzzing feeling warms her whole body. Being able to be with Brittany, being able to love her, it's the best feeling in the world.

* * *

There is so much Brittany loves about Santana. The way she looks. The way she smells. The cute little smirk she throws at her. The way she calls people out and is super hilarious as she does so. She even loves how Santana uses "Wanky." instead of the usual, "That's what she said."

"I'm crazy about you," Brittany whispers into Santana's ear as she sleeps before she quietly gets out of bed.

She takes one more look at a sleeping Santana before smiling and heading into the bathroom to shower.

As she showers, all she can think about is that she's now 18 and that her dad and she were gonna spend the day together. It's been years since she's done this tradition with her dad. She's 18 and legally an adult, but today, right at this moment, she feels like she's a little kid again.

* * *

Santana is sitting up with her body covered from her chest down. She holds the sheet close to her body by tucking it under her arms. She's biting down on her lip as she checks Brittany out from her legs, to her ass, to her beautiful reflection in the mirror. She watches as Brittany finishes curling her eyelash extensions and smiles when Brittany winks at her through the reflection in the mirror.

"You look hot."

Brittany chuckles and turns around. She's wearing worn-out denim jeans and a white Nirvana t-shirt on with the logo in red. A plaid t-shirt tied around her waist. Her nails are painted black and she's got several bracelets and rings on.

"It's super simple," Brittany says with a smile.

"You can make anything look hot," Santana says with a smile that grows with each step that Brittany takes toward her.

She swallows hard when Brittany straddles her on the bed. Brittany rests her body weight on her thighs. Brittany's arms wrap around her shoulders. Her heart rate increased under Brittany's intense gaze. Santana places her hands on her waist.

"Is that so?" Brittany whispers inches away from Santana's face.

Santana hums in response. "I am totally biased," she adds with a smirk.

"You're a smooth talker, Santana Lopez."

The way Brittany says her name makes her heart melt. Brittany's hand comes under her chin, making her look up at her. She can feel Brittany's warm breath on her lips. Santana looks between her lips and her eyes that seem bluer and clearer thanks to the black eyeliner and mascara. Santana brings one of her hands to Brittany's face. The pad of her thumb caresses Brittany's cheekbone.

"I speak only the truth, babe, you're beautiful."

Santana watches as Brittany smiles, looks between her lips and eyes, and leans in, closing the remaining inches to place her lips on hers. Her eyes close as she gets lost in the sensation of the soft, warm kiss. Santana wants to take this kiss and take things to the next level, but she knows this day is important to Brittany. She tries to memorize the feeling, the sensation that the kiss awakens in her, and the softness of Brittany's lips. Eventually, they pull away.

"I'm gonna miss you so much today," Santana whispers with a raspy voice.

Brittany smiles cutely at her as her hand reaches to put some hair behind her ear. Brittany then looks at her eyes once more.

"I'm gonna miss you, too," Brittany gives her a chaste kiss. "Now, stop being so dramatic. I will be back before you know it."

Santana watches as Brittany pulls away and gets up. Santana instantly misses the warmth and the weight of Brittany's body on hers. Santana's eyes follow her as she gets her phone from the make-up table and then as she retrieves her black purse from the lounge chair. Santana can tell that Brittany is excited. Brittany has checked the time and her phone every couple of minutes as if she was afraid she'd miss it. Santana thinks it's adorable.

After grabbing her phone and putting her purse across her chest, Brittany approaches her one last time. Brittany grabs her face with her hands and makes her lookup. She kisses her one last time. It's so passionate and slow that Santana moans. She can feel Brittany smile into the kiss at this before she pulls away.

"I love you," She whispers to her.

"I love you, too, birthday girl," Santana whispers back with a smile.

Brittany winks before pecking her lips and making her way out the door. As she blows her one last kiss before telling Santana she will lock up. The smile on Santana's face doesn't falter. She can still smell Brittany's perfume in the air. The surrounding sheets are a solid reminder of how they spent their morning.

"I fucking love her," she shouts out into the empty house.

Santana is whipped as fuck and gives no shits about it. She gets out of bed and makes her way to the shower. If she's quick enough, she can catch Brittany on campus where she had to stop by before meeting her dad.


	24. It's a Pierce Thing

_Britton woke up. A big smile formed on his face. Today, he was turning 7. He had a big party, and all his friends were invited. He talked about it all week long. He got dressed and ran downstairs to start his party. To his dismay, his mother smiled at his and reminded him that the party wasn't until later that afternoon._

_"At 4?" he whined. "That's far away," he said with a pout._

_"Funny say that, Britton. Your father wants to take you out to breakfast and spend the day with you. It'll be 4 o'clock before you know it."_

_"What if I want to say and I help decorate for my party?"_

_"I want it to be a big surprise for you. Your dad has a big day planned. You'll have fun, I promise."_

_"I will?" he questioned with doubt._

_Britton feels his father's strong hands applying some pressure into his shoulders from behind. Britton looks up to his father's face, who is looking at him. "That's right, my boy. I've got a big day planned for us," his father said with a deep booming voice._

* * *

Brittany remembers that day like yesterday with a smile on her face. That day turned out to be so much fun. Brittany's father had taken her to her favorite breakfast place, took her to watch a movie, took her shopping for a new toy of her choice, and took her to a theme park. When they had gotten home that day, she realized the surprise her mother had gotten her. She had gotten her favorite superheroes from the party. It was amazing. Every year, she and her father would celebrate the same way. She looked forward to it every year. As she got older, the activities changed, but Brittany looked forward to it all the time. She eventually got to an age where she was able to tell her dad what she wanted to do, and he would always spoil her on that day.

Today is the first time they will have their birthday father-daughter day since her parents separated years ago. Brittany would be lying if she wasn't looking forward to it. She had missed her father more than she would have liked to admit many years ago. Brittany isn't afraid to admit that now. Since she had arrived, she has learned so much about him. Brittany deeply admires how amazing he truly is. Brittany still feels foolish for ever doubting his awesomeness because she had blamed him for the divorce. A divorce that she learned wasn't even his fault.

She smiles as her phone rings and answers it when she sees her father is calling her. She gets up and walks over to the window. She looks outside as she speaks.

"Hey dad," she says happily. "Yeah, sure. I will meet you there. I can't wait to get this day started. I really missed them, too." She says before adding that she loves her dad, too.

When she hangs up, she hears a mock on her door. She lets the person know that they can come in. To her surprise, Santana comes into her room with a unicorn cupcake and a lit candle singing her happy birthday. Santana had given her an amazing morning before she left, and here she was again, making an already fantastic day, even more amazing.

She didn't think she would see her until tonight when she went home from her day with her dad. Seeing her now, there is no way she can stop the smile from coming onto her face.

"You didn't get to see the cake at the party last week, so I called in a special order and had them delivered," Santana explains with a smile.

"This is so cute," she says as she takes the cupcake from Santana.

"I can't believe how adorable you are." She shakes her head, unable to handle how much of a softy Santana is. "Every day, I find another reason to love you."

"You're making me feel mushy and soft when I should be making you feel that way." Brittany hears Santana say.

"Being the one to make you smile makes me feel all soft and mushy inside, so we're even," Brittany said with a smile and wink.

Her stomach flutters when Santana's eyes look into hers. Santana's eyes are big, brown, and full of emotion. She can feel all of Santana's love just by looking into her eyes. They share a sincere smile before Santana pecks her lips softly.

"Make a wish," Santana tells her as she pulls away.

Brittany does. She closes her eyes and wishes to forever be surrounded by this feeling and all that Santana is. She opens her eyes, locks them with Santana's anew, and blows the candle out.

Santana takes the cupcake and sets it on the dresser.

"Now, what?" Brittany asks with a smile.

She knows what she is supposed to do, but she also wants to know how cute Santana can get.

"Now, you've got to kiss me to make sure it comes true," Santana says smoothly.

Brittany smiles even wider. This fucking girl has got to be the world's biggest softie, and it's just too cute. She wraps her arms around Santana's shoulders and pulls her closer. "You, Santana Lopez, are the world's biggest dork," she says once Santana's face is millimeters apart. "I love you so much," she whispers onto her lips before kissing Santana's plump, soft, limps.

Brittany is positive that her wish is going to come true. After all the shit the universe has thrown at her, the universe was on her side.

Santana's hands tighten at her waist affectionately, making her smile into the kiss. When Santana's tongue slides along her lower lip, she widens her mouth to accept it. It glides smoothly into the opening. She moans at the sensation of Santana's tongue moving in her mouth.

The butterflies start twirling in her stomach. Her heart rate accelerates. With each passing second, the need for oxygen becomes apparent. Still, she fights it, opting to keep kissing Santana for a little bit longer.

* * *

Santana can't help it. Her girlfriend is 18 today. It fills her heart with so much pride to be able to see Brittany so happy. She is a little jealous of not spending the entire day with Brittany, but she knows how much Brittany is looking forward to spending it with David. Brittany had talked about it many times.

She smiles into the kiss before she pulls away from the kiss and rests her forehead on Brittany's. Her hand comes up to touch her face.

"I am gonna miss you today," Santana reminds her.

Brittany chuckles at her. She cant hid how happy she is. "It's only a day, Babe."

Santana's widens her smile and rolls her eyes playfully. "Yeah, but a day without you is like the day without the sun."

"So dramatic." Brittany jokes before they both chuckle.

"Shut your pretty mouth," Santana says with a smirk.

She doesn't miss the sparkle in Brittany's eyes.

"Make me." Brittany taunts with a soft, playful voice.

Santana closes the space once more with a kiss. She doesn't have to be told twice. She will most certainly enjoy as much of Brittany as she can before she has to go.

* * *

Brittany pays the cab driver and steps out of her taxi cab. Out of habit, she looks up at the building. He makes her way past the sliding doors, greets the guest, and enters the elevator. Up, up, up she goes until the elevator dings and the doors slide open. Happily, she makes her way to her dad's hotel room number. When she reaches the door, she calls him. A few moments later, he opens the door.

She smiles when he greets her with a hug.

"Happy 18th birthday, Honey B." Her dad whispers into her ear.

Brittany smiles when she hears the words. Oh, how she missed hearing them. Brittany mutters, thank you into his shoulder. She pulls away from the hug and takes in her father's appearance. He has dark circles under his eyes. His hair is wet and a bit longer. The strong smell of aftershave is a quick confirmation that he's recently gotten out of the shower.

Her father lets her in, and he tells her that he has to change before they can go. She nods and walks around, stopping when she sees a congratulations card. She reads it aloud.

_"David, _

_You keep breaking record numbers with the company. Congratulations on your latest achievements._

_Phil"_

Brittany's eyebrows furrow in confusion. Since they've reconnected, her father usually couldn't wait to brag about his achievement to her. Something in her gut is telling her that something is off. Before she can overthink, her father comes out of the room wearing white pants, a light blue button-up t-shirt, and a navy blazer. Brown dress shoes and leather belt. A watch completes his look. Causal yet still professional.

"You look really handsome, Dad."

She smiles widely when her dad winks at her.

"It's a Pierce thing."

"It's a Pierce thing," she repeats back like she had when she was little every time her father said the words.

They always did share a taste for fashion.

* * *

Santana flops onto Quinn's bed as she watches Quinn paint her fingernails. With Brittany being gone, she is bored out of her mind. She gets her phone out and looks through her pictures, sliding from one photo to the other. From the corner of her eyes, Santana can see that Quinn is observing her. She turns to look at her and raises an eyebrow.

"What, Q?"

"You can not be serious right now. It's only been an hour, and you're moping. Who are you and what have you done to the badass Santana?"

Santana gasps in shock.

With a little attitude, she says, "Oh, I am _so_ badass."

Quinn laughs loudly. "Oh honey, face it, you're not."

"Quinn, I am about to go all Lima Heights on your little white ass."

"I may have believed you were from the hood when we first met, but we both know you aren't. You know I can take you. Plus, you were very much into my ass when we were going out."

Santana scoffs and throws a pillow at Quinn's face.

Quinn laughs in response and shields her face as she turns her head, catching the pillow. Quinn then sets it on the bed.

"We should go out." She says, moving her hands to dry them. "Instead of your moping over Brittany, we should go shopping and go dancing. Plus, I do need to get laid."

Santana thinks the possibilities are over. Shopping with Quinn sounds like a lot of fun. Getting ready to go out is one of her favorite things to do. She could buy herself a little something for Brittany to take off of her when she gets back. Plus, dancing can serve as the best distraction.

"Okay, I'm down."

Quinn squeals. "We're going to have so much fun."

* * *

Brittany follows her dad into the elevator and listens as he explains they need to take a helicopter ride to their first destination. She listens as he tells her he remembers it was one of her wishes in the world. Her father holds out her hand to help her into the helicopter. She puts on her headphones and buckles herself into the helicopter seat. She looks over to him, leans over, and offers a quick peck. She can tell he is caught off guard, but he appreciates it nonetheless. His smile is so wide the creases around his eyes become more evident. In response, he takes her hand in his and brings it to his mouth to kiss it. Brittany's dad makes her feel like a princess. She's her dad's little princess.

As the helicopter ascends into the air, she looks out of the helicopter and observes the tall skyscrapers, the million people walking, and the numerous cars. Higher, higher, higher up into the air and around they go. In a short time, they arrive at the airport where her father has rented out a private plane for them.

"I remember when you were 7 years old. You had this fascination with animals and the National Geographic channel. You would memorize all these facts about cats and ducks because they were your favorite animals. I remember your show got canceled, and you were so upset, but you watched the channel anywhere, and there was this video about the place we're going to now. Do you remember? I promised I'd take you someday. I wanted to take you years ago, but you were mad at me because of the divorce. I understood, but I still remember that promise I made to you all those years ago.

Her father speaks, and Brittany smiles as she listens, remembering the moment she had told her father. She had been 7 at the time, but she had told him she wanted to see Niagra Falls. Brittany can't believe her father remembered because, until that moment, she had forgotten all about it. To her, it was proof that she has the best dad to ever exist.

They arrive at the airport. Brittany's dad tells her to wait until the blades stop turning. Once they are, he opens the door and holds his hand to assist her as she got down. A few moments later, her father is once again keeping a door open and helping her into the private plane. Brittany smiles at how it makes her all feel like a princess.

Her stomach flutters as they ascend into the air. Brittany closes her eyes tightly. She can feel the pressure in her head. Her hands claw into the arms rest. She tries to control her breathing to try and keep calm. Taking off in a plane was the worst part of flying. She never did like it. She feels her father's hand on one of hers, comforting her. Her father always did know how to comfort her.

* * *

_Britton felt like he couldn't breathe._

_Britton had always known something was different about him. For starters, he had always felt more like a girl and had always referred to herself as Brittany. She felt more comfortable when she referred to herself as a girl. At least, that was how she felt on the inside, and she hid it. She hid it so well. Then her body started changing, and there was nothing she could do. Her body started growing breasts, and her features were more feminine._

_She knew she couldn't hide it anymore, but it's not like she wanted to. She had questions, and she needed answers. _

_"Dad?" she said with a quiver evident in her voice. _

_Her father looked at her with a face full of worry. _

_"What is it, Britton?"_

_"Something is wrong with me." _

_Her dad hugs her. Tears fall from her eyes and soak into his shirt. His hand holds her head close to his shoulder. _

_"Whatever it is, I can assure you, nothing is wrong with you." _

_They talked. Brittany told him everything regarding her feelings, her secret identity, and the changes in her body. Her dad talked to her mom. She and her parents had a discussion together. They then made the necessary appointments to get Brittany's support. Her father held her hand the whole time they heard the doctors and therapists speak. True to his word, he made her feel like nothing was wrong with her. _

_"Nothing is wrong with you, Brittany." He said as he wiped her tears. "We will get through this together."_

Her father was right. They did get through it. It wasn't always easy. Some days were really rough. Life got so much better for her.

* * *

When they arrive at the airport, a local driver picks them up. As they drive to Niagara Falls State Park, Brittany takes her phone out to text Santana, but before she can even touch Santana's contact name, she feels guilt built inside her. She has no choice but to smile back. The queasy feeling in her stomach intensifies, and her heart rate increases. She can feel her father's eyes on her as he talked on the phone with one of his associates. She turns to face him, and he smiles. She licks her lips, which feel dry. She sends a quick message and turns off her phone.

Her father hangs up and lets her know that his secretary confirmed that she had made reservations at a sushi restaurant near Niagara Falls. They were going to have lunch, take a hike near the river, and take a helicopter ride around the waterfall before flying back to the airport.

Brittany can't wait.


	25. Certain

**Author's Note: **I have no excuses. I tried to write this out, but I could not write. I wanted to cut this into two parts but decided to keep the length as a peace offering for my tardiness.

This shit is rusty af. Hopefully, it is not terrible.

This chapter includes some light bondage and edging.

Enjoy. Please review.

Also, if you are a Gleek, go check out the Glee Reddit at R/Glee at

* * *

Santana checks herself out before she applies her lipstick. She rubs her lips together and runs her fingers through her hair one last time. Santan walks over to the full-length mirror next to her desk. She turns around to check her back, then to her side, and finally turns around to face forward once more. She rugs at the dress to cover her breasts even more. When she is satisfied, she snaps a picture of herself and looks at it.

"Damn, I look smoking hot," she says.

A proud smirk is making its way onto her face as she pulls out her phone. Santana takes several photos. Each from a different angle. After a few pictures, she slides through them and selects the one she likes the most. There is a picture where she's holding a strand of hair in her hand while her pose and lighting enhanced her chest. She sends it to Brittany with a quick message that she is thinking of her. After this, she rolls her eyes at herself for being so whipped. She smiles after because she wouldn't have it any other way. She loves Brittany, and Brittany loves her. It's that simple.

Santana makes her way over to Quinn's bedroom. Quinn is still putting on her heels.

"I'm such a sucker for a good pair of legs. Damn, Quinn, you look hot. There is no way you aren't getting laid."

"Let's hope you're right."

Just as Quinn finishes, they make their way downstairs. One of their sorority sisters drives them to the club.

Once they arrive at the club, they make their way out of the car. There is a line, but they strut their way to the front of the line, where Santana whispers into the bouncer's ear. He nods and lets them in. Santana smiles at him and at the group of girls who voiced how unfair it was that she and Quinn cut to the front of the line.

One of the girls throws shade at Santana, and Santana chuckles in response. Santana smiles smugly at the girl. She looks the girl over, checking out her outfit before returning to her face.

"I am sorry. Do I know you? No? I don't think so. Here is some advice. If Brittany Spears made it through 2007, you'll make it through tonight. Chill the fuck out."

She flips her hair in the girl's direction, hooks her arm with Quinn's, and they strut their way into the club. They approach the bar, order the first round of drinks, and make their way to the dance floor.

* * *

Brittany couldn't have asked for a better 18th birthday. Sure, there were things she'd change in her life. Part of her wishes, her mom was still here. Part of her always wishes her mom was here. Each day gets easier. She understands the universe had other plans for her. Part of her wishes, too, that Santana was here. The scenery is something she would have loved to share with Santana. She promises herself she'll bring Santana here someday, just like her father had promised her he'd bring her.

Being here with her father, it's one of the best memories she will ever have. As they rest on the rails overseeing the river, she rests her head on his shoulder.

"Thank you. I had a really great day."

"You don't need to thank me, Honey B. I should be thanking you. You are the best thing that has ever happened to me. Eighteen years ago today, my world changed forever."

"Dad," Brittany says as she wipes away some tears.

"It's been one hell of a roller coaster raising you, but I want you to know that I regret nothing. Not one thing."

Brittany's stomach drops. Her gut instinct is telling her something isn't right, but she can't quite place her finger on it.

"Don't make it sound like you're dying, dad," she says with a faint smile, trying to lighten the mood.

He chuckles and wraps his arm around her shoulders.

"You're 18. Legally an adult. You'll be making decisions all on your own. You no longer will need me."

"What?" she says in a higher voice. "I am 18, and yes, an adult, but you will always be my dad. There are so many things you've got left to teach me."

"I just want you to know that I love you. I loved you when you were Bretton. I loved you even more now as you are. I love you for everything you were, everything you are, and everything you will be." Brittany hears the quiver in his voice before he clears his throat. "You are so special. Happy birthday, Honey B."

Brittany wipes her eyes and hugs her father. Her face rested on his shoulder as she held tightly onto him. They held each other for a moment, before pulling away and continuing to walk.

As the sun sets, they decide it's best to get home.

* * *

Santana smirks as Quinn gets dragged away by a brunette. She shouts at her friend that she can get it before she laughs as Quinn flips her off. She feels eyes on her but doesn't overthink it. She shakes it off and approaches the bar where she orders herself another drink. She takes a sip as she dances her way back to the dance floor.

She moves with the music dancing with random strangers wishing Brittany was around to dance with her. Part of her misses her more because Brittany hasn't responded to and of her texts. She continues to sip on her drink as she tries to ignore the feeling of sadness at the thought of Brittany not missing her as much as she misses Brittany.

**_"Now and then, I get a little too drunk_**

**_Say a little too much, I do_**

**_Now and then, I get a bit impatient_**

**_Too much information_**

**_I'm trying so hard not to give a fuck_**

**_Bleeding out on the living room rug_**

**_But I'd pay a million bucks_**

**_To think about anybody else but you_**

**_Drink about anybody else but you_**

**_Talk about anybody else but you, you_**

**_Can't stop picturing my lips on you "_**

Santana closes her eyes and tries to shrug off the feeling of sadness by moving her body to the beat of the music and is successful, but she stops when she looks down the grown in an attempt to hide her weeping face. The stranger she is dancing with tries her best to comfort her.

"Oh, hey, what's wrong?"

"This fucking song reminds me of her. Why didn't she text me? Am I not pretty enough?"

"What? No, you're absolutely beautiful. You are easily the most beautiful woman I have ever seen."

"Then she didn't text me back then? What if she doesn't love me?"

Santana begins to cry even more. She reaches for a drink from a bystander. The stranger she is dancing with takes her drink away. They are about to walk to the girl's restroom when another girl comes up to them. Santana can't make out who it is through her tears and loud music. The new stranger takes her hand and guides her in another direction.

"Wait, the bathroom is that way," Santana says through a whimper.

"Oh, Honey, we're not going to the bathroom. We both know you'll sober up a little, and you'll be fine."

Santana knows that voice. She shakes her head because there is no way this is happening. She hasn't heard that voice since high school. There was no way they would be meeting again in New York. As the stranger guides them, Santana grabs a water bottle from one passerby. Santana shoves some dollars in her direction and quickly opens it. Santana gulps up some water to sober up.

"I am sorry, do I know you?"

Everything is still so hazy, but everything is clearing up as she gets soberer and soberer. As they reach a quiet, secluded corner, she blinks the fog from her eyes. A few blinks and her heart skips a beat. In front of her is a brunette from her past, Dani, her first love.

"Hey Santana," Dani says with a smile.

Santana takes Dani in. She's older, beautiful still, only this time with blue hair.

"Dani, wow, you look great."

"You always thought so," She says flirtatiously.

Santana nods in confirmation because, yeah, she always did think Dani looked great. It was the reason she crushed on her for so long. Santana is still lost for words.

"You look hot, as always. Are you here with anyone?"

"Um, yeah, Quinn, my..my friend." Santana stutters out.

Dani smiles widely at her. She is pleased with the fact that she still made Santana stutter. She licks her lips and locks her eyes with Santana, and her hand comes up to mess with Santana's curls.

Santana can feel blood rush to her face. Dani is the first woman she had loved. She had been her first everything. Part of her still feels like she's in high school all over again. Her heart flutters as the butterflies invade her stomach. She finds comfort in the reunion's familiarity.

Dani gets closer to her, causing her breath to catch in her throat.

"Want to get out of here?" Dani asks in a flirtatious tone.

Santana can't believe her ears. Was Dani inviting her to get out of here? Clarity returns to her. Brittany is all she can think about.

"I am..I am flattered, but I have a girlfriend that I love very much."

Dani smiles and chuckles. She runs her fingers from the tip of Santana's hair to her neck, where she trails it down her throat.

"That's really cute, but you and I both know that I can easily make you forget her. Come on, Babe, come with me."

Santana feels her stomach turn. She backs up, but Dani stays close.

"Dani, I mean it."

Dani bites her lip. Despite hearing her, she gets closer and closer. Santana's back touches the wall. There is nowhere else to go. Her muscles still, and her mind is stuck in a trance. She is praying, hoping someone will interrupt them.

"Dani, I'm taken." She tries again. Her voice is more stern this time.

Dani's lips are so close. Santana can smell her perfume and feel her hot breath on her lips. Santana is about to push Dani back when someone pulls Santana away.

"Hey, she said she is taken. Didn't you hear?"

Santana can not be more thankful that Quinn found her.

"Come on, San, we're going home."

Before Dani can say anything, Quinn pulls her towards the door.

"What about you getting laid?' Santana questions as Quinn continues to guide them to the door.

"Fuck getting laid, Santana," Quinn says impatiently. "You're my friend. Whatever the fuck just happened in there, that's going to stay between you and me. Why the fuck didn't you push her away?" Quinn is yelling, causing several onlookers to look at them.

Santana snatches her hand away from Quinn when they are outside of the club.

"I was going to push her away." She responds angrily.

Quinn chuckles. "Could've fooled me. From where I was standing, it looked like you two were going to kiss."

Santana could hardly handle the sting of those words.

"Santana-I," Quinn tries moments later. The anger in her voice is gone.

She can shake those words when they came from other people, but not when they came from her best friend. Not when she felt like Quinn knew her better than that. "Fuck you." She says tiredly with sadness in her voice. "I know I have a history of cheating, but fuck you, Quinn." Santana's usual attitude returns to her voice.

There is no way she is going to let Quinn know how hurt she was. She turns around and begins to strut away. She doesn't look back. Tears fall from her face as she hails a cab. She ignores Quinn, who's calling her name. Though Quinn's voice is inches away, she gets in the cab. She instructs the taxi where to go.

She can hear a faint apology as the car drives away. She pulls out her phone in hopes of seeing a message but is only disappointed. Brittany still hasn't responded.

* * *

Brittany looks over the night sky from the helicopter. The hundreds of lights from the skyscrapers look like stars. The propellers from the helicopter muffle out the sounds of the buzzing city. The wind is hitting her face. This truly has been one of the best birthdays she's ever had. She had a good morning with Santana, got to visit Niagara Falls with her dad, and got to see New York from a helicopter.

She turns to her father when she hears him call her name. A massive smile forms on her face when her father starts singing "Happy Birthday" to her while he holds two cupcakes. One with a candle and one without a candle.

"Make a wish, Honey B?"

She closes her eyes and makes a wish before blowing out the candle and then takes the cupcake. She pulls out the candle then takes a bite. Her father does the same.

* * *

Santana pays for the cab and makes her way to her and David's apartment. The elevator is lonely and quiet, leaving Quinn's words echoing inside her head. The drunkenness she had felt earlier in the night having subsided almost completely. This is not how she expected her night to end. More than anything, she misses Brittany.

The elevator reaches her floor, opening its doors a few seconds after it does so. Santana makes her wake out, her thoughts still pondering on why Quinn said that. It wasn't that it wasn't uncalled for. Santana had cheated on David with lots of people. It hurt her to hear them from someone she was romantically involved with at some point, a person that she still loves to some degree. Quinn was her best friend. Being judged by her best friend was harsh. If there was anyone in the world who had truly seen how much she had changed, it would be her.

"I guess not." She says sadly under her breath.

She opens the door, sets her purse and keys on the kitchen counter. She takes off one of her heels at a time, making her way to the bathroom. She turns on the water and begins to remove her make up with a makeup remover towelette as the water reaches her desired temperature. As she wipes her face, she stares into her eyes. Her outside confidence is not enough to shut the doubts within her. _What if Brittany eventually sees that I'm not worth it?_

It is still crazy how Brittany changed her entire life. She used to be this girl that could give two shits about anything. Shit, she had married David with the sole intent of being well off without even caring too much for her happiness. Meeting Brittany changed that. One wild night set off a chain of events that lead her to change her life. She changed her entire life entirely for Brittany that losing Brittany now would truly break her.

She shakes her head, willing the thoughts to leave her, and is successful. She opens the door to the shower and gets in, ready to wash away the night. Whatever beef Quinn has got with her, she'll have to focus on that some other day. Santana has already been waiting patiently for this night to come. Nothing is going to ruin it for her.

* * *

Brittany smiles as she looks at the building she's been wanting to come to since she returned to the city. She pays for the cab, pulls out her phone, and makes her way out the door. She smiles when she sees the numerous texts from Santana. She bites her lower lip when she sees the pictures. Santana is hot, and she still can't believe Santana ever gave her the time of day. She texts her as she begins to make her way. It does not take long for her to receive a response.

Brittany shakes her head at the message. Santana is so irresistible. Santana makes her so happy that she puts an extra jump to her step. Santana makes her happy, and the smile on her face keeps getting bigger and bigger. Brittany gets into the elevator and presses the button for the floor she's been going to almost daily since she's moved to New York. Within minutes, she is using her key to unlock the door.

Upon entering, She removes her shoes and leaves them close to the door. Brittany then heads straight towards the kitchen and sets her stuff next to Santana's. She can hear Santana singing in the shower as the water runs. She smirks at Santana's last message to not even think about opening the door because it was locked. She makes her way to her room and begins to take off her makeup. Brittany ties her hair up into a loose bun. She unbuttons her jeans, undies her zipper, and takes them off before removing her shirt. While the shirt covers her eyes as she pulls it over her head, she feels Santana's hands on her stomach and light kisses being placed on her shoulder blades. Once the shirt is in her hand, and her head is uncovered, she can see Santana's reflection from the mirror. She can see and feel Santana planting kisses on her shoulders and the base of her neck and hums in approval.

"I've missed you." She hears Santana say as Santana continues to place kisses all along her warm skin.

Santana's hands glide up to cup her breasts, which she cups and squeezes. Brittany can feel the rush of blood to her groin as she closes her eyes, enjoying the touch. Brittany moans when Santana pays extra attention to her nipples. Brittany brings one of her hands to reach for Santana's face while turning hers so she could kiss Santana.

The kiss is sloppy, but Brittany doesn't care. She's missed Santana all day. One kiss ignites her hunger, and having Santana groping her while feeling her body pressed against her is no longer enough. With a brief separation, Brittany turns around to face Santana. She reaches for her head, her hands coming in contact with Santana's somewhat damp hair. Stilling her face, Brittany wastes no time in joining their lips together again. God how she's missed Santana's plump lips pressed against her own, the feel of her warm, wet tongue asking for entrance into her mouth, and the way it feels to have it move expertly against hers.

She moans against Santana's lips again when one of Santana's hands moves to her ass to squeeze it.

"Missed you, too," She mumbled against Santana's lips.

Brittany is about to start pushing Santana to her bed when Santana pulls away from her. Brittany roams her eyes up and down Santana's figure. Santana had chosen a red lace lingerie set, and she looked so sexy. Brittany then notices Santana biting her lower lip as she shakes her head, teasingly at her. Brittany can feel her insides on fire and her mouth water at sight. Santana is such eye candy without the lingerie, but she looks so, so good in it.

"Like it?" She hears Santana ask her innocently as if she didn't already know she looked good.

"You know I do," Brittany responded with a voice above a whisper.

* * *

Santana loves the attention from Brittany. She always had. She loves the dark look in Brittany's eyes, the flush look on Brittany's cheeks, Brittany's open mouth, and Brirrany's roaming hands. Ugh, Santana wants more of it all the time. Santana has missed her all fucking day. All of Brittany now surrounds her, the smell and heat from her body are filling her senses and intoxicating her in the best way possible. Brittany makes her feel wanted, and Santana loves that feeling. It's a constant craving for her.

Santana wraps her arms around Brittany and brings their faces together, kissing Brittany again, wanting to feel her lips on hers once more. She's missed her so so much. The day had been too long, and Brittany's lips are irresistible. She can't get enough of them. Santana sneaks a hand from one of Brittany's shoulder, down between her breast, to her crotch.

Santana hears Brittany moan as she feels her smile into the kiss. She continues to fondle her crotch, stroking it grow and harden a bit more at her touch. Santana, in turn, can feel the heat and wetness between her legs. Santana moves her hand up to Brittany's stomach, caressing Brittany's abdomen, feeling Brittany's stomach muscles contract at her touch. Slowly, her fingertips slide past the waistband of Brittany's panties and to her hot crotch, cupping the still growing appendage in her hands. In doing so, Brittany's underwear gets pushed down, exposing Brittany's cock to the air. She passes Brittany a metal cock ring who effortlessly slips it onto her cock before moving it down along the length of her growing shaft. Brittany begins to grab her cock again, but Santana removed Brittany's hand only to replace it with hers before moving her hand up and down Brittany's cock, making it harder as she does so.

"San, Baby," Santana hears Brittany husk out between kisses. Santana can feel the hot air from her mouth on her face.

There is nothing that gets Santana's worked up than Brittany's current state and her voice when it's just above a whisper. Santana wanted to make this night special. She went shopping for a sexy lingerie set, the one she is wearing now, but the little surprise she had planned for the both of them to enjoy was slowly, slowly creeping away because all she wants to do is give herself to Brittany.

She pulls away from the kiss. As much as she wants to give in, she wants to give Brittany a good view of her body. She also wants to give Brittany the other part of her surprise, too. Brittany tries to close the gap between them after she's removed her bra. Before Brittany can even speak up, Santana does. Her eyes lock with Brittany's hand as she moves it up and down her now rock hard erection before Santana looks into Brittany's dark blue eyes.

"I got a little something."

Santana can't fight the smile at Brittany's reaction. She doesn't miss the sparkle in Brittany's eyes. They've talked about things they've wanted to try in the past. She's got Brittany's attention.

"What'd you get us?"

Santana smiles excitedly. She grabs Brittany's hands and walks her over to the bed and asks her to sit down.

"Close your eyes, Babe." She instructs.

Santana kisses her forehead then lips after Brittany does before walking away.

"No peeking." She calls back to Brittany as she walks away.

Santana takes one last look at Brittany and bites her lips when she notices Brittany stroking her cock, having now completely removed her underwear.

"So fucking hot," She whispers before turning around and walking out the room. She quickly makes her way over to the living room to retrieve the bag she had left there earlier. She also passes by the bathroom to get an item she had cleaned.

Santana giggles as she makes her way back to Brittany's room. The excitement courses through her veins, making a million butterflies invade her stomach. She wants this. She's wanted this since their first night. Their first encounter was something that never really left her. She's dreamt of it more than once. It is something she's wanted to experience again for a while. This time it was going to be taken a step farther, and Santana can't fucking wait.

When Santana re-enters Brittany's room and finds her still with her eyes closed, Brittany is sitting there waiting patiently. Her hard cocked standing for attention. Santana approaches her and kisses her again to let her know she's returned. Her tongue massages Brittany's, and soothingly pulling away. Upon asking Brittany if she is ready for her surprise, all the girl could do is nod dumbly as she collects herself.

"Yes," Brittany says after a few seconds.

Santana smiles and then holds up the bag for Brittany, "Open your eyes," she says.

* * *

Brittany opens her. She focuses her eyes on the gift bag in front of her, noticing that Santana still has a hand behind her. She doesn't comment on it yet, and though her curiosity is getting the best of her, she accepts the gift bag from Santana. She does not miss the giddiness in Santana's presence. It makes her smile.

Brittany stands up, turning her back to Santana as she pts the present on the bed so she can open it. She can feel Santana's eye's watching her as she carefully takes out the pink decorative tissue paper in the gift bag. She feels Santana wrap her body around hers, kissing her shoulder as she tries to watch her open the gift.

"Come on, open it," Brittany hears Santana say impatiently.

Brittan peeks into the back and laughs at what she sees. She turns around, cupping Santana's face, kissing her, and then pulling away with a smile.

"You didn't." She says.

"I so did," she hears Santana say,

Brittany turns around again to retrieve the items from the bag with her hands. Out she pulls each item, one by one, setting them on the bed as she does so: a silky eye mask, a pair of leather cuffs, and a leather flogger. She knows where this night is heading. She can feel excitement build up inside her anew. Santana wants it, and Brittany is ready to give it to her. She's going to give it to her so well. She can feel Santana shuffle behind, so she turns around.

"There's one more thing that I got."

Brittany watches intently as Santana shows her what she was hiding from her. Brittany bites her lower lip as she takes the object from Santana's hands. It's heavier than she anticipated. She looks at Santana, who is now sitting on the bed and turns it on and rests the vibrating head on her hand.

"Oh, this is pretty nice." She says as she feels the power of the vibrations.

She realizes it is much quieter than she thought it would be. She turns it off and sets it on the bed, quickly putting the decorative tissue paper and bag and places them on the desk behind her. When she turns around, Santana's eyes are on her. Brittany licks her lips at the sight of Santana lying on her bed, her body propped up by her elbows, and her beautiful body on full display with the red lingerie looking like she invented sex appeal.

She takes a few steps before kneeling on the bed and crawling her way up to Santana. While doing so, she keeps her face close to Santana's body. She sniffs longer as she catches a whiff of Santana's pussy, pressing her mouth and dragging her lips on her stomach and between her chest where she places a kiss. Santana's left-hand cups her face as she repositions her face so that their lips meet once she's face to face. Brittany relaxes as they kiss, resting her lower body on Santana. After a few minutes, Brittany reaches for her for Santana's hands. She gives Santana a chaste kiss, before bringing her mouth to one of Santana's wrists and kissing it. She then does the same to the other. She lets go of Santana's hands and reaches for the leather cuffs, and looks up at Santana, whose lips are even redder and swollen. Her mouth is agape, and her eyes darker. She's out of breath, and her chest is moving up and down with each breath she takes. She unfastens the cuffs, one but one.

She's about to ask Santana if she is sure, but Santana responds with a nod before she can even ask the question.

"Yeah," She hears her say in a raspy voice.

She carefully places the cuff on one of Santana's wrist and fastens it. She then fastens the other. She brings both of Santana's hands to her mouth and kisses them before making Santana's arms wrap around her shoulder, repositioning their bodies as they were earlier.

"I love you," Brittany whispers onto Santana's lips before kissing her.

Their kisses are sweet, warm, languid. Brittany can feel her cock move between them. Santana moans, too, indicating that she felt it also. Brittany's hands wander to squeeze one of Santana's breasts over her bra. Their kiss grows sloppy. Brittany begins to grind her lower body for some relief. The more she does so, the more it the need grows inside her. She needs more. They both do.

She pulls away.

"Are you sure?" she says breathlessly.

"Yes," She hears Santana say in a raspy voice.

She sits up, straddling Santana as she does so. She leans in to kiss her lips, grabbing ahold of both of Santanann's wrist before pulling away. She rests both of Santana's hands, glad on the bed at the side of her hips. She takes one hand and cuffs it the restraints resting on the bed that Santana had set up earlier. She then does this to the other.

Once Brittany is finished restraining her, Brittany looks back at her. Santana is lying straddled beneath her and tied. She can see how hard her cock is as her balls rest on Santana's stomach. Brittany swallows at the site, before licking her lips. Brittany can and has permission to do everything and anything she wants to. Her cock twitches in excitement, and she reaches down to apply some pressure on it before she moves her hand up and down. While still moving her hand along her length, she leans down to kiss Santana softly on the lips. She gets lost in the kiss, bringing her hand to cradle Santana's face in her hands as they kiss. It's soft, gentle, and sweet. After a moment, Brittany reaches for the silk eye mask and puts it around Santana's head. She looks into her eyes as she places the cover on her forehead.

Brittany cups her face and joins their foreheads together. She kisses her once more. She pulls away from the kiss but keeps her mouth close.

"Unicorn," she says against Santana's mouth.

It's their safe word.

Brittany can hear Santana let out a shaky breath as she pulls down the eye mask to cover her face. Brittany traces her thumb over Santana's lips before sticking it in. She swallows when Santana's lips wrap around. She bites her lip as she watches and feels Santana's mouth suck her thumb. She leaves it in there momentarily before pulling bringing her mouth to Santana's, removing her thumb, and replacing it with her tongue. Santana doesn't hesitate to take it into her mouth.

* * *

Santana moans into the kiss. With her eyes covered, every other one of her senses is amplified. She doesn't know what will happen. She is putting all her trust in Brittany's hands. She used to think it was crazy how some people would choose to be tied up and blindfolded, but when they did something similar all those months ago, she finally understood what it felt like. Santana loved the thrill of putting herself in Brittany's hands and trusting her, letting her read the signs of her body to know what to do next, and comforting her after it all. She has no idea what Brittany has in store for her, but she can't wait.

Brittany moves her kisses down her mouth, her teeth tugging at her lower lip. Santana tilts her head up, giving Brittany access to every inch of skin on her neck. Every time she inhales, she can smell the coconut in Brittany's hair. She hums in approval at the scent and the wonderful, light sucking that Brittany is doing to her neck. She hisses when Santana bites on her skin and pulls it. Brittany wants to mark her, and Santana welcomes it. Brittany releases the flesh, licking it after she does so before kissing, nibbling, and sucking as she moves down to her breast.

Santana can feel Brittany's cock sliding against her stomach as the bed moves as she assumes Brittany repositions herself. She licks her lips at the slight dampness it leaves on her skin. She moans in surprise when Brittany grabs her breasts and squeezes them over her red bra. She then feels Brittany's hair tickling her skin before she feels Brittany's mouth place kisses on the exposed surface of her breast. Santana can feel Brittany drag her tongue along the curve of her chest. Santana swears she can feel the texture of her tongue along her skin. Santana widens her legs, subconsciously for Brittany. They've only just started, and she already wants a release.

Brittany squeezes her breast again before she runs her down Santana's chest. Her finger teases the hem of her cup for a moment, causing her to shiver at the tickling sensation she feels. Her muscles tighten in surprise when Brittany finally cups her breasts under her bra, pushing it up as she does so. Brittany squeezes her breasts. She can feel her hard rock nipples poke at Brittany's palms. Seconds later, she feels Brittany take one of her nipples into her mouth. She gasps at the sensation. She moans as Brittany's tongue circles her nipple and runs over it roughly before sucking it. Brittany drags her mouth along her chest over to her other breast, where she too takes it into her mouth to repeat her actions with her hot, wet tongue. Brittany continues to work and play with her nipples. Her breathing begins to labor. Coming from nipples play is not new to her, but she can't believe it is happening tonight. Her muscles tighten as she tries to control her breathing, anything to try to stop herself from getting to build up. This whole thing is torture, but it's of the sweetest kind.

"Fuck," She whispers under her breath with a hoarse voice.

Brittany pulls away before she can say anything else, and she swallows harshly.

She takes a deep breath. Of course, Brittany would stop.

The next thing she feels is cold leather on her skin. Brittany must be using the flogger. Brittany starts from right under her chin, down her torso, over one of her breasts. It tickles, and her muscles contrast involuntary as Brittany moves it along her skin. Santana notices the shudder in her breath when Brittany runs the flogger over her hardened nipple. But of course, Brittany is just teasing her. Brittany continues to move the flogger down her stomach.

Santana grunts when Brittany hits her stomach with it. She chuckles at her reaction.

"Oh honey, I have so much planned for you," She hears Brittany say in a voice that Santana can only describe as sex.

Brittany lifts the flogger. Suspense is the name of the game, and Santana is down to play.

Thwack!

Santana sighs in surprise.

Thwack!

This time Santana moans. Brittany holds the flogger against her skin. The leather feels cold against her hot skin. Brittany moves it down her stomach, causing her stomach to twitch at the sensation. Santana can feel her moving it along her surface. Down, down, down, past her belly button, past her hip, down to her pussy. She takes in a sharp intake of breath. Her pussy is wet, and Brittany is about to give her some much-needed friction to relieve some of the tension. To her dismay, Brittany stops moving it. The flogger rested right above her opening.

The wait. The suspense. It's the worst part. One second feels much too long.

Brittany finally moves the flogger down. The leather straps on her grazing her clit and pussy making her moan as her hips buck in their own accord. She tucks at her hands, wanting to keep Brittany's attention in her pussy, but her hands are tired. Brittany continues to move it up and down her hips, making Santana wish for more.

Thwack!

She grunts, not expecting Brittany to slap her pussy.

Thwack!

Again, she grunts.

The stink of the leather hitting her skin doesn't hurt but instead provides some relief that she so desperately wants. Brittany lifts the flogger from her body. Santana expects another slap of leather hitting her skin, but instead, she feels Brittany's fingers slowly move against her skin. They feel cool to the touch. Brittany runs her fingers lower, rubbing her fingers on her pussy. She spreads her arousal around. Brittany uses both of her hands to spread her pussy lips apart, before licking languidly along her slit. Eventually. Brittany places her tongue firmly against Santana's clit and shakes her head, causing her mouth to go agape and her back to arch off the bed. She cries out in pleasure before her hips sink back into the mattress. She closes her eyes as she tries to focus on the sensation of Brittany's tongue. It feels too fucking good.

An "Oh Fuck," escapes from her mouth.

She bucks her hips involuntarily into Brittany's mouth when Brittany does it again. Brittany grabs onto her thighs, widening them, but holding them firmly in place. She bobs her head into her pussy, and Santana could not be more thankful.

Her build-up is quick; her breathing quickly becomes short and labored. She continues to grind her hips into Brittany's face. All she can hear in response is moaning from Brittany and the sound of light sucking on her skin.

"Baby," she moans.

Quicker and quicker, her breathing becomes. Her moans become more frequent. Again, the tightness in her core begins to build up. Tighter and tighter, until Brittany once again slows her movements. Brittany's mouth leaves her.

Instead of finishing her off, Brittany repositions herself again. This time Brittany lays somewhat on top of her, giving herself enough room to move her hand freely. Brittany rests her hand on her abdomen. She then runs her fingertips slightly above her skin. It tickles her. She drags her butterfly touches down, down. They are not quite where she wants them.

With her free hand, Brittany turns her to face her by placing a hand on her chin. She hums at the taste of herself on Brittany's lips as Brittany kisses her. Brittany's fingers move lower, lower, lower right where she needs her. This is softer, slower, and more tender, but torturous all the same.

Their mouths move with each other. Santana wasn't expecting Brittany to be so soft with her given their current roles, and well, she's tied up and permitted Brittany to do with her however she pleases, but she welcomes it all. Brittany enters fingers inside her, causing her to gasp away from their kiss. This causes Brittany to move her lips to her jawline to her ear. Her eyebrow furrows at the marvelous sensation.

Santana moans when Brittany's thrust her fingers so that they are completely in. She stills them inside her. Brittany is still teasing her more. Santana moves her hips to try to persuade Brittany to give her just a bit more. It is to no avail. Brittany is set on dragging this out. Brittany removes her fingers, leaving in only the tips, before slowly sliding them in. She repeats the action several times.

Santana grunts in frustration. Brittany smiles against her cheek, nudging her face with her nose.

"Te amo," She hears Brittany whisper hotly into her ear.

The words send a shiver down her body. She's about to respond, but her words turn into moans when Brittany quickens her movements. Brittany thrust her hand quicker and quicker, as does Santana's breathing.

"F-ugh-Fuck," Santana moans.

Santana flutters her eyes behind the mask, but eventually, she keeps them closed. She can feel the build-up in her core again. Her chest heaves, closer and closer she gets. She can hear how wet she is every time Brittany thrust her fingers inside her. Her chest heave, her muscles begin to tighten.

"I-I," Santana manages to say, but just as quickly as the feeling came, it's gone. Brittany has once again stopped her movements.

Santana grunts in frustration.

Breathlessly she says, "I hate you."

Brittany chuckles and kisses her cheek tenderly. Santana can feel the proud smile against her cheek before she hears Brittany cockily say, "No, you don't."

There is once again a shift in the bed.

"You love me," Brittany tells her before she pecks her lips again.

Santana is about to confirm what Brittany already knows is true, but swallows her words. The next thing she feels is Brittany slapping her pussy with her hard cock. Once, twice, before she rubs it, her cock on her dripping pussy. It feels hot against her skin, but my god does it feel good. She moves her hips to grind along with Brittany's.

"You love my cock." She hears Brittany say.

Santana's mouth feels dry. She brings her tongue to moisten her lips. She nods in response. She absolutely does love Brittany, and yes, she most definitely loves Brittany's cock. She opens her eyes when Brittany removes her cock. _Not again_, she thinks to herself. Her pussy aches with want. She's been too close to the edge several times already. Still, she waits patiently for Brittany's next.

The sound of buzzing provides a small clue of Brittany's next move. She hears it close to her torso, which confuses her, but then she feels it on her skin. Brittany places it on her before her collarbone, moving it slowly down her breast, over her nipples, down her stomach, past her hip bone, and right above her clit. She swallows, feeling the vibrations on the surface of where she needs Brittany the most.

It's on the lowest setting, but the vibrations are strong. If only Brittany would move the toy massager a little bit lower. She waits. Few seconds past and finally, finally Brittany moves it down. Her stomach tightens at the initial contact as she digs her heels onto the bed when she feels the powerful vibrations on her clit.

She moans when Brittany turns up the vibrations settings and begins to move it up and down her opening. Santana moves her hips, keeping a slow and steady rhythm. Brittany turns up the intensity causing her to moan louder.

"Oh-Sh-Shit,"

Her mouth widens, and her eye furrow. Brittany moves the toy to her clit and leaves it there. She then feels Brittany rub her head along her opening. She tugs at her arms, momentarily forgetting once again that she can not move them.

"Please," She begs quietly. "Please."

"You want me?" Brittany asks her.

Santana wants to scream. She can no longer handle this torture. Not when she is feeling vibrations on her pussy and not when she can feel Brittany's engorged head applying pressure on her opening.

"Yes," She huffs.

Brittany must have left the toy massager as she no longer feels the vibrations despite hearing them.

Brittany begins to enter her slowly. She is so wet that Brittany slides in effortlessly. She wraps her legs around her, holding her body close. Brittny's is balls deep. So deep Santana can feel the cold of the metal ring around Brittany's cock. She doesn't want Brittany to pull away. One of Brittany's hands holds her cheek as Brittany rests her head on the side of Santana's face as she gives Santana enough time to adjust to her fully.

"You feel so fucking good," Brittany murmurs to her.

She can feel Brittany's hair tickle her face before the coconut scent surrounds her. She loves it so much. She assumes Brittany must be hovering over her as she looks down at her. Her breathing is thick as she enjoys Brittany as she begins to rock into her. Santana easily matches her rhythm, moving with her, which intensifies the feeling.

Slow in and out movements joined with slow, marvelous, grinding build her up. Brittany is breathing hard above her, causing their breaths to mix. It's hot, so hot that she can feel the fire between them sizzling their bodies and making them sweat. Their breathing depends on the feeling intensifies. Slow, powerful thrust slowly turns into hard plowing.

Santana can feel her breast moving with each plow Brittany gives her.

Santana can feel and hear Brittany's balls slapping against her. Clap, clap, clap.

The bed moves with them, tapping against the wall—tap, tap, tap.

In. Out. In. Out.

She gyrates her hips in small short rotations her hips before she returns to thrusting in and out again. A grunt coming from either one of them gets mixed in with their moans, groans, and cries of pleasure.

"Fuuuuuck," Santana moans.

Clap. Clap. Clap. Tap. Tap. Tap. In. Out. In. Out. Santana can feel the pressure in her abdomen begin to build again for what seemed like the millionth time that night. Brittany isn't teasing anymore. She's closer than she's been all night.

Santana squeals out of nowhere when Brittany puts the vibrating massager back on her clit.

"Take it," Brittany grunts out to her.

Her senses are on overload. Brittany is plowing into her while using the massager on her clit.

Santana's mouth opens widely with a gasp as she starts to tremble. Her breathing grew quicker and quicker. She feels herself slipping away, and god does it feel so fucking good.

"Oh my god, oh my god, Baby," She moans out before humming loudly. "C-Close, Baby, I-"

Her words disappear as her breathing is quick and short. The feeling inside her growing so intense that she pulls at her wrist wanting, hoping, wishing she could push Brittany deeper inside to finish her off already.

"Fuck, Oh!, I-" Santana lets out breathlessly.

She feels herself slipping more as she moves her hips to with each delicious thrust Brittany is giving her. The tightness inside her is so much. She can feel her inside, starting to pulsate as her movements become harder. Brittany doesn't stop. She continues to thrust in and out of her.

Hearing Brittany grunting and moaning next to her ear as she plummets inside of her is only pushing her closer to the edge.

"Oh, Br-ugh," Santana whines out before she moans when she feels Brittany releases inside of her.

Her breathing is now quick. Her intense orgasm is approaching. She wants to give a quick warning, but she squirts before she can say anything else.

"Fuck," she says, drawing out the word as her orgasms hit her. Just like that, the tightness inside her releases. It is quickly replaced with euphoria and the relaxation of every single muscle in her body. All she can hear is the pounding in her ears from her rapidly beating heart and Brittany's breathing as Brittany's cock twitches inside her, releasing more and more of her hot seed. Damn, does it feel so fucking good.

* * *

With a sigh of satisfaction, Brittany grinds her hips into Santana, emptying the last of her cum inside of the deepest depths of Santana's warm pussy.

"Shit" She hears Santana stars to say, "That was-"

"Fuckin' amazing," Brittany says between breaths.

She grinds her hips again, enjoying Santana's walls as they pulsate around her length. She very quickly turns the toy off and sets it aside. She stays inside her for a moment, falling onto her and landing kissing her softly on the lips before resting her head on her shoulder above her chest, and listens to her heart as it beats last. She can feel the bed move when Santana tries to reach out to rest her hands on her head, but can't because of the restraints. She places a tender kiss on her heart before reaching down between them, moving her hips as she does so to remove her length. Santana lets out a moan when she pulls her cock out of Santana. Brittany can not help but lick her lips when she sees their cum slip outside of Santana's pussy, down her opening, and onto the bed. She then shifts her body so that she slides down the bed. She reaches over to one of Santana's hands, unbuckles the leather cuffs, and lets delicately take her fist into her hand. She inspects it tenderly, rubbing her wrist gently to soothe any discomfort Santana feels. She brings her wrist closer to her mouth while nearing her head to it and kisses the insides of her wrist. She then releases it from her hold before reaching for the other and doing the same. She brings both hands to her mouth and hisses the backside of one. After doing so, she rests them on her shoulder before resting her head on Santana's stomach.

* * *

Santana holds Brittany's head close to her chest as Brittany holds her close. Both of them are still breathing hard, trying to get their breathing calm. She can feel Brittany's heart beating against her stomach. Santana's heart feels like it's going to jump out of her chest in the best way. Santana can still feel the shock waves from her orgasm, her blood as it rushes through her body. There is so much heat radiating off Brittany's damp skin, but she doesn't care. She's surrounded by everything that is Brittany, and it feels exhilarating.

"I love you," She hears Brittany say breathlessly before she feels her shift her body upward.

A dopey smile forms on her lips when Brittany looks down at her. Brittany's hair cascades around them. The smell of coconut floods her senses. Blue meets brown as they look into each other's eyes, smiling at each other. A secret language where they were exchanging a million words. Brittany begins to close the gap slowly. When their lips touch, Santana knows for sure, there's no other feeling in the world like this. She's so in love with this girl, and its the best feeling in the world.

She brings her hands to Brittany's face and pulls her face down to deepen the kiss.

No one else can make her feel like this. That's one thing she is certain about.


	26. Look at Us

**Author's Note: **This took me forever to write and post. My bad, It's here though:) Enjoy,

* * *

With Thanksgiving around the corner, Santana can't help but think about her parents and David. Her life is so much different now. Last Thanksgiving, she and David had some friends over, and since they were divorcing, she felt a little odd not having any planning to do. Her mother hasn't contacted her, and neither has David. She has also been ignoring Quinn because of their fight. She knows her sisters will all be going home to visit their families during the fall break. Santana can't even book a vacation because she just started working, so that was out of the question, too. She continues to type her report as she thinks about her options on how to spend the holidays. Santana needs to talk with Brittany and figure if she and Brittany are celebrating together or if she will be all alone. _Eek, I hope not_, she thinks.

Her office phone rings. She answers it and professionally greets the person on the other line. She notes down essential information as quickly as she can, nodding as she confirms the information back to the caller.

"Sure. I will have those reports before you go off for Thanksgiving. Thanks, Paul. You have a great Thanksgiving too. Send my wishes to your family. Thank you. Buh-bye."

She hands up the phone and sighs. She sends a quick text to Brittany before putting her phone away.

"It's a good thing I finished this report. One more to go." She tells herself before continuing her report.

* * *

Brittany looks at the problems on the board and squints her eyes and is confused. The math problem her professor is doing is mathematically incorrect. She looks around, and no one else seems to have noticed the error. She tries to ignore that little tickling feeling in her brain because she doesn't want to upstage her math professor, but her mouth opens up and says it's wrong before she can stop herself. She would rather tell teachers about their mistakes in private, not liking to bring attention to herself at all, but she couldn't help herself.

The teacher looks at her and smiles. He had heard about Brittany and how she was some math prodigy when Brittany accepted the scholarship. He knew that if Brittany saw a mistake, then there was a mistake.

"Alright, Miss. Pierce. I would love it if you showed me where my mistake is."

She smiles and nods, makes her way down, and makes her way to the center of the large room where her math professor is holding out his pen.

"The problem is this," she says as she corrects the mistake she sees.

She corrects it, taking her time to explain it. When her professor or another student has a question, she explains it. She slows it down, bringing humor into her examples to explain it in the simplest of terms, and as she finishes, she says, "The correct answer is this."

She says as she writes it down; She puts the cap on the pen and hands it to her professor, who receives it. She waits patiently as her teacher crosses his arms and observes her work. When he finishes, he smirks.

"There you go, ladies and gentlemen, Brittany S. Pierce. What an honor it was to see you teach."

He claps, and the rest of the class joins. Brittany smiles timidly and makes bows cutely before making her way up to her seat. One of her neighbors gives her a high five.

She takes a moment to read Santana's text.

My Snixx: I got Thanksgiving week off from work. Offices will be closed. Let's talk about plans later. Love you;)

Brittany smiles. She knows she will be spending most of Thanksgiving Day with her dad, but she did plan on spending the rest of Santana. Brittany was excited. Why would she not be? A whole week to do absolutely nothing but being surrounded by the woman she loves most in the world, and she has to celebrate with her dad, too.

She texts a quick saying that she loves her and puts her phone away. It's a good thing she has dance class next because the excitement she's feeling in her body is making her feel on edge.

* * *

Santana types the last of her words. She'd been working on the second report as a request by her supervisor all day except for her lunch and a meeting she was obligated to attend. She had received an invitation to a Thanksgiving office event, and she kindly refused. There was no way in hell Santana was going to spend it with her co-workers. _Mhm, no way._ She would much rather spend the holiday alone. Her smirk fades. Okay, that was a lie. She didn't want to spend it alone. She had to admit. She missed her best friend, Quinn.

She retrieves her phone and clicks on Quinn's contact. Quinn has been reaching out to her for nearly a week. Santana has ignored her as she was not ready to talk with her yet. She reads the last message, over and over again. It reads, "Can we talk?"

Santana contemplates if she is ready to have that talk. Her gut instinct, her Mexican third eye as she liked to call it, was telling her there was much more than the incident at the club to talk about, and honestly, she's not sure if she's ready for it. This is, after all, Quinn, her best and most genuine friend.

"Meet you at Puck's?" Santana says aloud as she types her text out.

Instantly, the three dots come on her screen, indicating that Quinn is replying. Just as quickly as they appeared, they disappeared. Santana watches anxiously, wondering what is taking Quinn so long to respond until her phone vibrates.

"Can't," she reads aloud.

For a brief moment, Santana is disappointed. That is until she gets another text.

"Sorority house? It's more private?"

She smiles and replies that she will be there in 2 hours. The smile from her face grows. She really did miss that bitch. Santana takes a moment to look at the clock. She's almost off work, she's about to dissolve the issues with Quinn, and she's got a week of vacation.

"This is going to be so much fun," she says in a sing-song voice.

* * *

Brittany opens the door, slides her shoes off next to the door, and hangs her bag up on the hanger on the wall. She puts her keys in the bowl right next to it. It's super quiet, but she calls into the house to see if Santana is home. As expected, she wasn't. She makes her way to her room, changes quickly into some shorts and her sports bra. She puts on some shoes, ties her hair into a messy bun, and grabs her iPhone on the way out. As she makes her way over to her dance studio, she is already forming a routine in her head.

She switches on the lights. As she steps in, she sees her reflection on the mirror. She makes her way over to the speaker at the corner of the room and pairs up her phone. She makes her way to the center of the dance studio and watches herself as she stretches her muscles out. One after another, her muscles relax. Subconsciously, her body moves to match the rhythm of the music. If the music was slow, her movements were slow. If it was fast, and so were her movements.

She doesn't know how long she's been dancing. She can feel and see how flushed her face is, and the sweat trickling down her face and body. Her breathing is ragged. She is a hot mess but couldn't care less. She loves dancing. She is hungry, though, so she decides to dance to one more song.

A slow song comes on. She closes her eyes as she lets the music guide her movements.

* * *

Santana nears the front door of her apartment. Her eyes squint in confusion when she hears music blasting from the other side door. Santana bites her lips and smiles. At least she knows Brittany is home. She unlocks the door, opens it, and makes her way inside. Like Brittany had done, she takes off her shoes, hands up her bag and jacket, and puts her keys next to Brittany's.

As she makes her way onto the house, she takes off her earrings and sets them on the kitchen island on her way down to the source of the music. She unbuttons a few extra buttons on her shirt, exposing her breast a tiny bit more. She tiptoes her way as she gets closer, wanting to get a glimpse of Brittany dancing. It was one of her favorite things to witness. She loved seeing all sides of Brittany, but Brittany dancing was something beautiful to witness. Music moved Brittany in ways Brittany didn't move elsewhere. Plus, she was hot. Especially when she dances hip-hop or pop numbers. Santana smirks at the memory of when she caught Brittany dancing to Britney Spears songs. Her smirk grew as she remembered the mind-blowing sex they had that night where she rode her like no tomorrow. Her smirk grows into a genuine smile as butterflies invade her stomach.

When she reaches the doorway, she leans against it and observes Brittany quietly. Brittany is so damn beautiful. Every movement she makes is captivating.

"Wow," she whispers as Brittany finishes her routine.

"I knew someone was watching," Brittany says as she opens her eyes.

Santana chuckles.

Still out of breath and trying to get her breathing in control, Brittany's eyes find hers on the mirror's reflection. Santana notices as Brittany's eyes leave hers to roam over her reflection. She smiles when Brittany turns around to look at her. Both of them walk towards each other and meet halfway.

"I'm all sweaty," Brittany tells her as they are within hugging distance.

"I don't care," she says as her hands come to Brittany's face.

Brittany quickly reciprocates by placing her hands on her waist and squeezing her waist lovingly and pulls her closer so that their bodies are pressed so tightly together. They stare into each other's eyes. Santana runs her thumb over Brittany's lower lip.

She whispers hotly, "You are sexy as hell," Santana nears her face to Brittany's with each word. She can feel Brittany's hot breath on her face. "Plus, we usually end up all," She smirks as her eyes gesture between them. She can feel Brittany's cock hardening through her skin-tight exercise shorts. It always did that after Brittany exercised. "sweaty."

She finishes as she eliminates any space between their mouths, joining their mouths together in a sweet kiss. It's soft, short, and sweet. It's the welcome home Santana can get used to. As Santana is about to pull away, one of Brittany's hands comes to her face. Brittany pulls her in for a chaste kiss. Santana smiles into the kiss. She moans when Brittany takes her lower lip into her mouth and sucks it lightly. Santan soon feels Brittany's hot tongue move smoothingly along, asking for entrance. She gladly widens her mouth and tilts her head, welcoming the wet, hot muscle into her mouth, where it moves against hers so slowly.

Their breathing is thick as they breathe through their nose. Neither of them wants to pull apart just yet. Santana can still feel Brittany's cock pressed against her. It is now fully erect. She can Brittany's rapidly beating heart, and she is sure Brittany can feel hers. Blood is rushing all through her body. She can't fight the urge to breathe much longer. She pulls away, allowing them both to breathe, but as quick as she was to remove them, she is as quick to join their mouths again. She is wet. She is so soaking wet, and it hurts. She wants Brittany. She needs Brittany.

Their kisses are hot, desperate, and needy. They both knew where this was heading. They pull apart but remain close. Their hot breaths mix. Santana can feel it on her wet, tingling lips. Their eyes lock as Santana moves her left hand between them. She runs her fingers along Brittany's abdomen and feels it contrast at her touch. She can clearly see how large Brittany's pupils are. It was so clear to see how bad Brittany wanted and needed her, too, since her eyes were light blue. This makes her smirk. She uses her hand to pull Brittany into a chaste kiss before pulling away again. Her hand teases the waistband of Brittany's shorts, and with a smirk, decides to tease her a little bit more. She cups Brittany's balls and squeezes them gently. She doesn't miss how Brittany's eyes flutter closed and how Brittany's shutters. Santana brings her face closer and rests their foreheads together. Her eyes close as she lets her hands move along Brittany's hardened shaft over the thin fabric covering it. It twitches under her touch.

Brittany's hand finds hers and guides it inside her shorts.

"Please," She hears Brittany say above a whisper.

If Santana wasn't wet already, Brittany's begging with a whisper certainly did the works.

* * *

Brittany moans when Santana's hot hand touches her throbbing cock. Santana fondles it before pulling her shorts down and freeing her cock. It bounces as it is released and smacks her on the stomach. The air feels cold on her hard, hot cock. Santana wraps her hand around it and begins to slide her fingers along its length. Brittany moans and bucks her hips involuntary. She closes her eyes and licks her lips as Santana continues to move her hand, spreading her precum along here shaft.

She lets herself get lost in the sensation, moaning again when Santana starts kissing along her jawline and neck, sucking and leaving her love marks all over.

"Ready for me?" She hears Santana husk into her ear.

All she does is nod. Brittany opens her eyes only to see Santana drop to her knees. The eyes never part as Santana smiles up at her before opening her mouth and nearing her head and wrapping her hot, wet mouth on her cock. The sensation makes her close her eyes. Santana is slow, soft, and gentle at first, easing more of her cock into her mouth as she bobs her head. Her hand continues to move along the length that isn't engulfed by Santana's mouth. It feels too good that she tilts her head.

Santana gags on her cock, and she feels her throat tighten around her. This makes her hands land on Santana's head, where she holds it in place and bucks her hips. One of Santana's hands grabs her ass. Brittany thrust into her mouth again before letting Santana pull back for air. Santana releases her, smacks her cock on her tongue a few times. She sucks the tip, running the tip of her tongue on the slit before moving her tongue on the entire side of her cock. Once she gets to her balls, she circles her tongue around her nut, before taking it into her mouth and lightly sucking on it. She releases it with a pop and does the same to its twin before running her tongue back up along the other side of her cock. Once at the top anew, she takes it all into her mouth, gagging again, releasing it, and then repeating the action. Eventually, her gagging subsides, and she is able to hold her entire cock in her mouth for brief moments. Brittany begins to thrusts into her, holding her head several times, and sometimes even pushing her into her.

Brittany is a moaning mess. Santana's mouth is wonderful. She's so close to coming, but she wants more. She opens her eyes and looks at Santana, who has her eyes closed. She thrust into her a little more before taking her cock out of Santana's mouth. The action has Santana looking up at her with disappointment, hunger, and slight confusion. Brittany bands over and movies her hands so that they hold her face in place as she kisses her. She moans at the saltiness of her precum inside Santana's mouth.

She separates, straightens her body, and removes her sports bra. Santana tugs at her shorts and underwear and pulls them down. Brittany then teaches. Brittany, now naked in all her glory, kisses Santana again. She leans in this time, making Santana fall back. Brittany uses her arms to lay them down slowly. One on the flow, she begins to unbutton Santana's shirt. Brittany doesn't break their heated kisses while she works to remove the shirt. Needing air, she moves her kisses along Santana's jawline to her neck. She kisses and sucks her neck tenderly, nipping and tucking on the skin as she works her way down Santana's body. She places a delicate kiss on her heart and on each of her breasts before pushing her bra up to expose her rack.

Her hard, brown nipples look inviting. She squeezes her breasts, caressing them before she licks around her nipple, teasing her. Brittany flattens her tongue, running it over her the rock hard flesh. Without further ado, she takes it into her mouth and sucks on it gently. Santana hands find her head as Santana's body arches into her mouth and releases the most pleasurable sounds from her mouth. It causes her to buck her hips into the ground beneath her. She gives the same attention and love to Santana's other breast. Brittany drags her lips and mouth down Santana's abdomen. She places kisses around her belly button before pulling away just enough to look up at Santana, who is looking down at her since her mouth was no longer on her.

Santana's face is flushed. Her mouth is open. Brittany is pretty sure she looks to be in the same state. She rests her body on her elbows and uses her hands to unzip Santana's skirt. She then digs her fingers inside the hem and pulls it and her panties down. Brittany gets on her knees and removes it from her feel. All that's left on Santana is her bra. It still rests above her breast all. Brittany bites her lip as she observes Santana's body in front of her.

"God, you're so hot, Babe."

Brittany's cock twitches in the air when her eyes land on Santana's pussy. She can see how wet she is. She can smell the scent in the air. She reaches down and grabs her hard, aching cock. She pumps it a few times, needing some relief. She wants to be inside Santana so badly. She wants to feel Santana's hot pussy tightening around her cock. She wants to pound her so good and have Santana beg for her more. She is so fucking addicted to Santana, and she doesn't care.

She takes one of Santana's legs, kisses her ankles, and continues to kiss her way down, down, down her leg. Eventually, Santana's leg is resting on her shoulder. When she reaches mid-thigh, she drags her mouth to Santana's inner thigh. She closes her eyes again and slowly inhales her scent. She loves the smell of pussy, especially when it was Santana's. She sticks her tongue out and slowly drags her tongue up along Santana's slit. Santana's hands find her again, and this time, her hips back into her mouth. Oh, no problem If Santana wanted more of her tongue, Brittany would totally give her more. She positions Santana's other leg above her shoulders. She wastes no time in running her tongue along her slit. God, Santana tastes so fucking good.

* * *

Santana can't help but moan and the sensation of Brittany's hot tongue licking her pussy, sucking each one of her pussy lips with her warm mouth, and the gentle sucking Brittany does on her clit. She reaches for her breast and massages them as she grinds into Brittany's face to match her slow rhythm. Santana can feel how dripping wet her pussy is. She is spreading her wetness all over Brittany's face. It feels so, so good.

She opens her eyes and looks down at Brittany as she eats her out. The site only adds to her excitement. She turns her head when Brittany's tongue enters her pussy. The sight she sees in the mirror nearly makes her come. She always thought they looked hot while fucking, but looking at their reflection through the mirror made her realize just how hot they are. She can see everything.

She's heaving. Her face is flushed. She can see Brittany's head between her legs. She can see her breasts and her body. She can see Brittany's body, too, particularly her ass. She can see her legs behind Brittany. She uses one of her hands to reach down to Brittany's head. Never taking her eyes off the mirror, she holds Brittany's head in place and grinds slowly into her.

Her breathing deepens at the sensation and the site of their bodies working together. She looks down at Brittany and begins to quicken her movements. Brittany shakes her head, causing her to feel wonderful vibrations on her clit.

"Ugh fuck," She moans breathlessly as her eyes close.

She can feel her orgasms approaching. She's on the edge. She continues to grind into Brittany's face and rolls her hips with her movements.

"Oh, shit,"

Harder, quicker her movements become. Brittany wraps her arms around her hips and grabs her legs to still them as she keeps her tongue inside her. She sticks her tongue as far as she can and uses her nose to stimulate her clit.

Closer, closer, she gets. Her stomach contrasts as her breathing deepens. Despite Brittany's hold in her legs, she squeezes them close, squishing Brittany between her legs. She continues her movements as she chases her release. Her moans are more frequent now.

She pushes Brittany into her more.

"Fuuu-ugh-ck, I-"

She doesn't finish the sentence as she focuses on the feeling of being on the edge. Her eyes furrow, her mouth widens, and her abdomen tightens. She starts trembling.

"Oh God, Britt," she manages to say before her body arches as she releases a loud, lengthy moan.

All her muscles relax as she begins to feel tingles all over her body. She hums in satisfaction as Brittany continues to help her rid her movements. Her heart beats rapidly inside her. Her breathing is quick. She feels so relaxed.

Brittany comes up to her. Her two legs still rest on Brittany's shoulders. Her face is so flushed, and her mouth area is covered with her juices. She can't help but smile lazily at her. Santana brings her hands to her face and pulls her in for a kiss, humming as she tastes herself. She licks and sucks her lower lip, getting turned on. She pulls away but gives chaste kisses all over Brittany's mouth and tries to clean her face.

* * *

Brittany reaches down as Santana kisses her and licks her juices from her face. She moans when Santana enters her tongue into her mouth. The taste of her kisses mixed in with her pussy juice is amazing. Brittany uses her hand t spread her pre-cum down her entire length. She rubs her wet tip on Santana's still wet pussy.

Santana pulls away from the kiss and releases a shaker breath, but holds her face close. Brittany rests her forehead on Santana's. She moves her left arm so that she can support her body weight, while she uses the other to grab her cock at the base. Their hot air mix together as she slowly begins to enter her. All Brittany can focus on us the warm, wet sensation that engulfs her hard cock tightly.

Santana takes more and more of her until she's balls deep. She can feel Santana's wetness on her balls. She moans. It takes everything in her not to cum on the spot. Her hand no longer guiding her cold in, now helps support her body. Santana begins to kiss her lips softly and begins to circle her hips slowly. Brittany grinds into her, slowly spreading Santana's wetness all over her balls.

She opens her eyes and looks at Santana, who still has hers closed. She looks so god damn beautiful.

Brittany begins to thrust into her slowly. The overwhelming sensation causes her to close her eyes.

"Fuck, you feel so good," she whispers into Santana's face.

Her thrusts are short and soft. One thrust, then another and another before she grinds into her. She loves the subtle change in Santana's breathing when she does so. She also loves how wet it makes Santana. It's driving her wild to have Santana's wetness spread all over her balls and pelvic area. She can smell it all around them.

She leans down and kisses her before she starts to thrust into her harder.

Santana hums in approval as she meets Brittany's hard, short thrust.

"Shit," she grunts. "Oh, ssshhhiiiiit ." She moans out.

She's so focused on her pleasure that she nearly misses Santana's request to open her eyes. Santana nudges her nose with hers.

"Look at us," she requests again.

Dazed and confused, she opens her eyes. Her movements don't stop.

The first thing she sees is Santana's beautiful smile and then a slight tilt with her head to the mirror.

Brittany turns to the direction Santana mentioned. She catches her eyes that are also looking at the mirror.

Hotly, Santana whispers into her ear. "Look at us."

Santana grinds into her before she thrust her hips into her.

"We're so hot." She hears her whisper.

Brittany smirks. She turns to look at Santana and kisses her hotly before returning her vision to the mirror.

She watches their reflection as she thrust into her. One thrust, then two, then five before she grinds into her. Santana was right. They looked hot.

She turns away to focus on Santana again.

"I love you," she whispers into her face between thrusts before she kisses her.

"I love you, too."

Their position makes it hard to keep kissing, but they share a few more sloppy kisses as Brittany's movements slowed significantly.

Brittany grinds into her harder and harder, causing Santana's eyes to shut as her mouth opens. Brittany thrust out slowly only to thrust back in hard. Santana exhales shakily.

Beautiful moans escape from Santana's mouth. Brittany continues to grind into her. She can hear her labored breathing that causes her chest to heave. She can feel the hot air in her face. The way Santana's fingertips press into her scalp, and the way her pussy is pulsating around her, she knows Santana is close again. Santana's breathing gradually increases. She watches with adoration and wonders as Santana's eyes furrowed in concentration.

"I'm close," Santana whispers to her.

Brittany continues to grind into her slowly, putting her pleasure aside for Santana's.

She listens and watches as Santana's breathing changes more. She continues to grind, Santana's pussy begins to tighten around her. It feels so amazing that she can no longer keep her eyes open.

"Baby," Santana starts but doesn't finish.

Santana's movements still. Brittany hears a sharp intake of breath as Santana tightens around her. Both release a moan when Santana cums. Santana's body relaxes. Brittany grinds into her, helping her ride out her orgasm. Everything is so much wetter. This only turns her on more.

Brittany opens her eyes when she feels Santana's inner walls relax again. A few seconds later, Santana opens her eyes, too. Brittany can't help but smile at her. Santana is so beautiful post-orgasm.

Santana smiles at her and then pulls her into a kiss. Brittany was not expecting the hunger in Santana's eyes when she pulled away.

"Fuck me," she tells her with a whisper.

Brittany nearly cums at the sound of the words. She feels the fire inside her grow.

She thrust out, existing Santana, who whimpers when she does so. She repositions herself, opening Santana's legs with her hands. Santana's cum slips of her wet pussy. She bites her lip at the site. She wants to lick Santana clean, and so she does. She repositions herself to comfort Lyndon so, before she lowers her head. Brittany sticks her tongue out and runs it along her slit, licking slowly to pick up every drop that seeped out of Santana. Santana moans as she places her hand on her head. When she's done, Santana pulls her up for a kiss. Santana moans again when Brittany swirls her tongue over Santana's, giving her a taste of herself.

Brittany reaches down, pumps her cock, before grabbing it by the base. She rubs her hard cock on Santana's pussy, making it wet again as she continues to kiss her. Brittany loves having Santana's wetness all over her dock and balls. She lets it go as she grinds on her, enjoying the sweet slow kisses. When Santana and her cock are wet again, she reaches down again and guides her head inside Santana again. She slides in effortlessly. Ine of her hands wraps to hold Santana by the shoulders while the other rests in one of her thighs. Santana pulls away from the kiss and gasps in relief when she's balls deep.

Their bodies are sticky with sweat. Their breasts rest on each other. Brittany can feel Santana's hard nipples on her skin. She thrusts out only to thrusts back in hard. One of Santana's hands lands on the one resting on her thigh, the other her is on her shoulder. Again, Brittany thrusts out and thrusts back in. Santana moans again. She moves her hips and grinds their hips together when Brittany is balls deep again.

Brittany continues to thrust her hips in and out. Santana is so wet she can hear the wet squishy sound and feel her wetness in her balls. Brittany plowed hard and quick into her.

"Fuck, oh,"

She hears Santana says as her hand grants her as and pushes her in deeper.

"Fuck, fuck, fuu-ugh" Santana's cries of Lela sure turn to quicker, shortened moans and grunts.

Brittany can feel Santana's pussy begin to clam tightly around her, suffocating her cock in the best way possible.

"Ugh, yes," she grunts into Santana's ear.

She raises her torso and Hoover's above her as she plows into her quickly and harder as the tightness ankles it harder and harder to move.

"God, Santana," she grunts as she feels her body begin to her closer and closer.

She feels her balls and abdomen tighten. A telltale sign she's about to bust her load. Determined to finish Santana off first, she reaches down, finds her clit, and rapidly starts to move her fingers in a circular motion, massaging her.

"Oh," Santana husks out, never slowing her movements.

Their breathing is hard and fast. Moans, grunts, and gasps mix with the sound of Brittany's balls slapping on Santana's dripping push. Brittany can feel Santana's walls pulsating around her cock as it tightens around her.

"Oh, shit," Brittany grunts out, "Fuck,"

Brittany licks her lips at the delicious sensations she's feeling and thrusts her hips rapidly as she feels her eyes brows furrow. She's close, too. "Oh, fuuuu-ugh-ck," she says when She feels Santana claw her nails into her back while the other tries to push her in deeper than she already is.

"Baby," Santana says quickly. "Britt, I'm gonna cum. I'm gonna cum. I-"

Brittany thrust inside her one last time until she's balls deep in again. She stills her movements, and she grunts as she cums.

"Oh," Santana says, releasing a high-pitched moan as she cums after her.

Brittany grinds into her as she releases her cum.

She nudges her nose with Santana's and gives her a shirt sloppy kiss. She can still feel Santana throbbing around her as she continues to cum inside of Santana. Her cock twitches as the last bit of her cum. She brings her hand up from Santana and grabs her face, stilling her as she kisses her passionately.

They open their eyes and exchange dopey smiles before going in for a chaste kiss. Brittany repositions herself, exiting out of Santana slowly, before resting her head on Santana's chest. They lay there satisfied as their breathing slows down, holding each other close. Brittany is calm as she listens to Santana's beating heart.

A few moments later, after their breathing has returned to normal, Brittany movies to Santana's side and pops her head up with her elbow and hand as she moves one leg over Santana's legs. She traces a pattern on Santana's midriff.

"Wow, that was-" Brittany starts to say but is interrupted.

"Amazing." Santana finishes.

"As always," Brittany responds before they chuckle.

Brittany takes her hand and guides it up to Santana's face. She caresses her cheek before she kisses her. Their kiss is interrupted when they hear Santana's phone from the kitchen.

* * *

Santana grunts. It was her time going off. She had set the alarm to make sure she was early for her meeting with Quinn. Quinn was her best friend, and making up with her was important.

"What?" Brittany asks her.

"I finally texted Quinn." She responds with a smile.

Santana's smile grows when she sees Brittany smile at her. Brittany knows about their big fight and the reason behind it. Brittany had suggested she call her sooner after she told her that she had seen Quinn upset as well, but she couldn't. What Quinn told her really hurt her, but there had to be a reason, and she wanted to know what it was.

"Does this mean you're finally making up?" Brittany asks with a hopeful look.

Santana bites her lip, not wanting to say yes because she's superstitious and doesn't want to jinx it. "Maybe," Santana responds.

"Well aren't you just the cutest little thing. Looking all hot and sexy and being super adorable."

The comment only makes her blush. _I am so goddamn whipped. It's fucking ridiculous._ She lets go of her lip as she looks into Brittany's eyes. She could get lost in those eyes forever. She brings her hand to Brittany's face and caresses her lips with her thumb.

"I love you," She whispers.

The words leave her mouth subconsciously. It's like she can't contain the love she has for Brittany. She kisses her, needing to feel Brittny's lip son hers again. It goes on for a lot longer than she intended. Just enough to get Brittany excited again.

"I love you, too," Brittany says when they pull away.

"I'm glad to hear that, babe, because I've got to shower," She rolls them over so that Brittany is on her back. She gives her a chaste kiss, looks at Brittany's growing cock. "You're going to have to take care of that all by yourself."

She gets up and smiles when she feels Brittany's eyes follow her to the door. As she reaches the door, she turns around, "The routine is fantastic, by the way."

She smiles when Brittany chuckles and then turns around to make her way to the bathroom. She's got 45 minutes to get ready.

* * *

Quinn thanks Puck she receives the drink he offers her before he takes a seat to join her. Apart from Santana, he is her best friend. They met not long after she started attending NYU. She had been looking for a good lunch spot, and he was opening up his restaurant. He was corny and hit on her. She had found him incredibly handsome and charming, but she also noticed he had a way with the ladies. How attractive she found him soon didn't matter. She met Santana Lopez soon after. She fell head over heels quickly.

"So, she finally texted you back," he says, breaking the silence.

"She did," she replies before she takes a drink from her beer.

"You think you'll be okay?"

"I will be."

"I don't want to see you all messed up over her again."

She smiles at him sadly. He had been the one she went to when she broke up with Santana. She was a mess. He helped her bounce back.

"I need to get the closure I never got. Maybe then I can close that chapter of my life."


	27. Bathtubs and Surprises

Santana smiles as she greets all her sisters when she enters the sorority house. It's been an awhile since she had been there. She wanted to give her and Quinn some space. She really missed this place. She was sure going to miss it when she graduated this year.

She shakes her head as she makes her way to Quinn's room as she cannot believe how far she's come. After seven years, Santana was graduating. Had she not changed majors, she would have been done by now, but she couldn't help it. She ended up falling in love with the idea of bossing other people around and getting paid a shit ton for it. She practically did that all the time.

"Cedes, I heard about the eye candy you swapped up. I approve, girl." She calls out to Mercedes

Yeah, Santana was going to miss this place.

She sighs when she reaches the top of the stairs. Quinn is her best friend. She loves that girl. Apart from Brittany, she is the other person in the world that understands her. She is determined to fix things with her. She knows they will. They'd dated, been in a relationship, and somehow stayed friends despite it all. Santana is so, so thankful that they could become so close after their relationship fell apart.

She feels so awkward as she knocks on Quinn's door. She's never done that. It was just how close she and Quinn were.

She smiles when she sees Quinn, who has a confused look and a smile.

"Since when do you knock?"

Santana smiles, thankful that Quinn is not making this awkward, before walking when Quinn gestures for her to enter her room.

"I miss you," Santana says as she takes a seat.

It's the first thing she says. She wants Quinn to know.

The way Quinn sighs lets her know this conversation is serious.

"I know," Quinn says as she sits next to her. "I miss you, too."

Santana feels the distance between her and Quinn, even though they are meters apart. This isn't them. She wants so badly to skip over this whole conversation to the part where she and Quinn are like their old selves.

Deciding the silence was too long for her comfort, Santana spoke up without looking at Quinn.

"I fucked up." she stops to think of what she wants to say carefully. "I was drunk, going through a bunch of emotions, and hearing you say that hurt me. I love Brittany, and I promise you that I was not going to kiss Dani. I know it definitely didn't look like that, but I swear to you, I was not going to jeopardize my relationship with Brittany. She's-"

Santana stops, looks at Quinn, and hesitates. She's never admitted this to anyone. There is no doubt in her entire being that it's true, though.

"She's my soulmate."

She watches as Quinn closes her eyes and nods.

"I know."

Silence surrounds them anew. Santana patiently waits for Quinn to speak.

"Do you remember our breakup?" Quinn asks her.

Santana's forehead crinkles as she squints her eyes in confusion. She's unsure of why Quinn is bringing up their breakup after all this time. She nods. It wasn't like she could forget.

"I do."

"I waited for you to show up for our date. It was our 6th month anniversary. You never did. David had a surprise for you. You couldn't even call me."

Santana remembers when she saw Quinn after that night. Quinn had ignored all her text and calls. Seeing her the next morning was tough.

"I loved you, Santana. I was crazy about you. I mean, I knew it was a bad idea to try to be with someone who wasn't ready to come out, but I didn't care. I was willing to share with you just to be with you."

Santana shakes her head and blows air from her lungs to keep her emotions at bay. She closes her eyes when she notices Quinn's tears.

"I always had hope. I thought if I loved you enough, was patient enough, and tried to make it work, that you'd love yourself enough to choose me."

"Quinn I-,"

"I need you to, please. Please let me finish."

Santana nods.

"I didn't want to end things because I loved you so much, but I loved myself more. I was a mess. I spend that spring break at Noah's even though I told you I would go back home. I broke my own heart, and it took forever to fix it. Seeing you with Dani reminded me about all that. I realized, too, that I'm jealous. I am jealous of her. I'm jealous that all it took was a few nights, and she had you wrapped around her finger. I envy her. You completely turned your life around for her, and I wonder what I could have done to have you do that for me.

Santana is about to speak again, but Quinn raises her hand to let her know she's not done yet. Santana watches as Quinn wipes her tears and takes a moment.

"I know there wasn't anything I could have done. I wasn't the one. It hurt—a lot. I was a mess," Quinn chuckles before continuing, "I know I did the right thing. So, yeah, I'm jealous that she was the one to be that for you. I'm envious that you couldn't do that for me. After all these years, I guess part of me still loves you as more than a friend."

Santana swallows and is unsure of how to process everything that Quinn just told her.

Quinn takes a deep breath and wipes her eyes, and blows the air out of her mouth before clearing her throat.

"That night reminded me of a lot of things, and I never did tell you how much you meant to me. How much you still mean to me."

"Quinn," Santana starts to say, but her words fail her.

What can she say? How can she fix this? She's never been in this position.

"I-Why didn't you tell me?

"It wouldn't have made a difference."

"Quinn I,"

"I wanted to tell you, but I knew you didn't feel the same."

"We never really talked about it. We sort of argued, let some time pass, and then became best friends."

"I'm so s-"

"Don't do that. Don't say you're sorry. You're really happy, and I'm happy for you, honest. I just need some space. I need time to get over you before I can be your friend properly."

"Okay," Santana says.

Santana didn't know what else to say. What was she supposed to say? How could she make it better? She had never been in this situation. If space and time are what Quinn needed, she will give her that.

"Give me a hug." Quinn requests as she opens her arms.

Santana hugs her back without hesitation.

"We will be okay. I promise," She hears Quinn whisper to her. Santana nods. They hold each other close for a few moments before they separate. When they do, they share a smile. Not long after, Santana leaves with a heavy heart.

When she gets home, she finds Brittany doing some homework while listening to music. She explains the conversation between her and Quinn. Brittany comforted her and reassured her that things would be okay. Santana was more thankful that she could mope about her friendship all break long.

* * *

Brittany would much rather be spending Thanksgiving with Santana rather than her dad and some of his friends. The good thing was that the dinner was early. She could handle a few hours with her dad and some of his friends. She humored them when her father boasted about her being a math genius. She may or may not have given some advice on what stocks to buy.

Dinner is good; she has to admit. She plans to take some to Santana, who had decided not to cook anything given that it was only going to be the two of them when she got home.

Brittany smiled as her mind trailed off to memory lane. Santana has been the reason why she was so happy lately. She sometimes feels guilty for being so happy so soon, especially today, since this was the first Thanksgiving without her mom, but she couldn't help it. Santana makes her happy.

"Honey B, it's your turn. What are you most thankful for?" She smiles as she thinks of Santana. "Being in NY with you," She says instead of the name that's on the tip of her tongue.

It wasn't a lie. She was thankful for her father and for being in New York, too.

* * *

Being alone on Thanksgiving was not fun. Luckily, Santana got to spend every waking second with Brittany. They were in love, and everything they did was fun. They could be sitting on the couch, watching _Friends,_ and they would be having a blast. Santana couldn't wipe the smile off of her face. To be honest, it's not like she wanted to anyway. Brittany was the best part of her world. Seeing Brittany smile made her happy. Santana had even begun counting them. Thinking about Brittany, her smiles, how in love they are, and her happiness made her smile.

She rolls her eyes and pretends to be annoyed, but it only makes her chuckled because she's that smitten.

She puts her dish in the sink and stores away the leftover takeaway containers. It's too quiet in the house, and it only makes her feel more alone. She grabs the wine glass and begins to play music with the command of her voice.

Santana quickly glances at the door to make sure it's locked before making her way towards the bathroom. It's 5 pm.

Brittany will be home soon. Brittany had told her early in the morning that she would be home sometime after dinner at David's friend's house. Santana was thankful their day apart was coming to an end. It was the perfect time to soak up in the bathtub.

She enters the bathroom, turns the water on, and lets it turn. She then turns some candles on and turns the lights off. Once the tub is full, she turns the water off and drops in a bath bomb, some bath oil, and some flower petals. She smiles at herself when she sees how happy she is when she walks over to the mirror. She swears she can see the glow in her eyes and skin. She always found herself attractive, but she can admit that happiness is definitely doing wonders for her. She ties her hair in a messy bun and takes a makeup remover to wipe away her light makeup. She undresses as she makes her way to the tub. She hums when her toes dip into the water, followed by the rest of her. This was a great idea. She already feels its effects on her. She pulls the bath table towards the middle and disconnects her from the Bluetooth, causing it to play from her phone.

She grabs the rolled-up towel and places it behind her neck before leaning back so that it rests between her neck and the edge of the rub to provide comfort. She stretches and rests her arms on the sides of the rub.

_Maybe some alone time isn't too bad. _

* * *

Brittany walks into the apartment. She notices how awfully quiet it is in the apartment apart from the faint sound of music coming from the bathroom and smiles. She quietly stores away the leftovers she bought with her and makes her way to the bathroom. The door is opened slightly, and she slowly and quietly walks in, knowing Santana loves a good soak bath.

She is speechless at the sight in front of her. Santana is unaware of her presence. Her head is resting against the rim of the shower, her hair is up, and the glow from the lit candles makes her look gorgeous.

"Babe," she whispered to Santana.

A smile appears on Santana's face, and she opens her eyes. The candles reflect off of her eyes like little stars. Brittany swears she fell in love just a little more at the sight in front of her. She is so sure that Santana is the most beautiful woman in the world.

"You're so pretty," Brittany says above a whisper. She had intended to say something else, but she had forgotten.

She smirks when Santana bites her lip and blushes. _Score! _She thinks.

Santana motions with her finger for her to get nearer to her, and she does. She ends down, and Santana touches her chin, guiding her to a soft, sweet kiss.

"Get in here with me," Santana hotly whispers in her face when they pull away.

Brittany nods and straightens her body, and begins to undress. She smirks when she sees Santana observing her.

Once she is undressed, Santana leans forward, creating space for her to sit behind her. The water is warm and inviting with all the scents, the bright colors, and flowers. She leans in, and soon, Santana leans into her. She places soft kisses on her shoulders and neck area. Santana hums at this.

"I missed you," She whispers between kisses.

Santana tilts her head to the side, giving Brittany more access.

"I missed you, too," Santana replies softly.

Brittany feels Santana place her hands above her order water, before turning her head to place a soft kiss on Brittany's lips.

Both of them lean back and enjoy being close once more. Skin against the skin, they sit there, resting in silence.

* * *

Dave parks his car. He releases a breath he didn't realize he was holding. He turns his head to the passenger seat where his flask rests. He contemplates for a moment if he should drink before he decides he needs a little bit of drunk courage before he exits his car. He looks up at the building and begins to feel that he isn't ready. He quickly shares his head and breathes in deeply. Now is a perfect time. He had some time after Thanksgiving dinner to think about what he was going to say to Santana, his soon to be ex-wife, but more importantly, he needed to do this so that he could set her free. He makes his way into his old building, shivering and the gust of wind blown. He has always hated the fall. He greets some of the familiar faces on his way into the building.

The whole way up to his old residence, he keeps repeating his speech. He ignores the voice inside his head, telling him to run. He needs to do this, and he is determined to go through with it.

Standing in front of the door, He feels weird thinking about whether he should knock or use his key. He chooses to knock, not wanting to come in if he is invited. There is no response. He knocks a few more times and decides that perhaps Santana isn't home. He decides to use his key, deciding it is as good a chance as ever to get some of his things.

The smell of vanilla hits his senses immediately. It was Santana's favorite. He smiles sadly to himself as he remembers the many candles Santana bought. He never admitted it to her, but they are his favorite. He is very quickly taken out of memory lane when he hears moaning.

His heart is thumping, wishing, and hoping that it isn't who he thinks it is. He swallows the lump in his throat. His eyes furrow in confusion as he nears the source of the sound.

"I think we should take this out of the bath, babe." He hears Santana say.

He quietly hides behind the kitchen island, not wanting his presence to be known. He can hear the water moving, bodies he supposes. The door widens, and Santana, in all her naked glory, walks out. His eyes move down her arm, and Brittany is the person he sees walking behind her, holding Santana's hand, letting Santana guide her to the bedroom. David's heart drops, and his stomach turns. He feels like he can't breathe. He looks away from his daughter's clear state of arousal and turns around, unable to look any further.

Once he hears giggles and moans continue from the room, he quietly makes his way out the door. He's careful not to make a nose or leave any trace of himself there. Once he exits the door, he locks it.

He is on autopilot as he makes his way down to his car with a million thoughts running through his head as he enters his car. He starts his car and begins to pull out of the parking garage.

The anger and betrayal grows and burns inside him as he drives. He takes shallow breaths as he drives his vehicle, not wanting to give in to the anger bubbling up inside of him. He reaches for the flask and takes a drink and gulps it down just in time to see the yellow-orange light turn red. Instead of stopping, he presses his foot against the pedal. Passing the light, he doesn't slow down. Thanksgiving Day and the surprise weather has left the streets a lot emptier, which allowed him to zig-zag through the streets. It is raining, but he could care less about that. All he wants to do is get home as fast as he can.

Faster and faster he goes, passing several red lights. His eyes widen when he sees a pedestrian walking a few feet away ahead. He hits the breaks and swerves his car when he realizes he isn't going to top in time. He loses control of the vehicle on the slippery road. He tries to gain control, but everything is blurry and spinning.

He hears honking and bright lights are in his face abusing him to close his eyes at the brightness.

His car window shatters. His body moves with the motion. He hits his head as the car flips over. When the car is flipped, and he is upside down, his head hurts. He touches his head and feels a slick wetness. When he looks at his hand, he sees red. It is his blood. Ringing hinders his ability to hear, but he does. Everything is muffled and so far away.

"Sir! Sir, can you hear me?"

David turns to look at the man. He tries to get out of the car, but it only hurts him to do so.

"Sir, don't move. Help is on the way."


End file.
